Sister
by CharmyXcream14
Summary: Hi I'm Hana Hamato I am a 15 year old girl who is far from normal...That's what my brothers claim at least like they're one's to talk, Oh did I forget to mention they are giant mutant turtles? Yeah that might be important to know.
1. Hana Hamato:Arise From The Sewers Part 1

**Hey CharmyXCream14 here with another story! This one has my OC Hana who is more insane then I am….possibly. I hope you enjoy it because this has been beta read by littlebabyturtlelove who has given me excellent edits and feed back!**

**Also this is the 2012 series *Only turtles series I have ever watched***

**I just re-updated this after realizing some mistakes I missed hehe...no I haven't given up on this story yet it just takes awhile to Update. **

Please enjoy prepare for hobos,garbage and a whole lot of a comedy in this chapter.

Hello, I'm Hana Hamoto. I am 15 years old and adopted. Though I have never met them, my blood related relatives were most likely both Japanese.

I have long black hair about to my center back, with a silver and pink streak running down an inch thick on the right side of my head, with my matching Neon pink eyes. My favorite color is pink, but don't you dare think I'm girly. Honestly my personality is more like a teenage boys.

I'm the middle child of four brothers; two younger and two older (Or at least that is what we all decided on when we were Two).

I am not what you call... _normal_.

First off, I live deep in the sewers with my family, making sure that my true identity is never known. Second off, the streaks in my hair aren't dyed; I was mutated with them, just like my eyes. Thirdly, my Dad is a Rat and my brothers are Turtles.

...Yeah I am not exactly normal and I am extremely proud of that fact.

I was adopted 13 years ago by my Father. He always said that the pink and silver streak in my hair appeared after an incident when I was two right after he found me. It`s not that I don't think they`re cool but there were times were they made me stand out so much. When I try to cut it off it just appears in a new place. If I dye it, it just fades back after three days. I get _really_ tired of re-dying it, so I just leave it how it is. Not to mention, it is terrible for my roots, or so Donnie tells me.

My father believed the streaks might have been caused by something similar that happened to my brothers and him

….Oh wait, I haven't told you about them yet, have I? Okay, well, my dad is known as Master Splinter or, Sensei. His original name was Hamato Yoshi (In Japanese you say your last name first, which, even though it is my native language, I have never understood). Currently he is a giant brown Rat with a long white beard and intense reddish brown eyes. He wears this red kimono all the time and is the most loving Father I've ever had. He's the only Father I've ever remembered.

He has trained my brothers and I in the art of Ninjitsu since we were four-did I forget to mention I'm a Kunoichi? (Female ninja for those who don't know)

Not like that is something I can really tell people about. Though of course, there isn't anyone to tell. The only person besides my family that I can talk to is Paul.**  
**

Paul is this guy I met on the street on my second time up here on the surface world. He's a Hobo.

He`s usually asleep or rambling about crazy things like aliens wearing suits and running brains. I don't think he would really care if I told him my entire life sorry but the guy already sees these supposed aliens all the time so I don't want him to have ninja fantasies too. I am actually talking to him right now while picking up food for my future meals.

"Make sure not to get caught by those men in suits." Paul said. **  
**

"Thanks Paul, I will. Oh, and thanks for keeping this spot safe." I said as I held a bag of food over my shoulder in my black backpack. I had on an over-sized gray hoodie over some jeans that were beyond shredded and sneakers that were three sizes too big. They also had holes to show I didn`t have any socks on, nor did I own that many pairs.

Easily kicking up the pot hole, I swiftly jumped in as it closed above me. In a rush, I began to run down the sewer tunnels. For months I've had to wake up 3 hours earlier in the morning training to convince my Dad let me go up top side alone. (Oh, topside is what we called the area above the sewers). I dropped the hood as I walked into the lair revealing my hair that was currently braided. Looking around I saw my brother, Mikey, come out of the Dojo, looking ready to make the family breakfast. **  
**

Mikey was my youngest brother and was the most adorable and hyper person you`ll ever meet. He has freckles across his slightly chubby face and bright blue eyes that reminded me of jay birds. His skin is this light shade of sea green that seems to match perfectly with the small orange mask he wears. At his waist he wears a brown leather belt that hold his nunchaku's, or nun-chucks, as people liked to call them. When needed they could sprout curved scythe like blades that he could combine together and create a kusarigama, which is this long chain that ended in a blade on one end and a small rounded piece of metal on the other. Very deadly when handled properly.

Oh, and there are these white wrappings around his hands while brown pads covered his elbows and knees, also brown wrappings around wrists and feet, covering almost his entire foot besides his toes, which he had three of by the way. I would wear a similar attire he does during my training too but it was uncomfortable to wear them during the rest of the day. Unlike my brothers though, who wore the wrapping and pads all the time. If they didn't they would technically be naked, so that is probably why they never take them off.

Walking down the steps, I waved to him "Hey Aka-Chan!" (Japanese for baby) I was the only one allowed to call him that. When my other brothers attempted to tease him about it I always shouted and flailed my arms at them. They eventually learned to stop as it offended me more than it did Mikey.**  
**

"Yo Hana, want to help me ice the cake?" He asked.

"Cake? You actually got ingredients?!" I asked, shocked. I had cake only once in my life. It was a long time ago and I had licked it off of a card board box. Even if it was only a little it had been really tasty.

Feeling excited I followed him into the to the kitchen, on to see Mikey pull out a giant worm and algae cake.

"Dang." I muttered, my shoulders slouching. "No thanks."

"What? Why?." Mikey said with a frown.

"Because sadly, a human cannot intake that according to Donnie, so he won't let me have any." I declared and set my bag on the table. Regardless of the type of cake it was, I helped Mikey place the frosting on it.

I had managed to score pretty well today now that I think about it. A lot of places topside threw out a lot of stuff because it was a day old or didn`t look good. I had managed a grab quite a few products from the bakery

I often have to travel up to the surface for supplies, such as food. From what Donny tells me, it wouldn't be good for me to eat the same food that they eat. Which, by the way, are worms and algea. Oh hey, speaking of Donnie...**  
**

"Raph! Did you have to break my staff?" Donnie asked as they left the dojo. Donnie was the second youngest in the family and wore a purple mask. He was the tallest out of all of us, and was rather lanky, though he didn't always agree with us on that.

Anyway, Donnie's full name is Donatello. He has olive green skin with reddish brown eyes similar to our fathers, that change colors depending on his mood or the lighting in the room. He always has a gap between his teeth that I always find adorable. He wears similar wrappings to Mikey but Donnie's wrappings were closer to tan then to brown and he wore a mixture of a brown belt and an extra strap around his arm to hold his Staff. He was always the genius of the family. As well as the Doctor, scientist, engineer, you name anything that has anything to do with Science and he knows it. His main weapon, as you heard him shout, was a staff or a Bo Staff that could produce a naginata blade at the end.**  
**

I watched him sit down, scowling when Mikey placed a plate of algae and good in front of him. He stuck his tongue out in disgust as a worm crawled over his plate.

I`ve tried many times to get him to like his meals but it never seems to work. Not that I could blame him, since all he usually ever eats are worms... and algae. Raph came in next, sitting next to Donnie with a smirk on his face.

"I warned you to drop it." He said with a grin.

Raph or Raphael, was the second eldest. He wears a red mask that has long red tails that were slightly shredded over his right shoulder. He has dark green skin and has a lightning shaped chip section on his upper left shell. His eyes are this glowing green color, similar to nuclear waste. I have tested his eyes many times,until he started punching me for randomly turning the lights off, but sadly they do not glow in the dark._**  
**_

Like our brothers, he wears a belt around his waist to hold his weapons. He wears wrappings around his wrists he has extra wrappings under his knee pads that are a dark brown. The ones wrapped around his feet were a mixture of brown and tan.

His main weapons were a pair of twin Sai`s. They are kind of like very thin and very large forks (Not that I would ever say that) They also are great against bladed weapons like swords or in the usual case, Katana`s.

Raphael's the hot head in the family and tends to pick a lot of fights with everyone. But he is incredibly protective. He always picks on Mikey but deep down you can tell he cares. He tends to try to avoid looking too sweet when others were watching. Though I will never lose that picture I have with him cuddling Spike. I will keep that for all eternity!

Then there is my eldest brother and the kill joy of the family. Leonardo. He sat on the other side of Raph at the end of the table. He has a blue mask with the darkest green skin and dark blue eyes. As expected he wears similar wrappings to his brothers but all of them were white, not just the ones on his hands. He also wears a similar belt wrap around his waist and across his chest like Donnie, except it is to hold is two Katana blades.

He tended to be a little bossy, even for an older brothers standard, and was the one that came up with my 3 hour training session this morning. When I wasn't mad at him I would consider him to be the most loyal of my brothers and the one who listened to Master Splinter the most. Yet he has this hilarious addiction to Captain Ryan from Space Heroes. I tended to think of him as my enemy whenever he does something that kills my fun for the entire day. Today it happened to be the fact that he suggested to Master Splinter that I parred with him before I left giving him another reason to lecture me.

I glared at him but he ignored me as we began to eat.

Slowly pulling my eyes away from Leo, I looked back to my other brothers. I honestly felt bad for Donnie, he hardly ate his food. Instead he just picked at it with his chop sticks, sticking his tongue out in disgust from it. Beside him, Raph stabbed at his food while Leo just tried to look dignified.

Hey I may get mold on my bread but I never have to eat _just_ mold, though I wouldn't mind doing that. However Donnie has warned me about eating mold. I once got sick for a whole week from doing that, but who cares? It was winter and I was too lazy to attempt a real search. Especially since I had been training with the, oh so, energetic Mikey that day. **  
**

"I've got a little more worms and algae if anybody wants some!" Mikey said stirring the pot. "Anybody, Anybody?"

"Nope." my brothers began to say.

"I'm good."

"All yours."

"I'll try some worms." I volunteered with a raise of my hand. Though I wasn't looking I could feel the dark look Donie was giving me. Every time I volunteered to eat some of the food he would protest and/or scold me. I never get annoyed with him though. He was the one who was always there to help me when I was sick after all. He was the doctor of the family, it was his job. **  
**

That didn't mean I couldn't try.

"Hana..." He said, trying to keep his voice as calm and casual as possible through his annoyance. **  
**

"Donnie..." I responded imitating his voice, giggling at the annoyed look.

Mikey looked back and forth between us, smiling slyly, "I guess nobody left room for...cake." He reached below to grab said cake.

"Woah!" My brothers gasped as Mikey put the cake of mystery on the table.

"It is a cake!" Donnie exclaimed. Oh poor Donnie. Your excitement is about to die once you learn the truth of that cake.

"Yeah!" Raph nodded. Staring at it for a few more seconds, he frowned, leaning forward to examine it closer. "Made of Algae...and worms" Raph grumbled, killing the rest of the others hopes. Feeling intrigued I reached out to grab a worm that was crawling on the top of the cake but Raph blocked me with his chopsticks. Narrowing my eyes at the challenge, I snatched Leo's chopsticks, ready to start a war.

"What's the frosting made out of?" Leo asked and looked at Raph and me, clearly annoyed.

"You don't want to know." Mikey looked away sheepishly. He paused to look back at us. "Happy mutation day!" Mikey threw his arms up.

"Happy mutation day!" The rest of us cheered. Mutation day was the same as our Birthday. Of course three years ago we were supposedly going to stop giving each other gifts,due to an incident of Raph saying birthdays were for babies and an huge argument ensued,but we were all ninjas.

So we were sneaky about it. If Leo could go an entire day watching Space Heroes with out being interrupted and found a captain Ryan poster, Raph`s punching bag suddenly didn`t fall apart so easily and his Sai`s were somehow polished, Donnie managed to find a few more spare parts in the sewers and a missing tool, (that I _didn't _spend hours to find) and Mikey happened to find a couple more comics and a paddle ball (That he accidentally broke last week) who was I to say anything?

...It wasn't like I was doing all those things for them... obviously. **  
**

Though of course I have sneaky brothers too. So I found a lot of pink girlie items, especially those good smelling body sprays that I love so much. I don't like to smell like a sewer, regardless of whether or not I have showered.

I looked towards my brothers, who had innocent looks. They all look away from and grinned at one another.

"Best day of the year." I declared since I knew what my brothers were planning on asking Splinter. I was planning on asking the same thing as well. Speaking of Master Splinter, he just entered the room now. Walking swiftly and quietly to his seat, he sat down to join us for dinner. **  
**

"Ah yes, 15 years ago to this day our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families. Of course it wasn't complete until two years after that." Splinter said with a smile towards me.

Oh shoot I almost forgot to introduce Master Splinter, well I did but let me do it in better detail. Alright so as I said he`s a giant rat with brown and black fur with white under his chin and over his pink nose, I was forbidden to call it cute, with whiskers. He had white. slightly bushy eyebrows and big ears. He also had a long thin gray beard that he enjoyed stroke when he was thinking. He wears a red traditional Japanese kimono that reveals his long pink tail sticking from the back of it and gray wrappings on his arms all the way too the palms. His palms and four fingers are this light pink color. His feet were very similar to his hands.

"Tell us the story Master Splinter!" Mikey begged.

"Michelangelo I have told it many times." Master Splinter said with a small sigh. I knew that wouldn't work with Mikey, he could convince someone to do murder with that face. **  
**

"Please, PLEEEAAAASSSSE" Mikey started to beg. I saw Raph's annoyed expression and counted down with my fingers

3 2 1.

"Please it's the only way to shut Mikey up!" Raph said right on cue, running to the other side of the table, almost knocking me over, the jerk, and covering Mikey's mouth with his hand.

I slapped his head and Raph just chuckled.

"Very well…" Splinter nodded his head and he began to tell the story.**  
**

_**"Many years ago when I was still human I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles." **_Every year we would all imagine in our minds what Splinter's past must look like. It`s weird because I always thought of it sort of comic style flash back style looking like it`s coming straight out of a comic book. When I asked my brothers they said they thought the same thing.

"Hey that's us!" Mikey shouted and **_I imagined him standing there pointing at the picture._**

**"Yes."** Splinter noted. **"…Don't interrupt!"**

**I imagined Mikey's smile deflating before he disappeared and Splinter continued. ****  
**

_**"I passed a strange man on the street, something felt off about him. I decided to follow." **__All_ the boys were entranced but I was trying not to listen. I was currently watching Master Splinter waiting for something.

My favorite part was when Master Splinter started fighting the weird men. When they appeared, I was completely lost in the imagery.

_**"Go no further. This place is a place you are not allowed to be in this place" He said in a strange voice, "We have been seen in the place by you so this is not the place that will be left by you" **_

_**Splinter explained how he fought the men as hard as he could but when he punched one that held a canister the green ooze it dropped it on him, forcing him into a painful transformation. This transformation not only turned him into a large rat, but it had also changed the four baby turtles he had just bought into small infants. **_

"That was the beginning of our life together." Splinter pulled out the strange container that had held the ooze that changed them all. Since I was so caught up in the story, I hadn't gotten a chance to see where in the world Splinter had pulled that out from! Dang it every year! I've never been able to catch Splinter pulling that thing out from who knows where!

"It was the mysterious substance in this canister that, in a way, gave birth to us all" our Master mused.

Mikey grabbed the canister from Splinter and hugged it "Mom~!" He cooed.

_**"Yes but of course, our real family didn't become complete until two years later." **_Splinter added, rolling his eyes at his son**. "There was a harsh storm and I was just coming back from scavenging for supplies. Donatello and Michelangelo had both grown ill and I had gotten some more blankets and medicine." **Back into the image story and I listened, imaging a stormy night and a younger Rat Splinter running through an alleyway.

_**"I was worried. Back then you boys were still too young to adapt the illnesses you are able to adapt too today. I was about to head down to the manhole when I heard crying and saw something familiar." **_I saw an image of Splinter looking towards a near by garbage can, his eyes widened as a green light illuminated his face._** "I saw a pile of the same green ooze that had changed us all years before. Right next to the small pile of ooze, with a little bit splashed on her, was a beautiful 2 year old girl." **_I imagined an image of me in the way Splinter described me. My black hair was in a short messy bun and tears were rolling down my eyes.

"Who?" Raph joked and I punched him, causing him to chuckle and shove me off the stool.

_**"She was quite ill and I knew from the conditions I found her in, she must have been abandoned. I had taken her to the lair, worried she would not last the night." **_I saw an image of me being laid down on a mat with a worried Splinter watching over me_**. "That morning I woke up to the familiar sound of laughing. I had not hear laughter within the lair ever since Michelangelo and Donatello had gotten ill. All 5 of you were playing, even though you didn't know who Hana was. In that moment, I knew, I had gained another child." **_That last image was of the five of us playing around. I was laughing while hugging Mikey on the ground as Raph head locks the both of us. Sitting next to us was Leo, who was pulling my hair while Donnie clung to his back.

We all thought of those memories for a moment before Leo said, "So Sensei... Now that were all 15 I think we're finally ready to go up to the surface…" he trailed off, giving our Sensei a small smile.

"And not just for food" I added.

"Don't you agree?" Leo asked and we all looked towards Master Splinter with hopeful looks.

"...Yes." We all started cheering throwing our hands in the air. "And no." We all started awing. Why did he have to do that all the time?!

"I hate when he does that." Raph said.

"No kidding." I muttered as we all bowed our heads

"You have all grown powerful but you are still young. You lack the maturity to use those skills wisely." He said walking by us, folding his arms behind his back.

"So Sensei, isn't that just no?" Donnie said, obviously annoyed, but at the same time he was expressing that kicked puppy expression that he got every time he was disappointed.

"Yes…..and no" My father smiled. I was going to strangle him if he kept doing this. "Wisdom comes from experience and experience comes from making mistakes" he added.

I watched Donnie careful. Slowly his face changed from confusion to seemed to be realization.

Wait... Did Donnie actually understand something Splinter said?!

"So, to gain the wisdom we have to make the mistakes…So we can go!" He said happily.

"No." Splinter said.

"And yes?" Donnie said hopefully.

"NO." Splinter said and Donnie groaned. I patted his back.

"You almost had it." I said gently.

"Sensei." Leo stepped forward, standing as our last hope in convincing Splinter to let us go. "We know your trying to protect us but we cant spend our whole lives hiding down here. I mean, Hana goes up there every day even if it's just for food, she always goes alone and she comes back fine."

I felt both insulted and prideful at my older brother's response. Splinter started rubbing his beard, showing he was contemplating our proposal. Together with my brothers, we dropped to our knees, pulling our faces into the largest puppy dog looks we could muster, and holding our hands up pleadingly. I added a slight pout to mine for affect.

Staring down at us, Splinter blinked. "...You may go, tonight" He agreed with anod.

We all started cheering. Behind us, Mikey shouted, "High three and five!" we all threw up our hands together in excitement.

* * *

I stood in the Dojo practicing some katas. I was so excited to show my brothers what they have been missing up on the surface all these years. Though, I probably will get to see more myself tonight, since I'm only allowed on the surface 3 times a week for 2 hours. For safety reasons.

I looked at my usual scrubby outfit and at the pink mask I always carried on me. Unlike my brothers I couldn't wear it all the time, especially when I was on the surface. I mean, how weird would that be if people saw me with it on. Talk about sticking out, even more than usual I mean.**  
**

Anyway though, tonight was different. I put it on with a grin. It was a soft pink color that, that had similar stubby tails to Mikey's, though mine were a little bit longer. Staring at myself, I nodded. I was ready.

"My daughter" Splinter suddenly said, appearing behind me. Almost jumping out of my skin, I squealed in terrors, stumbling back. Whipping around, I stared at him, blinking.

"...Master Splinter" I said, calming myself enough to bow my head down.

"A Kunoichi's main art is deception and being able to blend into the shadows." He reminded me with a small smile.

"Hai sensei." I nodded.

"I know you do not like me treating you differently then your brothers, but as a human I must make a suggestion." He said and pulled out a small box. "It was Leonardo's idea and Donatello helped create it." Splinter announced, handing me the strange box.

I opened the box curiously and gasped! It was a full body length black ninja garb! Around the waist was a pink belt with the symbol of the Hamoto clan, silver armor was placed on knees and chest, and shinned brightly in the light. "Thank you sensei!" I said bowing my head down before leaping forward hugging him happily. **  
**

"You better hurry, your younger brothers are getting impatient" Splinter said when he began to hear voices from outside the Dojo. "And it seems your elder ones might start strangling each other over Leonardo's show."

I nodded and began pulling my hoodie off as Splinter headed out of the room. I never cared about privacy when it came to these guys. I mean I shared showers with Mikey until last year.

When I finished changing, Mikey came running in saying, "Hana you done ye…..woah you look epic!" his eyes doubled in size.

I grinned at my little brother. The outfit hugged my body the top stopping an inch below my elbows. The hidden armor was under my chest was thin and flexible so you couldn`t even tell it was there. There was also a black cap to hide part of my hair.

My hands were wrapped in grayish white bandages bandages and thin black three toed boots where the black fabric disappeared under. The silver belt around my waist had a pink flower on the buckle in the shape of the symbol of the Hamato clan and had two holders similar to the ones little Mikey had on his belt. Across the back of my outfit the symbol of the Hamato clan showed also pink.

Glancing at myself in the mirror, I smiled at how my mask seem to shadow my pink eyes, making them seem darker. "Perfect fit." I said, grinning over at him. "Let`s go!" I said putting my Kama`s on my belt.

….Alright, I just know someone`s going to ask about what Kama`s are. They are small scythes that I use in battle. They are normally fought in pairs and that`s what I have in my belt.

Running out of the Dojo together, Mikey shouted, "It`s go time!" He said holding out his hands like he was rocking out and Donnie pretended he was playing an air guitar. Deciding to join them, I pretended I was on a microphone singing loudly

Raphael and Leonardo got up, grinning, obviously ready to go.

* * *

We all stood in a straight line in front Splinter from tallest to shortest. I stood between Raphael and Don, right in the middle. Splinter walked in front of us saying. "You are going up to a strange and hostile world. You must maintain awareness at all times."

Oh come on Master Splinter I already know all of this.

"Hai, Sensei!" We all said and made a turn to leave.

"Stay in the shadows." Splinter continued.

We all turned, returning to the straight line we were standing in. "Hai Sensei" We turned to leave again, getting an extra step further this time.

"Don't talk to strangers!" Splinter said.

We all turned and said, "Hai Sensei!"

This time when we turned to leave we had made it to the edge of the Turnstiles.

"Everybody counts as a stranger!"

I was really tired of having to come back to stand in this line, "Hai Sensei"

We all almost made it out when Sensei said, "Make sure you go before you leave, the restroom up there filthy"

"Sensei" We all whined. I had already made sure Mikey went already!

Splinter sighed, "Good luck my children." We started running off as Splinter shouted, "Make sure to look both ways before crossing the street!"

Oh come on, I definitely already knew that one!

I led the way since I was the one who knew which Manhole to would be safe enough to go up. I was only ever allowed up three different manholes during my trips to the surface, and decided to chose the closest one. It was also the one closest to where Paul the Hobo usually slept. He should be asleep by now though. Leo, being the oldest, decided to go up first. He started lifting the Manhole as we all waited below, ready to jump up. He silently peeked out to the surface and we all followed staring wearily at our envirnment. I had never seen the city at night and I was just as stunned as my brothers. Looking my right, I saw Paul curled up on his side, using a newspaper as a blanket. He looked so peaceful, till he suddenly farted. Good old Paul. **  
**

"It's sooo…beautiful" Mikey said in awe.

"It's way different at night." I agreed

"Well, what are we standing around for!" Raph said rushing forward. None of use argued and followed after him. As we walked Leo began to speak.

"Alright guys, the city is just full of possibilities!"

I watched him go around each corner, saying how each one could hold a adventure around it and I grinned. Looking at Mikey, who was currently on a lightpole, I followed suite, moving to another lightpole. Looking down, I could see that Donnie was the only one who seemed to have forgotten to stay in the shadows and was staring into the window of a store.

….Oh boy, he found the computer shop.

"Look at all the computers." He gawked, pressing his face closer. With a small gasp, he leaned a squished his face into the glass. "Is that the next generation Kadeum Processor with quantum encryption?!"

I looked at Raph, who groaned before saying sarcastically, "I don't know Donatello, is it?"

Donnie leaned forward and studied it, and squealed. "It is!"**  
**

"Guys, check this out!" Mikey shouted. Leaping off the light pole, I watched as Mikey stared at one of those neon glowing lights hanging from a store. "It's a hand made out of light! Now it`s an eye made of light. Now a hand again!" He gasped as the lights changed back and forth from a hand to an eye.

"I prefer the hand over the eye." I smirked.

"No way the eye's way more- Now it`s an eye again!" My brother yelled.

"Hah! Back to hand!" I said. Suddenly the tails to Mikey's mask and the back of my hair was grabbed and yanked back.

"Ow!" We both complained as we were dragged off by an annoyed Raph.

"The eye~!" Mikey wailed.

Dragging a little bit, we all stopped in the middle of the street to regroup and figure out where we were heading next. That is of course until I remember a key detail to the streets of New York and it's streets. "Hey guys this is a….." I started to say.

Suddenly a light came forward and a pizza guy riding a mini-bike came up the road and stopped. We all turned and looked at him. I had seen him a couple of times around and I remember Paul tried to steal from him once, though I never knew why.

"Umm…" I said, about to explain that we were all going to a costume party and that is why we looked like weird green men... with one female ninja in the mix.

Raph ruined that by stepping forward and made, what I assume, a scary face. I recall he made the same face he used with Mikey when we were younger. He always used that face whenever he was trying to make Mikey laugh.

"AH!" The guy screamed when Raph growled, speeding away on his motor bike.

"Heh! That was kind of fun!" Raph said with a chuckle.

"We`re too exposed down here. Come on!" Leo said with an annoyed sighed. **  
**

With a nod, the guys started to leap towards the rooftops, away from the streets. I was about to follow when I smelt something good. Looking towards Mikey, who was still there, I watched him pick up the box. We both looked at it then at each other.

"Might as well show it to the others." I said.

"Sweet!" Mikey beamed and we leaped up to the roof to join the others. When we got up there, we could hear an argument the others were having.

"How did you lose them?!" our brothers yelled.

"How am I in charge of them?!"

"What`chya guys fighting over?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at them. They knew how much I hated to be babied. I can take care of myself, I don't need them keeping an eye on me 24/7.

"...Nothing." Raph and Leo said with similar frowns. Giving each other one last look, they eyed the box Mikey had.

"The guy we scared off dropped this box." I explained before they could question it.

"Set it down over here." Donnie motioned towards the center of the roof. Following, we watched curiously as Mikey placed the box down.

"Piiizzzaaa?" Mikey ran his finger over the words covering the box.

"Oh Pizza." I said with a smile.

"Should we open it?" Donny asked wearily.

"Careful! It might be dangerous." Leo warned.

Raph rolled his eyes and flipped the lid open. Instantly a large puff of steam exited the box, filling our nostrils with a mouth watering smell.

"…I think it's food…." Donny tilted his head.

"Not like any I've ever seen, and it isn't like the food Hana brings back either." Raph said.

"Ill taste it!" I volunteered reaching out. Within seconds Donnie hit my hand away and covered me mouth.

"No." he frowned.

"But…"

"No" He said sternly. Well that just isn't fair. **  
**

"I`ll try it" Mikey grinned.

"Hey!" I protested but it was muffled by Donnie. Annoyed, I watched quietly. Leo looked terrified, but Raph and Donnie just looked annoyed as Mikey picked up a slice of Pizza.

Watching with anticipation, we were gawked at Mikey, who slowly took a bite. Chewing a bit, his eyes widened. He then. as if the food was the most delicious thing in the world, stuffed the rest into his mouth before swallowing it. Looking pleased, he froze when he realized we were watching him.

"Uh...Yuck!" Mikey said quickly, trying to act like the Pizza was disgusting. "You guys wouldn't want this. I`ll just take this…" Mikey reached to take the rest, but we beat him to it. It was sudden a mad scramble to get our hands on some Pizza.

Snatching up a slice my eyes widening when I bit into it. It was so tasty! It didn't have that gross after taste of garbage either!

"I never thought I would taste anything better then worms and algae, but this is amazing!" Raph gasped with a bright smile.

"No kidding. This is so much better then my garbage food!" I agreed, stuffing another piece into my mouth.

"I love it up here!" Mikey shouted, throwing his arms up and his head back.

Once we were all done eating, leaving the box empty, I grinned at me brothers. "Race ya!" I yelled, booking it over to another roof, knowing a new adventure had just begun.

**So what ya think? Read and Review please so I can know! **

**Also I do not own Ninja Turtles Nickelodeon does.**


	2. Origins?: Arise from the Sewers Part 2

**Ok chapter two finally up! If anyone wondered why it took so long there were some complications plus I went back and edited chapter one since I finally spelled Donnie correctly hehe. Anyways yet again this was beta-read by Littlebabyturtlelove who has multiple awesome stories that should be read. (No she did not ask me to advertise I am doing this on my own free will)**

**Either way Enjoy!**

We were running across the roofs that night. Sweep kicking across one I flipped towards Raph. Without even having to look he sensed I was approaching and lifted his hands up, I landed using his hands to balance myself in a handstand, we grinned at each other. Keeping my balance, I watched him bend his arms before throwing them in the air along with me, shooting back into the air before he continued running.

Curling myself into a flip and landing on a heater I laughed, watching my brothers perform similar flips, tricks and whatever else we could think of. The Sewers wasn't a place meant for young ninjas and their crazy skills. We could hardly flip or do anything like this down there and when we did find places we could stretch our limbs we didn`t have awesome views of the entire city. Or the deafening sounds of cars and sweet aroma of food.

It was amazing to me one I realized on just how much I was missing. The surface was so spectacular! My brothers were missing more than me when it came to up here so I shouldn't be complaining but now I realized I didn't want to be up here without them.

Skidding to a stop we turned our heads over the side of the building, overlooking the amazing sight of the city. I stood to Raph`s right, just a little behind him. As I looked around, my mouth gaped open slightly in the awe, I felt the urge to move agian and try to get a better view of the sight before Leo said. "Alright guys we should probably head back home."

We all groaned and Mikey muttered, "Lame." Donnie was the only one who did make a sound as he bowed his head down towards the road below. Turning, we all shuffled after Leonardo. Elder brothers, why did they always steal the fun?

I was actually going to say that out loud when Donnie called to us. "Guys look at that!"

Donnie was pointing across the street at two other humans. One was mostly bald with a red beard. He was wearing a big jacket with a collared green shirt and khaki pants. Walking next to him was a girl. One of the main reasons I tried to avoid other girls up here was because they always looked cuter compared to me. (Though they would never have my ninja good looks)

Plus they tended to give me this look of disgust. I didn't wish to be like them and I deny the fact that I once spent an hour looking through a girl's window. Watching her live a normal life and going to school… which I didn't follow her too.

I also deny the fact that I also once watched the school for 2 hours, watching all the weird humans walking around; wondering what life would be like if I was normal like them.

Nope. I denied it all…oh I just got off subject. Shaking out of my thoughts, since I got distracted often, looked towards back towards the red headed girl.

She wore a gray long sleeved shirt hidden underneath a yellow semi long sleeved shirt with a white 5 on the chest. Black leggings wrapped around her legs, matched by a pair of blue jean shorts and black boots with long white socks. She had red hair that was tied back in a ponytail with a yellow head band on top. She wasn`t wearing makeup over her freckles and she seemed pretty friendly compared to other girls. They say not to judge a book by its cover though but when a girl laughs at her dads jokes you know she has to be someone nice.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Donnie gasped.

Hey I was offended by that!

I looked over at Donnie to yell at him, but paused to find he was too distracted by the girl he was making goo-goo eyes at. Oh my god. My geeky brother, that was usually only interested in technology and what was inside a human organ, too busy to deal with us most of the time, had a crush!

As a tom boy who`s brothers had no sense of femininity I wanted to laugh. As a girl however, I wanted to squeal and hug him! So I choose a good medium between the two options and stared at him in shock.

"Isn`t she the only girl you`ve ever seen?" Raphael asked gruffly. Ok, I take back what I said before. I was WAY more offended by that statement then the other one

"Hey!" I protested angrily. He smirked at me. The jerk!

"My point still stands." Donnie said pointing up a finger

…Ok I want to say I have a hard time getting mad at my younger brothers but right now…

"I am going to be kicking some turtle butt in two seconds" I threatened darkly if any of them dared to even attempt to make another sly comment.

"Like you could." Raph said.

"You want to go?" I growled, glaring at my brother knowing that it would be a stupid idea to face him. But a little quarrel on the rooftop would also mean we got to stay up there longer.

"Bri…" Before Raph could finish his sentence the sound of squealing car tired cut him off. Glancing towards the street, I watched curiously as a white van pulled in front of the balding man and his daughter.

"What is this?!" I heard the older man shout in a panic, his daughter clinging to his arm in fear, a soft gasps escaping her lips. The look of pure confusion and fear was visible in both of their eyes. The fear of what was just about to happen.

A Kidnapping.

Donnie`s eyes widened as he gasped, "We`ve got to save them!" He looked ready to charge forward, something very rare for my gentle natured brother, when Leo grabbed his shoulder.

"Splinters instructions were very clear. We're supposed to stay away from people… and bathrooms." He quoted, yanking Donnie back.

Why the heck did he look afraid when he said the bathrooms part…actually no Splinter was totally right on that one, one look at those bathrooms and you hold it all the way home. The sewers were cleaner then the bathrooms up here and that`s saying something.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero? Since when do heroes ask for permission?" Raph asked clearly annoyed. His question yanked me out of my what`s nastier sewer bathrooms or top side bathrooms debate.

"He`s right." I said looking at my eldest brother.

"They don`t but…" he trailed off, looking uneasy.

"Well I'm going!" Donnie concluded, whipping towards the edge. He leapt down before any of us could say another word. Usually he wasn`t one to jump into something without five different plans running through that big brain of his.

Without wasting a second Raph, Mikey and I followed him. Leo slowly trailed behind us, still unsure of the whole idea. When we reached the bottom, we could see they had just put the unconscious father into the Van. Raph leaped towards one and punched them.

I aimed a kick towards another one's head, preventing it from getting inside the driver's seat of the Van. I had expected that kick to knock him out. Like it did that one time with Leo when he wanted me to practice the kick and I accidentally smacked the side of his head. (I swear it was an accident but it was kind of worth the 50 flips seeing the looks on my brothers faces especially when Leo woke up)

But this weirdo just took a few steps back and stared at me, completely unfazed and looking ready to counter attack.

"Ok creepy man." I frowned, "You wanna play this the hard way?" I pulled out my Kama`s, spinning one expertly between my fingertips, hoping to scare him from doing anything to stupid.

I may be trained to mercilessly kill if needed but it doesn`t mean I wanted to kill someone. What do I look like a raging psychopath? You know what don't answer that. The point is, I don't feel killing is the right way. My Sensei taught me better than that after all. Our fighting was to protect, and do LOTS OF HARM, not kill.

Back to the fight at hand, I ducked when the man attempted to punch me. Running forward to elbow jab the guy I stumbled to the left when suddenly Donnie slid into my side almost tripping me and having my Kama blade an inch from his face.

"Sorry!" He stammered before retreating away, back to his own enemy. A little annoyed to be interrupted I put my Kama`s away and I lifted my fists back up.

The man was aiming to punch me from my distraction but I grabbed his hand, flipping over him. It was weird. Why did he feel as heavy as when I flipped Raph? Actually, it was just a little bit more. Were all human men this heavy? Ignoring the though, I jabbed the man in the elbow, smacking him into the ground.

I was about to make sure he stayed down when I something swung a little so close for comfort around my head. Ducking at the last second, I turned to find it was Leo's Katana. "Leo!" I shouted too distracted to notice that my enemy had risen to his feet. I huffed, angry steam billowing out from my nose. Running forward pulling out my weapons, I yelped when a chain wrapped around the blade of one of my Kama`s.

Gawking at it, I followed the chain back to Mikey, who was trying to hit an enemy with it but ended up swinging it towards me instead. Stopping, both of our eyes wide, unsure of how this had just happened. Panicked, we pulled wildly at the chains to free my weapons before the enemy got closer and stop us from defending ourselves.

Finally I let go of my weapon and it flung free and I leapt into the air catching it before one of them could punch me. I tried to slice a Kama at one of the men but he stepped back and grabbed my arm as I landed.

…Oh boy. He flipped me into the ground. Hitting the cement with a hard smack I groaned barely managing to roll over to avoid a fist to the face. When I was back to my feet, my eyes trailed to the spot the man had just punched.

Was the ground dented?

I did a double take. Yup, that was definitely a dent and a big one at that.

I leapt away from the man to avoid what was assumingly a case full of broken ribs armor or not and I managed to kick him away. Glancing around I quickly located Donnie throwing his staff at the guy who holding the girl, barely managing to catch her when she toppled from his arms.

…That won't end well.

The girl screamed when she saw Donnie's face and so did Donnie, dropping her to the ground. That was a horrible way to treat your hero! Screaming is definitely not a proper way to thank a person. I would have shouted at the girl if one of the weirdo men hadn't grabbed me, "Oh sewer pears." I huffed seconds before I was punch in my (Thankfully armored) chest, sending me straight into the wall behind me.

My vision suddenly filled with white spots blanking me out of reality for a few minutes. When I finally figured out where I was again, the red headed girl and Donny seemed to be having this staring contest. Donnie held his hand out to her, trying his very best to convince her that he was her ally. She was hesitant, yet slowly reached for him. She was about to grab Donnie`s hand but Mikey ruined the seemingly touching moment by hitting Donnie in the head with his nun-chuck`s. Furious Donnie glared at him.

"Guys!" I shouted a quick warning seeing two shadows behind them but it was too late.

Both were knocked into a wall after by a few of the men, taking advantage of their distracted gazes to kick them. Growling in frustration I turned my head at the sound of screeching rubber. The van getting away along with the girl and her Father! I quickly got to my feet and called to Donnie, "They`re getting away, they got the girl!" Donnie, in response, leapt to his feet, bounding after the van as fast as his legs could carry him.

It didn`t take long for us to lose sight of the speeding van. Even though we were fast a car going 75 miles an hour was way out of our speed range. Pulling out sprint to a slow jog, we all paused to catch a needed breather. The Van was gone, as well as its captives.

"Oh no…" a pained look of failure flashed across Donnie's face.

"It`s alright Donny." I said pathetically trying to comfort him to the best that I could but I felt like someone just punched my stomach at the realization (Well they did that realistically and rhetorically). We LET those people get kidnapped and got our butts kicked in our first real fight?! Some ninjas we were!

"Guys you two ok?" Leo called to us, running up to greet us with Raph right behind him.

Donnie nodded hesitantly, his look down casted to his feet. "Yeah thanks to the armor…don't have shells like you guys." I said gently knocking my knuckles against my chest listening to the sound of clicking metal.

"A shell doesn`t protect you from getting stabbed!" Raph stated with a glare towards Leo, for some reason targeting his anger towards the eldest.

"Watch where you`re moving next time!" Leo snapped back at him. Oh great, another war. I was about to step between the two of them when I heard Donnie..

"Hey guys where's Mikey?" He had asked.

With a quick scan of the perimeter, finding that Mikey was indeed gone, I began to panic "Aka-chan must have been knocked out." I gasped in horror, worried that he could get run over by a bike! Or maybe that pizza guy would hit him for revenge from earlier!

"No way, he has too hard of a head" Raph scoffed, but no one could deny that his eyes kept scanning the area wildly.

"We better go get him" Leo turned to leave, pausing mid step when the young turtle suddenly bolted from around the corner.

"Dude's, Dudes!" he yelped at us, waving his arms frantically.

"See?" Raph pointed to him.

"There you are Aka-…" I smiled in relief.

Mikey ignored me as he shouted, "You're never going to believe this! This guy had a brain!" he shrieked, most likely referring to the men we fought earlier.

I had no idea what I was going to tell my baby brother on how human beings worked, but Leo beat me to it, responded with annoyance, "We all have brains Mikey"

"Not all of us" Donnie noted blankly and I mentally nodded in agreement but as an older sister I nudged Donnie`s arm in a warning.

"In our chests?!" Mikey exclaimed looking panicked.

Oh poor Mikey. Maybe he did hit his head too hard, "No Mikey, not in our chests." Leo sighed.

"You're not listening to me!" He shouted hysterically. He was really freaking out. Maybe I should… Leo slapped him across the face.

Or Leo could do that. But now I wanted to slap Leo for hurting my Aka-Chan.

Mikey froze for a few seconds before lifting his hand saying seriously, "Did you just slap me?" he looked ready to slap someone, preferably Leo.

"I thought it would calm you down?" Leo said innocently.

"Why would that calm me down!?" Mikey demanded, not understanding the reference to Leo's favorite TV show Space Heroes.

"I don't think being slapped calms people down Leo, that tends to make them more angry." I announced.

"I think he`s delusional." Donnie confessed looking at Mikey narrowed eyes.

"He probably hit his head too hard." I muttered looking at Mikey, trying to think of a way to help the poor guy relax. Perhaps I should find more of that pizza?

"Jus..Just come here!" Mikey was on the move, motioning for us to follow, "The big guy was a robot and he had a freaky weird alien brain thing in his chest!" He began to say as we followed him. He started walking backwards as he explained "You gotta believe me!"

"Aka-Chan" I said calmly trying to soothe him.

"I'm not sure we do" Raph shrugged casually. When it came to Mikey, Raph was actually the one that calmed him down most, besides me. Which was weird because Raph picked on Mikey the most. I'll never understand those two.

Like the time Donnie and I had accidently found a rated R horror movie and Raph had to convince Mikey that we were not going to be sucked into a closet and become nothing but bones. It was a touching moment. Of course me and Donnie went through a living hell as Raph chose us for personal punching bags for scaring Mikey.

"Oh yeah, Well you`ll change your tune when you see he`s….Gone." Mikey said staring at the empty space he was pointing to in disbelief.

All of our brothers shook their heads, turning to walk away. Mikey looked down at his feet in shame, not sure how to explained. "B-But…" he stammered. I put an arm around him.

"Come on Aka-Chan let`s go" I said gently.

"But he was…." He looked at me with wide pleading eyes.

"Hana, Mikey hurry up!" Raph shouted.

"Come on." I sighed, "I'm sure you saw something." I tried to sound encouraging and walked with him. As headed back to the sewers ready to face a scolding of a life time my heart sank deeper and deeper into my chest at the thought about our first failed mission.

* * *

We all kneeled on the carpet in the Dojo as soon as we returned home. I was next to Raph and felt my eyes glued down at my knees. My chest ached and not from the injured ribs, but from the disappointment bearing down on it. Sensei probably wouldn`t even let me do my food hunts anymore after this! And that poor girl and her father!

"And so your inability to work together allowed them all to get away!" Sensei said after we explained to him what happened. He began to scold us, and for the sake of my own guilt, I zoned out most of it, only paying attention when he reached the end.

"Well maybe if I didn't have to waste time arguing with hero boy I could have saved them." Raph said gruffly. He was yelling into my ear, but I didn't move. Nothing could stop me from staring at the floor by this point.

"Hey! If you hadn't gotten in my way I could have done it." Leo argued. "And you went flying off on your own. How smart is that?" Leo demanded. I knew he was looking at Donnie from the fact he was questioning the intelligence of a person through his comment. That's how a fight always broke out between someone and Donnie. If you wanted to pick a fight with him you just needed to question his intelligence or ruin one of his machines.

"Well it would have worked out great if someone hadn`t hit me in the head with their nun-chucks!" Donnie snapped, turning to Mikey. Oh boy I really hoped Mikey didn`t talk about the supposed aliens brains he mentioned earlier.

"Well none of this would have happened if…..!" Mikey obviously couldn`t find someone on his left to blame. "If…Somebody hadn`t trusted us to go up there in the first place!" he ended up screaming, his anger turned towards Splinter. I gasped and snapped my head up straight to Splinter, knowing my brothers were doing the same.

"Oh." Mikey's eyes widened, flinching back when he realized what he did. "S-Sensei I didn`t mean too…" he had guilt his voice. I swear my brothers should stop putting things on Mikey`s shoulders cause he shoved them off to the worst of places.

"No Michelangelo, you are right" Master Splinter said gently, raising his hand to stop his youngest son mid-sentence.

"I am?" Mikey was dumbstruck.

"He is?" The rest of us asked looking at Mikey.

"You were not fully prepared for what`s up there. I trained you to fight as individuals not as a team and as your teacher…" Splinter corrected himself quickly, "As your Father, the blame for that is mine. Perhaps in another year we can try again"

Wait what!?

"Another year!" Donnie exclaimed in protest, "Has everybody forgotten that people were kidnapped?! They don't have a year, Sensei. We have to do something now!" I looked at Donnie knowing he was right. Looking back at Master Splinter I could see his eyes narrowed at Donnie`s outburst….Donnie was just full of surprises today. "You didn't see the way that girl looked into my eyes." Donnie continued, unfazed by Splinter's look, "She was scared and was counting on me, us, to save her!" I usually would have commented on the save but we all looked at Splinter.

He paused and turned towards the shrine where he kept an image of his old family. I don't know for sure what he was thinking but I could see practically see the old flashed of memories in his eyes. A slow determination starting to fill them. He turned, "Yes." He agreed, "You must save her."

"I agree Sensei but in that fight…..we weren`t exactly a well-oiled machine" Leo said sheepishly. That was a horrible way of putting it. A Well-oiled machines worked WAY better than what we did.

"Like that robot with the brain thingy." Mikey agreed

All my brothers glared at him. Instead I looked to my bandaged hands, thinking back to what happened. I frowned deeply I thought of today`s fight, my armor adapted to be more like my brothers, my stupid five fingers

My fists clenching together as Raph said, "Give it a rest"

"Hmm." Splinter sighed. "If you are going to fight more effectively as a unit then you are going to need a leader."

Leo's eyes widened curiously. "Can I be the leader?" he threw his hand into the air.

Any other day of the year or any other minute I would be arguing, wanting to be the leader myself. But right now I was too busy thinking of other matters. Besides I sadly knew that the one that would be most fitted would be Leo. I was too different from the others. I usually tried not to think like an outsider, but too be honest it was kind of obvious.

"Why should you be the leader?" Raph demanded. "I kicked your butt so I should be the leader." Raph would definitely lead us into too many battles and be unable to realize the fact his own life wasn`t the only one on the line. There would be no planning and a ton of confrontations, which I didn`t mind but was probably not the brightest idea.

"Hey I'm smarter then you guys put together, so it should be me!" Donnie pointed to himself. That one was true but I also knew that every time Donnie failed at something he would get super down about it. And I mean WAY down, and way too easily. Even a tiny paper cut on any of us and he would feel like it was his fault. He also over planned things and made things more complicated than they ever needed to be. Add together the lab, leading and injuries he would probably collapse from exhaustion after a week on the job.

"No it should be me!" I wasn`t going to even talk about my Aka-Chan "I don't really have a reason I just think it would be me" He grinned.

I listened to my brothers argue watching them quietly. Usually I would be shouting over them insisting I should be the leader since I actually knew the surface more, and that I would make a kick-butt leader but… I knew I wasn`t suited. I mean wasn't even a turtle like they were.

Splinter rose to his feet, "This is a difficult decision I will meditate on it." He moved to his room, closing the screen door behind him. Frowning I counted down on my fingers. Three. Two-

"It`s Leonardo" the door swung open and he stuck his head out. Wow my count was actually off this time. I must be really down. Closing the door back behind him, leaving my brothers shocked, Leo turned to Raphael.

"No hard feelings Raph?" He asked. Raphael grumbled.

"Stick it in your shell" he stormed away.

As they all started to rise and walk out of the dojo, a pair of feet shuffled towards me. "You ok Hana?" Mikey asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah I`m fine Aka-chan" I said absentmindedly

"But you haven`t talked this entire time." He frowned. Oh why did my Aka-Chan choose now to be observant now of all the times?

"I was just thinking Mikey…" I insisted, brushing off his hand so I could stand. I patted his head with a reassuring smile.

"Are you upset that Donnie and Leo spilled black ink on your sketch book pad?" Mikey asked innocently.

"No Mikey…." I paused. "Wait what?! Leo said that it was like that when they found it!" I growled when Mikey attempted to cover his face, realizing that he was supposed to keep that a secret. "LEONARDO, DONATELLO GET YOUR SHELLS OVER HERE!" I shouted and bolted out of the room that ink spill ruined 10 of my pictures!

I heard Mikey say behind me "Woops."

* * *

"Remind me again what we're doing up here." Mikey questioned our new leader Leonardo. A few hours later, Leo had decided it was time to take to the surface to find those missing people. For the past 30 minutes we have been sitting on the same roof, looking over the city. Mikey was seated across from me playing tic tac to on my NEW sketchpad Donnie gave to me after I had caught them. They had attempted to flee, but nothing can escape a raging sister. Raph had been laughing his butt of the whole time I was scolding them till Donnie gave me a new one. My brothers all groaned at Mikey. I looked up wondering why they were surprised at this he had a hard time paying attention give him a break.

"Mikey we`ve been over this. That building has the same logo as the van that was used to kidnap the family. So if we wait here long enough, one of the kidnappers will eventually show his face and when he does we`ll make him tell us where they took them." Leo explained.

"Then we got ourselves a van!" Mikey cheered.

"Just hit the guy I tell you to." Leo sighed, shaking his head

"Will do!" Mikey beamed.

"Wait I like the getting a van idea" I raised my hand wanting to be helpful.

"We are not stealing a van, Hana" Leo scolded.

"Why not?" I exclaimed, I always wanted to drive and they all knew this! I even asked Donnie to make a driving simulator for me once! It broke when Mikey used it but it just increased the urge for me to drive "I'm sure the van isn't really theirs anyway. They probably stole it from someone else. So what is the harm?"

"Because it`s illegal and wrong" Leo huffed.

"Spoil sport." I muttered before looking at the Tic Tac toe game, noticing Mikey somehow turned the whole picture it into a weirdo image of a turtle.

I started to help him draw, deciding that Mikey never won this game anyways and besides it`s been awhile since I've drawn with Mikey

"You sure this is going to work?" I heard Raph ask behind me.

"Trust me they`ll be here any second" Leo smirked.

_'He had said that over half an hour ago.'_

I was currently sitting on one edge of the billboard plat form with Raphael. I was fixing my hair that Mikey had messed up without me even noticing. My Aka-Chan always said he liked the streaks in my hair, and preferred them down but I had to explain to him that they stood out too much in the shadows and could be to easily seen. Plus it made my identity harder to hide. Of course Donatello said my mask did too. I replied to him that it was for style and he just gave me a weird look. I kissed his forehead and he smacked me away. I pulled back giggling like a maniac.

Speaking of those two, they were playing some weird hand football or something. I watched Mikey hit Donnie in the face with a paper football for a while before looking at Leo who was still as still as a statue, staring down at the building with narrowed eyes. "Mikey bet you my comic you can't hit it over here!" I shouted holding my fingers over my head.

Mikey grinned and accepted the challenge flicking it. The paper sailed over my head and hit Raph on the back of his. I smirked as he whipping around angrily, glaring at me. I had managed to look away just in time, acting innocent. It didn`t work as I hoped for and he smacked me on the back of my head, sending death glares to Mikey. In reply, Aka-chan retreated his head into his shell.

Oh another fact, they could go COMPLETELY into their shells. It was so cool! I tried to do that with my clothes when I was a little kid but it wasn`t really the same. I remembered crying over that until I saw Mikey get stuck on the back of his shell and being unable to get back up until someone helped him. That made me feel less jealous of the shell but still a bit of envious when I saw them do something cool like that.

I watched Donnie use the rope I brought as a jump rope. Having been pacing around and unable to use technology I suggested he used it to burn off the extra energy. When Raph tried to make fun of it I just kicked him and we started to wrestle.

He had ended up victorious when he pinned me, and I couldn't help but scowl. Now I had my head against Mikey`s shoulder as he slept. My little Aka-chan was so adorable when he slept…though the sound of his snoring made me sleepy….maybe if I just close my eyes for just a minute.

I jolted awake at the sound of Raphael's yell, "Give it up already! The guys not going to show!"

I realized my head had somehow ended in Donnie`s lap who was currently holding his Bo staff under his neck, his shoulders over it in some weird exercise. I yawned sitting up. Donnie moved his arms so I didn`t hit his Bo staff and looked over to my older brothers.

"You have to be patient" Leo insisted.

"No you have to come up with a better plan because the five of us standing here with our thumbs up our noses isn't a plan!" Raphael growled.

"I don't think they`d fit" Mikey stared at his thumbs, wiggling them.

"Mine would!" I said about to do so when Donnie stopped me, shaking his head.

"Is pointless." Raphael continued.

"You sure about that Raph?" Leo smirked, his eyes caught on something at the street below. I sighed standing up knowing the sound of Leo`s voice when he was smug.

"…He just showed up didn`t he?" Raph grumbled in realization. Donnie and I moved to join the two, glancing over the side to find that a white Van had just indeed pulled up to the building. "Should have complained two hours ago." Raphael hissed to himself.

"Gentleman!...and Hana…" Leo lifted his head high. "I have a bold and daring plan my orders must be-" The rest of us started leaping down as Leo started quoting space heroes.

"It`s thanks to Leo I have that show memorized" I muttered, not overly proud of that fact.

"We all have that show memorized." Raph shuddered.

After realizing we had left have way through his speech, we heard Leo call "Guys! Wait up!" he jumped down and together we surrounded the guy coming out of the van. He jumped in surprise when he saw us, looking panicked and confused at the sight of the mutant turtles.

"Now we can do this the easy way or my vote, the hard way" Raph grinned wickedly taking out his Sai`s. I took that as a hint too take out my Kama`s. The man frowned at us, stepping back nervously.

"Yeah look at it logically….." Oh boy another Donnie speech "There are five of us and one of you. What are you going to do?" Donny I am making you watch more movies when we get home. It is a common rule that you NEVER ask the bad guy that question.

The bad guy had of course pulled out a gun from Donnie's comment and started firing…Beams at us? Were those BEAMS?.I leaped to the side on the opposite fire escape to avoid the attack barely hearing Raph yell to Donnie, "You just had to ask!"

Turning on his heel guy climbed from the van and I shouted. "I am not letting you escape again!" and did probably the stupidest thing in the world as leapt on top of the van, BARELY managing to sink my Kama`s into the metal as it started driving off.

"HANA!" I heard Leo shout from behind me as the van drove off.

Barely hanging on as the van made a sharp turn grateful my Kama`s stayed on, I shrieked. Now this was both the funnest and scariest thing in my life so far! The wind tore at my clothes and I had to squint slightly against the strong currents. Using all the strength I could muster, I pulled myself forward with my Kama's.

Now what exactly could I do?...oh yeah hang on for my life!

I felt someone land next to me and saw Raph. "Raph!" I said in surprise and joy. He was about to grab me when the van made a jerk and he was thrown off. I watched in horror as he fell against a cement wall leaving a crack. "ONI-CHAN!" I shouted switching to my foreign tongue watching in horror as he disappeared out of sight when the van took another sharp turn.

I groaned and tried pulling myself up further, gritting my teeth in anger and worry. I looked over seeing my brothers running across the roof. A little in front of me, the man we were chasing rolled down his window, sticking out his arm to point the gun towards the roofs. Pressing the trigger, he tried to hit my brothers to prevent him from following him. I don't think he realized I was still holding on to the roof of his vehicle.

Donnie and Mikey leapt out of the way of the guns beams while Leo remained running. It was only till around then that the guy had seen me and panicked. Slamming on the gas, he turned the car wildly back and forth, attempting to shake me off.

One of my Kama`s slipped out of the metal and I was hanging on with one hand! The other left held onto the other Kama uselessly. I gritted my teeth and looked at Leo who held out his hand, lowering his fingers in a countdown sort of motion.

As he lowered his first finger, I threw my arm around the side, blindly slamming it into the guy's side widow, shattering it. Hearing him scream, he turned against the wheel, causing the whole van to spin.

On the second finger I bended my knee, pressing it to the roof of the van, yanking my Kama out.

Third finger using the momentum, I lept off the van just as a throwing star slammed into the tried, causing the van to shake and toss itself into the air.

I expected a painful landing but felt familiar muscular arms catch me instead. Raphael, who was luckily okay, had caught me. "I have the stupidest and bravest little sister in the world" he said, placing me on my feet slapping my head causing my mask to go sideways.

"Are you ok?" I blinked wildly, readjusting my mask

"Yeah." He smirked. "Let`s get back to the others before Leonardo decides to yell at you from over here" Raph said and we hurried over to them.

All my brothers patted my head as soon as I approached, making sure I wasn't injured. Realizing I was fine, we continued with the mission and pressed ourselves against the wall of a building. The Van was around the corner, slightly steaming and going nowhere for the time being. Leo was ATTEMPTING to make hand gestures that none of us could figure out.

Raph started making angry hand gestures and said. "I. don't. Know. What. That. Means" His gestures actually made more sense

"Go to an Indian tribe and burry the body?" I guessed. Donnie slapped his head at my comment…hey I thought that was a pretty good guess.

"Go around back!" Leo whispered annoyed.

"Why didn`t he just say so?" Mikey questioned

"Because Leo wanted to look like he knew sign language since he`s such a know it all" I explained to Mikey.

Leo groaned then looked at me giving me a look. I grinned as we hurried around back sneaking around the van.

Cautiously moving forward Raph lifted up the door to the trunk. Suddenly a very familiar glowing green canister came rolling out of it. Mikey looked at it, instantly recognizing it. "Mom?!" He exclaimed.

**Ah yes Mikey`s usual confusion, hope you enjoyed Hana`s countdown oh some translations just incase you forgot.**

**Aka-Chan: Baby**

**Oni-Chan: Big Brother**

**Either way if you liked it Review or Favorite or Follow or Dance or something :P **

**Also has anyone read the preview for the next episode all I can think is T.T seriously another mutant? **


	3. New Beginnings:Arise from the Sewers End

**Ok chapter 3 unbeta`d finally the end of the first two episodes. I hope you enjoy! Also it will give you some answers on why Hana wasn't named after a renaissance artist like her brothers. Please I would love to see any mistakes I made in this chapter it would be wonderful to know!**

"Woah!" We all said staring at the glowing green container.

"So that`s the…." Leo started to say.

"Mutagen that turned us all into what we are now!" Donnie explained. That green stuff did look familiar like a really foggy memory but when I tried to concentrate on it, it vanished.

"Let`s drink some!" Mikey said pulling me from my thoughts I looked over to see Donnie swiftly pulling away so Aka-chan wouldn`t try to grab and drink it.

"What, Why would you do that?" Raph asked him and I had to agree, a rare thing with Raph.

"Because if you mutate a mutant you get a super mutant!" Mikey explained.

"Or a pile of goo on the sidewalk" Donnie said.

"Either way it`s an improvement" Raph said.

"Hey I don't want my Aka-chan to be goo…though I do wonder what that tastes like" I said but Donnie gave me a look obviously wondering what was wrong with me and I shut up, it`s not like I was actually going to drink it I was just wondering.

"Guys this is huge whoever kidnapped those people are somehow connected to what happened to us 15 years ago" Leo said.

"How is that possible?" Donnie asked.

"With alien robots anything is possible" and Aka-Chan is still on the robots.

"Stop that there are no such things as alien robots." Donnie said annoyed ok I stand corrected ALIEN robots.

"Oh yeah?" Mikey asked walking over to the man currently on his knees panting "If there are no such things as alien robots then how do you explain this!" Mikey tried to take the man's face off and I didn`t really mind. He tried shooting at my brothers and tried to shake me off the car I say he deserves my baby brother's torture.

"Mikey stop, that`s not a mask!" Leo said.

"Kill joy" I muttered.

"Ok he's in the clear but the other guys were totally alien robots!"

"Enough!" Raph said and walked over to the guy. "Time to get some answers who are you and what`s going on?"

"Names Snake and I've got nothing to say to you hideous freaks….though I might get your lady friends number"

I looked behind me expecting to see a woman standing behind us when I realized that was me he was talking about feeling complimented and disgusted. "First off that`s our sister, and second that`s because you don't know us yet" He said and threw Snake over Donnie and Mikey grabbed his arms and I grinned watching Raph while Leo looked nervous. "You see we were just regular guys"

"Turtles" I coughed and Leo simply put his hand on my shoulder silencing me.

"Until we hit with a little of this" He said opening the container.

"What are you doing?" Snake demanded in fear dude I hoped he pissed his pants.

"Playing a little game I like to call mutation roulette, now you might turn out handsome like me" I held back laughter and ended up choking on my own spit Leo patting my back as I coughed and I heard Donnie roll his eyes (No I mean it I can tell when he rolls his eyes without looking I swear!)

"Or you might end up disgusting and deformed like Mikey here"

"Hey!" Mikey protested and I said.

"I rather end up looking like Mikey then you any day" I said.

"And I rather end up looking like Mikey then you so shut it" Raph said before looking at Snake with a twisted smile. "So ya feel lucky?" He asked starting to slowly pour it we watched and waited until Snake finally fessed up.

"OK OK they call themselves the Kraang they've been grabbing scientists from all over the city" Snake said.

"Well that worked out pretty good" Leo said walking behind Raph.

"Of course you did would you want to look like Mikey?" Raph asked "Or worst Hana"

"We`re right here" Mikey said.

"What do they want with scientists?" Leo asked.

"And what kind of name is the Kraang?" I wondered.

"I don't know" Snake said, ooh he gave us attitude I looked over and Raph started raising the mutagen over him shaking it. "All I know is there taking them out of the city tonight but I don't know where!" He said.

"This is awesome!" Donnie said and I knew where this was heading. "That girls dad`s a scientist I'm a scientist she`s so going to like me"

The guy studied him and said. "I don't think you're her type"

I 'accidently' kicked him in the stomach for it whispering into his ear. "Next time`s the man parts" Then my brothers tightened their grip and all of them moved so they could look straight at him with glares and I followed.

"Where are they now?" Leo asked.

The man explained where and Donnie started calculating it in his head and Leo suggested we take him to the rooftop. I was going first when I heard the guy gasp and Leo saying "You try hitting on my baby sister again and you`ll pay" I tried not to giggle oh how I loved my brothers but I would never get a boyfriend at this rate because of them.

…

We had Mikey stand guard over him while we walked over to the other part of the building. I glanced over seeing Mikey trying to act tough….I don't know why anyone wouldn`t want to look like him he was adorable. I looked at Leo who was looking through a telescope. (Ha I brought the rope and Donnie brought the telescope who says we always bring the stupid stuff?) "Look at them all there`s gotta be like 20 out there" Leo said.

"And that`s just the ones we can see" Donnie said.

"Alright an all you can beat buffet" Raph exclaimed.

"If I recall that`s what we were not sure we want to experience that again" I noted ignoring the glare from Raph.

"Hana`s right we can`t just rush in there we need a plan" Leo said and I nodded.

"Why?" Raph said.

"Think you Shell brain if we just rush in there, there will be innocent lives at stake" He said. "If we screw this up there all goners" Donnie noted.

"Including Donnie`s girlfriend" I sang.

"She`s not my girlfriend…I don't even know her name yet"

"Ooh there`s a yet" I said and he glared.

"Then we won't screw it up" Raph noted.

"Cause you NEVER screw up" I said sarcastically.

"Oi at least i`m not the one who…"

"Boy I could go for some of that pizza right now" Mikey said…wait when did he get over there?! Geesh I forgot Mikey could be as sneaky as the rest of us. We all stared at him wondering how he got there and why he had to bring that up. "What? I can't be the only one who`s hungry" Normally I would agree but…

Leo looked at us before Mikey saying "Where`s Snake"

Mikey looked over gasping before saying. "Oh geesh"

Snake was running off laughing "Get him!" Leo shouted.

We split up at where we lost sight of him, I went with Mikey and Donnie we stopped at a wall and Donnie said. "Maybe he jumped over."

"I`m on it" Mikey said and Donnie bent down and held his hand down and pushed up.

"Alley oop" He said as Mikey easily went over the wall.

Suddenly the sounds of car crashes and dogs was heard with an "Ow, I don't think he went this way"

"Uh Donnie now that I think about it he`s not a ninja and if Mikey couldn't jump that high then i`m pretty sure that guy couldn't and there`s no handholds." I said looking at the wall.

"That ones on me" Donnie said and we both hurried to get our little brother out of whatever trouble he was in.

We saw Mikey was trying to get up the wall a giant Rottweiler chasing him with him having a few cuts and bruises. I leaped down on the dog tackling it….then ended up being chased by it until Donnie grabbed me and pulled me over the wall to meet up with Raph and Leo who looked at the three of us covered in cuts and mud. "What the heck were you three doing over there?" Leo asked looking startled.

"Being chased by a psycho dog" I explained being carried by Donnie like a football and not really caring as I turned to my back still under his arm "Did you guys lose him?"

"Actually we figured out the plan we`ll tell you at the lair" Leo said and Donnie dropped me on the ground.

"Ow!" I exclaimed getting onto my feet annoyed.

As we headed back and they explained the plan I thought of what happened today with a frown and when everyone went to gear up I headed to my room. My room was what you would definitely be called girly, walls were completely pink and I had a fuzzy pink carpet that I had gotten for my 13th birthday how Master Splinter managed to acquire it Ill never know.. on the wall was a symbol of the Hamato clan that I painted that had started to fade I needed to repaint it again. I sat down on my bed and took off my hat untying my bandana looking at it with a frown. I clutched it and set it on the bed. I didn`t deserve to be fighting out there with my brothers they would be better off without me. I laid on my stomach with a frown.

I was so USELESS today! I couldn`t even get a scratch or a bruise on those guys we fought, let them get away, I screwed up the mission by jumping on that van. I was sore which I sure my well trained brothers weren`t because of their shells. I always had to train harder and more than them to keep up because they had tougher skin naturally heck I got hurt so much more easily then the rest of them and even my younger brothers had to watch over me cause I was so weak compared to them! I groaned and heard the door knock. "Hana may I come in?"

"Sure Master Splinter" I muttered.

He came in and looked at me surprised. "Hana aren`t you going to prepare?"

"Sensei I don't think I should go with them" I said.

"Why not Hana?" Splinter asked gently.

"Because I`m not ready I've trained as long as they have but I am nowhere near as good" I said with a sigh. "I hate being so different from my brothers" I said looking at my 5 fingered hand clutching it around my now un-bandaged hand full of calluses like my brothers but not as big or as hard. I remember Raph catching me, Leo directing us, Donnie saving that girl and Mikey`s ability to lighten up the mood, and all I did was jump a stupid van.

"Hana you have every right as they have, you all trained together since you were small you may not look like them but eternally you will always be siblings and closer" He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Sensei why did you choose to adopt me? Is it because of….." I stopped and looked at my hands not wanting to say it. I tended to look at my hands when I was depressed due to the fact of the 5 fingeredness of them while my brothers only had 3 and could be a lot more skillful (No matter what Donnie said and yes I made the word fingeredness up I do that a lot)

"Hana do you think I was trying to replace my daughter?" Splinter asked his voice was even so I couldn't tell his emotion`s.

"…it would make sense I mean you didn`t even give me a renaissance artist name" I muttered.

"Hana have I never told you the story behind your name?"

I shook my head and looked up noticing he was looking at my painting on the wall. "Well it all started 13 years ago"

…

Splinter looked at his new child, he had considered many times taking her to an orphanage but the way she clung to him reminded him of his sons. How she played with them and spoke to them in Japanese. She called Michelangelo 'Aka-Chan', Donatello 'Outoto' Raphael 'Oni-Chan' and Leonardo 'Aniki'. She spoke only Japanese but since the boys knew both it never bothered them. He knew it would break all of their hearts if he took her away and she was slowly learning English just by being around her but he still couldn`t find a name for her.

He had asked her but the girl just stared at him before giggling and saying. "Otou-san" And hugging him.

He was considering naming her himself and had been looking through his books. It was night time he had tried to tuck Hana in a different bed then the turtles but when he came back she was snuggled into her brothers. He gave up after the fifth time deciding that her daughter didn't care if she got bruised as long as she could cuddle with her brothers. He didn`t the tiny girl toddling in until he heard a young voice squeak. "Hana" Splinter looking over to see the young girl.

The little girl pointed at the Hamoto clan symbol. Splinter chuckled "Yes that is our clan symbol" he said in his native tongue inviting the girl over. "You should be in bed young one"

"Hana" The girl said still looking at the flower.

Splinter had put her in one of his old shirts cut so it didn`t trip her. Her black hair out of the bun it was before with the silver and pink streak now in it. Her finger still pointing. "You like that symbol young one?" He asked.

She nodded and giggled. "Well you are like a Hana yourself your beautiful and may look fragile but you always come around again" Splinter said and paused thinking of something. "Hana?"

The girl looked at him as if she was called out and he chuckled "I guess that settles it now time to get you into bed" He said picking her up walking away towards the bedrooms the girl calling out her new name all the way there.

…

"So you picked my name because I enjoyed the Hamato clan symbol?" I asked.

"Yes my child your name represents something all of us are a part of" He explained.

I smiled and bowed my head down. "Thank you sensei" I said.

"Now go my child I assure you, your brothers wouldn't leave without you" I started to run out when he held out a mask. "Don`t forget this" He said.

I tied it around my head and put up the streaks under the cap keeping it hidden and ran out to see my brothers waiting. "Geesh you doing your makeup?" Raph asked.

"Nah I like to go all natural but I dig yours Raph" I said.

The brothers chuckled while Raph groaned. "Let`s go!" Leo said and we headed topside with a nod.

...

We watched the van that Donnie had rigged to ram the gate crash before following my brothers up the wall with these metal claw things, I was grateful that Donnie remembered I wasn`t a size turtle so I could climb up with them. "Such a waste of a good van" I whined.

"Get over it" Raph said and I stuck my tongue out blowing a raspberry.

"Wow lucky thing that van showed up to distract them" Mikey exclaimed.

See this is why they should stop complaining when they have to repeat the plan 15 times. I heard Donnie groan and saw him accidently hit his forehead with the metal claws. I tried not to laugh at that fact. "That was the plan Mikey" Leo tried to explain why does Leo still bother? "We knew Snake was hiding in the alley so Raph and I made him think we would be in the van"

"But we weren`t in the van…" Mikey said.

I saw Leo roll his eyes and I giggled. "The van decided to save us the effort" I said.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place geesh" Mikey said.

"Oh just keep climbing!" Leo snapped and I tried not to laugh as we followed them.

"Can do" Mikey said and we kept climbing

I felt a seriousness shift over us for a second I call it a white phase because I swear my brother's eyes almost seemed to turn white. We lifted up the crate as Raph and Leo beat him the men with the laser guns before the rest of us followed. "Wow I've never seen anything like this. They`re using a metal alloy that I don't even recognize" Donnie said staring at the weird lines on the wall in amazement.

Great technology Donnie doesn`t know that won't end up well if he wants to study it. "Wow a metal alloy even you don't know about it boggles the mind" Raph said and I face palmed. I doubted Raph knows what that was….actually I didn`t know either.

"Dude you want to talk metal energy with me? Bring it" Donnie said annoyed.

Raph should really shut up about things he doesn't know he looked at Donnie and said "I don't and…."

"Guys what part of being in an ENEMY lair do you not understand?" Leo asked.

Mikey was ahead of us already as we snuck by soon we saw a group of…alien robots! Oh my god I will never doubt my Aka-Chan's story again! Wait so did pixies really steal my markers? "Wow Alien robots!" Donnie said.

I suddenly remembered my Aka-Chan's tendency to be a sore winner whenever he was right about something that we didn't believe him about. "Hmm Alien robots where have I heard that before" Oh god I knew that voice and it was not good. I turned hoping to calm him but I was too late. "Oh yeah I`VE BEEN SAYING IT FOR HOURS!"

The robots turned spotting us and I declared to never doubt Mikey COMPLETLEY again. The mood got serious and we ran forward with battle cries. I wasn`t worried about harming the robots as I slid under one slicing it`s legs off before cutting another one's head off. It didn`t hurt them since…well they were robots, but it defeated them quite well. Soon the fight was over and Raph was looking at a robot lying down. I blinked realizing something in its chest was moving. My brothers and I shouted as the creature crawled out.

It was an alien brain thing! I realized one of us was not screaming and looking really annoyed bringing his Nunchaku down on it knocking it out before picking it up. Dude I want to use that to scare Paul with, then again that guy already had enough stress to deal with. "See see it`s a brain thing I told you I told YOU. But did anyone believe me….NO" Aka-Chan exclaimed.

Oh boy he`s ranting "Uh Mikey…" I said softly but he just kept going.

"Cause you all think I'm some kind of bone head!" I looked seeing the thing woke up and crawled on Mikey`s arm biting him. "Ow!" He started to shake it off and he sent it flying…into a button which is never good.

Suddenly the alarms rang and I pinched the bridge of my nose with two fingers and counted down 3...2...1 my other brothers shouted. "MIKEY!" right when I reached 1.

"Ok but I was still right about the brain thing! You`ve gotta give me that!" Mikey said pointing us.

"I`ll give you 15 minutes show off time at the lair and the first slice of the next pizza we find if you wait till after the mission" I said.

"Wait what?!" Leo asked.

"Come on Leo he earned it, he was right about all of this and you slapped him" I noted.

"Let`s talk about this later shall we?!" Donnie shouted.

"He`s right let`s move" Leo said.

"Move where?" Raph said speaking my thoughts.

"I think those are power conduits" Donnie said pointing at the ceiling.

"Oh that`s really interesting thanks for sharing Donnie" Raph said sarcastically.

"Meathead the power conduits are converging that way which means whatever is going on in that direction is IMPORTANT!" Donnie said before moving ahead.

Leo gave Raph a smirk nodding towards Donnie as if saying. 'That`s why you don`t try to outdo the genius' Then walked ahead.

"Dude you just got spanked" Mikey said pointing at him.

"Like cheese on pizza!" I said.

Raph grabbed his finger and tightened it and Mikey shouted. "Ow ow mercy!"

"Raphs just mad that both of his little brothers proved him wrong and dissed him!" I said.

Suddenly Raph grabbed me and held me upside down and I struggled as he walked as I shouted "Hey put me down!" But he just ignored me as he carried me obviously if I proved him wrong today he would explode, why did all my brothers enjoy carrying me like a flour sack? Oh yeah because I was apparently too light! Even though I could carry almost all of them but Raph but that was because he had too much fat and rocks in his head.

"Not cool…but that's funny" Mikey said pointing at me and I crossed my arms.

I was carried until Donnie said "We found them" and Raph dropped me with an oof.

Suddenly there was the sound of shouting and Leo said "We`ll hold them off you pick the lock!" Leo said.

My three other brothers ran ahead and I stood up with a grunt muttering about stupid Raph. "Don`t worry we`ll have you out of there in a second" Donnie said to them.

"Alright…giant lizard thing" The girl said.

"Turtle actually….I`m Donatello"

"April" The girl said.

Oh my gosh I was so glad I was watching this…was there something I was supposed to be doing but Donnie was blushing you NEVER saw that. "Wow that`s a…."

I moved out of the way as Leo slammed Donnie into the door. "The lock Donnie!" Leo said.

Oh right…damn stupid Kraang ruining my Outoto's love life. "Right yeah sorry!" Donnie said and bent down.

"You`ll have to excuse my brothers" I said.

"You`re brothers?" April said.

"Yeah it`s a really long…"

"HANA IF YOU DO NOT GET YOU`RE BUTT OVER HERE IN 10 SECONDS I WILL BE KICKING IT!" Raph shouted.

"Oh crap!" I said and gave a wave before running over pulling out my Kama and spun one throwing it so it cut off part of the robots head and hurried and picked it up flipping over another one kicking it with my heel.

Suddenly I heard Donnie say "You think it`s easy to pick a lock with these hands?!"

Actually I thought his hands were cool I glanced over and saw Raph stab the control panel….that`s my big brother using his head…if it meant head-butting that is. I ran over seeing when the door opened April and her dad were being taken by the Kraang. We had forgotten about the Kraang until they started firing at our heads and we started running after the girl and her dad.

We hurried through a door that led to the roof and Leo shouted. "Get the door!" To Raph.

Raph struggled to get the door closed but the Kraang were pushing through. I watched Raph grab one of the robots arms punching down on it and pulling it until it came off then used it to bar the door…..wow. "That will hold em" Raph said. We all stared me in excitement but the rest seemed to be disturbed…weird. "What?" Raph asked.

"You are seriously twisted" Leo said.

"Thanks" Raph said.

"Dude think you can get one of those for me to hang on my wall?!" I asked.

"Sure lil sis….."

"You are not going to let her…."

"NO" A voice shouted we looked over seeing two turtles pushing the girl and her dad forwards.

"Let`s get him!" Leo said and we started running.

But we were stopped by a giant weed looking thing with its heart beat visible and several vines on it. "Uh oh" Mikey said and I agreed it`s head looked kind of like Preying Mantis`s with yellow eyes and red pupils.

"You did this to me, now you`re going to pay!" The thing snapped.

"It`s Snake he mutated to a giant….weed" Leo said.

Really? I had been hoping a worm at least it would have been more appropriate to his name. He hissed at us. "Weird you`d think he`d get mutated into a snake" Mikey said.

"Yeah he would…if you were an idiot!" Raph snapped.

"I thought he would get mutated into a worm" I said. "Then again I thought he already was one."

"But his name is Snake" Mikey said.

"So?" Me and Raph asked at the same time.

"You guys just don't understand science" Mikey said.

Suddenly the guy pulled himself out of the freaking ground! I saw his bones through it geesh I guess they really do look like that. "You turtles and girl are going to pay for this!" He hissed.

"Would it help if we said it was an accident?" Donnie asked. I watched the guy hiss and snap his LIVE hands at us. "I`ll put you down for a no?" Donnie said.

Snake snapped one if it`s arms over us and I leaped over the side. Leo let out a battle cry and cut off his arm and the purple stuff came oozing out and Mikey scooted back. "Don't let it touch me don`t let it touch me!" I ran over and shielded my little brother but sadly the stuff missed me and hit him. "Ah it touched me!"

Of course another arm grew on the guy and he grinned and snapped it satisfied. "It grew back?" Donnie said. "No fair!"

"That is such a cheat!" I said pointing one of my Kama at him.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a helicopter and Leo shouted. "Donnie go!"

Donnie put his staff on his back and ran forward Leo put his hand out and Donnie stepped on it Leo pushing him upwards and Donnie disappeared onto the roof leaving 4 of us to fight Snake. We all ran around it. I saw Leo knocked out of the way and swiftly ran forward slicing the weed tentacles off as fast as I could but one managed to hit me on the side sending me crashing back. I watched Raph managing to get it to the ground using his metal claws. But sadly it got up sending Raph flying. Me Leo and Mikey managed to keep him balanced. "Snakeweed is really powerful!" Mikey shouted.

We all looked at him. "Snakeweed?" Raph asked.

"Yeah his name was Snake and now he`s a weed so…"

"We get it" Raph asked and that made me wonder why he asked in the first place.

"We just have to hold it off until Donnie gets back!" Leo said.

"And those guys?" I asked pointing as the Kraang finally burst in with there guns.

"…while not getting shot by alien robots" Leo said.

"With brains!" Mikey shout.

"Let it go man" Raph said.

"Hey you`re fault for not listening to him" I said.

"Hey you didn…"

"NOT NOW YOU TWO" Leo said and we shut up.

Raph and I went against Snakeweed while Leo and Mikey went against the Kraang. We sliced up the tentacles but they kept coming yet again I say cheat! A little bit of the juice landed on my hand and I sniffed it but Raph hit my head. "Don't even think about it!"

"Geesh you sound like Donnie…" I said until Raph pulled me out of the way so we didn`t get shot by the beams.

Sadly it didn`t work long as Snakeweed swept under our feet and we were all knocked to the ground. "What`s the plan chief?" Raph asked.

"Chief? We're Japanese not Indian" I noted and Raph hit me. "Ow!"

"I`m working on it!" Leo said before a tentacle wrapped around Leo`s waist and grabbed him flinging him around.

"Dude I want to ride that!" I said.

"Same" Mikey said and we both chorused ow`s as Raph hit us on the head.

"The power conduits!" Leo shouted.

"Are we really going to talk about that again?!" Raph asked.

"Ooh let`s!" I said evily and Raph ignored me this time.

"Raph,Hana,Mikey!" Leo shouted and put a sword in his mouth using one hand to sign language us. I don`t know how but I knew it and I nodded knowing my brothers knew too. We ran forward me and Mikey slashing one leg, Raph the other and Leo slashed one of its tentacles off.

Mikey and Raph led the Kraang and Snakeweed away so Leo and I could sneak behind him and jump onto the power conduits. I watched Mikey and Raph make faces at them and grinned, Leo and I pulled out our ninja stars and threw them so they hit Snakeweed. "Hey stinkweed!" Leo shouted.

I stuck my tongue out pulling part of my eyelid down to give him the white eye and Leo blew a Raspberry. We leaped up and out of the way onto the top of it and I waved my hand at the Kraang before putting my hands on my hips and trying to show off. "Yoohoo boys!" I shouted with a wave while Leo did something behind me, most likely spanking the back of his shell...Kami and he thought he was mature.

They shot at us and Leo pulled me out of the way….damn I was going to give them the middle finger salute. It still worked though as snake weed blew up from the conduits. We used the smoke to escape and ran off.

We had met up with Donnie and April both looking shocked though Leo gave Donnie a small push causing him to snap out of it. "April you`re going to need Donnie to carry you" I said looking at the smoke.

"O-Ok" April said and climbed onto Donnie`s back…she was taking this a lot better then I thought she was, she wasn't trembling much and her eyes though sad seemed to have something under them…like an intense flame. We started running having to climb up the wall again I made sure to stay next to Donnie and April the entire time.

We were quiet except for Mikey giving small introductions of names causing April to smile a tiny bit. Go Mikey! Soon we stopped at an alleyway near the police station and Donnie set April down "Hey are you ok?" I asked her gently knowing she would be in shock though she didn't seem to be screaming or anything so maybe she was tougher then I`m thinking.

April looked at me and said. "I guess…."

"Look April you probably will need to go to the police Hana can go with you" Donnie said.

"Wait me?" I asked. All my brothers gave me a look and I groaned. "Fine but I need…."

Leo was gone and I sighed "Better find something that isn`t too girly."

April looked confused but Leo came back with a black t-shirt with a white heart on it that had a small shred on it and really ripped pants with a hint of blood near the knees. "Perfect." I said pulling them on over my body suit taking off my belt with weapons on it handing it to Leo. Then I undid my hair letting it fully down and brushed it back. Donny got some goop off my cheek and I ah-hemed before closing my eyes thinking of Mikey when he refused to play with me tears at the corner of my eyes.

Hopefully my eye color wouldn't be noticed to much. I grabbed April`s arm and said "I`m the distressed friend were both kidnapped by strange men and your father was taken after saving us" I whispered.

"Will that work?" April wondered.

"Trust me just tell them that and don't bother acting" I whispered.

We headed into the building after 3 hours April`s aunt came to pick April up. I had hidden in the shadows when the cops and Aprils aunt wasn`t looking with my brothers. We followed her home, I made myself visible enough for April and I looked at her and she pointed at one of the balconies and I nodded. Soon she was out and My brothers and I were around her. "Did they buy the story Hana came up with?" Raph said I glared.

"It was actually really convincing there looking right now…but I doubt they`ll find anything" April said.

"Will you be alright?"

"I guess, My aunt says I can stay here as long as I want. But I'll be a lot better when we track down my dad"

"Wont the police help?" Leo asked.

I gave my brother an 'Are you stupid' look. "Funny thing when you tell them you`re dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies they don't take you all that seriously" April said.

April had used that as a rhetorical question and I had to fake a meltdown to fake her from being questioned more…man it was hard being a good actress. "I hear that" Mikey said.

"Remember Mikey 15 minutes" I said and he grinned hopefully.

"April I promise you we will not rest until we find him" Donnie said.

"We won't?" Raph asked causing me and Leo to elbow him at the same time.

"No we won't" Leo said.

"Thank you but it`s not your fight" April said looking down at her knees.

"Yes, it is" Donnie said.

I felt Raph push me up as I watched Donnie blush and get embarrassed again! I leaped off and waited as I watched from the shadows as Donnie waved goodbye before we headed back to the lair.

...

I came out of the steaming bathroom wearing a white training tank top and pink worn out shorts. Donnie told me to go take a long shower since he wanted to check on everyone's wounds and I was last since I took the longest. I came out to see Donnie waiting on the couch and I walked over as he started inspecting me. "I`m fine Donnie" I said until Donnie poked my side and I tensed.

"Ha I knew it" Donnie said lifting up my tank top showing my white bra and stomach and carefully touched my side. "Not broken but it does have some swelling nothing a little bandaging won't fix" He said and started to wrap it.

"What about you guys?" I asked bitterly.

"Raph cracked the back of his shell it will heal and it won't scar this time but he will be having backaches for a day, Mikey has a small head wound.."

"Ha I knew it!" I said.

"Not nice to show off" Mikey said.

"Oh please for all 15 minutes of showing off" I said and he grinned embarrassed.

"Leo had only bruises"

"And you?" I asked.

"Please I didn`t get hurt" Donnie said finishing up.

I frowned and waited until Donnie had his head turned to the TV and poked a small burn on his shoulder and he yelped. "HA!" I said and grabbed the bandages applying the burn salve. My little brother shall never top me in anything but height, intelligence, good looks…actually he tops me in everything. Suddenly I heard the TV and Mikey turned up the volume.

"Up next a report about ninja`s in new York"

All three of us stared and I grinned in excitement Donnie and Mikey sharing it and Mikey shouted. "EVERYBODY COME QUICK WE MADE THE NEWS!"

We watched the anchorman (With weird hair) say. "A report of get this, Ninja`s in New York don't believe me? Local residents reported a disturbance and the police recovered this" They showed an image of a throwing star and I looked.

"Hey that`s mine!" I said happily.

Me and my two younger brothers grinned at each other at seeing this "That's is for channel 6 news this was, Carlos Change O'Brien Gambe saying Hiya!"

"That's so cool were going to be famous!" Mikey exclaimed.

"You must be more careful a ninjas most powerful weapon is the shadows being brought out into the light is a dangerous thing."

"….Maybe that wasn't my star after all and possibly Leo`s" I said feeling my eldest brother glare at me.

"Relax sensei it`s one little news story what's the worst that can happen" Raph said.

"A meteor hits us?" I suggested and got a pillow in the face and I frowned.

"That`s highly unlikely and is only a…."

I covered Donnie`s mouth saying. "I was joking" I said.

"Hey Hana you ok you seemed down earlier" Leo asked.

"Huh?" I said looking over at Leo.

"During our arguments you weren`t doing anything" Leo said.

"Oh I'm fine…" I said looking at Master Splinter to see that he was gone damn!

"Actually yeah now that I think of it I didn`t hear my annoying little sister squealing about being leader" Raph said.

Oh god no no no my siblings were NOT allowed to know I was depressed earlier. "Pssh please I was thinking about….pixies" I said weakly until I felt Donnie grab me. "Gah no I shall never speak!" I exclaimed.

"Time for tickle torture!" Mikey said and started tickling my sides.

"Ah stop!" I said and squealed with laughter. Soon Leo joined in and Raph watched laughing and I soon laid there exhausted. "You guys are evil" I said gasping.

"So ya going to tell us or is Raph going to deliver round two?" Leo asked.

I swiftly rolled off the couch landing on the floor with an oof tiredly and said. "I surrender, fine I was depressed earlier cause I felt useless"

"What are you talking about who`s the one who jumped the freaking van?" Raph said.

"And got you injured?"

"Please I get injured all the time" Raph said.

"Hana your our sister and you did just as good as any of us" Leo said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Truly"

"And you guys are awesome" I said. "Yes we are" Mikey said striking a pose and everyone else groaned while I just grinned not knowing the new beginnings that began to arise both good and bad.

**Kami: God**

**Hehe now we have a short break between episodes, it could be up in the next hour it could take a week it depends Review, Favorite, Follow any of those makes me happy! Also yes Hana is that freaky and shall continue being like that. (Also anyone else mad about the fact we didn't get the episode of Turtles in Time what the heck Nick?!) **


	4. Interlude: Meeting April O'Neil

**Or it could take about 20 minutes after I posted the first one, ok so this is a side story on how Hana and April meet topside. Nick gave us all options on what happened between the second episode and April coming to the lair so this shall be my AU universes option. Hehe enjoy it.**

It was two days after our first outing on the topside after those strange but awesome events that happen; Splinter let us sleep in yesterday after the exhausting battle against the alien robots or the Kraang as they liked to call themselves, and that night we did a normal patrol going through the city trying to find an alien to defeat…we didn't but we did stop a lady from getting mugged without getting spotted too easily, which I figured wasn't too bad.

Though she managed to catch a sight of green and shouted about kids in costumes shouldn't be trying to act as superheroes which had me sigh in relief though it kind of made Raph irritated and Leo annoyed that one of them got caught. (We didn't tell Splinter since he would MURDER us and I never told my brothers I knew which one of them it was; Mikey.)

Donnie wanted to check on April since he hasn't seen her since the incident with the Kraang but was denied by Leo who didn`t want to disturb the humans normal life, normal shmormal her dad was kidnapped by alien robots! I think her days of a normal life have shriveled up turned to dust and died no matter what Leo thought of it. I may not live with them but I knew humans well enough to know that something like this would impact there lives for a LOOONG time and the ones that caused it just disappearing would be no help what so ever.

So today I decided to do something incredibly nice for my genius little brother who always helped me out with injuries, made my new armor and recently let me practice another driving simulation. (Motorcycle this time he said if it weren't for the fact I kept speeding I might actually be allowed to get a license when I turned 16) I knew he stayed up dreaming about her when we thought we weren't looking. (Seriously he was so obvious he even looked at the name April in the calendar with dreamy eyes how was that for OBVIOUS).

Anyways we just finished training a and I got dressed in my street clothes even though I didn't need any more food (Splinter was actually encouraging me to go into stores and buy actual food so I would stop getting food poisoning, make up your mind already dad! Though i`m glad for the trust he had in me to not be too obvious in public). "I'll be back a little bit before patrol starts don't wait up!" I shouted having told Master Splinter my plan which he had been reluctant at first but the puppy dog eyes always does the trick.

I didn't even need to call in Mikey for back up, which was good since Mikey would have blabbed the plan to every one of my brothers and then they would have tried to stop me. Guilt tripping and sibling fairness tended to be my best defense in these types of fights. (Since I got in trouble for copying my brothers a lot and many of the times actually got mad for not getting in as MUCH trouble as them, I was such an idiot as a kid for not taking advantage of that fact.)

"Wait where are you going?" Raph asked having been sitting on the couch reading a magazine and looked up at me suspiciously.

"That my nosy red masked brother is a secret" I said.

"You have your weapons!" Raph asked and I showed my Kama's before hiding it back in the sleeves of my hoodie as I walked knowing if I turned back my brothers over protective mode would be in max power and that I did not really want to see; as it would get me into another argument with Raphael about how I could protect myself and how I did not need an over-tempered body guard, which I did not have time for.

I chose the sewer opening closest to the location I was heading to and waited as a car and three pedestrians walked by before pushing up on the crate. I had my other weapons hidden under my baggy clothes just in case. I couldn't bring my ninja wardrobe because it would overheat me with this journey and make it obvious that I was hiding something underneath. But my mask was around my right arm tied securely, definitely not leaving that behind. Especially if I wanted to prove who I was to that certain someone.

I walked to the house I wanted and looked around before knocking. April was the one who answered it and stared at me for a moment. "Um yes?"

I held up the mask "Hana?" I gave her a thumbs up guess it took her a moment to recognize me without the mask and with the weird hair "...what are you wearing?" She asked in slight disgust looking at my wardrobe I didn't even feel offended like I usually did it was a little bit dirtier then usual with the path I took in the sewers. (It was mud not sewage thank god or else...well I don't think she wouldn't have let me inside.)

"My usual attire" I said gesturing to my outfit. "I usually have to act homeless when I'm topside"

"...topside?"

"Long story" I said.

"Why don't you come in?" April asked moving out of the way so I could come in.

I came in and slipped off my shoes out of habit like I did when I was at the dojo and April looked at me noticing my holey socks weirdly but didn't say anything as she led me upstairs to her room. A couple of suitcases were around and it was pretty nice the room decorated in yellows and...oh purples yes another score for Donnie Booyakasha! "Ok I know everything is really weird for you but I'm guessing you're the type that knows how to suck it up?" I asked looking at her intensely.

"Well I'm handling it and not going into a psychotic breakdown about alien robots and mutants if that's what you mean" April said sitting down on her bed and I sat down on the other side.

"Yup and for what you went through that`s a pretty big miracle in itself so let's play a little game you ask a question I answer, then I ask you a question sound fair?" I asked having played with my brothers many times when we were younger when I wanted to interrogate them. (It was one of the private lessons I got from Splinter since I would be the one having chances to communicate with the outside world a Kunoichi did have to be trained in deception, though Master Splinter always regretted that he couldn't teach me about that skill as much as he liked to.)

"Sure, do you want to start?" She asked nervously.

"The one with more questions wants me to start alright...except the police have you told ANYONE anything that TRULY happened?" I asked looking at her seriously knowing I needed to know I needed to trust her before I could give her ANY more details about my family even if I thought she was Donnie`s future bride I needed to be sure. If she had I would have to threaten her and I really didn't want to do that she went through enough already plus she seemed really nice.

"No" April said and obviously didn't expect a question like that right away but it was better to start with the harder ones so they could be lifted off the shoulders and it was fun to see peoples expressions, "Um so what are your brothers names again there hard to remember" April said grabbing a notebook smart girl, our names were a little hard to remember sometimes since they were so long….why am I saying our she remembered my name since it`s the only one with two syllables.

"Alright so the tallest and the second youngest one with the purple mask and the gapped tooth is..."

"I remember Donatello or Donnie?"

Yes another score for my brother! "Second tallest and oldest with the blue mask is Leonardo but we call him Leo, sorry about the sign language we are getting used to him acting like the leader. Second smallest and second oldest with the red mask and the scar on his plastron is Raphael or Raph he`s got a bit of a temper but we learned to love him,eventually;after we put him in a cage for a few hours" I joked

April giggled as she wrote them down and said "And the last one is Mikey"

"Or Michelangelo" Aka-Chan always loved the fact his name was the longest out of all of us though it took him the longest to learn how to spell his, and when we did say his name usually that would cause him fear since that meant we were about to kill him for something he had done. (Even me several times he may be my baby but I do have a pushing point)

April wrote these down and seemed to do small sketches of the turtles drawing a detail about each of them, (Note to self-exchange drawings later) and nodded. "Ok I'm ready" she said solemnly preparing for another hard question.

"By the way if you can't answer a question, just stay silent and I'll ask a different one" I said.

"Ok" April said.

Oh yes another one falls for my confusing questions of hell! "What are your top three favorite colors?" April stated at me for a moment then answered.

"Let's see yellow purple and silver" April said.

Oh I can hear the bells! April watched me confused, probably because I made an extremely weird expression but then smirked. Oh crap she saw my game already didn't she? "What did you mean by topside?"

"It's what we call the city I can't tell you where we live but we can't exactly live where people see us." I explained pointing to my eyes April`s eyes widened for a second as I think she just realized the fact that they weren`t contacts then calmed down quickly.

"Ah ok" April said softly obviously getting over the fact.

"How do you get pizza?" I asked.

"Huh?" April said.

"Pizza my brothers and I have been dying to eat it again we haven't eaten it before" I wasn't joking I saw that frozen stuff at the store but I wanted to score the ones in those boxes.

"How come..."

"Eh still my turn" I said.

"Um I'll write it down" April said giving me a list of instructions on how to buy pizza online or on the phone or at the place.

"Ok what do you and your brothers normally eat?"

"My brothers usually eat worms and algae, I used to eat what I can find within two hours in dumpsters"

"Seriously?" She asked backing away slightly

"Yup so this is really helpful" I said looking at the paper...so many options of how to get pizza Aka-Chan will be loving me tonight and the rest of my family! I thought with a grin. I didn't mention that I went grocery shopping now but I didn't think it was important.

"Hold on I'll be right back" April said heading out of the room. I listened as she headed downstairs I heard the sound of a….fridge? What was she getting from the fridge?

I waited hearing other sounds from the kitchen studying the room for escape routes absentmindedly….it`s not that I don't trust her but it`s a trick my sensei taught me to learn in all surrounding area`s just to be safe that`s all. A Ninja and a Kunoichi always needed to be prepared though all of us have broken that rule more often then we`d like to admit.

Two windows and the door, also a vent that I would manage to squeeze through if necessary though it would be an impressive leap. April came back with two sandwiches….not on moldy bread or half eaten, non-stale chips and a can of soda! She had her own plate and she handed me mine. "Itakimasu!" I said happily before starting to eat and said with my mouth full.

"Awight if wou need to contwact…." I swallowed. "My brothers and I we`ll need a little info so my brother Donnie can email you" I said holding out the paper.

"He can email?"

"Yup anything with computers or gadgets he knows…where`s your aunt?" I finally asked looking around the room again not having heard any other noises while was here which was kind of suspicious to me.

"She`s working but she`ll be home soon…..so how long have you been with your brothers?" April asked, yeah she could tell I was adopted obviously.

"As long as I can remember I was only 2 when Master Splinter brought me in" I said finishing my food with a burp and wiped off my mouth with my sleeve with a small excuse me knowing that I was so not acting like a girl but food made me...well a different person. Actually I wondered if that was another reason why Master Splinter was more willing since the fact that he had always said one of his regrets in life was not teaching me how to act more feminine (He was mostly joking but still)

I stopped to think of my next question seeing April only finished half hers as I took another sip of my soda in thought. Man I love this stuff ever since I discovered it though I have to keep it hidden from Mikey or else he would go crazy and hyper. I also had tried coffee….lots of cream for me but Donnie sure liked it when I let him have a sip not sure if I should regret that or not since he started requesting me to bring that and made his own coffee maker…..speaking of Donnie.

"You`re dad`s a scientist right?"

"Yeah a psychologist he studies rats in a lab most of the time" Ok I almost want to tell Splinter this just for a good laugh though he might get disturbed by it at the same time.

"And you`re dad`s a kung fu master?"

"Ninja Master our Sensei he taught us everything we know" I said.

"Wow...you must really love him..." April said and I saw the sad expression on her face.

I reached forward and hugged her "Incredibly so that`s why me and my brothers are going to help you find yours we couldn't imagine a world without Master Splinter" I said.

April pushed away saying "I`m sorry but god you really stink"

"Sorry I came here after training I couldn't even put my body spray on!"

"If I lend you a set of clothes will you take a shower?" She asked.

"...mind if I take my weapons with me."

"...you take your weapons in the shower with you?"

"Only in enemy territory" I explained.

"I`m enemy territory?"

"No the entire topside is"

"Well then go ahead. The lavender scented ones are mine" April said and practically shoved me to the shower and I stuck her tongue out at her not my fault I stink!

I headed in and closed the door undressing I took my Kama`s out of my sleeves having them in reachable distance and started showering...alright I admit without the after scent of sewer in the background or my brothers pounding at me to hurry up was pretty nice. I heard April open the door saying "I`m setting a change of clothes on the toilet...I found some of my old stuff a little smaller so.."

"Thanks April" I said realizing she must be averting her eyes to the best she could not that I really was that modest.

I heard the door close and decided not to take too long as I rinsed off and grabbed a new towel drying myself off looking at my lovely bruised ribs, Donnie said they were healing and didn't need the bandages but they looked pretty ugly. Before I finally changed I looked at my wardrobe, it was a purple tank top with an image of a cloud on it and white pants. It was harder for me to hide my ninja weapons in such a thin outfit but I managed...especially since April seemed to take away my homeless outfit. I walked out and back into April`s room still drying my hair. "Now I smell like flowers" I stated and noticed her on her laptop. "What you got there?"

"I found some info about the Kraang"

I immediately was on her side and she nearly jumped at how fast I was, my eyes scanning the webpage. "Go on." I insisted.

"I really don't…."

"Chillax me and my brothers made a promise we are keeping it. It`s kind of a family rule anyways to keep our promises." I explained. "Now what`s this about the Kraang?"

"These men seem to be surrounding this lab…several times actually I think they`re planning on breaking in" April said opening her laptop again and showing me the image of what looked like the same man walking into the same area several days in a row the same man that was the Kraang in disguise.

"…wow it`s a good thing I decided to show" I noted. "We`ll check it out"

"You sure you guys can…."

"April we`re ninja`s don't worry about it" I said with a simple hand wave. "I`ll let Donnie give you the information." I said.

"How will Donnie"

"Write down your number here" I said handing over the paper.

"I still can't believe you guys have internet."

"Donnie knows how to make anything electronic, problem is we keep breaking the old stuff" I said with a smirk as April wrote down her number on the bottom of the pizza instructions and email as I went through this.

"Either way maybe I should..."

"Rest your pretty head cause you aren't going out there"

"But it`s my dad!"

"And our mistake"

"You guys didn't plan for us to get kidnapped heck if it wasn't for you guys I would have been who knows where and the fact that I probably messed up the rescue mission."

"We made a promise April, we can't break that vow now especially Donnie one thing you need to learn about Donatello Hamato, he NEVER breaks a promise no matter how long it takes no matter how much it kills him if he promises you something he will do it even if it takes him till the end of time." I said and I was not kidding Donnie took his promises seriously out of all of us, you knew Donnie would be working 110% if he promised you something.

I remembered the time when the lairs heat died and it was freezing and he promised he would fix the furnace, we were 10 and he had somehow stayed up the entire night without us noticing, he gave himself pneumonia with a very high grade fever for a week after fixing the furnace, I stopped trying to get him to make me promises after that.

"Wow he sounds determined"

"Stubborn and pigheaded but that`s a family trait...hey where`d you put my street clothes?" I asked finally dropping the towel.

"...dumpster" April said handing me a brush.

"What!" I exclaimed almost dropping it.

"Hana those things could peel paint..."

"They were my disguise!"

"...I have an old pink hoodie you can borrow that I don't wear" She offered

"You really shouldn't be doing this you know." I sighed and sat brushing my hair

"Think of it as a thank you, I owe your brothers...especially Donnie something too"

"Please don't say that to Raph or you`ll never hear the end of it" I said and we both started laughing.

"Hey can I ask you something...I don't want to sound rude" April said

"Shoot we`re supposed to be stone cold hearted" I said as an inner joke.

"...you`re brothers were they always like that? I mean were they mutated from boys or..."

"Oh no it`s the other way around"

"So they were mutated from turtles to what they are now?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said with a nod "Why do you ask?"

"It`s just that when I watched them interact, they seemed so...normal despite the ninja things and the turtle part their eyes, the way they spoke and interacted. They acted more human than most guys I knew to be honest" April said.

I couldn't suppress the smile on my face and finished brushing my hair setting it aside and laid on my back "That`s my brothers for you" I said.

"Hey are you Japanese?"

"Yeah actually...how`d you tell?"

"You kind of acted..."

"Oh yeah the Itakimasu...yeah it was my first language"

"Really it`s so hard to tell though" She said surprised.

"That`s because I hardly speak it anymore unless I`m mad upset or am using adorable nicknames"

"Adorable nicknames?"

"Aka-Chan, Outoto, Oni-chan and Aniki that`s what I call Mikey, Donnie, Raph and Leo in that order" I explained.

"Why?"

"Aka-Chan means baby. Outoto means little brother, Oni-Chan is big brother and Aniki is a respectful way of saying big brother in Japanese I also add on Baka-Aniki or Baka-Oni-Chan or Kawaii-Aka-Chan" I said.

"Wow that sounds really confusing"

"It`s a new language it has too be confusing, we actually introduce our last names first normally so it would be Hamato Hana instead of Hana Hamato and I would be calling you O'Neil San since your older and that`s respectful"

"…wow"

"Or in friend turns April-chan or April-kun though that`s more endearing" I explained.

"….my head hurts"

"Yeah i`ll stop on the lessons heaven knows I get enough of those from my brothers every day, so are you still scared of my brothers I mean I understand if you were your first meeting with Donnie wasn't exactly..."

"I`m still sorry for that by the way" April said blushing slightly.

"Eh it`s fine Donnie screamed in your face too" I said with a wave of my hand.

"...true" April said.

"Let`s see I still have several hours until I have our next patrol and Donnie would only need an half an hour to figure this all out..."

"You like funny internet videos?"

"Well Donnie and Mikey hog the laptop all the time so I wouldn't know too many of them"

"Then let me teach you the world of comedy" April said and opened another search engine and typed in a random video about Bloody Mary.

"Wait isn't this a horror video?" I asked not minding but she said funny.

"Just watch"

I was cracking up "Oh man I have to show that at home later Raph`s going to hate them for ruining bloody mary!"

"Right? Let`s see..."

"Oh Space Heroes spoofs!"

"You actually like that show?"

"Shell no Leo does and he knows it so well that I know that boring show word for word so I love the spoofs" I said and she clicked on it not commenting on my shell no and we were cracking up at all the things making fun of Captain Ryan we somehow ended up lying next to each other in bed.

"Alright...hmm do you mind something a little creepy?" I asked.

"It matters will it offer me Bloody Mary`s?" April asked and I tickled her side causing her to squirm and laugh to get away from me, she was almost as ticklish as Donnie. "Not like that just watch...hope you don't mind subtitles" I said as I showed Alice human sacrifice.

Now I blame the fact we were both focused on this so much that I didn't see April`s aunt come in, we were both concentrated when the door suddenly opened right when the Red Alice was about to murder the twin Alice's causing us to both leap up and scream. "April?" Her aunt said.

April`s aunt must have been related to her dad as they both had the same red hair though her aunts was more curly, and her eyes were a dark green. She looked surprised to see me here with April.

"...oh you scared me" April said.

"Oh...you`re the girl from a couple of days ago...Hannah right?" She asked.

"Yes Mrs. O'Niel" I said catching my breath.

"...are you two ok?" She asked worried walking over putting a hand on April`s cheek and looking at me I looked away so she didn't get a good look at my eyes.

"Just watching some scary videos...sorry I didn't call about Hannah coming over..."

"No it`s fine April you can use the company...I was about to make dinner any requests?" She asked gently obviously looking relieved for some reason.

"Um I don't mean to intrude" I said.

"It`s fine sweetheart you went through as much as April..."

"Can you make that spaghetti and meat ball special?" April asked.

"Of course...you girls call if you need anything" Mrs. O' Neil said before heading downstairs.

"Oh crap she saw me!" I hissed after she was out the door.

"Umm why is that bad."

"I usually have my eyes covered with sunglasses but I don't and most people don't like pink eyes crap what am I...wait there`s a costume shop near here right?"

"Two blocks down why?"

"Be back in two shakes of a turtles tale just keep watching videos and talking to an imaginary me"

"Wait how are you..."

I was out the window and leaping down before she could continue as I hurried to the costume shop.

...

When I returned April almost screamed but I put a hand over her mouth and she blinked at me seeing my eyes were now brown. "Contacts" I said pointing at my eyes.

"Ah" April said with a nod.

I laid next to her blinking my eyes a few times to get used to them. "Donnie had suggested this before but now I see it`s a really good idea...though sorry about your aunt having too..."

"It`s fine...just hope you're not too full for."

"You kidding me I can out eat most of my brothers except for Mikey but I dare not try to beat that unless I want to explode into a million pieces"

April looked at me then my stomach surprised "Where do you hide it all?" She asked.

"My training burns off fat see" I said lifting my shirt to show off my stomach and abs.

"...that`s more impressive than any guys I have ever seen" She admitted as I lowered it down with a grin.

"Yeah though i`m still scrawny"

"Really?"

"My brother enjoy carrying me around like a sack of flour" I explained.

"Why?"

"I don't know they only do it when I annoy them" I stated.

April giggled at the image and I sent a glare though it obviously didn't work as she just laughed harder. "April, Hannah Dinner!"

"Alright be right down!" April called and headed out the door I was right after her hoping Master Splinter wouldn't mind this too much.

…

I arrived home after having used the secret stash of money (I've been collecting it for years) to get 6 boxes of pizza. I could hardly see as I walked with them "I`m home!" I shouted.

Dinner with the O'Niel`s was nice but it was so quiet not compared to the noise of four brothers that I was used to all the time and I had to come up with my own cover story usually my brothers were there to help me with that not this time.

"Hana where have you…..is that pizza?" I heard Leo say.

"PIZZA!" Mikey shouted and I was tackled the boxes were sent flying and Mikey had grabbed 4 of them while I laid on the floor my brothers claiming the rest of the boxes from my hands

"Ow….warnings are nice" I stated.

"Sorry….hey where`d you get the new clothes?" Raphael asked studying me. "And what happened to your eyes?"

I grinned looking at Donnie who currently was eating a slice of pizza and waited for him to take another bite for comedic effect before saying. "I got the clothes a certain April`s house" I decided not to tell them about the two lunches since that would make me a bigger pig then Mikey...they know I can't say no to food!

I watched Donnie nearly choke on his pizza and stared at me. "You were at April`s?!" he asked staring at me.

"Yup and I have got some info that will knock you out of your shell" I said holding up a piece of paper between my fingers and handed it to Donnie. He studied it his eyes widening and headed to the lab. "Leo you might need to watch him" I noted realizing he dropped the piece of pizza from the ground I grabbed it but Mikey snatched it from my hand finishing it and I scowled sneaky baby brothers it`s a good thing I ate twice before I got home or I might starve around this house.

"You better give me back the paper since it has info on how I get pizza" I shouted after them.

I grabbed another slice and started biting into it not completely hungry but I had been smelling this stuff all the way home no way was I not having a couple of pieces and looked at Raph who glared at me arms crossed. "You were on the surface just to get that girls number for Donnie?" He demanded.

"No I was on the surface to get the girl to like us more…for Donnie" I said. "Also I made a nice new friend who doesn't judge me" I stated.

"Training session" Raph said grabbing my arm and I struggled to get free but he pulled me to the dojo.

"Raph…." I said.

"Uh uh you know the rule." Raph said.

"Fine" I said and knew how this was going to end as I solemnly finished my slice of pizza.

...

You see when I first went Topside on my own me and Raph went into a huge argument about it Raph saying how I was too weak and me saying how I wasn't and how he was just jealous. In the end Raph made a statement that every time I went topside without him liking it I had to brawl with him when he came back and until I beat him once the deal wouldn't stop. Today I was not going to win sadly as my ribs still ached from the last fight but at least I felt energized enough to be light on my feet and give him a good fight.

We circled each other before I made a punch at Raph who dodged to the side aiming a Sai slash towards my torso that I bent backwards and managed a kick to the shell causing him to stumble and went for another slash. "You know this is stupid!" I said at him.

"You only say that cause you lose" Raph said and ran forward and I swiftly flipped over him about to do an elbow jab towards the back of his neck with the blunt end of my blade when he grabbed my leg.

"Uh oh" I said as he slammed me painfully into the ground and grabbed my arm behind my back. "ow OWWW" I said tapping out and laid there dizzily. "Why did I agree to this?" I moaned to myself remembering I did this to reassure Raph and because I had a temper almost as bad as Raph`s sometimes.

"Cause you're an idiot" Raph said and sat on my back.

"Get off you fat piece of….."

"RAPH, HANA, MIKEY GET IN HERE!" Leo shouted showing the end of Raph beating the cream out of Hana.

I stood up after Raph helped me up and I looked at him still angry "Chill Raph I`ve been to the surface loads of times nothing will happen" I said and he slapped the back of my head and I rubbed it.

"With you something always happens and you need to be prepared for when I'm not around to save your butt" Raph said and stormed off.

I glared after him before following shouting "I don't want or need you around anyways!"

"Too bad you got me anyways!" Kami why did Raph always get so angry all the time? I mean I knew I had a bad temper but I only blew up like once a month. (Splinter did not like explaining that to me one bit). But he was like this most days of the week and it was annoying and frustrating. Sometimes I wish I could get into that hot tempered head of his.

I shook my head and followed him wondering what this would be about.

**No Hana is not lesbian she just really has no human interaction with others so she really is not uncomfortable with her body. (And yes she has abs girls can get those too especially if they are ninja training non stop). So like I say I love Reviews, Favorites, Follows any of it! **


	5. Ugly Mugs & Bugs:Big Brothers Temper

**Ok sorry for the long gap Chapter 4 coming Right up featuring our least favorite mutant Spiderbytes!**

Alright so I regret telling Donnie about what April found cause I am so freaking bored! I was currently jump roping on the roof top counting how many times it was going "2,105, 2,106, 2,107" Donnie had no sign yet and Mikey was currently playing with Raph to see if he could slap his finger away before Mikey pulled it away.

So far Mikey`s reflexes were quicker then Raph`s anger of course right then Raph managed to grab Mikey`s hand and tighten it causing Mikey to shout in pain. Couldn`t blame him for shouting I thought I heard cracking though since I was still annoyed with Raph I sadly wasn't going to help my Aka-Chan "2,217…"

"Guys when ninja`s are on surveillance there supposed to be SILENT" Leo whispered towards us.

"Sorry Leo I'll scream quieter" Mikey whispered.

"I`ll count quieter….2,246" I said starting to whisper my words.

I watched Raph grab Mikey`s hand and flip him over before catching him in a choke hold "Say it" He said.

"Raph be quiet!" Leo whispered angrily.

"Not until Mikey says it"

"Raph is all wise and powerful" Mikey said and Raph let him go for a second….oh Mikey why do you always forget he makes you increase it each time?

He caught Mikey`s head trying to squish it "And…."

"He`s better than me in any possible way" Raph let him go before pounding on his head onto the ground.

"And…"

"And I am a lowly worm who isn`t worth to live on the same planet at him cause he`s so amazing and I'm a dirt clod!" Oh god I remember when he had to say that one for the first time…I still say Raph smells like rotten peaches after that...long story.

Raph put a grip on tighter so Mikey could barely breath and licked his finger holding it over Mikey`s head Mikey stared terrified…dude I would have ran away after that. "AND!"

"And in the history of the universe there`s never been….."

"Ok enough" Leo snapped.

Raph got up letting Mikey breath "2,368…" I muttered.

"We`re wasting our time the Kraang aren`t going to show up!" Raph said.

"Have a little patience will ya?" Leo asked.

"Trust me guys there going to break into that lab tonight I have reliable Intel" Donnie said, oh sure use MY INTEL

"Intel you mean April told you"

"Hey she told me!...2,597" I protested.

"You mean your girlfriend" Mikey said.

"She`s not my girlfriend Mikey!" Donnie snapped….oh she will be if I have anything to say about it. I looked at Leo and Raph grinning at each other and Mikey smirking slyly "She`s a girl who`s a friend who`s dad got kidnapped by the same aliens that are going to break into that lab and we`re going to stop them!" Donnie said.

"Or we`ll sit out on a cold roof all night for no reason" Raph said.

"You can stay sitting I`ll be here jumping 2,799"

Suddenly the door open and a fat guy wearing a white tank top most of his gut sticking out and his blue jeans with sandals….oh god I knew that guy. He hit on me several times, and has thrown cans at my head when I played homeless…why both I'll never know but either way I did not like him and vice versa at least he wouldn't recognize me in this outfit. "What's going on out here?" He demanded

All my brothers stared and I thought it was a good time to move or run but who was I to judge? "2,811"

"What are you playing dress up?" He demanded.

It would have been a good idea to say yes but Leo said "No sir we`re just…"

Of course the man gasped and I wondered if I should just knock him out already, but then that required dragging his fat butt back into his room and I did not have the patience for that.

"Which one of you slimy green hamshakes busted my satellite dish!?" I looked over seeing the broken one on the floor…..Mikey and Raph must have knocked that over knocked that over earlier whoops.

"Hamshakes!"

"I don't even know what that means." Donnie said.

"Not something good obviously since I wouldn't want to be called that but it also indicates he`s old…2,832"

"Who you calling old missy!" He shouted at me.

"The guy with gray hair...sorry I mean mostly bald with gray hair" I noted.

"Hana knock it off! Let`s go" Leo said grabbing Raph`s arm and started to walk away I started jump roping after them. Leo gave me a look but I just kept going I was SO close to a new record no way was WALKING going to ruin it.

"That`s right you slimy green creampuffs and pinky….." Oh boy I could ignore the pinky part but the green cream puff "Listen to your mommy" Oh come on Raph don't get mad about that!

"Hey watch it buddy!" Raph said pointing his weapons towards him shaking himself from Leo`s grasp…Oh god.

"Oh no I didn't know you had salad tongs!" The man said sarcastically ok this guy signed his own death certificate.

"2,873"

"SALAD TONGS?! I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS FROM SOME GREASY PIT STAINED SLOB WITH A COMB OVER!"

My brothers had grabbed his arms to prevent him. "A little help Hana?" Leo asked.

"No I'm good 2,901" Like I was getting in the middle of that.

"You calling me ugly? You seen a mirror lately circus freaks" Dude that would be so awesome to be in the circus! Too bad I'm the only one actually human, mostly human; or I would suggest it. Raph growled and Leo and Donnie struggled holding him back Mikey helping out so Leo had the right arm Mikey had the left and Donnie was holding both "You wanna piece of me?!"

"When I'm done a piece of you is all that`s going to be left!"

Wow his eyes were on fire….wait what was that? I looked over saying "Guys…2,982"

They were now on a roof and a beam fired and my brothers pulled Raph back before he could get hit by it. "Kraangdroids!" Leo said.

"Holy tolido" What era was this guy born in anyways?

"Way to blow our position Raph" Leo said and my brothers started pulling out there weapons. NO WAY I was going to get to my record if it killed me I only need like 2,000 to go!

"3,102"

"Hana you mind being helpful and getting off the stupid jump rope!?" Leo demanded.

"Nah I'm good" I stated once again.

They started firing at us and Leo shouted "Scram!" We all split up me still managing the jump rope like a boss.

I jump roped while running towards one who fired at me doing a twist over one and catching there gun in a twist in the rope and in one turn sent it flying "3,432" I kicked him in the head sending him crashing back before landing next to my brothers still jumping.

"Keep going kung fu frogs and hot chick this is pure gold" A man said and I turned my head to see the man….with a phone. Oh crap wait hot chick what happened to missy or pinky?

"We`re not frogs you idiot"

"Yeah and it`s not kung fu it`s an ancient Japanese battle art!"

"And Hana`s not hot!" Mikey said and I said.

"Thanks Mikey" Sarcastically.

"No problem" Oh come on Aka-Chan don't torment your older sister.

"Guys he`s got us on video!" Leo said.

Raph started growling and said "Not for long he doesn`t" He started running towards the door and the guy slammed it right as Raph leaped and Raph landed head first into the metal door why couldn't that be on video.

"I`m going to make a fortune off of this!" He said through the doorway.

"Firetrucks on route 30 seconds!" Donnie said.

"3,897" Sweet I could make it this time!

"Let`s move" Leo said.

"Wait we need to find that guy and break his phone and his face!" Raph said looking down angrily as he realized everyone besides us had left.

"3,990 there gone Raph…nice going 3,998, 3,999" Raph growled at me angrily and cut my rope one jump before my record before running off.

I stared at my cut off rope in despair before running after him HE OWED ME A NEW ROPE THE JERK!

…

We kneeled in front of Splinter as he scolded us I was to Raphael`s left as he scolded us hoping Raph felt my aura of revenge planning in my head "Not only did Raphael alert the Kraang but you got caught….On video" Splinter said. I elbowed Raph who growled at me before looking at Splinter.

"Sensei he was the angriest nastiest guy you`ve ever met"

Me and Mikey both got close saying "Except for you"

He punched us both on the back of the head with a snap and I held my head in pain clutching it. Jerk that was harder than usual! "You should have heard the insults this guy was throwing at us they were so…insulting!" Raph said.

"That`s the point of them" I said and Raph punched me on the head again OW SHELL RIGHT IN THE SAME SPOT! I had my head near the floor and I was holding back cursing in either language.

"Oh I did not realize he said mean things of course you had no choice" Splinter said sarcastically before getting into Raph`s face "But to jeopardize your mission!" Splinter said.

"Buurn" Me and Mikey sang.

"You are ninjas you work in the shadows in secret" He said walking by us. "This becomes difficult if there is prove of your existence in high definition" He explained…well that was true. Wait crap he got a load of my awesome jump rope skills even Leo doesn`t know how to do those!

"Look, we know where this guy's lives all we need to do is find him and shake him until the tape pops out" Raph explained.

"Oh there`s no tape" Donnie said unhelpfully, though it was cute that he was trying to be "Video phones use flash memories a…." We all had been watching Donnie try to explain it wondering how long it would take until Raph had to spoil it by growling not very long apparently.

"Anger is self-destructive"

"I always thought it was…others destructive" Raph said.

"And Jump rope destructive" I said with a glare.

"Raphael! Stand up" Splinter said the rest of us winced tucking our shoulders down. I wished I was a turtle then I could hide in my freaking shell like these guys.

"Somebodies in troublleeee" Mikey sang.

"Oh yeah!" I shouted high fiving Mikey.

"Oh Hana did I hear something about a jump rope?" Splinter asked.

"…maybe" I said ah no.

"Did you attempt combat while jump roping again?" He asked.

"I almost made my record!" I said rubbing the back of my head and wincing, darn it Raph.

"As a punishment you will miss this part of the lesson go get ice….and I believe Donatello has spares in his lab retrieve those and come to the dojo"

"Wait what do I miss?" I asked.

"Go" Splinter said and I groaned stomping to the kitchen annoyed grabbing the ice pack from the freezer. When I came back they were gone…stupid ninja family. I heard Donnie laughing manically from the dojo….oh come on you knew it had to be good if Donnie was laughing his evil scientist laugh! I hurried to Donnie`s lab trying to find the spares; yes we keep spare jump ropes mainly for the fact that Raph and Leo keep breaking or cutting mine, managing to find it in the drawer and stared running back.

"Ah I wish this moment could last forever" I heard Mikey say as I ran in…I stared at Raph seeing him covered in plunger arrows like a porcupine and started laughing so hard I fell to the ground kicking my legs.

"You know what forget this this is stupid!" Raph said standing up…..OH MY GOD IT WAS LIKE HE HAD RABBIT EARS. I laughed harder and Donnie came over checking to make sure I would live from this laughing experience.

"Aw it didn`t!" Mikey said…..damn it Raph don't turn your back towards me Donnie sat me up as I laughed oh my god it hurt it hurt so good!

"Minikino Shashen is the ability to endure insults with patience and humility….Hana stop laughing before you faint again" Yes I have fainted laughing before and it`s not my fault that Leo and Raph were caught in that position in Mikey`s Kusarigama chain!

"Hai sensei…" I said with a gasp letting Donnie help me to my feet as I tempted to breathe.

"You cannot be a true ninja until you master it…" Oh my god the ears popped up! I started laughing again Donnie keeping an arm around me and Mikey started laughing too until Raph clutched his fist glaring at us and we shut up. "Understood?" Splinter asked.

"Hai sensei" Raph said.

"You must get that video back using reason not force" Splinter said.

"Oh I wish us good luck with that" I said as I finally was able to breath and decided to be nice after all Raph got his revenge. "Here I'll help you out with that" I said knowing the guys always had a hard time getting stuff off the backs of their shells starting to pull the suction cups off. "You`re lucky I got a new jump rope"

"You`re not going to beat that record if you only do that on missions" Raph noted.

"Shut up or ill leave you like this" I said. "Now why exactly where you covered in those things?" I asked.

"Oh you missed us insulting Raph without him being able to fight back" Donnie said and I stopped.

"WHAT?! MASTER SPLINTER WHY?!" I shouted.

"As I said young lady punishment"

"Sensei that`s evil" I said with a pout "Wait…Donnie attempted an insult?"

"Actually he did quite well after the first one" Leo said.

"..hey!" Donnie protested.

"Was that why I heard the evil scientist laugh?" I asked getting the last arrow off of Raph who stormed out.

"Evil scientist laugh?" Donnie asked.

"You have that laugh the rare moment you enjoy something that involves pain" I said putting the ice back on my head.

"Alright guys we need to get back…and Hana leave the rope" Leo said.

"But….." I said but Leo snatched it and I pouted. "I beat up Kraang robots while jumping rope!" I shouted as he walked away.

"You missed being able to call Raph a baby, it was so awesome" Mikey said to me with a grin.

"Aw Aka-chan don't torture me" I said.

"He`s right" Donnie said.

"Outoto not you too" I moaned following them as they high-fived each other and I threw the ice pack at them.

…

We were hiding on the alleyway roofs at night waiting I was fixing my braid for the fifteenth time tucking the streaks under my hair as we waited since I wasn`t allowed to jump rope to pass the time and we had to keep quiet…I also forgot my sketchbook damn it Leo I almost have as short of an attention span as Mikey!

Suddenly I heard the guy say as he walked out "That`s right I swear on my mother's grave that these guys are frogs and they know Kung Fu plus there was an impressive looking chick with them, you can't tell me that`s not worth something" ok I feel sorry for the person that gave birth to that thing, soon we jumped down surrounding him. "I`ll call you back" He said hanging up. "Lay one finger on me frog and I'm calling the cops" He said backing away though gave a look towards me…alright I feel like hurling.

We all watched as Raph was forced to say "We`re not gonna hurt you" He said clenching his fists speaking through his teeth. I could tell Leo was against this idea but Master Splinter had said he had to try. Donnie Mikey and I just watched wondering how long until we had to pull him away.

"Well then what do you want freak?" He demanded.

Ok I was getting nervous at this next part "We got off on the wrong foot last night" Raphael whispered, no idiot would not feel the aura of hate. "Some things were said and well we`d just like that video back" Oh thank god that wasn`t too bad. We all smiled at him trying to be nice, Leo nudged Raph and I thought that was pushing it. "Please…."

"What are you going to give me for it?" He asked yup I knew this was coming.

"Give you for it?!" Raph said and this is where the nice guy ends.

"Well I figured I got you over a barrel see so you`ve got to make it worth my wild" What does half of that even mean?

"I`ll make it worth your wild…." Raph said and I knew what was coming. "I won`t take your head and smash it into the…..!"

Leo swiftly stopped Raph "Ok ok thank you Raphael I will take over" Leo said and I watched thankful that Leo took over he was the peacemaker. I watched Raphael pout and I patted his back.

"Better than I expected" I said and he glared at me and I backed off with a sweat drop.

"So what are you looking for?" Leo asked.

"A cool mil outta cover it" He said…oh boy even I knew that term.

"A cool mil of what?"

"A million dollars"

"Dude does it look like we carry that much?" I asked.

"What about your stash?" Donnie asked.

"No way do I have that much!...and how the heck did you know about that?!" I demanded and Donnie looked away innocently.

"Hmm I might knock off a thousand if your lady friend goes on a date with me" He said.

"How bout now?" Mikey said.

"NO and is there somewhere I can go barf?" I asked and saw Donnie looking worried. "An expression Donnie" I sighed and felt Leo push me behind him hiding me from sight always the overprotective elder brother.

"We don't have a million dollars" Leo said.

"We do have some Canadian quarters that fell through the grate and Hana`s stash!"

"Stop talking about my stash!" I snapped.

"I could make serious money off this thing" He said showing us the video of Mikey about to smash the Kraang…dude my Aka-Chan looked awesome! "And if you don't want to pay ill hold onto it until someone else does" He said.

Raph moved forward too fast for us to grab "That`s it!" He said and flipped the guy over pinning him. "Hand over the video or so help me ill kick your hair butt all the way to New Jersey!"

"Guys the Kraang!" Leo shouted right as head lights shined over us. Suddenly the car was starting to drive straight towards Raph who was about to punch the jerk. "Raph!" Leo shouted. Leo was quick to jump forward "Look out!" He shouted pushing him to the side before saying. "Let`s not let this one get away"

As it started driving towards us Raph picked up a garbage can and threw it with a grunt and the car swerved crashing into a garage door. "Wow that was easy" Raph said crossing his arms with a smirk when they came out the back starting to fire at us Leo had to duck down to avoid a ray hitting his head pushing my head down.

"Will you stop saying stuff like that!" I snapped

"Shut up" Raph said looking at the beams that sailed over our heads and Donnie let out a shout as one almost hit him and we ran forward.

I used my Kama`s curved blade as I ducked under one to flip him one on his back before leaping back and slicing another one's head off. I started running towards the other ones shooting at us and dodged a shot kicking one towards the car. Suddenly more surrounded Mikey and Donnie and I swiftly helped the three of us staying back to shell.

Suddenly I heard Raph say "Oh no you don't!"

And Leo shouting "Raph!" with the sounds of kicks…..did Raph just leave Leo in the middle of the fight. Great job Raph; add that one to the list of achievements.

"We`ve got unfinished business"

"Hana…" Donnie said.

"Got it!" I said and Mikey knocked out the one blocking my path as I ran forward and tackled one that was kicking Leo. That was a little bit of a mistake as it grabbed my wrists pointing a laser gun at my head but like I said many times Leo was over-protective and it`s head was sliced off along with the metal gun.

Suddenly the sound of the van getting away and I looked over hearing Leo shout "Raph`s in the van!"

Great job Raph! I saw the guy run off and I followed my brothers as we chased after the van.I saw a couple being thrown out and Raph being near the edge of it. Donnie managed to catch up holding out his Bo. "Raph grab on!" He shouted.

But I saw Raph turn away to yell at the guy some more and I started running more hoping to jump in there to kick his butt out of there. Of course the Kraang droid decided to be helpful and threw Raph out of there and he tumbled crashing on top of us sending us sprawling. We all got up and I looked at Raph who just managed to get up. "Nice going Raph" Leo said.

"What did I do?!" Raph snapped.

"What did you do?!" Leo spluttered in anger, annoyance and surprise, wait why the shell was he suprised. "You left us the four of us in the middle of a fight to yell at somebody!"

"Yeah Leo was getting his butt….." Donnie covered my mouth before I could state how Leo was on the ground being kicked

"We could have stopped them but thanks to your temper the guy with the tape…"

"Again technically it`s a flash…" Donnie said but Leo`s temper was rising as much as Raph`s.

"Not now" Leo hissed aww Leo! Now Donnie had the kicked puppy look again I patted Donnie`s back as he looked down. "Is in the hands of the Kraang how are we supposed to find them!" Leo said.

Donnie suddenly gasped as Leo scolded and walked over to a wet spot on the ground. "Look the trucks leaking!" Donnie said.

"Alright we can follow the trail to their hide out!" Leo said.

"Then we can bash some bots" Raph said punching his fist. Leo gave Raph a long stare and Raph said "What?"

"We are going to bash some bots you are going home" Leo said as Donnie straightened up.

"What are you kidding me guys are we going to let Leo power trip like this?" We all looked at each other I hated to admit it but Raph`s temper was the cause of this my Oni-Chan needed to control it badly it could have gotten us seriously injured. It almost caused him to get run over tonight and I didn't want to risk it.

"Gomen Raph" I said not looking him in the eye.

"I think Leo`s right" Donnie said.

Leo said calmly "You`ve gotta control your temper till then we just can't trust you" Leo said and turned walking away. Donnie followed and I looked over at Raph who stared in shock and felt really guilty but I closed my eyes turning away and followed them.

I heard Mikey say behind me "Sorry Raph" and we walked off following the trail of wet spots I sighed knowing Mikey hated leaving Raph behind on anything but he just was a time bomb at the moment.

I heard Raph throw his Sai`s to the ground and when we were out of sight and earshot I said quietly now having second thoughts. "Leo are you sure…?"

"He needs to learn how to control his temper Hana" Leo said and Donnie patted my back. "He`ll be fine at home it might be better if he takes his temper off something not living" Leo said.

I looked down and nodded and I followed them running forward, Donnie lead the way in following the path and we stayed in the shadows and rooftops so we didn`t get spotted. I stood behind Mikey as we peeked around the corner. "We`re here" Donnie whispered looking at an abandoned building.

"Are we really going to do this without Raph?" Mikey asked worried.

"We can handle it" Leo said.

"I don't know it feels like something's missing" Mikey said. Leo smacked him on the back of the head "Ow!...still something" Mikey said.

Leo smacked ME on the back of the head thankfully above the sore spot. "Gah ow Leo!" I said

"Thanks" Mikey said.

"Happy to help" Leo said and I rubbed my head muttering about how I'm going to get brain damage if that keeps up. "Let`s go"

We ran off to take the back way climbing up the sides of the walls to get through the windows and started heading down the stairs remaining silent. I sped down the railing past my brothers bending my knees as I gained speed they ran and flipped down them on the turns. When we got to the bottom floor we started walking the basement was full of cobwebs and spiders. "Spiders" Mikey muttered as we saw a huge red and black one on a web, a black widow...even I knew those were poisonous.

"Don`t worry Mikey spiders are awesome" I whispered about to poke it when Donnie grabbed my finger, ok I knew they were poisonous doesn't mean I wouldn't poke it.

"Only to the ones that don't get bitten by them" He said and pushed me so we kept walking.

I stayed behind Leo as I walked Donnie had gotten away with slapping Mikey 3 times and it wouldn`t last long. Even Raph didn`t overpower it…..and there`s a fourth. "Ow! You don't have to keep doing that" I heard Mikey say.

"There was a spider on ya" Donnie said….oh what a bad liar he just wanted to tease Mikey without Raph getting revenge.

"Well there`s a spider on you too" Mikey said and I turned to see Donnie checking himself out.

"No there isn`t…" Donnie whispered.

"Come here you punk!" Mikey shouted tackling Donnie starting to smack his head with his hands, see overpower it and Mikey will fight back.

"Knock it off!" Donnie shouted. "Ow!"

"Hey guys" Leo said walking over to them and Mikey stopped. "Shh"

He started walking ahead and I followed hearing Mikey give Donnie a warning before they followed us…I heard Donnie roll his eyes again (I swear that I've hear it since we were little). We soon found the Kraang in the basement they were talking to the man who was tied into the chair, Leo made a small hand motion and we snuck up behind the crates. "The image that is the image on the phone is pleasing to the eye of Kraang" I heard one say.

Wait that couldn`t be right no bad guy talks in third person especially the smart robot ones. "This is true Kraang is looking what is known in earth terms as handsome"

Oh my god what the heck where they saying? I didn`t hear them talk much the first time but did they always talk like this? I wanted to both laugh and slap my forehead of course my brothers would kill me if I did either at the moment. "Well you guys drive a hard bargain tell you what I'll drop it down to five hundred thousand and you can keep the phone" Oh so threats do work on this guy! They turned away and he said "Alright four hundred thousand"

"This is our fight with the creatures called the turtles and the one known as that girl"

"The usefulness of this will be proven usefully with the more watching of this" Another one said.

"Also this is being a good image of Kraang" A third one said actually just wearing the human suit while the others were in there robot forms.

"We should be showing the image of Kraang to Kraang" I stuck my tongue making a silent gag seeing Leo nod in agreement before giving Mikey a look who pulled out his Nunchaku converting it into a Kusarigama.

Mikey carefully used his Kusarigama to wrap the chain around the chair and start pulling him back. Go Aka-Chan keep up the work with that chain!

"Whaba!" The man said confused.

"Shh we`re going to get you out of here" Leo assured him.

"What about my phone!?" The man demanded.

"Shh" Leo said and I crossed a finger over my neck to give him the emphasis on shut up.

"Don't you shush me I aint leaving here without my phone!" He shouted giving away our location to the Kraang for the love of...

"Stop the ones that need to be stopped!" They said and pulled out there guns. "Stop"

"Remind me why we have to rescue this guy?" Donnie asked.

"Cause we are lifesaving idiots?" I suggested pulling out my Kama`s

They started firing and we ran forward I slid under a Kraang's legs as it tried to shoot me and I heard Leo use the chance to kick him slicing him with his swords then I sent a back kick flip towards another one before standing up jumping back to avoid a beam shot at my feet. Before I could retaliate I heard the sound of screaming and looked towards the source. "Kraang go look at the place where the thing that makes the noise is and tell us what thing makes that noise in that place" Seriously does go look over there mean nothing?!

We watched the Kraang robot walk over before being thrown back hard the alien brain popping out of the chest. "I don't like the sound of that" Mikey said.

"Me either" I said looking at him.

Suddenly a giant spider mutant thing came over and I stared at it…oh crap. "I don't like the look of it either!" Mikey shouted.

"What did you do to me I'm hideous!" He exclaimed.

"If it helps I like the new look" I said raising my hand.

"That`s not helping!" Donnie snapped.

"Don't worry the five of us can handle it" Leo said and I counted 4 on my fingers.

"Ok this might be a bad time to point this out but you sent one of the five of us home" Donnie noted as I nodded.

"And right now I wish it was me" Mikey said.

"This is your fault I'm going to rip your heads off!"

"Alright guys prepare to dish out the mighty wrath of justice!" I snorted loudly into my hand that was so dorky I had to write that down later.

"Seriously just yell get him" Donnie said annoyed.

"Get….oof!" Leo said as he was knocked to the side.

Donnie ran forward trying to aim a strike but was knocked to the side; Mikey did better managing a few hits but had to dive to the side. Leo tried to technique of sneaking behind him while he blocked him aiming a few strikes and I tried me diving under the legs idea but was knocked to the side Mikey straightening me. "Is that all you got!" Mikey shouted. Suddenly the dude spat…acid at us the ground near our feet melting I nearly lost a foot. "The answer I was looking for was yes!" Mikey said as I glared at him.

He started spitting more acid blobs at us and we started running to avoid them I had to push off with my hands into an air flip when one shot got to close. Yeah this stuff would not taste good at all I wasn`t even going to try it as a dare. I flipped up onto a box watching Donnie make a few strikes before dodging to the side Leo trying to slash him then it failed. I saw Mikey holding a barrel and I grinned seeing his idea as he threw it into the guy's mouth. We stood behind him as he grabbed another one throwing it as we stood behind him….damn it the guy spit it out and we started running again.

We unfortunately hit a weak spot on the ground and fell quite a ways and landed rather painfully. I sat up as Mikey said "We`re no match for Spiderbytes!" Mikey said.

"Spiderbytes?" Leo asked and I itched my arm instinctively remembering every time I got spider bite.

"Well he`s a spider and he bites so I thought…" Mikey started to say.

"We get it!" Leo snapped as Spiderbytes jumped down using the legs he had on his head to land upside down….. unfair again! We started to run away but he jumped in front of us. I decided that since Raph was here someone had to be the muscle headed idiot. I ran forward with a battle cry slicing my Kama`s forward.

But I didn`t notice one of its arms..legs...whatever! until it wrapped around me tightly causing me to drop my Kama`s as it lifted me up holding me upside down as I struggled. "Hana!" Leo shouted.

"Hmm I'll keep this one" Spiderbytes said looking at me and I felt like hurling again.

"Sure I got the insect attracted to me!" I shouted annoyed.

"Spiders aren`t actually insect they….." Donnie started to say but Spiderbytes grabbed him and threw him.

"Donnie!" I shouted struggling more.

"Play times over frogs" He said spitting acid at them.

"HEY KNOCK IT OFF!" I shouted but was ignored as he walked closer tightening his grip on me so I could barely breathe my armor probably was the only thing protecting my ribs from cracking.

"Wow I didn`t think this guy could get any uglier nice choice in boyfriends Hana" I heard a familiar voice shout and I looked up my eyes widening and I grinned.

"RAPH!" Me and my brothers shouted then I said.

"No way you can have him" I said Spiderbytes looked at me with one of his eyes saying.

"You`ll change your mind after I beat up these ugly frogs" He said.

I watched Raph jump down glaring at Spiderbytes and Leo said "Well I think you`ve been punished long enough come and join us"

"Hey look it`s the Kung Fu frog with the salad tongs" He said. I tried kicking the guy I did not need Raph on a rampage!

"Hey look it`s the stupid loud mouth who`s about to get his butt kicked" Raph said and expertly twirled his Sai`s.

"Can you shut up and get me down!" I said why were they having witty banter while I hung upside down the blood getting to my head?! The spider guy ignored me he held me forward as a….shield the jerk! He started doing flips around my brothers making me even dizzier and made an acid circle around the three and they fell through the floor again.

"Guys!" I shouted before going "Woah!" as my body swerved.

"Dance for me frog!" He said starting to spit acid at Raph "Watch as I turn your friends into frog fries I'll serve them up with your salad tongs! It will make a great meal for our date!" He said.

I gagged and struggled "Let me go you spider jerk!"

"Sorry darling can't do that!" He said and leaped up making a spider web….from his butt and leaped down through the hole. Raph managed to cut it off and the spider landed the group on me loosened. I was about to use the chance to escape when he got back up tightening the grip more hissing. "Oh Froggy thinks he can stop me Ribbit Ribbit" He said

"Are you seriously an idiot he`s a turtle!" I said but he used another arm to wrap over my mouth as he ignored me I muffled into it.

"Oh what`s that tadpole are you too scared to leap off your lily pad and get the warts off ya? Oh come on let me show my new gal what I got" He said.

"I am not your gal you freak!" I said but it was all muffled I glanced at Raph surprised he wasn`t raging he just had his eyes closed and seemed to be calm….oh great now he decides to be calm?!

Raph let out a battle cry running forward dodging two of the spiky legs and punched him and kicked him sending Spiderbytes flying back. Luckily the spider loosened his grip enough for me to fall from him and I landed in a crouch swiftly diving forward as the thing started stretching it spiky legs towards Raph. Raph managed to catch one of the legs and hold it as a shield against the acid. "That`s some Kung Fu frog" He said pulling back.

My brothers leaped up behind Raph getting into a fighting position I was currently waaaay to dizzy to stand up and decided to let them take over and laid back with a grunt. Stupid spider spinning me around "We`re not Kung Fu frogs were ninja turtles" Raph said.

I listened to the sounds of fighting as my brothers knocked him back and I noticed something landing beside me…I pulled out a ninja blade and stabbed down at the phone that landed near my face. "My phone!" The spider cried out. My brothers soon surrounded him trapping him and he said. "You guys are going to regret this" He said before climbing away.

They leaped up after him and I stood up trying to get my balance I looked over seeing my Kama`s and walked over dizzily picking them up before sitting down. "Ugh why do only the weird ones go after me?" I asked.

Suddenly I saw Donnie shout down "You alright?!"

"Just dizzy!" I shouted.

I heard the sounds of feet and felt Donnie`s arms around me and decided not to complain as he carried me to the roof and steadied me after setting me down. I looked over seeing Raph had a grip on Mikey and guessed that Mikey thought he could get away with insulting Raph.

"Hana says the one known as Raph is the compliment known as awesome" I said and Donnie and Leo groaned.

"What the heck are you saying Hana?" Raph demanded.

"It's how the idiotic robots known as the Kraang spoke the language that us currently spoken" I said.

"She's copying how the Kraang talk" Leo said annoyed.

"It is how you say in earth language fun the talking of the voice of Kraang is fun for one not known as Kraang but is known as Hana." I said and Mikey was dropped on the ground laughing.

Suddenly my mask was moved so the eyeholes were on the side of the head making me unable to see and I was lifted over a shoulder I knew to be Raph's. "Little sisters should really just shut up" Raph said.

"Hey the one known as Hana..gah!" I was carried by a psycho Raph the rest of the way home even when I stopped being funny kicking and are blind. I didn't even think to fix my mask until I was dropped on the couch. I turned it back and glared at my smirking brother. "Jerk" I muttered but was put in a head lock and I laughed. "Hey!"

I saw my brothers come in all of them smirking all except my Aka-Chan who gave me an apologetic wave...traitors. "Welcome back my children" Master Splinter said.

Raph let me go and I took a breath walking over to the box of left over pizza eating a slice my nausea and dizziness gone.

Donnie came up next to me obviously checking to be sure I was ok before snatching a slice himself taking a bite and I used this as a chance for revenge. "Guess April will be happy we stopped another Kraang plot" Donnie stopped dropping the pizza and ran off most likely to email April.

"Sucker" I said picking up the dropped pizza taking a bite high giving Mikey who came over.

"That's cruel you know April won't be up by now" Leo said.

"All's far in love and war" I stated.

"And pizza" Mikey added.

"Hana may I speak to you?" Splinter asked.

"Uh sure Sensei" I said following him trying to think what he could want to talk to me about. "If this is about spraying Leo in the eye with the perfume earlier today I did apologize and I didn't mean to..."

"No it's not about that, though that does explain earlier why Leo was showering for an hour." My Aniki was obviously trying to get rid of the smell of girl. "Hana I would like you to tell me about this April" He said.

"Well she's nice, she reacts better to the strange then most people and she can keep a secret" I said.

"Hmm...I would like for you to bring her to the lair tomorrow after training"

"Wait seriously?" I asked excited.

"Yes I believe it would do you and some brothers some good and I would like to meet her"

"Thank you Sensei!" I said hugging him.

"I trust your judgment..."

"Hana why is my lab a mess?!" Donnie shouted.

"...oops" I said and ran out. "Sorry Donnie I was looking for a jump rope!"

...

**Third Person POV**

It was dark and Raphael was in his room Spike on his chest when he heard a creak, he looked around carefully setting Spike on a pillow next to his bed and grabbed one of his Sai carefully opening the door looking around. "Hello?"

No noise and he grunted muttering "Must be the stupid sewers" As he closed it and turned not expecting a small hand on his shoulder to flip him onto his back and sit on his chest, though the figure itself wasn't heavy at all it held a fake wooden blade.

"Got ya!" Hana said with a smirk her hair down wearing a pink pajama tank top and shorts.

"Hana what are you...!"

"Revenge big brother just revenge still think I cant handle myself?" She asked.

Raph grinned "Nope..." Hana glared obviously about to smack him with the wooden blade when he continued. "In a fight your fine but how the hell will someone be watching your back if your gone?" He asked.

"You`re such a softie." Hana snorted getting off.

"Go to bed I don't want to beat you up when your undead" Raph noted kicking her in the butt gently.

"I`m going I`m going...night night Spike protect Raph from his nightmares" Hana said and closed the door right when Raph threw the Sai the sound clattering on the wall.

Raph sighed, "Wonder if Splinter has a trick to deal with little sisters" He highly doubted it.

**Yay finished done hurray! I really don't have much to say but I`m sorry for the inconsistent chapters I really wish I could change that but I have a bad habit I hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Interlude: Bringing April to the Lair!

**Ok another interlude this time April coming to the lair :P you knew this was coming hope you enjoy two chapters one day woo!**

Ok so today I had to be sneakier and stealthier then usual as my brothers could not know of today's plans, even if they were approved of by Master Splinter they would still want to follow me and I was not in the mood for there overprotectiveness especially when it wasn't even nighttime. I used Donnie's laptop to email April before practice when he had fallen asleep on the desk and then woke him up after deleting all the evidence for practice thankfully he didn't even notice as he was too tired (Man Coffee is the only thing that brings him to life in the mornings now I think I regret bringing that to the lair now as Donnie got hooked after the first sip.)

During combat training I was paired against Mikey then Leo and I won both rounds to my pleasure! Though it was a close one the second round the only reason I won the second round actually was because I faked a bruise on my side and Leo fell for it earning a twisting kick to the side of the head. Master Splinter had praised me for that and Leo was still giving me dirty looks for that, hey if you fell for that when I said yesterday I felt no pain then you should be angry at yourself not me Leo, a Kunoichi`s main art is deception after all it`s what Splinter taught me.

Afterwards I made sure to take a nice long shower so I didn't smell like training and sewers putting on the clothes April gave me now I was in my room listening putting on a black hat to hide my face in its shadow. I made sure to put on some of the nice smelling spray but not too much or else my brothers would smell me a mile away. Plus half of New York city since the last time I overused it everyone avoided me especially Master Splinter with his overly sensitive nose, it was like my perfume was guy repellent.

Space heroes would be on in 20 minutes. I needed to go now before Leo came out and saw me. Donnie was in his lab and Mikey was bugging Raph in the kitchen...now! I grabbed my bag and ran out of the lair leaping over the turnstiles making it a little always away from the lair before stopping sighing in relief when I realized no one was chasing after me to try to stop me from my plans.

(I sort of doubted they would since only Mikey could catch up with me but it`s better safe than sorry as they always say) I started walking more casually hurrying up the ladder and walked normally getting a few curious glances from people from the black hat on my head but nothing bad. I walked over and carefully put my contacts in and knocked on the door. Of course April`s Aunt answered looking frantic. "Hi Mrs. O'Neil."

"Oh hi Hana April`s in her room feel free to wait in the living room"

"Thank you Mrs. O'Neil" I said bowing my head politely before walking over and sat on the couch waiting I guess she had expected me as she had set out some tea and cookies and I couldn't help but to sip on the tea. Not as good as the stuff at home but it had a nice flavor.

April was downstairs saying "Sorry Hana had to finish some stuff"

"It`s alright" I said and April sat next to me picking up the other tea cup taking a sip.

"My aunt`s been a little frantic lately so sorry about that..." April said.

"Well her older brothers missing though don't worry we`ll get him back…."

"So again a fat balding guy got mutated into a spider?"

"Yup and we get to call him Spiderbytes" I stated taking a bite of cookie.

"…now we have two dangerous mutants running around" She said.

"Hey!" I exclaimed feeling offended.

"I said dangerous the rest of you 5 are fine"

"6 and we`re ninja and Kunoichi we are dangerous" I stated with a smirk.

"You know what I mean" April said annoyed.

I snickered as she punched my arm saying "I think you`ll change your mind after one of Raph`s angry rampages….they happen every….hour" I said thinking of my hot headed elder brother.

"So your da…sensei really came up with this?" I let her call Master Splinter my sensei instead of my dad since dad was still a pretty painful word for her.

"Yup since you know our secret he figures he needs to test to see if you are dangerous or not"

"What if he thinks I'm dangerous?" April asked.

I skipped a beat before saying "He won't think you're dangerous"

"Why doesn't that sound reassuring" She asked.

"Don't worry don't worry unless you could beat one of us up you`re not a threat"

"How could I four of you are turtles and you would pin me if I tried"

"See?" I said with a grin.

"April Hannah" We both stopped and looked at April`s Aunt thankfully she didn't think anything was a miss. "Do you want a ride to your house Hannah?" She asked.

"No thank you Mrs. O'Neil it`s faster on foot" I said with a smile.

"Well alright April make sure to lock up when you leave and keep your cellphone on you at all times." Mrs.O'Niel said.

"Ok" April said.

As the woman left I sighed and said "I really should have been paying more attention to my surroundings NEVER tell Splinter or my brothers that happened or they`ll kill me" I said.

"Deal" April said and we high fived.

As we finished the tea and cookies we hurried and washed up and April double checked the locks before we headed out and she locked the door behind her. "You know that wont do any good against me or my brothers" I stated.

"Thanks…" April said.

"No problem so you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. So how are we going to get there exactly i`m guessing it`s not just a trip down the metro?"

Nope, I've never even ridden the subway though I live in an abandoned one the sad but true facts of life as a person living in the sewers of New York for 15 years.

I pulled out a blind fold from my bag and pulled April into the shadows tying it around her eyes. "Sorry but Splinter told me to do this the first time just to be safe so he can see if we can trust you before letting you know how to get there on your own which will be tricky the first few trips" I noted

"It's fine but am I going to have to walk there like this?" April asked putting her hands on her hips obviously not wanting to be tripping over her own feet all the way there.

"Psh no that would be stupid" I said and I lifted her up into my arms easily causing her to scream in surprise. "I'm carrying you"

"Wait what!?" April said.

"Shh" I said and walked over to the nearest Manhole cover still in the shadows and kicked it up leaping down landing easily catching one of the bags April dropped as it fell with a smirk and watched the Manhole cover easily land with a simple small ringing noise

"….Are we in the sewers?" April asked wrinkling her nose with disgust.

"Yup home sweet home" I said.

"You live in the sewers?"

"Pretty much but where we actually sleep eat and do stuff is a lot nicer" I explained as I ran through the sewers silently.

"That`s kind of…"

"Eh it`s our home it`s safe"

"True guess no one would think to look for people down here"

"Exactly" I stated barely shifting her so she was in a more dignified position.

"When are we going to move?"

"We are moving" I stated snickering at her surprised look.

"This is so weird…." April said after a few moments.

"What running through sewers?"

"Yes and the fact a girl who`s shorter me is carrying me so easily" April said.

"Hey I have to do a ton of strength training and I've had to carry Donnie before this is a cake walk" I stated smirking to myself.

"Why did you have to carry Donnie?"

"Cause he`s an idiot who passes out in his lab" I said.

"There`s a lab?"

"Yeah prepare for a long tour of that" I said widening my smirk. Oh Donnie and Mikey would love this, though Raph and Leo might murder me if Master Splinter doesn`t say that it was his idea. I had to take the long way practically circling three times so April would have no idea where we were since I was instructed plus I was loving the fact that I was the strongest out of the two of us and able to carry someone this long without them being unconscious or over my shoulder struggling.

We arrived at the lair and I saw Leo on the couch too entranced in the Space Heroes marathon playing to notice my presense. Huh they hadn`t noticed I was gone yet sweet! I set April down who looked confused at the sound of the TV and pulled off the blind fold. "Welcome to Casa De Mutant" I said.

Leo looked up and back down before standing up in surprise. "HANA YOU BROUGHT APRIL TO THE LAIR?!" Leo shouted in shock and annoyance though I didn't see any anger yet, yay!

I heard the sounds of crashing coming from the lab Donnie probably hearing April`s name and a mini explosion…..oh boy. He came out covered in grease and black stains pushing his goggles to his head then his eyes widened. "April?" He exclaimed looking both happy and surprised.

"Uh I thought you said…" April started to say but I shushed her gently.

Mikey and Raph came out of the kitchen and Raph looked surprised and angry while Mikey looked ecstatic. "You showed her how to get to the lair?!" Raph demanded.

"No I blind folded her and carried her here" I said crossing my arms pointing at the mask I was holding in my hands how stupid did they think I was?

"You brought her here without permission?!" Leo demanded.

"I asked Hana to bring April here" Splinter said coming out of the shadows making everyone, especially April, jump.

"April the rat man that just scared us all is Master Splinter" I said and April looked at him I saw surprise but she soon calmed down guess she expected a human or a turtle not a giant rat, guess I forgot to tell her that fact…..oops.

"Nice to meet you" April said with a meek wave.

"I`m sorry for my sons behavior but besides Hana you are the first human to have come here" Splinter said bowing his head .

"Oh well I'm honored" April said looking around.

'N-n-nice to have you here April" Donnie said leaning against the wall trying to look cool but failing with the grease stains and the stuttering.

I saw my brothers grinning at each other, oh this was so cruel but at the same time helpful! "Hey Donnie what did you make blow up in your lab?" I asked looking at the smoke coming from it curiously

Donnie looked over his eyes widening "I`ll be right back" He said pushing his goggles down running into the lab like he was heading into battle then I heard him say "Sewer apples!" Oh boy maybe I should have waited.

"How about I give you a look around?" I suggested having a feeling Donnie would be too occupied at the moment to help.

"Sure" April said.

"Well this is where we hang out most of the time the living room or the pit as we enjoy calling it due to the actual pit in the floor..." I showed April all around the Lair at the different places and such. My brothers followed us around even adding there pointers in but April didn`t seem to mind her smile became wider and wider at each room which was good she obviously didn't mind who my brothers were.

When Donnie got cleaned up I let him show April his lab I gave April a, try to look interested despite his techno babble look, as he led her in and I sat down next to Mikey with a smirk. "I still don't think this is a good idea" Leo muttered.

"Relax Leo April`s cool and she couldn't even hit the right side of a barn" I said.

"The last time you said something was cool Donnie ended up with rat bites all over him" Leo said in annoyance.

"Ok Sir Lancelot was a bad idea but April won't have rabies" I stated.

"Wait is it a good idea to leave those two alone in there?" Raph asked pointing the thumb towards the lab

"Yes since Donnie doesn't have that type of we are not having this discussion when Aka-Chan`s in the room…by the way please tell me we have pizza left over" I begged.

"No Mikey ate the last of it" Leo said.

"Dude you don't just let pizza be left over" Mikey said.

"Great another pizza run" I said standing up.

"Wait you`re going out again?" Leo demanded.

"We can't really feed April worms and algae or garbage" I explained. "Donnie would end up yelling at us about the human diet…again" I said.

"Well I'm coming with you" Leo said.

"Alright kill joy just stay in the shadows" I said starting to walk out wondering what the worst that could happen if we left them alone would be.

…

Aprils POV

Despite the fact I had to have Donnie repeat or explain everything differently most of the time I found the lab pretty cool. He showed me all the gadgets he made from just junk people threw away it was pretty impressive. I wondered how I was so afraid of him before he was so…sweet. He had a gentle smile and a very kind personality and oddly enough if face in some way looked more humanoid then turtle.

He was the scientist and doctor for this family I had asked Donnie about what Hana said earlier and he looked a little murderous but I was guessing that would be normal no matter how nice you are if your older sister announced secrets like that. So I didn't press and instead had pointed to a different machine and changed the subject.

When he finished the tour, I couldn`t help but to shake my head impressed. "Wow just…wow" I said.

Donnie blushed and rubbed the back of his head "Not much but we make due"

"Better than any lab I've ever seen" I admitted. "Hey Donnie can I ask you if you guys got mutated into turtles…."

"Why did Master Splinter got mutated into a rat?" Donnie asked.

"Sorry was that rude?" I asked embarrassed

"No not at all I'm guessing Hana forgot to tell you by the way you looked when you first saw him?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I'm still trying to figure that out myself this mutagen is unique something I've never seen before" Donnie admitted his eyes gleaming obviously he wanted to study it like my dad when he talked about some new type of mental disease.

Before I could ask him what he`s found out we heard shouting "PIZZA!"

"MIKEY IF YOU TRY TO EAT IT ALL AGAIN I`LL SHOVE YOU INTO A PIPE!"

"APRIL DONNIE IF YOUR DONE FLIRTING IN THE LAB HURRY I CANT HOLD OFF THE SHORT AND CHUBBY ONES FOREVER….OW!"

Donnie blushed but I giggled oh this was a fun family no wonder Hana had commented on how quiet our house was. We hurried back to see Leo and Hana keeping away pizza boxes from Mikey who was being held back by Raph. "Wow you guys really enjoy pizza" I noted.

"Either this or worms and algae and garbage" Hana said pulling out a slice.

I walked over accepting it and took a bite saying. "You don't seem to mind either of them"

"Nope" Hana stated and grabbed her own slice before throwing the boxes into the air.

I thought it would end badly but Leo caught them on the end of his foot and kicked them up adding them to his own pile and set them on the table. Mikey was swift to grab a box and his own slice and I'm guessing by instinct pulled both me and Hana on the couch next to him. I saw his brother's panic but I just laughed and they seemed to sigh in relief. "Dude your light" Mikey said to me.

"And I'm not?" Hana said.

"Yeah but we`ve all carried you and she`s almost lighter then you even though she`s taller" Mikey said.

"Aww Aka-Chan" Hana pouted hugging Mikey.

"Aka-Chan?" I asked remembering she called him that before deciding to change the discussion on weight knowing it could end badly.

"It`s my nickname for Mikey…no you don't get to call him that" Hana said with protectiveness over Mikey.

"I don't think I will I rather not have my throat ripped out by you" I responded scooting away from Hana who just giggled.

"Dude I love this girl!" Mikey said hugging me I'm guessing this was normal for him I was surprised at how warm he was I expected the turtles to be colder but then again Hana did say they were half human. Though that made me wonder what had turned Hana`s eyes and a streak of her hair pink and another streak silver?

"Sorry Aka-Chans a hugger" Hana said and I looked over at her hesitant expression obviously if I was nervous she could pull Mikey back but I wanted to trust these guys.

"It`s fine" I said and grinned at Mikey who grinned back.

The brothers seemed to relax more Donnie sat on my other side and Leo went back to the floor watching the show that was on…..Space Heroes? Oh yeah Hana did talk about how Leo was into them and I grinned me and Hana both holding back laughter about the spoofs that we had watched and Mikey watching us confused.

Raph went to the other couch and started reading a comic. They definitely were just a huge family. I listened to Raph squabble with Leo how this show was lame and watched Mikey poke at Donnie until Donnie caught his finger and he squealed in fright and pain and then stopped starting to poke Hana who would occasionally poke him back not seeming as bothered with it as Donnie was. Hana once and awhile would ask me a question that I would answer easily. I swore I saw from the corner of my eye someone but when I turned it was gone.

I had a feeling it was Splinter but I couldn`t be so sure soon Space Heroes was over and Mikey asked me. "So what`s in the bag?"

"Some stuff Hana asked me to bring" I said.

"What it was a smart idea at the time" Hana said as Leo and Raph looked at her "I wanted April to sleep over"

"I don't recall saying that was ok" Splinter said and I jumped 5 feet. How does he do that!

Mikey laughed at my reaction and Hana started pouting. "Pleeeaaassse Master Splinter" She begged.

"Is your room clean?" Splinter asked.

"Yes"

"Did you practice those Katas"

"Yes"

"Are you lying?"

"Ye…hey No!" Hana said obviously annoyed at her father's teasing it made my chest hurt a little remembering my dad.

Splinter chuckled "Well if it`s alright with Miss O'Neil"

"Just call me April and I'm fine with it I kind of already told my aunt I would be sleeping over at a friend's place anyways." I added to help Hana with the case.

"Then I can't say no" Splinter said shaking his head.

"Woohoo sleepover!" Mikey shouted why did I have a feeling there was hardly any sleep involved.

….

Oh how right I'd been we had spent all night watching and arguing over movies I believed I'd fallen asleep on Mikey`s shell but I woke up on Hana`s bed her room was still shocking to me with all the pink and the body sprays thought it did explain why she didn't smell like sewers despite where she lived.

I didn't recall being in my pajamas but I hoped I was wrong or I was finding a bat with Hana`s name on it and teaching her a thing or two about personal space. I stood up stretching and looked around checking the time 9 AM. Did Hana get up already? I walked out of the room and heard the sounds of fighting. I was curious and I headed towards the sound.

I looked inside the dojo to see Hana…sparring? I had almost gasped when Hana aimed the bladed scythes….Kama's at Donnie like she was going to slice his head off when he ducked and maneuvered her arm to the side with his bo staff.

With Donnie they both had out there weapons and were striking at each other expertly. I had seen them fight before but this was still impressive as they blocked each other moves striking without hesitation. It was Hana`s win…I think that was my fault. Donnie had looked over my way his eyes wide and Hana used that as a chance to knock him over. "Yamei!" Splinter shouted.

"Oh hey April thought you wouldn`t have been up for another hour" Hana said casually. She had on a gray sports bra and black training pants I was pretty sure I was straight but I couldn`t help but to notice the fact her body was well muscled for a girl but kept a wiry frame over it I had noticed before but seeing it when standing up was different.

"I believe training is over for today" Splinter said giving me a nod.

Hana led me to the living room with her brothers until Raph shouted. "Take a shower Hana you stink"

Sadly it was true Hana scowled at her brother and threw a pillow at him. "At least I didn`t take a sewer dive" She said.

"You pushed me in!"

"You were insulting my awesomeness!"

"What awesomeness?" Raph asked.

Hana looked ready to leap but Donnie said. "Why don't you take a shower before we all pass out"

"Ugh be right back April" Hana said and headed out.

Now I was alone with four turtle brothers they seemed to be feeling awkward but I decided to change that. "So you guys train like that every day?" I asked curiously

"Pretty much" Mikey said and relaxed on the couch.

"Wow it was impressive" I said and Donnie blushed.

"Well it took years of training" Donnie said rubbing the back of his head.

"And Donatello still gets his butt kicked" Raph said and Donnie scowled at Raph who was now holding….a pet turtle?

"Uh…" I said and Leo noticed my stare.

"Oh that`s Raphael's pet Spike" Leo said.

"The only one here who doesn`t get pounded on by Raph" Mikey muttered.

"Cause he doesn`t talk like an idiot" Raph said.

"Speaking of showers I better go change" I said looking at my state of dress none of the boys had seemed to mind….then again there sister was walking around in nothing put a sports bra and loose fitting sweats.

I walked away and Hana came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and ran past me to the living room. "Get your butt dressed Hana!" I heard someone shout.

"You all are so bossy I`m grabbing my brush" I heard Hana mutter and I laughed hurrying and changing swiftly into my clothes and brushing through my hair and went out so I didn`t take over the bathroom.

Hana was a lot quicker now in the black Kunoichi outfit her hair dried off and braided as she read a ninja magazine in about a 10th of the time I took. I had a weird feeling I would be getting used to this family and I honestly didn`t mind it one bit. "So April I think you passed the test what time does your Aunt want you home?"

"5 Pm" I said confused.

"Great then I can show you how to get here both through the sewers and topside in that amount of time easily" Hana said with a grin.

…though if I wanted to get used to certain parts was the real question.

**Shortest chapter so far I know I know but I couldn't fit anything more without rambling so I hope you enjoyed it. **


	7. Baby Brothers Friend?:Enemy Arises

**Three chapters in a row woooh! Go Charmy go Charmy!**

**Leo: Oh god she`s cheering herself.**

**Raph: Won`t be long til she hit`s a dead spot.**

**Donnie: She probably missed some things too...**

**SHUT UP! Geesh I don't own turtles or else there would be more angst and torture!**

***Turtles gulp***

Hana`s POV

Alright so it`s been a week since Aprils shown up for the first time in our lair and life has been pretty good. I was just on the surface wearing the street clothes April gave me going to buy some stuff for Donnie. My brothers had started acting a little more and more like clean freaks after discovering we could get stuff not through the sewers or garbage so I was the little errand girl. I didn't mind though it meant going to the surface at both day and night time a lot more freedom then before though it was kind of unfair to my brothers Splinter evened it out by giving me extra training.

I was walking by one of my old hide outs when I saw something in the garbage. It was the dumpster behind the bakery so I went to check it out….oh my god two dozen cinnamon buns all still in perfect shape all just dumped out! I grabbed the box deciding to take them home to my brothers but they smelt so good…one little bit wouldn`t hurt would it? Plus I'm sure they were just a little stale since people were so picky all the time that`s all.

…

Ok so I'm an idiot what else is new? I ate all of them before I even made it home. I swiftly got rid of the evidence and hurried into the lair where my brothers were waiting. I had a stomach full of good cinnamon buns and in a few hours we would start patrol. I currently was playing my brother Raph in video games. "Oooh oh oh Shell yes!" I shouted as I beat him yet again.

"Rematch!" Raph said.

"Oh Raphie wants to challenge the queen?!" I asked leaping up and down when a sudden sharp pain hit my stomach. A VERY familiar wave of nausea went through me and I said "Oh sewer bunnies" and ran off towards the bathroom. I arrived just in the nick of time as I started vomiting my brother Raph pulling my hair out of my face.

"DONNIE HANA`S GOT FOOD POISIONING AGAIN!" He shouted.

I groaned unable to protest as I heard Donnie running in "Oh come on Hana again!?" He said and ran over feeling my neck as I vomited once again he waited until I was done I spit into the toilet before flushing it. He lifted my up very slowly and I groaned knowing what was coming and he carried me to the couch setting me down. "Alright what did you eat?" He demanded.

"…nothing bad" I said as I thought until I remembered those cinnamon buns but how could something so good be evil?!

"Hana…." Donnie said giving me the look and I lost.

"Fine I found two dozen cinnamon buns in the dumpster behind the bakery but they tasted so good!" I whined.

"They probably were thrown out because they weren`t baked properly Hana" Donnie said handing me some water to sip on. "No patrol for you"

"What!" I exclaimed

"You know the drill Hana" Donnie said and I groaned into the pillow at the unfairness. "This should teach you not to eat stuff from the dumpster!"

Suddenly I heard the sound of Mikey coming out "Don't worry Hana I know the drill." He said. Yes this is why I loved my Aka-Chan. He brought out a few of my books, my sketch pad, my favorite movies and….oh my gosh he even took out his own stuffed teddy bear! I knew one of my brothers still loved me even if it was the baby of the group.

"You are the best!" I said grabbing the teddy bear hugging it as Mikey sat next to me.

"And I'll stay here for patrol" Mikey said.

"I don't think so Mikey" Leo said coming out.

"Huh?" Mikey asked.

"We`re already going to be one man down I don't want to make it two" I believe I`m a woman Leonardo Hamato.

"But…"

"Don't worry Mikey I can invite April over" I said patting his leg. "Just prepare to watch my favorite movies non-stop when you come back" I said.

"Got it sis" Mikey said giving me a thumbs up.

"I just emailed April to pick up some stuff for you she should be around soon…..i also told her how much of an idiot you are and she agrees" Donnie said smugly.

"Shut up Donatello" I muttered but I knew he was just worried I felt miserable and grouchy.

"Just get some rest it will be over in a couple of days" Donnie said.

I groaned muttering "I bet I will miss all the fun"

"It`s just a normal patrol" Donnie said.

"Exactly and when I'm not around you guys have a ton of fun" I said.

"When was the last time you didn`t go on patrol with us?" Leo asked sounding annoyed as usual.

"Never"

"Missing a couple won't kill you come on guys" Leo said.

"Overprotective brother's syndrome!" I shouted.

"Stupid sister syndrome" Donnie responded it was our usual goodbye when I was like this.

I sighed and decided nothing else to do but sleep and closed my eyes holding my teddy bear close. I opened them who knows how long later to see April propping another pillow under my head. "Oh you`re awake" April said.

"Just barely" I muttered.

"Heard what happened….garbage cinnamon rolls really?" April asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Still worth it" I said.

"Master Splinter said to give you this to help you cleanse your body or something" April said nodding to a cup of tea.

"Ugh I hate that stuff hand it over" I said and April helped me sip it I wrinkled my face at the bitter taste and April laughed obviously not used to me not liking something.

"I hear this happens a lot"

"Sadly yes but I still never regret it" I said.

"Why though I mean I know those guys said ever since you went topside you`ve been eating better"

"Old habits die hard I guess, I just hate the fact they had to survive on worms and algae while I had to eat better cause I'm human"

"You don't like being human?"

"No I don't" I said. "I`m technically a mutant but all I got is the streaks in my hair and my eyes to prove it."

"Those aren`t dyed in?"

"Nope if I cut them off they`ll grow back want to see?"

"I believe you, hey it`s not all bad being human" April said.

"Sorry April if it sounds like I'm whining"

"Hey don't be" April said and handed me the tea that I took another sip from.

"So how long have I been out?" I wondered.

"I`ve been here two hours…."

"So at least three" I said knowing that my brothers would have had to been gone an hour before April arrived. "They better hurry back I want my Aka-Chan" I said.

"Guys shh if Hana hears what she missed she`ll go crazy" I heard Donnie whisper.

"She`s going to be asleep she always is anyways how will we keep it from her that we fought real ninjas?" I heard Leo ask.

Wait REAL ninjas? The Shell LEO!? "Man Raph you almost got your butt whooped" Mikey laughed.

"At least I didn`t have my weapon break because someone was stupid enough to get caught by the boss" Raph growled back.

I looked at April who watched the guys come in ignoring me until I said. "Ahem"

They all froze and looked at me "Uh how much did you hear?" Leo asked.

"Enough for me to say….I TOLD YOU SO!" I shouted "Real ninjas?! I missed real ninjas how`s that fair!?"

"Wait real ninja`s in New York?" April asked in shock "Besides you guys?"

"Donnie you tell them I'm going to let Master Splinter know what happened" Leo said and headed out of the room.

Donnie started to tell us what happened and I felt more and more irritated until my Aka-Chan started trying to distract me again. Looking at my sketches and laughing or gasping at some of them…it worked. I started explaining some to him and I felt better as we started watching movies. My stomach still churned and I had vomited again during my favorite part but with my little brother around what could go wrong?

…

It was two days afterwards and I still hung on the couch watching my brothers. April was at my feet reading a newspaper article and Mikey read a ninja book on the bean bag chair. It was about some martial arts expo going on I wasn't really interested in it but Mikey was reading about someone and I couldn't help but to watch him pretending I was sketching. "Aw I wish me and Chris Bradford were friends!" Mikey said….oh my god he nommed on the magazine so cute!

"Mikey you already have a human friend" April said and I nodded in agreement as Mikey gave us a blank stare. "Me!" April said.

"Don't forget me" I said.

"You two don't count Hana your my sister and April you have to like us we saved your life"

I felt a bitter stab and scowled with a pout as April patted my head. "To bad there isn't a place for freaks to meet people where no one can see how hideous they are." Raph said over from where he was doing push-ups on his Sai`s I swear he does that just to spite me in training.

"Wait there is, the internet." April said…..wait what? "Donnie can I see your laptop?"

"Sure just a sec!" Donnie said and he had the smile of I just got away with something and I reminded myself to check his laptop when he was out on patrol.

"Check it out it`s a site where you can make friends with anybody online!" He said and I looked up at the website.

"Sweet!" Mikey said snatching the laptop pushing April out of the way. Suddenly Mikey gasped in amazement "Chris Bradford is on here he'll be my first friend" I didn`t say how this would fail I was still pouting over the fact Mikey didn`t consider me a friend he stared at the screen intensely.

"Mikey people don't always respond immedietl…" The screen just beeped. "But sometimes they do" April said.

Darn it! "No way! Chris Bradford has accepted my friend ship! I have a friend" He said then hugged April and I watched Donnie stare in complete shock. "Thanks April" He said before tossing the laptop in the air.

"Where you going?!" Donnie said before realizing the laptop and leaped forward to catch it. "Hey!"

Couldn`t blame him took weeks to build that thing "To hang out with my friend Chris Bradford" Mikey announced…

"Wait you're going to leave me alone?!" I said.

"You`ll be fine" Mikey said as he started heading out.

Donnie and I gave each other worried looks then looked at Mikey knowing this might not end well. "And guess who`s 5,286!" Mikey said.

"You?" April asked.

"Daniel Ramierez and i`m right next to him later!" Mikey said.

"Well this outta be interesting" April said.

"Should we go after him?" Donnie asked and I sat up and he sent me a glare saying 'not you' and laid back down.

"Eh he`s gotta learn somehow" Raph said.

"I agree" I said.

"You`re still angry about the friend thing" Donnie noted.

"Shut up" I said and hugged the teddy bear muttering. "What does Chris Bradford have that I don't?"

"Money, he doesn`t live in a sewer, he doesn`t get food poisoning every other month, he`s a gu….hey!" Donnie said as I kicked the laptop out of his hands watching him make a dive for it agian…he forgot Raph was there and they both ended up on the floor Donnie holding up the laptop.

"Donnie….."Raph said.

Donnie stood up and started running as Raph chased after him and I hid my face in my pillow. "Just two more days" I muttered then I could have fun with them.

…

Those two days were torture Mikey had managed to be friends with him! Oh I hated this so much. He never shut up about Chris Bradford I decided to stay holed up in my room for the time being. Eventually when I was allowed to be walking around I was in the dojo watching Mikey show us a new Kata I had to admit it was awesome. I wouldn`t be able to try it out for another day or two but I could still watch. "That was amazing!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah it`s devastatingly effective and complex" Donnie said impressed.

"And yet even Mikey could learn it" Raph said.

"Thank you…hey!" Mikey said. Usually I would stand up for my Aka-chan and tell Raph the moves that he took only two seconds to learn while Raph took hours. But I was still mad so I just kept quiet staying cross legged sitting watching them though I had to admit the move was awesome. Suddenly the laptop beeped. "It`s Rad Brad!" When did the laptop get in here I'll never know. "That`s my little name for him" He said typing into the computer.

"Oh I'll give you a name for him" I muttered looking at the screen over Mikey`s shoulder.

"He wants to get together for a little B Ball I can't wait to find out what the B stands for." I knew what it stood for thanks to April, but I wasn`t telling I was still mad….and why did he have to look so adorable!

"You`re going now?" Leo asked worried.

"Sorry dude's human friend stuff you know how it is." He said and disappeared for a moment before poking his head back in "Oh wait no you don't." He ran out cackling and I groaned.

"Stupid Aka-Chan stealing Bradford just wait until I get my hands on him!" I said.

"Hana it`s fine" Leo said patting my shoulder.

"No it`s not I'm supposed to be Mikey`s best human friend not some over muscled bearded guy" I said.

"Hey I want to try out that new move" Leo said changing the subject.

"Sweet I'll…"

"Not you" Donnie said to me and I scowled.

Raph got up and Donnie was always better at watching and learning then practicing it himself or I would have gone against him. Leo was going to learn it first then Raph would go against Leo then Donnie would go against Leo then Raph for the move and I had to watch and wait until tomorrow stupid brothers. I watched as Leo kept messing up the steps and Raph dodged them easily. "Come on Leo" I called at his failure.

"Hold on I almost got it" Leo said.

Me and Donnie watched as Leo managed to flip Raphael back hard standing on one leg smirking as he got it now it was…."Where did you learn that!" I almost jumped out of my skin as Master Splinter shouted at us.

Leo was helping Raph up as we looked at him wondering why he seemed so upset. I thought the move was pretty good….even if it came from a jerk. "Mikey learned it from his new friend" Leo explained.

"The man that taught him that is no friend it comes from the Shredder"

"Shredder?!" Donnie said surprised

We all glanced at each other before Leo said "You mean Bradford is one of his students"

"He must be" Splinter said.

"So Bradford was just pretending to be Mikey`s friend to get to you" Leo said.

Raph wiped sweat off his forehead saying "What a relief everything makes sense again" I felt the same but I felt like there was something I was missing here what is it…."Mikey`s in trouble!" Raph said.

My eyes widened and I straightened up "If he tries to use Mikey to get to you then Mikey will be….." I suddenly felt fire course through me in anger and I grabbed my Kama`s starting to run out.

"Hana I don't think….."

"If you finish that sentence Donnie I will show everyone your true screen saver!" I snapped and Donnie shut up.

I swiftly changed into my ninja gear hiding the streaks in my hair under my black cap and braided it as I ran out the door with my brothers. "It`s going to be a trap" Leo said.

"As long as we get Aka-Chan out of there I don't care" I said darkly tying on my pink mask.

"Hana we need a plan…."

"Then hurry up and make one Leader!"

Leo didn't seem surprised all of us were tensed up and worried as he whispered the plan to all of us about what we do when we arrived.

…

"Hana lend me some of your gum" Donnie said as the two of us were running our elder brothers had ran ahead to scout the area. I looked at him seeing he was in thinking mode and I nodded handing it to him.

After that remained silent as we jumped over the buildings my brothers eyes had the white phase from suppressed anger. I felt no nausea or weakness just pure anger my eyes narrowed in thought. When we reached the top of Bradfords dojo I landed right besides Donnie who was just putting gum on his device and started creating a hole in the glass.I looked down and saw Mikey was freaking hog tied like some animal! Oh I was going to kill them when I get my hands on them! We soon attached our grappling hooks and lowered our ropes easily sliding down not letting Mikey see us since he might accidently cause the guards to notice us, no offense to him but he tended to be very loud in reunions.

I ran forward and used my Kama blade to flip over a foot ninja and kicked him in the head knocking him out in a very silent but affective move. After that we ran over and Mikey shouted "Dudes that was sporadic!"

We all shushed him and I saw Leo was looking at the rope in anger same with Raph both looked as ready as I was to kill whoever did this to our baby brother. "That`s not what that means" Donnie hissed hitting his head. But it was very relieving to see Mikey was still his usually go lucky self in not a little sadder. Leo carefully cut off the ropes and Mikey landed awkwardly sitting up rubbing his arms where the ropes had been and Leo rubbed his head the rest of us smiling.

"You ok?" I asked.

Mikey nodded looking down and I hugged him whispering "Three hours of monster movies and a ton of pizza when we get back" I said before helping him up.

"Alright guys you know the plan" Leo said looking at the rest of us.

"What plan?" Mikey asked.

"Just listen to what we say Mikey we`re going to make sure those guys understand to never mess with any of us" I said narrowing my eyes in determination and he nodded back.

We had Mikey go up first and I stayed close behind protectively looking around knowing the ninja`s wouldn`t show themselves so easily since they would want to follow us but a very tiny flicker in the shadow indicated we had what we wanted to know.

We reached the Man Hole and Mikey went first then Leo right afterwards I leaped down and moved out of the way as Raph followed. Donnie went last and moved the cover to cover us. We each separated into different parts of the tunnels. We would grab the different Foot Ninja (I learned that`s what Shredder called his army when Splinter talked of them around the age of 9 and had tried not to laugh at the many jokes there were.) knock them out then tie them up to the ceiling like piñata`s. I wanted to whack them too but we only had around 3 minutes at best for this plan so I didn't suggest it.

I hung in the ceiling area and watched my brothers grab them I used a rope to grab a ninja and move them up….any other day I would be ecstatic about this since I was fighting real ninjas but right now I had a job to do. I swiftly hung up my prize before leaping down on another one swiftly dragging it to the nearest tunnel using my hand to smack the pressure point then dragged the limp figure the rest of the way where Leo was and he grabbed it from me with a nod and I ran back again running forward and tackling a ninja into another tunnel right before one of them could turn around and tied them up heading to the ceiling to tie them up.. Soon they arrived at a sort of pool area thing me and my brothers had known about.

There were a few pipes that if you opened them would have raw sewage pour into them down in the pool drain a very scary lesson we learned when we were 7 thank god Splinter was there or else….that`s a story for another day but let`s just say Donnie memorize how each pipe works by then and we knew how the pipes in certain area`s worked ourselves.

I watched as a dark skinned foreign man who was with Bradford lit up a flare showing our little handiwork I was next to Mikey and Donnie giving Mikey a reassuring squeeze before taking out my Kama`s. "Show your faces!" The man shouted with a Brazilian accent I watched as Raph and Leo came up from the water looking like swamp creatures then me and my younger brothers coming up from behind. "They`ve trapped us!" The foreign guy said looking at me and my little brothers.

"Take em down!" Bradford said and started running towards my two older brothers while the other guy headed towards us.

I ran forward trying to catch his arm in my Kama`s but he side kicked me so I crashed against a wall. Then he got into a handstand and grabbed Donnie`s face and with a painful sounding twist threw him into Mikey causing them to crash on top of each other. I stood up making for another leap but he kicked my torso and I landed on my brothers. "Hmm I didn`t know you boys have a girlfriend I probably will take her after De-shelling the rest of you"

We sat up me gagging at the thought deciding that going against street smarts was not our forte' and we looked over seeing that our elder brothers were having a hard time with Bradford. Donnie looked then snapped his fingers indicating a switch. Probably a smarter idea since Aka-Chan and Donnie were better with creativity and our older brothers were better with force, we started running the man following us I gave him the good New York middle finger salute.

We switched enemies by flipping when it seemed like we were running backwards and we led Bradford to some pipes where Mikey got a chain around one of his wrists forcing him to remain and Donny knocked his knees from under him. Mikey moved so I could punch him straight in the face sending him crashing back. Mikey leaped over swirling his nunchaku's forcing Bradford back. I was about to follow when Donnie grabbed my arm pointing at a pipe line and I nodded following him seeing Leo was coming over too. I would want to take care of Bradford myself but Mikey was the one who he betrayed so he deserved a chance at revenge.

We had to wait until our brothers were out of the way but I got a hold of the wheel and waited. "They knew we were following them" Bradford said.

"That`s right" Mikey said and I grinned at the satisfied look on his face.

Bradford aimed a punch at him when Mikey suddenly blocked it with the back of his right hand then the next punch with his left then grabbed Bradford's right arm….oh hold on yes! Mikey started using his own freaking kata against him! He grabbed twisting the other arm Bradford's left then let go trapping the arms in one move for a moment delivering three punches.

Here comes the part we were having trouble with at the dojo!...he hit his palm out on the dazed Bradford's face then kneed his gut then his head before using his knee he spread Bradford's body down before with a final sweep of the leg landing on a single leg he sent Bradford flying and crashing towards his friend they both wound up in front of the giant hole. "Go Aka-Chan" I whispered smiling knowing both my eldest and second youngest brothers were too.

"Hit it!" Mikey shouted and we turned the pipe and both men were flushed away with a shout in both disgust and fear.

We watched them fall below and we headed towards our brothers. "Now that didn`t seem very fair" Raph said.

"No it wasn`t" Leo said and they all started laughing and I was just plain confused.

"What…" I asked.

"We`ll fill you in later" Donnie explained, I hated when he said that.

"High three and five!" Mikey shouted and we high fived each other.

"Alright I finally got to fight real ninjas!" I shouted with a woo!

"See you don't miss the fun you just add to it" Raph said.

"I`m awesome like that" I said striking a pose and Mikey hugged me.

"Sorry sis" He muttered.

"Hey I'm not the one who got used as bait you ok?" I asked worried.

"I guess" Mikey said and I rubbed his head.

"Good if you had so much as a tiny bump I would have ripped their heads off" I said clutching a fist

"Let`s get back" Donnie said putting a hand on my shoulder obviously so I wouldn't attempt to go after them and we started heading back leaving the ninja piñatas behind.

…

I of course got a pizza as a reward for our victory and we made it back to the dojo. I sat next to Leo as I took a bite of my first pizza in days and moaned in pleasure. "Um Sensei aren`t you hungry?" I heard Donnie asked and turned seeing Splinter stroking his beard….never a good sign.

"I fear we are celebrating too soon" Splinter said….great way to ruin the taste of pizza Master Splinter.

"Too soon? The bad guys got swept away in a river of raw sewage by my watch that makes it the perfect time"

"And the fact I'm allowed to eat again" I said taking another bite.

"Shredder knows I'm alive worst is he knows about all of you, it`s my worst nightmare come true"

"So it`s not over?" Leo asked.

"Oh no it's just beginning" Splinter said.

We all bowed our heads down at this news and I muttered "Guess it wasn`t a good idea for me to have come after all" I said realizing that they knew that the turtles had a Kunoichi ally.

"They would have found out one way or another probably better now than when you get ambushed" Donnie said.

I glanced over seeing Mikey and Raph talking Raph patting Mikey`s shoulder and I turned away. Raph always was better at cheering Mikey up in some ways. He came back over grabbing the uneaten slice from my hand. "Hey!" I protested and he grinned taking a bite.

"Stupid brothers" I muttered.

"Stupid sister" They all responded and I sighed laying on Leo`s lap. Stupid or not my family always knew how to cheer someone up.

…

A figure watched the Shredder yell at the two disciples a shadow covering his face and most of his form as he said. "Master Shredder." Bowing down putting one fist on the ground another over his heart.

"Savas what brings you here"

"I have a request, let me investigate the outside I heard that there was a girl in the group correct?"

"Yes Hamato must be trying to replace the daughter Tang Shen had….pathetic."

"Asian Japanese origin, around 15 to 17, Kunoichi and long hair anything else?" He asked.

"Her eyes are rather…unique" Xever said.

"How unique."

"There pink" Bradford said "Most likely colored contacts" He said in annoyance at Xever who shrugged.

"It`s not much but I will work off of it...but I`ll need a little leeway" The figure said his voice a muffled voice of a teenage boy says.

"Fine but you will join them during the night as a foot soldier only understood Savas? No need for your identity to be known of yet."

"I understand very clearly Master Shredder" The boy called Savas said only a smirk could be seen on his face from the shadows.

**Yup I made an OC enemy don't expect him to be the last, now who is he and how is he related? You will just have to see later tehehe. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Tiny Interlude: A flowers miracle

**Ok so this will be shortest chapter ever I didn't put this in the last one or next one cause it didn't seem to fit, this will give you an insight on how Hana is a mutant. Though her abilities wont show up until later in the story so enjoy!**

Third Person POV

"Hey Donnie" April said as she came in to the lab it was a couple of days since the food poisoning and she had just come here from school. She knew Hana was currently sparring with the remaining turtles so it was the best time to talk to Donnie without the other teenage girl knowing.

Donnie who had been working on a new device having just come back from scavenging from the military bases garbage dump and fumbled with the device almost dropping it and swiftly caught it setting it down standing upright. "Hey April." He said pushing the device away.

"Hey Donnie which bakery did Hana get food poisoning from?" April asked a worried expression on her face.

Donny looked at her worried face and said "Ben`s sweet heaven" He said remembering having asked his older sister which bakery she goes dumpster diving in a few weeks after she started.

"And she`s completely better?" April asked concerned.

"Yes she gets food poisoning for a week and then is back to normal pretty much every time unless it`s small then it`s usually only 24 hours…April what`s wrong?" Donnie asked seeing April pale incredibly and took out an article from her backpack a newspaper headline

**_BEN`S SWEET HEAVEN CLOSED FOR 27 deaths._**

_A bakery was closed today due to the fact that they were the cause of 27 deaths and 50 hospitalized the bakery`s sweet rolls had apparently been poisoned by an employee that had gone mad. The bakery had immediately closed down the place and had thrown away the sweet rolls many said they should have been put in the toxic waste bin due to how dangerous it could have been for any wandering homeless dogs and cats that might get ahold of them and when they went to find them they were gone._

"Donnie the date is the same as Hana and she ate 24 of those!" April exclaimed pointing at it.

Donnie looked around and covered April`s mouth listening thankfully his brothers and sister was still sparring and wouldn't be coming in. "Do not let any of the others hear anything about this please April." Donnie begged looking at her.

"Why shouldnt you be sure that Hana isn't in any more danger?" She demanded crossing her arms.

"Look...this isn`t the first time something like this happened and sensei made ME promise to keep Hana`s miracles a secret, we don't know why this happens" Donnie explained looking at his hands.

"What do you mean miracles?" April asked.

"It`s what Master Splinter calls them anyways you heard the story of how she first came here correct?" Donnie asked and April nodded remembering Hana telling the story that Splinter told them every year on their mutation day.

"Well apparently when she was 5 she had drank a bottle of drainage cleaner and got sick for a week but healed and no side effects, that should have killed her period or at least blinded and muted her permanently, I was the only one that found out and that`s because I read a medical book when I was 7 and was wondering about it, Sensei promised me to not tell my brothers, she should have died from that just from that but she didn't, then Hana went to the surface and she always accidently ate these foods her stomach is actually weaker than expected for a human even slightly contaminated food will affect her. She hasn`t adapted like we have over the past 13 years yet she turns out fine each time. " Donnie said as he explained moving the newspaper from her hand studying it.

"You think it`s because of her mutation? She said she healed faster than a regular human" April said putting a hand under her chin.

"Yes but I don`t want anyone to know yet, Leo and Raph would be furious at me and be more protective over Hana who would then try to pound the living snot out of me and Mikey would think she was some kind of food eating super hero." Donnie said with a frown.

"Alright I won't tell but she needs to stop eating out of the dumpsters" April said.

"That`s what we're trying to get her to do" Donnie said in annoyance at his older sister.

April patted Donnie`s arm who blushed a bright red. "Everything will be fine" She assured. "I can bring some groceries from the top side , my aunt lets me use her card for food since she forgets to shop a lot so Hana can't use the excuse she forgot." April said.

"Thanks April" Donnie said.

"Oy Donnie Raph broke the game!"

"I did not!"

April giggled looking at Donnie roll his eyes as he walked out of the room to see what his brothers were talking about and April said to herself. "Well you got your wish Hana you definitely aren't normal." And followed after him.

**Duh duh duh! Alright so I don't know the side affects of drain cleaner but I`m taking a wild guess and thinking that would be some side affects. Hope you enjoyed a little bit of Hana`s Mystery! **


	9. Sneaking out!: Robopod Trouble

**Ok so I admit I liked this episode a little it was the first time they showed injuries on the guys after a mission. Also I had seen the Dino episode last week and now I saw the Invasion episode and...DANG IT YOU PRODUCERS WHY WHY WHY! I wont spoil it but I want to murder someone...and in my opinion there is no way they can wrap everything up in 20 episodes after what happened in my opinion so maybe they`ll add more episodes to season 4 or put a season 5 I don't know. Anyways enough with the sort of spoilers on with the story!**

Oh yes oh yes Mikey and I are getting away with this the 20th time in a row, hopefully we wouldn't hit any of our brothers this time! I was currently on Mikey`s shoulders holding my arms out as balance as he stood on top of the make shift skating ramp we built in under an hour. I was playing on my new I Pod touch Eye of the Tiger. It was appropriate. By the way if you're wondering how I got one? Simple I had enough money in my stash so I bought it. My brothers were all FORBIDDEN from touching it even Donnie the computer wizard since I know it will get ruined.

Mikey had tried to grab it but I reminded him with a quick slap of the hand, after 72 times I think he got it. Right now we were going to jump over all three of our brothers! We had done this 19 times and so far we always ended up hitting one of them. Finally I figured out Mikey needed to push harder out and I needed to keep my balance better by extending my arms a tiny bit less now we could do this! "Guys Guys get in your spots!" Mikey called.

"Yeah Haiaku!" I shouted telling them to speed it up.

"Alright Alright!" Leo said starting to crouch down.

"Alright Mikey, Hana, but this is the last time!" Raph shouted as he crouched down.

"Don't clip me this time!" Donnie shouted crouching down last…yeah we`ve done that 14 times but he got the unlucky draw of being at the end.

"Ugh I ate too much cheese" Leo said.

That`s what he got for being a greedy pizza hog "And now the King!"

"And the queen!" I added.

"Goes for the world record they will attempt to jump three mutant turtles!" Mikey announced.

"I can't believe they talked us into this" I heard Raph muttered.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey shouted while I shouted a simple.

"Yeah!"

"What is going on in here?!" Oh no Master Splinter! I thought Leo said he was meditating!

Of course they thought it would be smart to stand up right when we were skating towards them. "Watch out!" I shouted but it was too late as me and Mikey crashed into them sending us all on a huddle in the floor me on top of Mikey`s stomach groaning painfully hearing my brothers do the same.

"How many times have I told you not to skateboard in the lair?" He demanded.

"None Sensei" Mikey said and he made a very good point. We were never forbidden from doing any of this so it wasn`t our fault we came up with this.

"I shouldn`t have to tell you!" He said. Oh crap he was in angry father mode that never ended well.

We stood up swiftly and Leo said "You`re right Sensei" Then me and Mikey looked away as our brothers glared at us. "We definitely should have known better" We bowed our heads down. "And we deserve to be punished" ….wait what? "Some" Leo said. Oh that was better.

"And what do you think would be a fitting punishment?" Splinter asked.

I swiftly looked away knowing Leo would be looking at us for advice and I played with my fingers acting like I cared if I chipped a nail or not. "Well we-we should…clean up our mess?" Leo asked. I glanced up slightly seeing Splinter cross his arms definitely not satisfied. "And then think about what we did" Leo added.

"Great idea" I said and my brothers started talking about how great the plan was.

"What about being grounded for a week?" Splinter asked pointing at the ground.

"I`m not sure that that's….." Leo started to say but Mikey interrupted.

"I`m cool with thinking."

"That`s not necessary" Donnie said.

"Yeah the genius knows everything no need to be grounded" I said.

"Maybe next time" Raph said and we all gave him nervous looks

"You`re grounded for a week!" Splinter said and we all groaned.

Suddenly the skate ramp behind us crashed and we all tensed up. "Uh we`ll clean that up" I said.

"You better before I turn it into a month" Splinter said.

We all scattered hurrying to clean up the giant mess that was made. "Why did we agree to that?" Donnie asked.

"Cause me and Mikey bored equals pranking?" I suggested.

They all groaned continuing to clean up the mess, maybe it wasn't a good idea for me and Mikey to build a ramp without Donnie`s help but I thought it was a good idea at the time!

…

I was now bored it had been two days since we were grounded. I was so bored I was actually reading a book on poetry. It was worst because we couldn`t go up at all! I can't even do my usual pizza or food runs! Luckily it was agreed April could leave boxes of pizza and groceries where I could grab it but besides that nothing. Raph was pacing in front of us Mikey turning the page of a comic every time Raph passed by.

Leo had a hand on his chin as he watched Raph pace in front of us. "Ugh this bites!" Raph said. "I can't believe were stuck down here for a whole week!" Raph exclaimed.

"Guys guys!" Donnie said running in excitedly. Why is it that Donnie found something to do? Ah right cause he`s the freaking genius and didn't get banned from the things he loves! "You want to see what I made?" He asked excitedly. I really hoped it didn`t explode….no wait make it explode!

I paused my music and closed the book looking up really hoping it would explode. "See this is how bored I am" Raph said towards us before looking towards Donnie. "Yes Donnie I do"

"Ok ok ok" Donnie said….oh god he was excited. "Remember the other day I was scrounging in that military junk yard?" Donnie asked pointing behind him…..wait he went junk yard diving without me?! Jerk.

"No" Me and my brothers said in harmony.

Wow he was too excited to care that yet again wasn`t good. "Well I found an incredibly advanced A.I Microchip made from…" He started giggling slightly before continuing "Get this self-assembled chain linked co-polymers!"

Uh what now? "That`s my favorite co-polymer" Mikey said before continuing to read his comic yeah Mikey was out.

"Mine too!" Donnie said obviously not realizing his little brother's attempt at sarcasm. "And I used it to make this" He said pulling something that looked suspiciously like a music player. "The most advanced music player in the world!"

All my brothers said "Woah" And surrounded it and I looked at my I Pod touch and scowled.

"Oh so I buy something for myself that I don't want any of you to touch and you just make a better version of it?!" I demanded.

"Pretty much" Donnie said.

"Jerk!" I shouted.

"So who wants to try it?!" Donnie asked looking at them and I looked at my I Pod touch.

"You're still loved" I muttered to it hugging it.

"I do!" Mikey shouted raising his hand. "Toss me the T-Pod"

"The T-Pod?" Donny asked.

"Turtle Pod T-Pod" Mikey said giggling. "I`m so good at naming stuff"

Mikey started plugging the ear buds into his…ear holes don't ask me I found out one day and it was weird. "Are you really going to plug an advanced piece of military technology directly into Mikey`s head?" Raph asked poking his own head…weird I heard something hollow. I walked over standing on my tiptoes so I could see over Raph. "What if it melts his brain?!"

"It won't…and even if it did who`d know the difference?" Donnie asked crossing his arms while the rest of us looked worried. Donnie usually wouldn`t test things unless he was positive they were safe but it didn`t mean that something couldn't go wrong.

Mikey stuck his tongue out as he pressed play then he screamed "AAAHHHH!" Mikey shouted.

"What what`s wrong!?" Donnie asked freaking out.

"IT`S POLKA MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!" Mikey shouted falling to his knees.

"Who the heck puts polka on a device?!" I demanded. "Are you trying to kill him?!"

Donny glared at me before walking over to Mikey annoyed and pressed the skip button. Mikey stopped before he grinned and started dancing. I was watching him in excitement sweet he could dance! I was about to join him when Raph put a hand on my shoulder saying. "That`s it I gotta get out of here" Raph said walking away.

"Where are you going we`re grounded" Leo said following him.

"I don't care I gotta do something or I'm going to go nuts" Raph said and flipped his skateboard up and caught it. "Let's find a skate spot."

"Skate spot I'm totally in!" Mikey shouted.

"Same!" I said and pulled off my hoodie and pants to reveal my kunoichi outfit underneath starting to braid my hair back.

"You had that on the whole time?" Donny asked.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Cause"

"But what`s Splinter gonna say?" Leo asked. Oh come on Leo you know that we won't get caught we`re ninja`s for crying out loud. Plus you want to admit you`re entire life that Mikey`s better at skateboarding then you? (He is but we don't like admitting it)

Raph did a bad impersonation of Splinter. "I don't know what`s going on cause they snuck out while I was asleep" Raph said.

"Ha real mature but I'm your leader…" Oh Shell no Leo`s not pulling out this card. "And as your leader I say nobody's going anywhere" He said.

"Well as your followers were going anyways" Raph said as me Mikey and Donny got next to him.

"Well as your leader I am going with you to lead you from..bad…stuff." Leo said.

Suddenly Mikey started shouting again holding his head falling down. "What`s wrong?" Leo asked.

"It`s back to Polka we've got to get some more tunes on this" Mikey said.

I helped Mikey up and pressed the next button saying, "Polka is the world's most evil creation" I declared putting my own ear buds in and tying my mask on braiding my hair back.

I felt my skateboard hit my side and glared at Raph who looked away and I swiftly strapped my pink and white skateboard to my back. Oh this would be good.

…

We ran across the rooftops our skateboards strapped to our backs….except for Mikey who somehow managed to master the skateboard and he easily skateboarded behind us not falling or crashing…..lucky little brother. He was even managing better tricks then the rest of us could try, probably due to the fact he found out how to use a skateboard way before any of us so by the time the rest of us decided to try it he already mastered it (Then again he was 7 when he mastered the moves so I shouldn't be too surprised.) "Hey Donnie thanks for all the new songs!" I heard Mikey shout from behind us.

I had been running next to Donnie who looked confused "Wait what new songs?" Donnie said and leaped backwards so he was standing in a handstand on Mikey`s shoulders.

"Keep it down you guys" Leo whispered and I started running slower so I could yell at Donnie about showing off and tell him he seriously needed to gain some weight if Mikey hardly noticed it.

"What the, it's got thousands of songs and it keeps downloading new ones every second" Donnie exclaimed looking surprised.

"What! That`s it I'm making you do that to my IPod" I said I only had 50 songs on it!

"So?" Raph asked looking at Donnie.

"So I didn`t program it to do that!" Donnie said before leaping down I swiftly moved out of the way running on the side lining of the roof. "It`s reconfiguring itself somehow" He had his thinking face on when he gasped "It`s that chip!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever it is its awesome!" Mikey shouted ramping a glass roof and making some good air.

"Dude, make one of those chips for me" I said to Donnie

Who rolled his eyes "I doubt I'll ever find one again" He stated and I pouted Mikey landing again on the roof and Leo shout whispered at us.

"Guys were ninjas remember we move swiftly, and here`s the important part, silently!" Wow that almost sounded like Donnie snapping where he had his voice perfectly calm until it snapped except for her was angry, then calm then angry again. I looked over seeing a giant gap and we skidded to a stop. Leo however didn't and he was a building below us he let out a shout and I heard him shouting "Beehive!" Then we saw him crash through another part of the building before he fell loudly below on the fire escape stairs I was covering my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Leo fell loudly on a pile of garbage.

"That wasn`t very silent Leo!" Raph shouted below.

"I don't know I think only 3/4ths of china heard it!" I called.

I saw Leo glaring at us and I couldn`t hold it in anymore starting to laugh so hard I almost fell off the roof. Raph had to grab the skateboard on my back so didn`t while a scowling Leo stomped up to us. I was pulled along still laughing at what just happened I managed to stop after Leo`s 12th shh. Soon we arrived at a library with several steps and ramps a perfect spot. "Check that out" Raph said.

"Let`s grind it!" Mikey said.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Donnie said and I turned my head to see a guy dressed in a robot outfit walking down the street…..wow note to self if I see Donnie EVER working on a robot outfit destroy it with a hammer as quickly as possible so he doesn't decide to turn into that.

"I don't know but he needs a beat down" Raph said.

"Hold on Raph we don't know that he's going to do anything wrong he could be on his way to….church" Oh Leo you know that won't last long.

"Wearing powered battle armor?" Raph asked. "What kind of church is that?"

"A really awesome one" Mikey said.

"Dude I would go" I said and high fived Mikey while Leo slapped his forehead.

"Look it`s my call I decide who gets a beat down" Leo said. We watched as the guy made a blow torch come out of his hand. "That guy needs a beat down" Leo said.

"That only took three seconds" I noted.

We all leaped down landing behind the guy who`s suit seemed to be giving him some problems. The blow torch stopped working so he started kicking at the garage. I landed on Donnie`s left side as he said "This is just kinda sad" Donnie whispered.

"It`s like a toothless dog trying to bite you" I noted.

"Yeah I don't know if we should pound him or buy him an ice-cream cone" Mikey said.

"Halt villain" Leo said and I snorted into my hand.

"Halt villain?" Raph asked. "When did we start talking like that?!"

"When Leo decided that we needed to act like nerds" I noted reminding myself to write that down in another one of Leo`s dorky phrases. He had a collection ever since we faced Spiderbytes.

"We`re heroes that's how heroes talk"

"If that was true then I want to be the bad guy" I said rolling my eyes.

"You will feel the fury of my powered battle…holy cow you guys are turtles…..and a very fine looking lady"

"Again seriously again can`t they ever be hot instead of looking like that!" I said motioning my hand to him.

"That's right" Leo said…oh come on Leo no no and…."We`re the turtles of justice!" I started cracking up laughing falling on my stomach. Oh no oh no he didn`t just hahahaha!

"Wow I mean just wow" Raph said putting a hand on his head. "You just killed our sister with that"

I heard the sound of running and I got up saying. "I`m ok I'm ok let`s go turtles of justice…hahahahaha!" I said almost falling on the ground again as I pulled out my Kama`s

We all started running forward are weapons out ready to attack when Mikey shouted "Wait!" We all stopped and stared at him He started humming a familiar theme song and wrapped his ear buds around his T-Pod and put it in his belt….smart boy. He then took out his Nunchaku`s "Ok." He let out a battle cry and ran forward hitting the guy on the head…Dang it Mikey that's so a cheat!

Donnie skated forward and used his Bo Staff to break one of the wires on his left shoulder. Raph skated forward and did the opposite one. I used my Skateboard and flipped over him slicing my Kama`s down the wiring on his back. Leo ran forward flipping over him like I did and sliced off the ones on his front with his Katana….lame he didn`t even use the skateboard…..no wait there it was he just landed on it.

The man accidently crashed back his elbow hitting something that caused an alarm. We all froze realizing our fun was about to end when Raph opened the garbage and we all nodded with a smirk. I made sure the garbage lid didn't fall since there were too many hands to grab on to him and they threw him in.

"No no ah!" He shouted. "You`re not the first to throw me in the trash but I swear you won't be the last!" I closed the lid why would he want to admit that he`s been thrown in there before?

"Will you losers stop hitting on me!" I snapped.

Suddenly we saw red and blue lights and swiftly leaped up the fire escape so we weren`t caught and ran across the roofs hurrying away. "So Hana enjoy the new boyfriend?" Raph asked and I stuck my tongue out.

"Please like I would ever date anyone like that…hey guys since we weren`t able to shred that place skate the rest of the way there?" I asked.

All my brothers looked at me and grinned and I leaped over the roof swiftly pulling out my skateboard so I landed skating and swerved along the roads. All my brothers made it ahead of me of course as we laughed and skated through the streets. We arrived at a manhole and Leo lifted it up jumping in Raph jumped in as I strapped my skateboard back on then I went after me Mikey and Donnie went last covering the manhole. As we walked down I realized something "Wait isn`t this the water way?" I asked.

"Yeah" Raph said.

"….I hate you all" I said.

The water way was a clean way to the lair but it involved swimming, the water was a clean source of water that led to our lair but as a non-turtle I tried to avoid it. "Oh come on Hana don`t be a wimp" Raph said.

"I`m not I just hate the fact I have to be carried under water because I can't hold my breath long enough to swim on my own" I said. "I didn`t even bring the breathing device." A device Donnie made for me so I could be under water as long as they were.

Leo lifted me up onto his back and I reluctantly held on putting my Ipod touch inside my outfit I took a deep breath as he dived under swimming swiftly so we came up for air a couple of minutes later I took a breath again as we arrived at the lair I was so glad Donnie made this outfit water repellent so my skin underneath didn`t get wet including my IPod touch. I climbed out hearing Raph shout "Alright we made it home!"

"Shh it`s 2 am" Leo snapped.

"And Splinters still asleep this is epic" Mikey said as Raph threw aside his skateboard.

"It`s not epic it was a really bad idea" Leo said and I squeezed my hair out so the water landed on the floor.

"No it wasn`t" Raph leaped forward flipping and landed on the bean bag chair. "We got out there and stopped a sleaze ball so what`s the problem?"

"Leo has that stick to far up his butt" I said walking forward slipping off my wet boots picking them up.

"The problem is we could have gotten caught" Leo said glaring at the two of us.

"It`s no problem Leo" Donnie said starting to head towards his lab.

"Dude seriously?" I asked.

"What?"

"I know you're a night owl but after all that you are going into your lab?" Raph asked.

"Yeah I figured I could make some modifications on my board that…."

"Donnie bed" Leo said.

"But I…

"Donnie I will drag you there" Leo said.

Donnie groaned and I looked over at Mikey "You coming?" I asked.

"Uh yeah…just a sec" Mikey said with a nervous laugh.

I shrugged and headed towards my room figuring that this was so worth it.

…

It was so not worth it, I kept trying my kick flip but I kept winding up on my face or kicking my face or both either way my face was hurting. "Hana that is not how you properly balance yourself!" Splinter said towards me had been snapping at my brothers all day so this wasn`t new. "Yamei!" He shouted. We all got on one knee in front of him I was on Raph's right. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Something we WANT to tell you?" Mikey asked. "Nope" Well Mikey was honest.

"You all seem tired"

"We`re not" Leo said waving his hands as Mikey let out a big grin.

"Wide awake!" Donnie said.

"Fresh as Daisy`s"

"Nice and Chipper!" I said.

Of course Mikey chose that time to collapse on the ground asleep….oh Mikey why must you be able to fall asleep so quickly and practically everywhere even standing up? "So you wouldn`t object to a little Grandori?" He asked pulling out a wooden katana and we all gulped painfully realizing where this was going to head. Grandori was a free for all fights no holding back…in other words Splinter pounding us over the head with whatever he could find.

There was the sound of five smacks as he hit us all across the head with the wooden sword and I held my head. "That`s even worst then Raph smacking me over the head!" I whined.

"I hope you have learned children that truth isn`t the only thing that hurts." No but it still hurt.

After training I had fallen asleep on the couch and woken up to Raph saying to Leo "Seen this enough times there chief?" He asked.

"Would ya..Shh this is the best part" Leo said.

I sat up with a yawn rubbing my eyes. "Mikey and Donnie asleep?"

"Mikey woke up 2 hours ago and Donnie never went back to sleep" Raph said.

"How the heck does Donnie live on so little sleep?!" I demanded remembering he was clumsy during training but not as bad as the rest of us.

"He falls asleep with his head on the keyboard" Raph said and I nodded rubbing sleep out of my eye.

Suddenly the TV show changed to the news _'We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news' _and Leo moaned "Aww!" Yay something amusing.

_'__We`ve received shocking footage of an assault from the TCRI office complex in Brooklyn'_ It showed an image of a man in a robot suit….the same one we threw in a trash can last time. "At last I`ll have my revenge"

_"Who….who are you "_

_"You`ll never know. I'm the thing that haunts your nightmares I'm the nameless shadow who…"_

_"Baxter?"_

_"No"_

_"Baxter Stockman"_

_"No"_

_"Hey everybody it`s Baxter Stockman"_

Mikey and Donnie had come in Donnie obviously had just been woken up as he rubbed his eye as he walked over a hint of keyboard on him…..ah good old Donnie. "I think his name is Baxter Stockman" Raph said.

"Either that or I need my ears checked" I said.

_"Is this because I fired you?"_

_"That copy machine was already broken when I….I mean. I don't know what you're talking about"_

"Smooth save but seriously that`s a horrible reason for revenge" I commented and Donnie shushed me.

"How did he upgrade his armor so fast?" Leo asked.

The screen started to go plank as the guy punched forward but Donnie paused it and we saw a familiar image…..oh boy Aka-Chan you did it now we all turned to look at Mikey as he backed away. "He has the T-pod!" Donnie shouted.

"Oh eh haha I might have dropped that during the fight" Mikey said.

"You dropped it during the FIGHT! NICE GOING MIKEY!" Donnie snapped.

"It`s your fault!"

"How is it my fault?!"

"You know I can't be trusted with nice things!" Well Mikey was right about that.

Donnie glared down at Mikey grinding his teeth together it was nowhere as scary as Leo or Raph`s but it still made Mikey shrink down, sorry Aka-Chan but that was on you. "So the A.I chip is upgrading his armor the same way it upgraded the T-Pod?" Leo asked.

"And if it keeps going there`s no telling how powerful he`ll get" Donnie said.

"This has gone way too far we have to tell Splinter about this" Leo said.

"What that we turned some nut job into a super villain? You know what he`ll do to us for that?! I mean he pounded us into the ground just for being sleepy" Raph exclaimed.

"It`s true I rather not add another head injury to the list" I noted.

"Look we beat Stockman once we can beat him again we track him down grab the T-pod and get back here before Splinter knows anything" Donnie said trying to soothe the argument.

"If my opinion counts for anything Donnie`s right" Mikey said probably to get on Donnie`s better side….it wouldn`t work.

"Hey thanks Mikey…..but it doesn't" Donnie said. See what I mean?

I looked at Mikey who was reading a comic upside down. "Didn`t . Think. So. Hey Hana can I borrow your IPod since I lost my T-Pod?"

"No" I said clutching it close.

"Aw!"

"You`re own fault I`m not letting this thing get broken cause none of you have the money to get me a new one"

"True enough" Raph said. "Now let`s go!"

…

We ran across the city roofs until we found the place staying in the shadows looking through the skylight at Stockman…was he talking to himself? "I am not Baxter Stockman anymore I am…the Baxman! No I am….Suitinator! Aw that`s terrible!"

"Hey Leo get some naming advice from him you need it" I whispered.

"Shh!"

"Captain punch you hard….gahahah why is this so difficult"

We surrounded him and Mikey said "I kind of liked the Suitinator"

"SHHH" Leo and Raph said

"Mikey not now…" I whispered but it was too late.

"You guys again?"

"Alright Stockman nobody wants to hurt you" Leo said.

"We don't? Did I miss a meeting?" Raph asked.

"Yes it`s the same meeting that decides on a level from aww to adorable how your relationship with Spike is" I said and Raph growled at me.

"We just want the T-Pod" Leo said ignoring us.

"Give up my source of power? Why? So you can laugh at me again throw me in a dumpster?!" We all gave him annoyed looks but we heard Raph growling.

"Sounds good to me" Raph let out a battle cry his eyes turning white as he ran forward leaping.

Stockman's hands started spinning and he punched Raph right into a wall into a spinning crash….ow that's got to hurt. The rest of us ran forward with battle cries me next to Mikey; Donnie on the other side while Leo got main point. Stockman sent his arms at us causing all of us to crash against the walls. Leo started fighting running up his arms making sparks fly with his blade then sliced his other arm off landing on his feet. Stockman just laughed and new arms grew. "What the?" Leo asked.

When the hand that was cut off suddenly landed on Leo`s head! "Leo!" I shouted pulling myself pulling away from the rest of the rubble running forward to slice it off but Leo started panicking and ran around with the giant hand on his head making him blind, great job Aniki real leadership skills.

Suddenly a laser came out from it knocking the weapons out from my hands. "Ow hot!" I shouted and dodged another one. Raph and Donnie came out of there spots I was about to warn them when the lasers hit there's too….oh great.

"Lasers!" Donnie shouted surprised.

"Run!" I shouted and we ran away from the panicking Leo who just got electrocuted by the thing.

We ran down the ramp to a dead end and hid behind a pile of boxes covering our heads. "What now genius?" Raph asked.

"Please make it quick Outoto!" I said.

"Grab that mirror!" Donnie instructed and we did holding it up and Donnie angled it right as the laser hit bouncing off the walls and ceiling hitting the hand thing and showed Leo`s face.

"Ah his heads on backwards!" I shouted panicked until Leo straightened the mask and Raph hit me on the back of the head, ok now I felt like Mikey but I was still a little tired ok?

"Thanks" Leo said when we hear the sound of crashing and a familiar scream.

We turned seeing Stockman….was he using my Aka-Chan as a nun chuck?! Mikey obviously was out of it too dizzy to notice anything his arm was wrapped tightly in his own chain so he wouldn`t be able to get free. I narrowed my eyes and kicked up my Kama`s from the ground with a battle cry and ran forward with my brothers who I knew were in a white phase. We leaped towards his head I managed to get a large cut on the robots shoulder sparks flying. He hit Raph with Mikey but before he could attempt anything Leo cut the chain.

Donnie tried to stab Stockman with his naginata blade but unfortunately Stockman grabbed the staff and broke it into pieces…..oh boy not another one Splinter wouldn't be happy. "Hey!" Donnie protested and got into a defensive position looking at the end of it and we got behind him our weapons ready. Mikey finally getting over his dizziness but was stuck with one nun chuck.

We all let out battle cries running forward and unfortunately got stuck. My brothers in one hand me in the other I struggled to get free and watched my brothers being thrown into a garbage can I struggled saying "Not again!" Why do only the creepy guys want me?! That`s it I'm going to marry Paul.

"Foolish turtles did you really think you could defeat me?!" Stockman said.

"Well…yeah" Mikey said. He didn`t look that tough with a pot on his head sadly.

"Let me go Stinkman!" I shouted angrily.

"I don't think so such a pretty girl shouldn`t be with revolting creatures"

"Which is why I say again put me down!"

"Silence! All my life people have laughed at me the other kids at school my coworkers, the woman who fixes the copy machine how was I supposed to know you're not supposed to pour toner in the top, but when they behold the power of this suit they won't be laughing anymore, they`ll tremble before my power!" He started shouting and suddenly the robot costume got a whole lot bigger. I was thrown to the side of the wall by accident and groaned rubbing my back though I couldn't really feel my hand through the thin armor watching as it increased.

"What`s happening?!" Leo asked.

"Stockman and the T-pod…there…merging." Donnie said sounding terrified never good when it came to technology "They`re becoming one single entity"

"The Stockman Pod"

"Stockman pod?" I asked dizzily.

"Cause it`s stockman and he`s in a giant pod so…."

"We get it" Donnie said.

"Run!" Leo shouted and started running pulling me to my feet as he did so I ran blindly at first but regained my balanced and pulled my arm free so I could go faster.

We ran as the giant thing chased us and Mikey shouted "The Stockman pods right on top of us!"

"Stop calling him that that`s a stupid name!" Raph shouted out

"Better than the Suitinator!" I noted

"Split up he can't follow us all!" Leo said.

"No way he`s going to follow me!" Mikey shouted.

"Why would he follow you!?"

"They always follow me!"

"Stop being paranoid and just do it!"

Leo took the first street Raph got the second and I got the third I swiftly disappeared under a manhole and ran meeting up with my brothers all of us were pretty badly beat up. "It followed Mikey didn`t it?" I asked when I realized who was missing.

"Yup" They deadpanned.

We heard shouting and crashing from above at the surface and we followed the sounds below the tunnels. It sounded like the Stockman Pod was having a hard time keeping up with Mikey, which was understandable Mikey was the fastest we all try to chase him to strangle him even on days we don't have training so he always has practice. When I heard a shout "Hot cheese!" I whined.

"What a waste of food!"

"Hana shh" I heard Leo say.

"Oh he`s going to have super hearing now?" I asked right when the crate opened and we all froze only to see Mikey hoping down glaring at us…thank Shell.

Soon Mikey was running down glaring at us. "I told you so!"

"Come on we need to get back to the lair and figure out a new plan" Leo said.

We started heading back slowly I had a slight limp and my back was hurting like mad, Mikey was literally crawling by the time we reached our home all of us close together.. We did not look good at all, Doctor Donnie was going to make a house call in a second. "Will you guys be quiet?" Leo whispered as we headed down the steps carefully since we were literally bumping into each other and whispering protests at each other we weren't exactly quiet but Leo`s whispering wasn't helping!

"I`m not making any noise" Mikey whispered.

"Don't tell me to be quiet" Raph threatened

"Will all of you shut up" I hissed barely above a breath.

Of course another shh even though we were all perfectly quiet I was going to punch Leo when suddenly the lights turned on to see Master Splinter staring at our beaten state. "Ah sensei!" Leo said holding his two broken swords behind his back.

"And where have you been?" Sensei

"Nowhere" Raphael said even though he had skid and burn marks all over him and his Sai….oh shell it was broken and stuck in his shell! I pulled it out and hid it behind my hands before it became too noticeable and when Raph saw it he snatched it back.

"How did you get so hurt?"

He was looking at Leo who had a skid mark on his mask and several bruises and new cracks on his shell and bruised arms. "Oh that uh well we were…."

"Hit" Raph said hitting himself on the face probably not a smart idea since he already had a bruise on his right arm.

"By" I said.

"A" Donny said. He didn`t look well either a giant bruise on his eye to his forehead his right arm covered in bruises and several scratches covered his left arm tightly that was probably still bleeding oh if he thought he could get away with Dr. Donnie without help he had another thing coming.

Wait did we just leave Mikey with the last word? Sewer squirrels. "Bus" Mikey said with a grin. He had a bruise on the side of his mouth and on his right arm and on his head. He had several scratches and bruises on his back and he could only crawl on the floor for the moment so his leg was probably messed up too.

I probably didn`t look good either but I didn`t dare check a mirror at the moment. "Hit by a bus?!" Donnie whispered and we knew we were all busted.

"Well what was I supposed to say meteor, cow, flying building?" They glared at each other and I said annoyed.

"How about bricks at least that was believable" I hissed adding my glare in.

"Enough!" Splinter said bounding his staff and we all straightened up. "Tell me what happened"

We all were led to the dojo Donnie doing his usual doctoring skills on us as we told our stories Splinter helping I winced as Donny found a good bruise on my head. His arm had stopped bleeding and he cleaned it I wanted to check it later but for now we had to tell Splinter our story. "And then I threw hot cheese in his face and ran away" Mikey said finishing his story as Donnie crouched down by Leo`s left side me on Raph`s other side.

"Very resourceful Michelangelo but I'm still very disappointed in all of you the first rule of the ninja is do no harm. Unless you mean to do arm then do LOTS of harm" He said.

"You`re right Sensei I guess we did make a mess of things" Leo said.

"So what do you think would be a fitting punishment?" Splinter asked.

"We need to clean up our mess" Leo said looking determined.

"Yes you must stop that Stockman Pod" Ha Mikey won that round if Master Splinter called him that?!

"But Sensei that guys already kicked our shells and now he`s even more powerful how are we supposed to stop him?" Donnie asked, you know I wonder if I should find a way to shoot some optimism into that genius brain of him.

"I know I'll hit him really hard!" Raph said…I felt bad Mikey was on his other side because I still had both of my weapons to defend myself.

"I don`t think that will work" I noted.

"Brute force is not the answer. You will need to rely on your ninja training"

"Excuse me sensei but ninja`s never had to go up against guys in armor" I sighed counting down 3…2…1. "Oh I mean ninja`s always have to go up against guys in armor"

"Nice save" Raph said.

"Sensei what was there secret?" Leo asked.

"They understood that you do not fight the armor, you fight the man inside" We all looked at each other in understanding…..except Mikey who just looked back and forth.

"Why are we all looking at each other" I giggled that was my Aka-Chan for you.

…

We all stood on the roof I sat there with my back against the heater as Leo stood up on it in a crouch. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Donnie asked.

"Like Sensei said don't fight the armor fight the guy inside and one thing we know about bad guys they love chasing Mikey" Oh so sad but true.

"Guys Stockman bots got!" He said jumping up so he was near us "Missiles!" Oh come on!

We all leaped out of the way and I got my chain out from my back and threw it so it wrapped around the guy. All of us started tightening our chains me and Leo stepping on ours while Raph and Donny pulled back. Mikey landed and said "Now look who`s trembling in terr…or!"

He broke free and Mikey bent down wincing….oh why did Mikey have to be the bait this would hurt! The Stockman Pod grabbed Mikey`s face and threw him through a wall! "Mikey!" Donnie shouted.

That would leave many marks and I knew it. "That`s it you're going down" Raph exclaimed.

We all ran forward I just hoped this would give us enough time to distract him.

We all ran forward with battle cries Donnie using his Bo staff to leap up and kick at the glass shield then leaped back Leo striking at the guy's right side. I leaped up using my Kama`s to hang from the side and sent a kick before jumping down Raph punching the robots side with his Sai`s then leaped up stabbing the top of it. He soon got knocked aside but Raph landed on his feet and ran forward to try again only to get knocked into a water tower. "Raph!" Leo shouted.

All three of us leaped towards the Stockman Pod come on just a little more time! Donnie and Leo got grabbed behind me and I landed on its head bringing down my Kama`s on its head clinging on as it spun Leo and Donnie around and threw them off the building. "GUYS!" I shouted but saw Raph managing to grab their hands. "Oh you`ll pay for that!" I shouted and rammed my Kama`s down harder only for me to get picked up by the back of my shirt and get grabbed. "Oh not again!" I shouted.

He stepped forward towards my brothers and threw me into Donnie almost knocking him back over the edge but he managed to stay balanced as I grabbed his strap and pulled him down with me to the floor of the roof. "Any last words?" The Stockman pod asked.

"Just one" Leo said and grinned. "Bee`s"

"Bee`s?"

"BEE`S" Mikey shouted coming down with a beehive in his hand and shoved it into the glass. I heard the sounds of bees attacking Stockman and watched him dance around in pain on his back was….

"The T-Pod!" Leo shouted.

We all ran forward Mikey striking with his Nunchaku's, Donny with his Bo staff, Raph with his Sai`s, me with my Kama`s and Leo with his Katana the guy falling backwards off the building onto another roof.

Leo jumped down landing on him and stabbed his sword directly into the T-Pod his eyes completely white. Stockman climbed out and we landed on the roof surrounding him all looking annoyed. "We`ll call it a tie?" Stockman asked.

"Wanna call it a tie Raph?" Leo asked.

Raph popped his knuckles "Not yet" I helped my brothers pull him out of the giant robot

"No no!" Stockman said as he was thrown in the dumpster by us again.

"Now it`s a tie" Raph said and closed it all of us smirking at Stockman.

We all laughed high fiving/threeing each other Mikey shouting "Yeah boy!" Though his footing seemed a little off….was he ok? Hmm I'd be asking Donnie that later.

…

"You all showed wisdom and great skill in defeating the Stockman Pod I am proud of you all"

"Does this mean we`re not grounded anymore?" Leo asked.

Oh yes please! I gave my sweetest smile and I could tell my brothers were too. Splinter rubbed his beard before saying "Yes" We all grinned "But first GRANDORI!" We all shouted trying to shove each other out of the way to not get hit. I heard Donnir go OW! He was the first victim.

I made it out of the room deciding it was a worthy sacrifice as I tripped Leo trying to get to my room hearing another two ow's from Leo and Mikey. "Move it!" Raph said and I was shoved into the pool but Raph got the next one.

I looked up at Master Splinter gulping when I felt a small shock. "Ow!" I said and looked seeing my IPod Touch and stared at it. "RAPH!" I shouted angrily.

"Actually I think that is punishment enough" Splinter said helping me out of the pool and handing me the wooden sword.

My brothers came over rubbing their heads and I shoved my IPod touch into Donnie. "Fix it" I said with a growl. He stared at me terrified before running off. I looked towards Raph who saw my look of anger.

"Uh…."

"Raphael…" I said my voice low. "Prepare to die!" I chased after him angrily with the wooden sword no way was he getting away with this.

…

A few hours later I listened to my fixed IPod touch with a yawn tired Raphael now sporting several new bruises and bumps from the wooden sword. I looked at Mikey who was walking over with a pizza and saw he was walking….weirdly stumbling once and awhile instead of our usual ninja grace or even the swagger one. I blinked and walked over "Mikey you ok?"

"Never better" Mikey said slightly cross eyed.

I studied him and said "How many fingers am I holding up?"

I held up a fist and Mikey squinted "I can't tell stop moving your hand"

"DONNIE!" I shouted.

"Hey I'm just…woah!" Mikey said almost tripping and I caught him supporting his weight I noticed he had weight on one foot….oh great. I felt even more guilty and Donnie came out of his lab having an icepack over his swelling eye and saw the situation hurrying over grabbing Mikey`s other side and we helped him into the lab as he checked Mikey who protested he was fine even though he obviously was not.

"You have a mild concussion and a badly sprained ankle I wouldn`t call that nothing" Donnie said with a frown as he studied his brother. "I think the double injuries you got to the head and ankle made it worst" He said and started patching Mikey up.

"I`m fine" Mikey said though yelped when Donnie wrapped a sensitive spot.

"That`s it I`m bait next time" I said as Donnie finished wrapping Mikey`s foot.

"We let you be bait and the guy will be trying to ask you out" Donny noted.

Mikey laughed at that and I scowled "How`s your arm by the way?" I asked.

"A little swollen but I patched it up" Donny said patting the bandage.

"How did I get the least injuries?" I asked.

"You landed on your back a lot which is protected by a thin layer of metal and only got a tiny cut on your head" Donnie explained nodding at my armor before starting to wrap up Mikey`s head who had given up on trying to convince us his eyes drooping.

"Ah I see….are you going to attempt an all-nighter again?" I asked with a scowl seeing the left over T-Pod on the table.

"I just want to see what I can do with the salvageable parts" Donnie said and handed Mikey a couple of pills to take which he looked at in disgust but took them reluctantly.

"Am I going to have to bring Leo in here?"

"No"

"Cause I will…"

"No Hana I'm fine" Donnie said.

I poked his arm and he hissed slapping my hand away. "LE…" I was tackled to the ground Donnie putting his good arm around my mouth.

"Shut up" He hissed.

"Hey Donnie was that Hana?" Leo shouted.

"No you must be hearing things!" Donnie shouted.

Hearing things! I bit his hand and Donnie yelped and I shouted. "Leo get your butt in here!" Then Donnie put his hand over my mouth and Leo came in raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"Uh Donnie"

"She`s just being a little insane" Donny said with a laugh.

I muffled shaking my head and Leo looked at us eyes narrowed. "Why`s Mikey asleep on the table" I looked over seeing that was true….aww he looked so fragile and peaceful.

"Oh probably tired you need to let Master Splinter know Mikey needs to take it easy from training for three days" Donnie said.

"Mph Mph!" I muffled and spit on Donny`s hand causing him to jerk it back and swiftly moved forward. "Leo make Donnie get his butt to bed he`s planning on ruining his health again!" I shouted and Donnie tried to leap at me when Leo stopped him.

"I am not trying to ruin my health I need to check up on the….."

"Donnie" Leo said.

"Leo I just need to…

"Donnie" Leo said again.

Donny sighed knowing he lost against big brother and big sister and glared at me as I grinned. Leo sighed walking over to Mikey and lifted him up with a slight grunt. "I think we all could use some sleep" He said walking behind us to make sure me and Donnie were out of the lab as he closed the door.

"Thanks a lot Hana"

"No problem" I said with a grin.

Donnie glared at and I stuck my tongue out "Will you two knock it off Donnie you know you need sleep" Leo said.

"Plus he needs to rest his arm" I muttered and Donny gave me a murderous glare.

"Huh?"

"Nothin….ow!" Donnie said as I poked his arm.

"Alright you two stay!" Leo said and disappeared I heard a lot of cursing obviously he just put Mikey into bed and he came out.

"Why am I being treated like the child here?" Donny asked.

"Cause you are more stubborn about injuries and health then Raph" I noted.

"Am not!"

"Then why didn`t you mention your arm"

"Cause it`s fi…..OW will you quit it!" Donnie said smacking my hand away.

Leo grabbed Donny`s arm who froze and Leo checked the bandages saying "A lot of swelling and bruising with cuts geesh Donny what did you do?"

"Nothing just landed on it on some glass" Donny said.

"Just landed on it on some glass" I mimicked.

"You treat it?" Leo asked.

"Yes"

"You worked with it?"

"Yes"

"You`re an idiot"

"Hey!" Donnie said and Leo pulled Donnie away obviously to get him into his room. I watched my brothers argue and said "All in a day's work for an older sister…hmm wonder how the wheels on my skateboard are." I said before walking away ignoring the argument between my tallest brothers knowing who would win.

I passed by Raph who was sitting on the couch and grabbed my skateboard checking the wheels. "Any reason why Donnie was being dragged out?" He asked.

"He was trying to do another all-nighter even though his arms badly injured and he can barely see out of his left eye…oh I forgot to tell Leo that one!" I said then heard a shout from Leo…"He`ll figure it out" I said.

"Again?" Raph said.

"Yup"

"I swear without us he would just collapse" Raph said.

"He does that with us but we just make sure he gets to his bed" I noted. "By the way I'm making a list"

"Of what?"

"Of things of mine YOU break but others replace"

"You`re kidding me right?"

"Nope" I said popping the P.

"Spoiled brat"

"I am not! I am just intelligent"

"Says the girl who still eats from the garbage"

I threw my shoe at him and he laughed. "Stupid older brother"

"You better get used to it your stuck with us."

"So true….though I don`t mind my Aka-Chan and Donnie"

"Still can't believe Mikey lets you call him that"

"If I didn`t everyone here dies" I said and Raph pulled me into a head lock. "Gah hey!"

"Stop trying to be scary"

"If I don't guys will hunt after me"

"Psh like I'd ever let you have a boyfriend"

"I feel both offended and protected"

"More one then the other sister the only guys that go after you are the bad guys" Raph said letting me go.

"Why do I hang around you again?" I wondered.

"Don't know but it`s not like you can get rid of me"

"Ugh!" I said but we both heard Leo shout. "Donnie your arms going to bleed again and I swear I will get Raph and Hana to use Mikey`s Kusarigama to tie you to the bed!" We started laughing.

**And that`s a wrap! Yay and I just need to recheck the next chapter before I post it and it`s another interlude. I`m starting to realize this isn't a popular story but whatever you write because you want to show people your work not to be popular correct?! YEAH SO LET`S GET THIS STORY GOING! Anyone here that reads my assassin classroom story that`s put on hold until I can get back into that Mojo sorry! **


	10. Interlude: Trust thy Brother or not

**Yay interlude I never really write Raph and Leo much so I hope you guys enjoy this. Plus it will show you Hana`s strengths in ninjitsu when not compared to her brothers. (I`m trying not to overpower her like many characters I see but since she`s trained by the same sensei I cant make her that much weaker either hopefully I find middle ground)**

It was the next day after I woke up stretching wincing a little bit on my back and headed towards the mirror still dressed in shorts and a tank top. I got a nice cut on my head but nowhere near serious it didn't even need stitches and the bleeding was mild in my arm only a small bandage needed. I checked my bruised back which was kind of hard in a mirror but I managed. "Oh that`s gonna look ugly" I said noting the purple marks up and down my spine. But I knew that I was good for training adapting with the pain, after all a Kunoichi is good at hiding many things.

I changed into a different pair of tank top and shorts meant for training and headed to the kitchen barefooted surprised that no breakfast was being prepared though Leo and Raph were both staring at a broken toaster and very burnt and stabbed through pieces of toasts…oh god. "Umm.." I said.

"Don't ask" They both explained.

"Where`s Mikey and Donnie?" I asked.

"Both are not allowed to participate in today`s training due to extensive injuries" Leo said obviously repeating Splinter`s words word for word.

"Oh how`s Donnie`s eye?" I asked.

"It swelled shut" Leo said.

"Yikes….and I won't mention the toaster to him until after he heals" I said taking out a box of cereal and the milk from the fridge my two older brothers also deciding that was the wise choice as we ate.

Splinter entered the room saying. "Good morning…Leonardo, Raphael didn't Michelangelo ban you two from the toaster?" It was nice to know I didn't get caught in the blame this time since I knew not to stab the thing.

I snorted my juice as my two older brothers looked red. "I think they forgot obviously" I said.

"Since only the three of you are training I thought we could mix things up" He said with that mischievous look that never ended well for any of us, this is where Mikey gets it from I swear it!

"…..I will not be a target again!" I exclaimed.

"…no not that, I still don't know how you thought that was training from me"

"Cause Leo`s an evil older brother" I explained. "Wait if we leave Donnie alone…"

"I believe Ms. O Neil will be coming over I'm sure she`ll make sure they stay in bed especially if someone asks her too…"

"Oh yes I shall…though are we really going to have April risk Mikey`s room?" I asked not wanting the girl to get bit by something.

"…Fair point Raphael go ask Donatello where a better place for Michelangelo to be is" He said.

"Hai sensei" Raph said leaving.

I stood up to head to the dojo but Splinter said. "Today we will be training out in the sewers"

"Oh no I thought our punishment was over." I groaned knowing how bad training outside the dojo was going to be "Ow!" I said as he slapped my side with his tail forcing me to straighten.

"You all need this training for working together but it`s better to start off in smaller groups" He explained.

"Should I get my ninja gear?" I asked rubbing my side.

"No what you have on is good…..I believe"

I was very afraid of his words right then and there as when he said I believe it meant that it would be more dangerous without ninja gear so I ran off towards my room to at least grab my boots and weapons.

…

After April showed up I gave her very clear instructions about not letting Donnie in the lab at all, leaving him alone in a room with a broken appliance too long and leaving Mikey alone too long in general. We moved Mikey to Leo`s room since it was the cleanest (Too his dismay HA LEO!) we then headed down the sewers I walked next to Raph while Leo walked at sensei`s pace.

"Teachers pet" I coughed quietly and I saw Leo glare back at us and I pointed innocently at Raph who rolled his eyes.

"Cause I totally can sound as girly as you do"

"You can when you talk to Spik…..OW!" I said as Raph smacked me. "Do you not see the bandage wrapped around my head?!" I demanded.

"Stop being such a baby….." I poked a burn mark and he winced before growling. "Now who`s the baby?" I asked with a smirk.

"Will you two knock it off" Leo said annoyed Splinter not even saying anything though I think I heard him chuckling.

"If you give us the silent speech again my foot will be going somewhere it should…."

"Hana."

"Hai sensei?" I asked straightening up realizing we stopped.

"Get on one of those beams above I will join you in a moment" He said.

I looked up seeing a giant network of water pipes above us. "Alright easy enough" I said and ran to the wall using it as a side leap so I could grab on to the closest bar about 20 feet off the ground and pulled myself onto it standing on it easily balanced. "Glad I wore my ninja boots just to be safe" I muttered knowing that going in the sewers barefooted wasn't smart even if I wrapped my feet.

Splinter was suddenly up there and I jumped slightly surprised but I managed to keep my balance. He held out a white cloth, oh no, and wrapped it around my eyes. "Can you see?" He asked I felt air move in front of my face I assume he was waving his hand in front of me.

"No sensei"

"Good do as I say"

Of course what he said was 10 minutes of scaling and climbing down pipes sometimes I had to let myself be carried other times I would be allowed on my own though I SWORE we went down more then we went up. Though when he told me to stay where I was then I heard him call up "Hana keep the blindfold on!" He sounded REALLY low below me.

Now I wasn't afraid of heights I was a ninja and I leaped from roofs for fun shell no, but this was not exactly something I would enjoy. "Ok!" I called down.

"Leonardo and Raphael will be telling you how to get down" Splinter said.

Oh god I think I figured out this exercise, good thing I brought my Kama`s. "Ok Hana…go slowly forward until you feel a pipe in front of you"

I knew I probably looked stupid as I held my hands out in front of me balancing as I grabbed forward walking finally feeling the pipe Leo was talking about it was so echoey in here even if he was far away I had no problem hearing him. "Now go left…"

"What why she can easily jump down and save part of the trip!" Raph said.

"Cause I don't want to risk her getting…"

"Will you two knock it off what`s this about me jumping?"

"Ugh there`s a pipe 7 feet below you to the right that you MIGHT be able to jump but I don't want to risk the…."

I jumped to my right and Raph called out "Crouch you`re legs your right over it!"

I did easily gripping it and grinned "Now what was that Leo?!" I called down.

"Raph, Hana that was irresponsible!"

"Irresponsible that was quicker and less boring!" Raph responded.

"Sure for pea brained idiots" Leo said.

"What was that!"

"GUYS WHAT WAY DO I GO NOW!?" I shouted annoyed.

"LEFT"

"RIGHT!"

They both shouted at the same time….for the love of god, alright when my older brothers argued over something I usually chose middle ground so I stepped forward annoyed not realizing how big of a mistake that was until they were both shouting. "WAIT NO!"

I was free falling through air I let out a scream if anyone called my name it fell deaf to my ears. I pulled out a Kama from my sweats and swiftly held the metal curve up. I almost popped the arm out of my socket but my fall stopped and I sighed. I heard Leo and Raph arguing again and realized I could hear them VERY closely and Splinter smacking a palm on his head.

Ok I took the blind fold off with my other hand to see I was hanging off the same pipe I started on Leo and Raph both wrestling and Splinter shaking his head back and forth. I looked up realizing HOW high I was and blinked before letting myself tackle Leo and Raph. "Baka-Oni-Chans Shinei!" I shouted at them in Japanese managing to elbow Leo and get a punch in Raph`s side all three of us now wrestling.

"Hey you were the one who!"

"Don't blame her for you shouting over me….!"

"Baka Baka Baka!"

We all were like that until I felt my body freeze up and pain coming from my neck badly…damn pressure points. "Enough!" Splinter said.

When he let us go all three of us collapsing on the floor for a moment before we knelt knelt I glared at both my brothers as I sat in the middle. "Leonardo, Raphael if Hana were not to have her Kama`s on her what do you think might have happened?!" Splinter said.

Neither of them answered and I was glad I was never going to put myself in this situation. "A key factor I hoped to put in all of you is trust, I put Hana`s trust in both of you and hoped you would share it but instead you confused her and caused her to fall from a 300 foot drop"

"Wait that`s how high I was!?" I exclaimed then went quiet. "Gomen."

"Sorry sensei" Both brothers said.

Splinter sighed and put a hand on both of their shoulders looking at the three of us. "I expect you three to work together as a team…all five of you. Leonardo as a leader you need to listen and know ALL the capabilities off your followers know how far they can go, Raphael you need to trust your leaders judgment and remember another team mates limitations, Hana you can't always choose a middle ground in the matter every time or push them immediately for an answer you need patience I wanted to test the eldest of you first to know that the youngest could rely on you also"

I bet that with Mikey they would make him go the slowest and easiest way and Donnie would just find his own way down when they were arguing. "Hai sensei" All three of us said.

I heard the familiar sound of metal scraping and realized my Kama was falling and seeing where it was going to fall too I leaped forward….accidently kicking Leo in the head as I pushed Raph out of the way to grab it before it could impale my immediate elder brothers head. "And don't leave your weapons in such strange places" He added.

My cheeks blushed as my elder brothers groaned obviously agreeing to that.

…

I felt sore and annoyed, we had tried that 5 times but Leo and Raph still couldn't agree I fell two more times once I caught myself again the other time Splinter had to catch me. Trust exercising not working as my two elder brothers wouldn't stop fighting. Actually I wouldn't either. "Great to know who I can put my trust it" I said sarcastically.

"Hey that last one you would have made it if Raph hadn't…"

"Oh don't you put this on me Fearless"

"I`m putting it on both of you!" I snapped as we arrived in the lair Splinter having gone ahead as we walked.

"…..hi guys" I heard an awkward voice and we all saw Donnie, April and Mikey watching us.

"…Why does Hana look like she was wrestling with 50 sumo wrestlers?" Mikey asked.

I looked at myself seeing my clothes were ripped and ruffled bruises forming on my from the falls and my hair I didn't want to think about that. "Yes you two TELL them why I look like this" I said to my elder brothers.

"I`m guessing the three team practice didn't go well" Donnie said I saw his eyes was less swollen.

"Be glad you weren't there nor the victim, Splinter didn't want them to be one until they got me nailed down apparently" I said walking over pecking Donnie on the uninjured cheek and Mikey on the head and hugging April. "On that note I need a shower then I feel the need to murder something, Leo and Raph feel free to stay right where you are if you want to be my victim" I stated storming out of my room.

…

I came back in, in my usual ninja attire just braiding my hair when April said. "Hey guys check this out"

I ran over doing a flip in the air so I was sitting next to her, April didn't even flinch much she was getting used to it. She was showing on her website it was blurry but Donnie helped her type in with a good arm and it was an image of a foot ninja sneaking into an abandoned butcher shop. "Now why would a ninja want a butcher shop?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know but I say we pound them!"

"Hold on Raph we can't do much with only three people"

"Hey I can…."

I glared at Donnie and he shut up. "So we`ll be doing surveillance only so that when Donnie and Mikey are back on their feet we can take them down."

"Uugh" Raph groaned.

Mikey and Donnie didn't seem to like the fact they couldn't join in either but I stood up. "So shall we go boys?" I asked.

"Be careful guys" April said as we headed out and I waved her off we were ninjas we`d be fine.

…

The three of us stood watching the area around the butcher shop for any sign we had to be even more careful since whom we were spying on were ninja`s too. Problem is there has been no activity in or out; I looked up again my neck stiff from being in the same position for nearly two hours giving Leo a sign with my hands that nothing has been around here. I waited until I saw a pair of green hands make a motion for me to come back and I did landing at the same time Raph did. "Well this was a waste of time" Raph said crossing him arms.

"No kidding" I agreed rubbing my neck.

"Have some patience you two"

"Leo it`s been two hours with no movement my neck is stiff and going to be stuck looking to the right forever if I do this any longer, either they now have a secret underground way or they stopped using this place" I said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Hana`s right" Raph said.

"You`re only saying she`s right because she`s choosing the opposite side of me"

"No I'm saying she`s right cause she`s right!"

"Listen I don't…" I rolled my eyes going to give them five minutes before I stopped the fight and then I saw something. It was quick but I saw enough, a foot ninja.

"Guys!" I hissed swiftly covering their mouths both there gazes meeting where mine was as about 5 more ran into the shop.

"Ok we got our proof let`s trash them!" Raph said.

"I said observation only Raph we`ll check out the building but that`s it" Leo said.

Raph groaned but I nodded and the three of us moved in the shadows, we found an air vent just BARELY big enough to fit Raph. I had to go in first which was easy for me and help Leo when Raph got stuck part of the way though. "Fat" I coughed quietly as Raph slapped my head and Leo came in after us closing the vent. When we heard a noise we all went to different hiding places and watched, we had entered watching Foot soldiers come in looking around.

One`s eyes skimmed over me as I held my breath and I heard one say. "All clear"

"Good Bradford wants to talk about the trap he`s setting up for the turtles and that girl"

"You mean that girl that kicked your ass?"

I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh I think my brothers were smirking my direction though. "I swear that bitch is going to pay first I'm going to…." The dude then started to go off in Japanese of very interesting things he wanted to do to me….I don't think you can use my stomach intestines for that but I'll ask Donnie later.

"Calm down…I actually want to meet this Kunoichi"

"You would"

God I wonder if I could remember these guys probably not since they dressed like all the rest of the ninja`s and their voices were muffled badly. As they walked away I waited before stepping out I looked at my two older brothers realizing that they looked like they were going to kill that guy. "Look my first nemesis now both Raph and I have one" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"I call dibs" Raph said.

"Oh no I so called it…." Leo said oh boy both my brothers had that look.

"How about you guys listen to the plan then we can call dibs on who kicks that guys ass later" I said really glad Donnie and Mikey weren`t here or else all of them would be arguing over dibs.

They nodded in agreement which was creepy and we all followed, amazingly enough there was a hidden underground room, though you had to go through the freezer to get to it. When we arrived we heard talking and stayed hidden on the stairway right above them. "We need to divide them and strike them down that`s our best course of action, they all are obviously protective of each other and we only need one alive to lure Splinter out the rest can perish."

Oh shell to the no am I hearing this, "Though the last time didn't work it`s obvious that we thought they would lead us to their hide out but we doubted there intelligence"

That`s what he gets for only knowing Mikey he thinks we can be tricked easily…sorry Aka-Chan. "We trap then tomorrow. Dismissed" Bradford said disappearing into the door.

Shell what where they planning I don't even know the location or anything, "Leo…" I whispered.

"I know…let`s get out of here" Leo said and we started to sneak along the walk way when I heard a familiar sound, a ninja star being thrown.

"Get down!" Raph shouted and I swiftly went flat on my stomach while my brothers leaped forward avoiding the ninja star.

"The turtles!"

"And that girl!"

"Get them!"

"….Leo" I asked.

"I say we make a tactical.."

"I am not running!"

"Raph you realize how stupid it is too.."

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted as a ninja aimed a sword at them and Raph blocked the blow while Leo sent a round house kick sending him back down the stairs.

I looked towards our exit realizing foot ninja`s were using the wall climb (why didn't we use that instead of the stairs?) to block our exit. Shell. "I think Raph`s right Leo look!" I said motioning towards our now blocked exit.

"Stay close!" Leo said and we all let out a battle cry going into the swarm of foot ninja`s. I never aimed for killing blows it was one thing Master Splinter had taught us, aim for victory not ending another's life unless it was the only way, though we knew how to kill we also knew how to disarm and knock out and block, as I punched kicked and swiped my enemies I couldn't help but to remember several of the Kata`s Splinter taught us that I was actually using now and was grateful as I went backwards on my hands and kicked up hitting the guy right in the chin sending him crashing back into the others.

Then i did a onehanded cartwheel kick to one sending him into a ton of others and swiftly blocked a mace to my head with my Kama`s oh this was the guy that hated me. "Revenge for the humiliation" He said aiming a kick but I blocked it with my left wrist easily, honestly didn't they learn that anger was bad to have in battle? Though Raph somehow made good use of it you shouldn't learn from it.

"Dude let things go" I said before pulling up snapping him out of balance and having him fall onto his back. The idiot hit himself with his own mace how stupid can you get? Right then though another one came from behind me and I leaped forward the fabric in the back of my outfit now probably slashed as I saw a dagger slice through the fabric and the ringing sound of metal against metal, at least it didn't hit one of the points that Donnie made so I could be flexible in this outfit or that would have been dangerous and I turned looking at my opponent holding a single dagger.

"Ooh so there is armor under there" The voice that had been talking to the idiot said and I looked at the ninja obviously he wanted one on one.

"Yup is there a brain in there?" I asked and leaped forward slashing my Kama to catch his arms but he had a dagger that he used to block it and twist it from my grip sending it flying.

"Shell!" I said and aimed an upwards kick hitting the guy in the neck causing him to stumble back as I looked at the fact I only had one Kama in my hand`s. I couldn't even see Leo and Raph at the moment so I was stuck.

"Now why`s a pretty girl like you hanging with turtles like that?" He asked as he leaped forward aiming a slash that I blocked with my Kama.

"I could be asking the same except for with the foot instead of turtles" I said flipping over him to send a kick to his head but he ducked under me and I landed.

"You some kind of freak too?" He asked as he aimed a punch with his hand not holding the dagger managing to hit the center of my stomach and I coughed slightly staggering back and he shook his hand slightly from the metal.

"At least I don't work for the Shredder" I said with a sneer.

"No you just work for Hamato Yoshi" he said aiming a kick this time I managed to leap over it and sent my knee down on his leg causing him to stumble back holding it.

"Yup and I wear the title of his daughter proudly" I said.

"That`s pretty sad that a girl like you has to sink so low" He said running forward aiming to slash my stomach but I flipped over him and managed to kick him in the lower back making him stumble but he turned to me. " Though I have to admit you put up a good fight."

"I`m just getting warmed up"

I aimed another kick the same time he aimed a punch towards my face he held his shoulder while I held a bloodied nose and a now swelling lip. "Well this was fun but I want Master Shredder to be pleased with me so…." He suddenly through something to the ground and I coughed suddenly my eyes were burning TEAR GAS! That dishonorable!

I heard a slash of blades and moved my left side getting slashed yet again thank you for the armor Donnie! But I wasn't going to last long my eyes burnt and I couldn't run as I had no idea where I was…..was this it?

Suddenly I heard a shout "Hana under and punch!"

Leo I remembered when we were younger and we randomly shouted moves at each other to try Leo`s were always the ones based on recent lessons. I ducked down before punching my fist forward feeling something crack...sweet I hit the face. "Back flip it!" I heard Raph shout and I did so feeling a dagger miss trying to swipe my legs.

The other guy growled and I heard footsteps towards me "HANA!" Both my elder brothers shouted and I heard another sound….knowing exactly what they threw and held my Kama out right at my stomach were the dagger blade attempted to pierce while getting the other one and slicing it his direction. I heard a cry in pain and managed to see through my blurred vision…green eyes darker than Raph`s and filled with hatred before the ninja ran off I must have cut off part of his mask oops. I heard footsteps and I knew not to rub my eyes though they stung like crazy! "Hana you ok?" Leo asked me.

"Besides the nosebleed and bruises I'm good" I said.

"Open your eyes" Leo said and I did before I could ask water was poured onto my face Raph having lifted my mask off and I spluttered some of it having got up my nose the jerk!

"Gee thanks" I said blinking at their two fuzzy forms I swear they were both grinning, I don't know where they got the water from but I was kind of afraid to ask.

"Well that`s all of them I'm guessing Bradford's going to have to come up with a new plan…come on let`s head home" Leo said and I felt myself being pulled onto his back and Raph running besides us.

My vision mostly returned when we got to the lair I took my mask off and saw Donnie seeing the scratches on the outfit…oh right. "Hehehe…"

"I thought it was only going to be a stakeout!" Donnie shouted.

"Um you see…." Leo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Let`s just say we stopped there plan and got to experience Splinter`s training" I said heading out of the room.

"Where are you going?!" Donnie demanded.

"To change and get the Tear gas out of this"

"Tear gas what happened?!" I let my older brothers explain grinning today was a fun day despite how it turned out I guess I could trust my older brothers after all.

…

Savas was replacing the mask listening to Bradford yell at the ninja`s knowing he wouldn't dare speak a word against him since he was only there to observe the girl and find out her identity. "…Hana huh….interesting girl, a lot better of a fighter then I thought cant wait to watch her fight next time and when I find out her true identity it will be the time to crush her" He said with a grin. His teeth and dark green eyes visable in the shadows.

**Yay someone else about Savas! Though Hana has no idea who she just went up against oh boy, next chapter will bring an interesting new prospect yes it will still go along with the episodes but the ending will make an interesting impact...ok I`ll shut up before I spoil it hope you enjoyed! **

**Also if you were wondering.**

**Shinei=Die**


	11. I WILL NOT: Metalhead

**New chapter after so long yay! I`m sorry my grammar still sucks but at least I have this chapter up so ha! I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles because if I did Mikey and Donnie probably would be getting injured more often and the entire first half of Season 4 would not be happening.**

I ran around the Kraang base trying not to get blasted as we attacked all had been going well when we infiltrated, until Mikey had accidently knocked over a crate so now we were trying not to get blasted. "Keep moving don`t let them surround you, Failure is not an option!"

"Technically Failure is always an option" Donnie said running up on the other side.

"You know what`s also an option slapping you"

I ran besides Mikey hearing the argument when Donnie shouted "Hana, Mikey on the right!"

"You`re right or my right?!" Mikey said and I looked over before shoving Mikey out of the way with a slightly rolling before getting back on our feet hurrying under the Kraang`s weapons.

"The right where the ray guns are" I said throwing my Kama forward watching it twirl as it sliced a Kraang`s arm off and ran forward slicing it twice with my other one the brain popping out catching the Kama I just threw spinning it expertly in my hand.

I leaped backwards as a beam was shot at me landing on a box watching my brothers….Donnie`s staff got burnt. "Oh come on Donnie that`s the fifth one this month!" I said as he hid behind the boxes glaring at me and I shrugged what? It`s true he broke five staff`s including this one this month.

"How am I supposed to fight advanced alien technology with a stupid stick!"

"The naginata…."

"It got burnt off"

"Then I got nothing" I explained

I then leaped over to where my brothers were and ran slicing down a Kraang`s leg before slicing it`s arms off watching another brain run away. I watched my older brothers slice down two who were shooting at us and then heard something and started backing away from the beams getting into a fighting stance near them as they walked forward with the beam and there weapons. We weren`t exactly in the best position to be in near the beam. "Kraang" One robot said. "Destroy those who call themselves the turtles and the one girl only known as the girl with that that is the signal is the signal that is given by me."

I looked over seeing what looked like a mixture of a tank and a beam as I stood near my brothers all of us; except for Donnie, had our weapons out and ready but a giant beam aiming towards us while being surrounded wasn't exactly pleasant.

Of course Leo had to be the smart one this time and throw his ninja star hitting the box lifter thing and it ran over the Kraang and caused them to pile on top of each other the brain thingy`s crawling out. We leaped out the window I leaped out after Mikey and smirked hearing Raph say. "Dumb Luck"

"Wasn`t luck my friend and Dumb had nothing to do with it"

"Show off" I muttered.

I suddenly realized something "Hey guys where`s Donnie?" Right then I heard the sound of struggling and looked over at Donny who was trying to lift something over the side of the window "Hey give me a hand with this" Donnie said.

"A hand with what?" Leo asked.

Donnie looked at him nervously "…..I want to take an empty Kraang droid back to the lab"

We looked at each other deciding with Donnie it was better not to ask we all had been to the dump with him before to drag stuff to the lair and knew that he would get his way almost as much as Mikey and Raph leaped over with a sigh and helped Donnie carry it out. I stared at the legless droid they dragged out and walked behind them as they carried it walking towards the nearest manhole. "We`re carrying this thing because why?" Raph asked eventually.

"Don`t you want to understand how these things work?"

"I know how they work you hit them until the brainy toy surprise pops out"

"Don`t make them sound like a piñata that makes me want candy" I whined.

"That`s your problem Raph you never think things through" Donnie said lifting the thing into the manhole…it was stuck.

"Is that supposed to fit?" Raph asked and we looked at Donnie…here` s the thing about Donnie when he gets frustrated he kicks things so it wasn`t surprising he kicked the robot many times as we watched.

We all waited patiently wondering if he was going to do something about it within the next year until he groaned and pulled it out with some struggle and after 4 times managed to get it to fit…of course he almost fell in head first but Raph and Leo managed to grab his ankle. "Donnie why do you always bring the weird stuff home?" Leo asked as they lowered him down.

"Hey it`s all been useful" Donnie said as they started dragging the robot again.

"….Either useful or explosive it`s entertaining either way" I noted.

"True…though I don't want Donnie blowing himself up in the lab again" Leo said.

"You know I can hear you two" Donnie said with a scowl.

When we arrived at the lair I saw April and I was about to run to my room when April shouted. "You can't avoid it forever!"

"Oh yes I can I`m a kunoichi!"

"Why won't you just consider it Hana…"

"Lalala I'm not listening I'm not listening!"

"Stop being such a baby it`s a good idea"

"What part of it`s a good idea?!"

"Tons of it the entire idea of it itself is…"

"No it is not!"

"Can`t you at least consider it"

"Nope"

Ok someone confused? April and i have had this ongoing argument for 3 days now and either side has yet to win. Every time my brothers asked what it was about I would snap nothing. They eventually gave up. "Are you two going to start this right now?" Raph asked.

"Nope" I said and sat on the couch sealing my lips before taking out a note book writing in it.

April groaned but got on her laptop sitting behind Donnie as he studied the alien robot we brought in. "This technology is light years ahead of anything I've ever seen. Do you know what this is?" He asked holding a weird device towards April.

"No" April said after a pause.

"Neither do I but I can't wait to find out" Oh no Donnie was drooling.

"Look Spike Donnie got another stick to break" I looked over seeing Master Splinter coming with another Bo Staff. Why it is Donnie got chosen with the stick I never know. I hardly remember it because we were so young and I was too focused on my Kama`s, well technically I didn't get the actual Kama`s until I learned how to master the wooden ones but still.

"With all due respect sensei I can't keep fight alien technology with a 6 foot staff I was hoping to upgrade my weapon" Donnie said standing up.

"Hmm a 7 foot staff interesting" Splinter said and I held back a laugh. If I remember correctly Donny kept having to get long and longer staffs each time he grew. If he reached 6 foot he would need a 7 foot staff, or an eight foot staff…let`s see how long has he had the 6 foot staff again?

"No I meant using modern technology" Donnie said.

"AHH a solar powered staff"

"Wait do those actually exist? Cause that would be so cool it could shoot beams and stuff!" I said.

"I`m serious Sensei" Donnie said ignoring me and I pouted.

"I know and yes you may upgrade your weapon" I dropped my sketchbook in surprise REALLY?

Of course Donnie had the expected reaction ready to argue with Sensei in every sense of the way "That`s totally unfair you can`t just say…wait did you say yes?" I loved how he acted like a teenager during those times.

"Ninja`s have improved their arsenal for centuries we are masters of adaptation"

"That is great cause with this technology I will be invincible!" Oh god if he suggests body armor I will slap him with the staff. "What should I make? Electric Sai`s" Don't you dare Raph will use that on us forever. "Multi shot Shuriken?" Mikey might use that for water balloons. "PLASMA SWORDS!" Huh Leo would like that one. I saw Donnie shutter saying "I just gave myself goose bumps" Donnie said and sat next to April. "You want to feel eh?" He asked flexing his bicep.

I snorted and shoved the pillow into my face to prevent myself from laughing. If I wasn`t so mad at April I would so be teasing her about it! "But remember technologies a means not an end it is you who must prevail in battle not your weapon. Combat is not a video game"

"That`s it I'll turn combat into a video game thanks sensei!" Donnie shouted before disappearing behind his lab.

"It`s not like you didn`t try though you did give him the idea." I noted pulling the pillow from my face.

"Speaking of trying things…" April said and I threw my pillow at her.

"Not. Going. To. Happen" I hissed.

"Oh come on Hana at least consider….."

"No matter how many times you ask it`s going to be NO!"

"But you haven`t even thought about it"

"I know enough it will be N O"

"Will we ever know what you two are arguing about?" Splinter asked.

"No/Yes" Me and April said at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Nothing is a scarier force then women" Splinter said with a sigh walking away to us squabbling.

…

Third Person POV

Soon the girls finished squabbling Hana drawing an image of a cherry blossom tree on her sketch pad while April played on her laptop. Mikey fell asleep on the swing and Leo and Raph were playing each other on a hockey video game. "Hey guys check out this post I got!" April shouted.

"Hang on April I just have to destroy Lame-o-nardo"

"At the game no one can beat me at" Hana announced.

Raph pressed a button and Leo`s character was beat up and evil laughing was heard as Raph started dancing a victory dance. "Ha!" He said and put an elbow on Leo`s shoulder before shoving him.

"You should take dance lessons from Mikey" Hana said before walking over and looking at the laptop.

"So what`s up?" Raph asked sitting down before Leo hit him on the back of the head before Raph could retaliate Hana leaned forward and smacked both of them with her sketchbook so they would focus.

"I set up a message board to collect unusual sightings around New York. People send in pics, videos I also get some stuff that can help us track the Kraang and help find my dad like this video of a gas explosion" April said showing a video of a Kraang droid walking through a gas explosion.

"A Kraang droid" Raphael said.

"Where!" Mikey shouted falling from the tire swing.

They all looked towards where Mikey fell before Leo said "We`ll check it out tonight"

"Why not now?" April asked.

"Cause it`s day time we can't let anyone see us" Leo said.

"Well I can" April said getting up closing her laptop angrily.

"I guess I'll go with her" Hana said.

"Wait April think about this even with Hana around it could be dangerous" Leo begged.

"You know what else could be dangerous standing between me and my father" April said.

"Don't worry Leo I`ve got her protected" Hana said.

April sent Leo a glare and Leo stepped aside and April and Hana started walking but Leo put a hand on Hana`s shoulder. "Make sure to get her out of there at the first sign of trouble" He whispered.

"Don`t worry" Hana said grabbing her gray hoodie and pulled it over her head to hide her hair and most of her face before following April.

"While we're at it we can finish our discussion" They heard April said.

"Nananana i`m not listening"

"Hana if you just..

"I`m not listening I'm not listening"

"Come on it would be…"

The voices faded and Raph said. "Will we ever figure out what they`re arguing over?"

"Probably not" Mikey said getting out of the pool.

Leo looked at where they left deciding the moment it turned dark they were gone.

…

Hana`s POV

So April and I were hiding behind a trash can watching a Kraang droid sneak in. We had finished the argument with the usual pouts and moved on to more important stuff. We moved boxes and April whispered watching the Kraang. "Alright Kraang creep lead the way"

I snuck forward with April through the door whispering. "Stay in the shadows the more we can find out without being discovered the better"

April nodded we crept through until I found a good hiding place for her behind the boxes. I motioned for her to stay there then I leaped on them onto the ceiling and hung through the rafters by doing the splits both legs on a different beam and waited and soon the two Kraang droids came out. I listened as they talked. "Is that which is known as the unstable mutagen ready for using in the experiment that Kraang is being ready to begin?"

"The unstable mutagen with be tomorrow unleashing in the water supply"

My eyes widened and I glanced at April who seemed to be thinking the same thing I was not good. "Many infective humans will mutation this is being a good way to perfect the mutagen to a point of perfection" If it wasn`t for the fact they were talking about something serious I would go down and try to give them some grammar lessons.

I saw April accidently move the crate forward and saw the fire extinguisher drop…Sewer Apples! I watched April crawl behind another crate. I saw April panicking and swiftly pulled out my Kama`s just in case but if I started fighting now it might alert the others I had to wait. I watched April….she was thinking of something I saw her looking at the window and hoped she was thinking of escaping.

I watched her dart towards it and…..was she grabbing a crow bar! I wanted to laugh hug her and yell at her at the same time. The Kraang droid walked towards the window and I watched her run up behind it hitting in on the head. It turned around looking at her and she hit it again knocking it out the window…smart girl. She looked around and I jumped down grabbing her arm. "Never let my brothers know I let you do that or they will murder me" I whispered before we both started darting away.

We started walking around the city…was that the sound of a robot? Eh couldn't be Kraang no lasers were firing April then decided to whisper in the alleyway were meeting up at "Guys it's us!" Knowing they would find us in a millisecond and I glanced up seeing some familiar shadows and pulled April back as they jumped down.

"April, Hana" Leo said relieved.

"Yo bros" I said with a wave.

"Guys we were just looking for you….." April stopped hearing the sound of something heavy falling and I looked around as something landed in the dumpster next to us causing me to jump.

"Uh…" I said seeing Leo face palm.

Suddenly a robot came out of the garbage and I stared at it. "Is that a turtle robot?" I asked.

"Still it`s stealthier then the real Donatello" Raph said.

"What the heck is that?"

"It`s Donnie`s latest brilliant creation Metalhead" Leo said.

"Ah that explains a lot." I said looking at the robot poking it.

"Catchy name huh?" Mikey asked. "My idea."

"Another name another dollar aye Mikey?" I asked still inspecting Metalhead.

Suddenly the robot opened its mouth and a megaphone blasted straight into my ears! "OW MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" I shouted falling onto the ground.

"Woops Megaphone button got stuck" Donnie said.

"IF I BECOME DEAF I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!" I shouted kicking the robot ignoring the pain that went through my toes as I did so.

"Guys we got to do something the Kraang are going to poison the city's water supply with mutagen" April explained.

"The whole city will become a disaster area!" Leo exclaimed.

"There`ll be mutants everywhere!" The robot with Donnie`s voice said.

"Wow think of all the friends we could make" Mikey said and we all stared at him as I started to sit up. "Excuse me for being a glass half full kind of guy"

We all were silent for a moment before Leo said "Let`s go!" I stood up and we started running I pulled off my hoodie to show my Kunoichi outfit below swiftly braiding it and hiding the streaks under a cap and started tying the mask on when I heard Donnie.

"Yeah the Kraang don`t stand a chance!"

Leo held out his hand stopping him. "Donnie I need you to hang back Metal head is just too clumsy it will get in our way"

"Clumsy!" The robot Donnie exclaimed and knocked over two trash cans. "I did that on purpose to emphasize my point" Or prove our point either way it worked.

"You`re not coming Donnie" Leo said and we ran back off.

We climbed to the roof tops and started leaping across them and I led the way to the hide out. "So when I'm gone Donnie builds a new robot?" I asked.

"Pretty much" Leo said with a groan.

"I thought it was pretty cute" I said.

"Don't encourage it" Leo said glaring at me, oh so I wasn't allowed to encourage this but he was allowed to encourage Mikey the time our baby brother actually quoted Space Heroes for a week, I do not know why and thankfully Mikey had found it stupid afterwards.

Soon we arrived at the rooftops and we carefully opened the window watching the Kraang carry the mutagen supply. "Looks like a Kraang picnic down there" Leo muttered.

"Ready to bash some bots?" Raph asked.

"Destroy some droids? "

"Cream those alien's dreams"

"Clean some closets?!" We all stared at Mikey who said "I meant to say Crush some Kraang"

Me Leo and Raph leaped down I sliced one's head off easily but didn`t notice the two that were about to fire at me until I heard "Booyakasha!" and Mikey came leaping down destroying the Kraang and started punching and kicking them until Raph grabbed him and dragged him away.

We carefully snuck around tucking and rolling so Raph and Leo were on one side and me and Mikey on the other I ducked my head under Mikey`s watching them. Suddenly there was a sound behind us and we turned to see a Kraang droid pointing at us before collapsing. "Oh no" I said before they shot at us.

We panicked and started running avoiding the lasers and such. I ran one way and almost got my face fried off by a beam and skidded to a stop staring wide eyed at the amount and leaped up in a back flip on top of a box which unfortunately fell into a pile and I groaned staring at the end of a Kraang droids gun. Suddenly Raph came out of nowhere and tackled it stabbing it with his Sai`s and helped me to my feet. "You ok?"

"Yeah….for now!" I said as we had to run away from more Droids these guys were endless!

We had ran meeting up with Leo and Mikey. "Leo….we`re running out of…" We leaped behind the boxes. "Room"

"We`re trapped" Leo said glancing at the Kraang.

"Or maybe they're the ones who are trapped" Mikey said.

"I really wish I had your optimism" I muttered as Mikey peeked over the top of the boxes before diving down.

"No it`s us" So much for the optimism.

Suddenly I heard the sound of crashing and looked over to see Donnie`s robot jump down with a laugh and land….it`s arms Egyptian style. "What are you doing and what`s wrong with your arms?!" Leo demanded.

"My hands aren`t on my hips?" Donnie asked and I snorted.

"No!" Leo exclaimed Raph face palmed.

"Sorry forgot to press B" Wait if the B button was just for that then how….better not to ask. I watched glancing at my brothers in amazement as the Kraang shot at Metalhead and he wasn`t affected at all! "Now it`s my turn eat hot laser!" The robot shouted and started firing at the kraang.

"Oh god he`s in video game mode" I muttered remembering when I played video games against Donnie how he gets. There`s a reason why we don't normally play against him, he dominates us all at video games.

I listened to him give his scientist cackle as he shouted "You want some of this! Hahahaha yeah baby!" I watched as the fist flew from Metalhead's arm and sent it flying around hitting several people. "Hey Raph how does it feel to be shown up by a toaster?"

Me and Leo both smirked at this another time of Raph being shoved into his place. "Burn" Mikey said as two Kraang droids snuck up behind the robot.

"Yeah I thought that was a good one"

"No BURN! " Mikey shouted.

He turned on the flame thrower and shot it at the two Kraang and I sighed. "This will definitely boost his ego"

Suddenly the lasers were fired at us and we had to duck out of the way "Dude!" Mikey shouted.

"Oops sorry Mikey"

"Donnie watch the friend fire." Leo snapped.

We watched Donnie continue the video game mode until he hit a tank of something that blew up knocking the robot out and knocking us back. I groaned sitting up and looked at the robot seeing it wasn`t moving….great did it break? I saw a brain crawl up to it wondering what it could be doing as it attached itself to Metalhead's head. I glanced over at my brothers Leo was checking to see if Mikey was ok before helping him to his feet while Raph was on his hands and knees before starting to get up myself "Uh guys if you can hear me you might want to run!"

Wait…the Kraang was controlling the robot! "The one that which are called turtles and the girl will now be called turtles and the girl that are…." It opened its mouth for the megaphone "Destroyed."

"Wooh" Mikey said and I looked at him "I was really afraid at the beginning of the sentence then I sort of lost interest towards the…." The robot had the flame thrower out and pointed towards Mikey. "Ok now I'm afraid again." It aimed it`s flames at Mikey and I swiftly tackled him out of the way.

Me and Mikey both stared in terror as it now had a laser aimed straight towards it Mikey and I let out a scream but were saved by Leo managing to distract it with a blade to the head…that did nothing. I got to my feet and dodged as it aimed a fist towards us and I literally mean the fist was flying. "HOW DO YOU BEAT THIS THING?!" I shouted.

"Don't know it creamed us all when Donnie was testing it!" Mikey shouted.

"That would have been good to know sooner!" I shouted before I was punched in the back and knocked into Raph. "Ow"

"Guys all at once!" Leo shouted.

I picked up my weapons and we all started hitting at it with our weapons not even a dent! "Give it everything you got it`s got to have a weak spot!" Leo shouted.

"This always works" Mikey said and kicked the alien where the crotch would be located.

"Uh Mikey I would normally agree with you but not with robots" I said. "And this is Donnie`s weapon not some other idiots why would it have an easy to find weak spot he makes things Mikey proof!?"

I watched Mikey stare at his throbbing middle toe in pain before Metalhead punched him. Then he turned his head and punched me back so I landed next to Mikey.

I groaned hearing two more punches and opened my eyes to see my brothers in front of me along with the Kraang and Metalhead "Now Kraang will destroy you" My brothers and I got into defensive stances though Leo and Raph took the front position "Which one wants to be first to be destroyed by Kraang"

"Me!" I heard someone shout and looked up to see flipping in and twirled his staff around.

"Donnie banging entrance dude!" Mikey said.

"You guys deal with the droids I'll handle Metalhead"

Me and my brothers ran past him I sliced my Kama forward flipping a Kraang droid over before slicing it apart watching the brain run away before heading over to the next one. I suddenly heard Donnie shout "Hey Kraang the one known as your mother wears the boots that are made for combat"

Oh sure Donnie could speak Kraang but when I did I get slapped! I looked over just in time to see a metal beam heading straight towards Donnie. "OUTOTO!" I shouted running forward knowing it would be too late but instead of hearing a squish I heard a metal thud. I looked over seeing Donnie barely missed being crushed his staff straight towards Metalhead's chest.

"Booyakasha!" He shouted.

"Sounds weird when he says it" Mikey noted.

"Sounds weird when you say it" Raph retorted back.

I sighed in relief muttering about brothers scaring the heck out of you as Donny stood up and I headed over to check to be sure he wasn't injured. "Nice job bro"

"Way to go Donny" Leo said.

"Yeah not bad" Raph said before taking another breath obviously going to be a jerk…oh come on Raph! "Except for that part where you built the thing in the first place and the part where it broke and the part where it tried to kill us and the part…"

"Ok I get it!" Donny snapped.

"Geesh Raph do you have to be such a buttface?" I said earning a whack on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Let`s head back" Leo said and Donnie walked over pulling Metalhead from under the thing obviously he wasn`t going to ask anyone for help.

I kicked Raph in the shin for his rudeness and started walking back helping Donnie lift the heavy shell thing. Of course when we reached the door April was there waiting and I dropped the thing ignoring Donnie exclaiming OW! as he probably got it dropped on his foot. "Looks like a lots happened" April said.

"Oh yeah now it`s all over" I said and instantly regretted it.

"Great now we can get back to the topic of"

"No!"

"Come on Hana if you just would…

"No uh uh no way!"

We continued the argument all the way there and me and April went into my room. I don't know how long until I came out of my room with a groan as April followed me. "Can't you just give me a good reason why?"

"Cause I….I just can't April I lived down here for so long and…"

"You said you wanted to try to see a more human perspective I just figured"

"Alright what the heck are you two arguing about?!" Raph shouted.

They looked over to see what looked like a broken rocket launcher. Raph having Donnie in an odd headlock while Leo and Mikey had him pinned. Obviously Donnie was in trouble with all of the brothers the room had ash marks in many places. "Nothi…."

"Don`t you dare say nothing it`s been going on for three days now what is the big deal?" Leo demanded.

"Fine" I said with a sigh. "April wants me to try going to high school" I said.

"Huh?" All the brothers said.

"I was talking about how I wanted to see human life a little more and April and I have been arguing over it" I said embarrassed.

"Why does it sound like you kind of want to know want to go?" Mikey asked.

"I don't…I do…I ugh Mikey I hate your emotion reading thing." I said clutching my head. "This is why I didn`t want to tell you guys"

"Hana" I heard a voice and jumped looking at Master Splinter. "It is understandable you would want to know about your original world more, you`re afraid of rejection from your own kind but you won't face it." he said and looked at me. "If you wish to go I will assist you"

"Really? Cause it will be really hard with all the information and….."

"I can handle it" Donnie said his voice still muffled. "I think it's a great idea maybe now you`ll actually try to learn instead of running off" Donnie said and I grinned awkwardly.

"You sure you guys are ok with this?" I asked.

"Well if you want to know the human world then why should we stop you? Just carry your weapons at all times"

"And make sure to not let a guy within a thousand feet of you"

"And don't turn into a nerd" Mikey added.

I laughed saying "Thanks guys….I guess that`s your answer April" I said.

"Great I can star….." Donnie started to say.

"Oh no we aren`t done with you yet!" Raph shouted.

"Gah guys seriously no no no ahahaha Leo stop!" Donnie said. Oh tickle torture the worst type of torture in our family besides groundings. I thought with a wince.

"Alright what did he do?" I demanded.

"Missle launcher staff" Splinter said towards the weapons as Donnie laughed and cried from underneath the three brothers once and awhile I heard an ow or 'hold him tighter Mikey'

"Is this normal?" April asked.

"If I said no I would be lying" I explained to her.

"How long does this usually go for?"

"Until an outside force stops it or Donnie somehow escaped for two seconds and diverts the attention"

"How would he…"

"Oh here he goes"

Donnie somehow managed to get free from Mikey`s grip by tickling the younger turtle under the neck forcing him to let go and smacked Raph in the head with a pillow. Leo was laughing at this and Raph growled shoving him. Leo shoved back letting go of Donnie and soon the two were wrestling Donnie now up grinned evily at the scared looking Mikey before tackling him to the ground tickling the younger turtle causing him to laugh shouting. "NO FAIR!"

"Oh" April said.

"Yup"

"Don't you usually join them?"

"Yes I do, I would either be tickling both younger brothers or helping Leo take down Raph, or combining the two together…" I said as I led April to sit down on the couch to watch them all four of them on the floor.

"So how long until this is…."

"Let`s see who`s turn it is to clean this room toda….oh damn it Donnie I am not cleaning up your mess along with the rest of the crap!" I exclaimed and tackled Donnie off of Mikey managing to get two of his arms above his head.

"O..ow Hana!" Donnie said.

"You are taking my turn" I said darkly.

"I was going to…"

"You were going to forget because you had three brothers attack you and that was going to be your excuse to me!" I snapped.

Suddenly I saw Raph and Leo separate seeing me "Oh yeah it is Hana` s turn to clean up next isn't it?" Raph said.

"Not anymore apparently" Leo muttered seeing Donnie`s current state.

"Fine…uncle!" Donnie shouted and I let go.

"Wow you must really hate to….."

"You don't want to know what I find here already when it`s my turn to clean you really just don't." I explained my eye twitching.

"Ok then" April said as I got off of Donnie. "So you go to Murakami High?"

"Yeah…wait how do you know?"

"Um…"

"Ninja`s" Was all my brothers said and I sighed in relief.

"Yeah" I said thankful that none of them knew that I have passed by that school 5 times purposefully just because I wanted to go there, well here was another adventure.

**Yup Hana`s going to high school next chapter RnR please! Also who`s excited for the new episode this week cause I am! **


	12. Interlude: Kunoichi goes to Highschool

**Two chapters in two days and I even have two new Oc`s one more important then the other!** **Thank you for the review Guest!**

It has been around a week since we decided I should go to school, Donnie had easily hacked into the schools mainframe giving me a fake identity though I didn't really have to change much. I would have to wear the brown contacts to school and I would have to claim the pink and silver streak was dyed. Of course April was insistent on me getting a new outfit, now April`s not much of a girly girl but I still was dragged around a mall for Kami (God) knows how long until I had an 'appropriate' wardrobe. Now she was over doing any final touches that I needed.

"I feel so stupid looking and vulnerable" I muttered crossing my arms over my chest feeling my cheeks turn pink.

"You look great"

"Why can't I wear my Kunoichi outfit under this again?" I demanded.

"Gym class it`s going to be hard enough with the non-metal weapons no one needs to know why you have an entire black outfit underneath your clothes now come on we'll be late" I let April drag me out of my room to where my brothers were hanging taking a small break from training (Which I had only an hour of at the fact I`ll be making up for it later, I sense pain in my future) my bet was they were here mainly to see me off . Raph who had been pounding a punching bag stopped the bag hitting him in the face which was pretty funny and I had to hold back a snort. Donny dropped his laptop onto the couch, Leo's mouth had dropped open and Mikey dropped the pizza he'd been eating hey such a waste Aka-Chan. "...Hana you look like a girl!" He said in surprise.

"I am a girl Aka-Chan..." I said I thought we had this discussion a long time ago.

"A real girl!" He said making gestures at me.

I didn't know whether to be insulted or complimented then again I didn't know what the big deal was I wore a pink mid sleeved t-shirt with white sleeves with a darker pink image of flowers growing up on the front and white jean shorts that were a little longer then April`s about three inches above my knees and pink and white tennis shoes with white socks that had images of turtles on it. I let my hair down and had it out of my face by having it back in a four colored clips each one representing my brothers colors blue, red, purple and orange which kind of looked weird with the outfit but no way was I taking them out and April isn't even trying to tell me other wise.

April even did a little make up after I put in my fake contacts to try to make me look less recognizable just some lip gloss mascara and eye liner so my eyes looked bigger than they usually were though it made my face look even paler, living in the sewers never did help the complexion but it`s not like I really cared that much. "I think that's a compliment" April said somehow reading my mind.

"Try not to be stupid in front of the teachers" Donnie said tossing me my bag which was a pink shoulder bag (Of course I wasn't ruining the color scheme) that had Japanese kanji that literly read Hana or Flower on it.

"Hey!" I protested to him.

"You have your weapons?" Leo asked.

"All strapped to me" I said patting my body in certain areas to double check while making sure they weren't obvious. "Though I cant bring anything metal due to the metal detectors"

"And.." Raph added.

"Left punch it uppercut if worst case side kick flip" I stated to Raph who nodded.

At least Mikey didn't do any overprotective guy things though I think he was still staring at the fact that I was a girl I mean really Aka-Chan? I know sensei went over the birds and the bees with you, sure you went last but I know you remember it since you wouldn't look at me for WEEKS afterwards.

"Guys she'll be fine I`ll make sure she doesn't cause any trouble" April said...thank you my friend for that reassurance.

"We better go" I said shouldering my bag I gave all of my brothers a kiss on the cheek though I had to avoid Raph's punch after doing so laughing. Splinter came out and chuckled seeing us.

"Try not to beat up too many boys my daughter or make me want to beat any up we try to keep the damage level to a minimum when it comes to public education. " He noted smiling at me

"Hai Sensei" I said bowing before running over giving him a hug and giving him a peck on the cheek. "I'll kick your guy's butts at training when I get back!" I shouted running out into the sewer tunnels April running after me hurrying telling me to wait up.

Me and April climbed up a manhole and I gave a wave to Paul as we walked to the school April still wondered why I was friends with him but hey Paul was really helpful. Plus he didn't care what I came out in (I never let him see my brothers but me and April were constant visitors and he appreciated me bringing food every chance I could. He`s so sweet. Hopefully April will learn to love him like I do.)

All the details had been handled by Donny's computer hacking skills so I wouldn't have to walk into the office and go through that awkward process to pretend I had a parent. Well I did but he couldn't exactly walk into the building with me, or the street, or anywhere in public with him, even though he could use a robe to hide his face I doubted it would do to good in the day time.

I was Hannah Kame (Turtle in Japanese)...yes I laughed for an hour after that Mikey had joined me while Donnie and Leo looked at us like we were idiots from the idea I had for my last name. It was both clever and hilarious on my part in my opinion no matter what my brothers had to say. As we walked into the school a few guys gave me a couple of looks. I just gave them a smile in return...weird why were they flushing? Maybe it was the heat or something when I asked April she just told me that I would figure it out.

I didn't get it usually those smiles of mine scared people away. Maybe it was the fact I wasn't wearing a mask, nor was with my brothers, nor had weapons pointed at their face looking 5 seconds away from beating the snot out of them, nor was trying to scare them. April had to leave for her first class since she was a grade ahead of me, sadly we didn't share any of the same classes which I was mad at Donnie for; and we promised to meet at lunch outside at the back. My first period was English, well wish me good luck. I headed into the class as the first bell rang and walked to the teacher who told me to stand there...like an idiot. He introduced me to the class and I got a few cat calls thrown at me I am really glad my brothers could not see this or they might have a list of who to kill. Actually I might develop that list if the guy that kept throwing comments wouldn't shut up.

I sat in my seat and he talked about how he would be 'kind' and give the class all period the rest of the period to write a two page double sided report in the first act of Hamlet which everyone groaned at...are you kidding me? It's like hearing Splinter all over again. Actually Leo and i were the only ones who did it Donnie was already too advanced by then. Raph and Mikey got in huge trouble for skipping out on that one though Mikey did attempt it….he just couldn't understand any of it.

I sneakily snuck out of my bag the many assignments I've done for both Splinter and Donnie and simply re wrote it on another paper before putting it away. I spent the rest of class doodling in my sketchbook an image of a dog I remembered seeing on the streets a couple of days ago turning my paper in to the surprised teacher at the end of class. Ha knew he would have thought I would have asked for more time you evil evil teacher.

The next class was history and I started regretting this more and more until I saw two boys having a silent was by tossing papers and other items at each other when the teacher was too busy explaining about the Boston Tea Party (Snore). I helped by using my ninja skills to flick papers and paper clips to make the war more fun and they never even knew it was me as their war got more and more entertaining though the teacher caught them 5 minutes before the bell rang and we heard the much more entertaining part of him yelling at them for causing such a disturbance

When class got out the two boys had several pieces of paper stuck to them with various other items when suddenly someone said "Wow that was amusing."

I turned and felt my mind go blank at the guy, he looked to be my age with short blonde hair tanned skin and dark green eyes that made me think turtles (Since my brothers are turtles that`s a good thing) "Uh...thank you" I said stumbling over my wording, what was wrong with me?! I`ve never felt so unsure or...weird before and now I sounded like a walking idiot.

"I`m Eren hope to see you around" He said moving a strand of hair out of my face before walking away.

I think I stood there until the warning bell came and then I had to run to my math class hoping that I would be able to understand it especially since the hot guy made my brain fry! After that was algebra II which was actually easier than expected...Shell Donnie I turned into a nerd! I pretended to struggle but I didn't ask questions not wanting to draw attention to myself. I really was going to hit Donnie with this math book later for turning me into a nerd, at least Leo would be on the same page though Raph and Mikey still probably didn't understand it as well. (Haha Raph two strikes on your intelligence just one more to go and your out!)

After that I had food and nutrition which I knew was a comment towards my eating habits, oh Outoto you would pay some day I swear it, I sat next to a blond girl with WAY to much make up and showed way more cleavage then comfortable. I felt her gaze on me and when the teacher went to get something for us to snack on she pounced. "So you're the new girl Anna right?"

"Hannah" I said making sure to sound the H out.

"I saw you talking with Eren do you know him?" She asked looking at me like a predator stalking a rabbit.

"No we just share History he just came up to me today" I said holding my hands up in peace.

"Well congrats on you no make up plain clothes and you grabbed his attention, Why not sit with me during lunch I doubt you have any friends" Was that supposed to be polite?

"Uh no thanks I have plans already" I said.

I saw anger but it was soon put into a fake smile. "Oh you have friends?"

"Yes actually" I said.

"Must be tough…for them"

Ok what was her problem seriously? I knew April said high school had drama but I didn't expect it on the very first day! The teacher came in with granola bars for us to try and tomorrow we made them! I grabbed a ton starting to eat them pretending not to notice the death glare the student next to me made I had no idea what this was even about. She was rude to me first and I didn't even retaliate to that last part! I soon escaped and headed to the cafeteria managing to be one of the first in the long line and got a ton of food though I wasn't sure what some of it was, I think it was a sort of meat product though it could also be bread.

I headed out reaching the outdoor area of the school April suggested and I saw her with her lunch from home. We sat and talked. "Oh Nancy Claire? Avoid her at all costs she's been known to get people expelled though the teachers could never prove it was her, you make her mad and you regret it...with normal people that is" April said watching me eat the mystery food not even hiding the disgust on her face making me laugh. "If you get food poisoning again i`m not bailing you out from Donnie" April declared crossing her arms.

"Wouldn't the school get in trouble?" I wondered.

"Since no ones stupid to actually eat it I don't think so" April said and I took a bite watching her shutter.

"Hmm below garbage food above worms" I said taking a bite of the mystery meat. I was about to take another bite when my tray was suddenly flipped over and fell on the ground. I stared over in horror at the waste of the precious lunch money! It`s not like me or my brothers or my father had jobs or anything!

"Woops did I do that?" A voice said and I looked at Nancy still in horror. "Probably better anyways for you don't want to gain any more weight" She said and walked off laughing.

….i don't know if that was supposed to be an insult because all my brothers complained that I was too light because they could all carry me over a shoulder, but I didn't care I stared at my food attempting to grab it but April slapped my hand and handed me half of her sandwich. I took a bite glaring after her saying "She just messed with a Kunoichi she`s going to pay badly" I said after swallowing no one messed with Hana Hamato`s food and got away with it, ever!

"Should I be worried?" April asked.

"I wont 'Physically' hurt her but I will show her why you shouldn't make an enemy out of me" I said as I took another bite of April`s sandwich.

…

Soon I had computer technology….my teacher yelled at me saying it was impossible no matter how genius you are to build a laptop out of garbage though I wanted to email Donnie right then and there and have him send the picture of it I was pretty sure it wouldn't end well for either side of this debate, especially since the teacher would want to meet the builder.

Chemistry (Why did a ton of that stuff look familiar Donatello Hamato?) gym (Volley ball I had to admit it was kind of nice to see others staring and complimenting at me when I beat them all easily, though I probably needed to tone it down A LOT especially since in the locker rooms my replacement shuriken almost got spotted) and my last class art class I had Nancy in this class, time for my pay back.

We were working with paint…perfect. She gave me a sweet smile acting like she didn`t try to pour paint on my chair when she thought I wasn't looking. I had switched the chairs when she wasn't looking like an expert at the very last second….wow red perfect color for a prank why didn't I think of that? After she let out a squeal of embarrassment but managed to save herself by wrapping a jacket around her waist and walked out stylishly coming back in with a new pair of designer jeans claiming the ones she was wearing was last season….weirdo I thought people only did that in movies! I was so telling Leo how accurate the shows I watched actually were so he would stop whining at me about me watching them when Space Heroes was on since he`s seen the episodes over a million times and I barely get to watch my shows!

She sat in a new chair and I just kept attempting to paint….wow this was easy all we had to do was paint different shades I yearned for my sketchbook but I had a feeling the teacher wanted me to keep doing what the rest class was doing but at least she seemed polite and nice helping other students when needed. She even asked Nancy if she was alright because she looked startled, all Nancy said was she just thought she saw a spider when it was just a persons attempt at making black to a light gray scale.

Of course I had been busy when she was in the bathroom tossing a small cutter used for clay at the bottom of her bag making a complete square rip at the bottom but she wouldn`t notice until she picked it up. I just had to wait till the end of the class period for my final trick. Soon we were done and I got up and was the first one up there swiftly flicking my wrist without anyone noticing throwing a tiny bottle of paint right at Nancy`s feet.

I didn`t watch as Nancy tripped and knocked over giant sets of paints covering her from head to toe. Of course I with the rest of the class laughed while a teacher went to help. Hopefully she would think that karma could go against her but I felt her glare at me.

I didn't look at her as she would know from my victorious smile it was me but I had a feeling she wouldn't be coming to school for the next couple of days as she wailed when all of the stuff fell out of her bag. Ow my ears practically hurt from that dying cat call though it was still worth it.

I met April at the front of the school saying. "Did you get your revenge?"

"Does Leo have an unhealthy habit with Space heroes?" I asked and we headed towards the sewers April having promised me to walk me home after the first day both of us cracking up.

…

When I arrived home my brothers bombarded me with questions.

"Did you punch any guys lights out?!"

"Did you get yelled at"

"You didn't tell anyone find out right?"

"Was your mascot running down the hallways...did you get it on video?!"

"Guys let me breath for two seconds" I said holding up my hands.

I took a breath and said "No I did not punch anyone's lights out Raph, only by ONE teacher Donnie, No Leo I totally told everyone that I was a Kunoichi what kind of idiot do you think I am honestly, and Mikey how I wished I did get to see our mascot running around the hallways" I said to each of them satisfying each of there worries or curiosities.

"So you think you enjoy your school?" Splinter asked walking forward.

I grinned and said "Hai sensei I really do"

"And don't worry she didn't cause any trouble" April said to Master Splinter obviously she wasn't going to tell about the revenge act I played.

"Though a computer teacher says it`s impossible to build a laptop with stuff thrown away and we got into a nice argument" I noted.

"Seriously Hana?" Leo said.

"How was I supposed to know that Donnie`s norm was beyond genius on the topside" Oh yes my little brother did blush.

"We already knew…"

"Yes but his is still better than most scientists"

"It`s true" April said with a nod.

I looked at the red-faced Donnie well it wasn`t getting to his head as he was more embarrassed and I led April to my room so we could do our homework before I had another training session I had a feeling this was going to be a norm for me from now on.

**Next chapter shall be unique again so be prepared! Until then Peace!**


	13. Fear Discovered?: The weird mind of Hana

Yay another chapter I must warn you I originally had the third person POV as Donnie`s so if I made any mistakes there (As I always do) I apologize. Also you get to see a weakness of Hana`s in this chapter besides food and Eren so enjoy!

So after that first day of school that I walked to school five days a week mostly topside only going through the route that Paul tended to guard. Nancy avoided me, guess she figured out it was me somehow; and after a small incident of trying to eat aged meat loaf in front of everyone in a science class, so did most people in my science class. but April who scolded me constantly for that incident since I was supposed to blend it but who just wasted food like that?! The classes were ok I guess and my teachers tended to give me strange looks whenever I did something weird during class….I also did not know most people did not balance rulers and erasers so easily and above a foot on a desk.

Donnie did It when he was little and bored and taught me how to do it geesh it wasn't like I made any noise! A few guys hit on me and asked me out on dates but I always declined thinking of four turtle brothers stalking our date with weapons out and ready. Thankfully after the fifth guy who cornered me by the locker who wouldn't take no for an answer had walked away with several bruises I think they got the hint.

I soon realized I needed to lay down lower especially in my gym, chemistry and computer tech class since I kept reacting higher than normal students did, yet again two out of three I blamed on Donnie my gym teacher had asked where I got my athletic ability from so now I was a former member of the gymnastics team when I was younger...At least Donnie didn't mind too much about adding that into the system. I soon learned 10 types of flirting though it took me awhile to realize it was flirting until April told me. Yet again how was I supposed to know that was a pickup line, it sounded the same as Mikey`s jokes!

Of course I started getting homework the second day and I was given the rule 'No patrols until I finished my homework'by Splinter. t least most of it wasn't too hard especially when I got stuck and I just muttered. Wonder if I could convince Leo to drop by April`s then it all worked out with Donnie`s magical ability to hear the name April from any room and then I would get genius homework help.

…

All in all it was a pretty good week it was Saturday morning now and I was training with my younger brothers making up for lost time since I loved my father but I missed training with my brothers. I was watching Donnie against Mikey sitting on my knees…not because it was required but because we`ve had that habit since we were still being potty trained so it was just a force of habit to be honest. Mikey was currently stretching ready to face Donnie but I was trying not to laugh.

Soon Donnie looked annoyed and got into position letting out a small battle cry he let out a sweeping kick that Mikey jumped over then Donnie grabbed his arm and Mikey back flipped when he tried to twist him into submission. Then he flipped Mikey over and Mikey back flipped several times landing in a crouch laughing. "Dude what are you doing?" Donnie demanded

"I thought he was doing pretty well." I added since Mikey could have won if he had just landed in some hits.

"You don't defend against Saonagi with backflips" Donnie stated.

"Yeah he`s right Mikey watch the pro" I said.

Donnie grinned at me and I stretched my back watching him and he sent out a sweeping kick that I back stepped barely and then he grabbed my arm. I FRONT flipped over it there's a difference but he still had a grip on my arm and he tried to get me into submission but I leaped up using my flexibility to arch my back so my feet would land my brothers shell. I had to twist but I kicked off from his back forcing him to onto his stomach and front flipped over to Mikey. "See THAT'S how it`s done" I said.

"Hey Backflips look cooler" Aka-Chan stated.

"Front Flips are harder therefor are cooler!" I replied, I honestly didn't care but it was so hard to get Aka-Chan annoyed so I loved it whenever I could.

"Neither of them are how you defend against SAONAGI!" Donnie snapped walking over.

"Why not?" we asked.

"Backflips are where it`s at"

"I still say front flips"

Donnie glared at us and got into his lecture mode…oh boy. "The best defense is to roll along my back then take me to the ground and put me into an arm lock" I didn`t really pay attention as Mikey had this weird marching stretching combination. "Unless I counter with a…."

"Hey man you can't take the fire out of…" Mikey let out a battle cry as he back flipped

I pouted "Ok fine you win this round….and I kicked off your back if that helps Donnie" I noted.

"No it does not!"

"Psh don't underestimate the power of the flip force!" I said high five-threeing Mikey.

"I don't even know what that even means" Donnie said when Master Splinter came in…oh boy tattle tale Donnie`s back I thought I killed him when I was 12! "Master Splinter what would you do if someone tried to throw you with Saonagi?"

"I don't think anyone could get that far" I noted.

"I don't know" Splinter said walking by. "And don't think like that Hana I have been in situations similar"

"Really because I don't think people can get that far they would just get creamed by you" I said.

"Hana…" Donnie said shushing me before continuing. "Come on you must have planned a response for every attack"

"If you think too much about what is coming you lose sight of what is"

"….I actually think I understood that one new record!" I shouted and Splinter gave me an amused grin before looking at Donnie.

"You must be fully in the moment so you can fight without thinking"

"Why would I want to fight without thinking?"

"Me and Mikey do it" I said.

"Yeah bro it`s tight!" Mikey said crossing his arms making double peace signs.

"Allow me to demonstrate prepare to defend against Saonagi!" I knew what was coming and watched Splinter easily pummel Donnie into the ground.

"Ow that wasn`t Saonagi!" Donnie said as Splinter had one foot against his shell and had his arm held so tightly back.

Splinter chuckled "No but you thought it would be"

"Clever" I noted.

"Now would you like to prepare against a spinning back kick?"

"Oh lets practice that next Mikey!" I said.

"No i`m good!" Donnie said.

"You know what would have worked there?" Mikey asked as I was getting ready to do a spinning back kick on him. "Backflips!" He said and I leaped spinning around ready to kick him in his unprepared back when Splinter decided to be the trickster he was and poked my back gently with his cane and I fell on my back since he disrupted my center of balance and I wasn't wearing my armor.

"Ow!" I said.

"Back straighter or you`re enemy could do that Hana" Splinter said.

"Ugh thanks Sensei" I said before realizing Mikey knew what I had planned and leaped on me.

"Ow there wasn`t even a backflip!" I protested as I felt my baby brother squishing me.

"Oh good point" Mikey said and prepared for a backflip when I swiftly kicked the back of his shell forcing him to crash into Donnie.

"Ha!" I said.

"Very good school definitely hasn`t distracted you from your training"

"See?" I said looking at my brothers piled on top of each other Donnie still groaning.

…

I was procrastinating on my homework since I really did not want to open that big book of evil called my history book when I saw my brothers heading to the lab, most likely to scare Donnie while he was in the middle of work again. Ooh I loved that! I followed them and we went to different ends of the table looking at what appeared to be a…flow chart? "What`chya up to Donnie?" Leo asked scaring him.

Instead of yelling at us like I hoped he just took a deep breath and continued. "Just putting the finishing touches on my master plan" Wait what?

"Master plan?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah to get April to hang out with me" I sighed poor Donnie he does overthink things my brothers chuckled at this and Donnie ignored them while I glanced at the chart….why was there an image of shark wrestling on it?

"Try this" Leo said with a grin and said "April do you want to hang out with me?" Leo suggested. Always the accomplished older brother figure.

"You see it`s not that simple" I slammed my head to the table in disbelief snorting.

"Ow" I muttered getting a stare from all my brothers before Donnie continued

"I have to prepare for every possible response to maximize my chances for success"

"Aww that's so romantic" Mikey said.

I snorted again and fell off the table trying not to laugh. "You`re going to hurt yourself Hana" Raph said.

"It already hurts to hold it back" I said and let Raph help me to my feet as Donnie pinned the paper to a bulletin board and slid it over to us.

He cleared his throat "Yeah for instance if April says she can't because she has homework." Oh please April always finishes her homework here…and I should really get on that eventually. "Then I will suggest an informal study session and serve healthy brain stimulating snacks"

"Hey when I ask for a study session you just stare at me until I finish my homework!" I complained.

"Cause you try to cheat me for all the answers and food just distracts you" Donnie said and I crossed my arms with a glare.

"But what if she says she can't because you're a total nerd?" Raph asked

"Like April would ever…"

"Ah that`s this thread here"

"And he still put it on there even if it wasn`t possible." I muttered.

"I will list my many non-nerdy qualities and suggest activities that will suggest my coolness such as skate boarding or shark wrestling"

Ha there was a reason that was on there! "Guys!" April said sounding hurried.

I watched Donnie panic and flip over the chat to show the space heroes three movie poster "Hey ey April" Donnie said nervously.

I stared at the poster wait….."LEO YOU REPLACED MY GUTSPILL 5 POSTER?!" I shouted.

"No I tore it down because Mikey kept getting Nightmares from it"

"Did not!" Mikey said

"What did you do with it?"

"Threw it in the sewers"

I ran to check to see if I could still find it but Raph grabbed me by the hair as April said "You guys got to check this out" She typed into the computer and showed a video.

I watched as the guy talked on the video showing an image "Renowned Neuro-chemist Dr. Tyler Rockwell has been reported missing. I spoke to Dr. Rockwells colleague Dr. Victor Falco."

"I haven`t heard from him in days" A man with black hair that had gray streaks on the side said. "So I stopped by his lab the place was a mess and he was gone, I fear the worst"

"Police say they have…" April closed the laptop.

"So?" Raph asked.

"So..if the Kraang have been kidnapping scientists from all over the city! Including my dad maybe that`s what happened to this Rockwell guy." April said.

Hmm that was a very good point "Or they may not be connected at all"

That was also a good point I tried to do Leo`s thinking face by rubbing my chin. "There`s only one way to find out we should go to that lab and look around"

"Aprils right we should go check it out, oh what's that you guys are busy…"

"Wait I want to come!"

"Don't you have homework?" Donnie asked and I pouted. "Guess it`s just the two of us April" Donnie said leading them away giving us a thumbs up and a wink as they walked away.

"Bet that wasn`t on his flow chart" Leo said turning it over. We looked to see an image of a miniature Donnie and April going to find something while the heads of my three brothers were in another box…I saw a mini me with homework "Woah that is spooky" Leo noted.

"Cool check to see if there`s a response that says I can't because I'm being attacked by walking piranhas!" I said.

"There is no way Donnie would…" Raph said looking and saw an image and I grinned seeing Donnie attacking them.

"HA!"

So for about 20 minutes we tried to come up the most impossible scenarios and Donnie had one for EVERY SINGLE EVENT. Soon Leo was reminded that I did have homework and I sat on the couch reluctantly doing it muttering about older brothers. Of course Mikey kept distracting me by asking me what this and that did so Leo suggested I finished it in the kitchen. Ugh! I headed to the kitchen and finished up writing my report about the declaration of independence snacking on some grapes. I stretched saying "Finished!"

When I did April came in and grabbed an icepack running out without even commenting on why I was making a victory pose…..oh that never was good.

I arrived to see my brothers cracking up badly and Donnie on the couch holding an icepack to his head. "Uh what happened?" I asked tempted to go back to the kitchen to get the evil history book.

"Donnie was beaten up by a monkey!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Wait what?!"

"Guys stop laughing it isn`t funny!" April exclaimed

"But it`s a monkey it went totally Ape on him!" Raph said.

I stared blankly for a moment before falling to the floor laughing. "OH IT HURTS IT HURTS SO MUCH!" I shouted clutching my side.

"Hana!"

…

So after laughing I had collapsed….again ok if something is that funny it`s worth collapsing over. When I woke up Master Splinter gave us 5 hours of training (I think it was punishment for laughing at Donnie) and I had passed out again on the dojo mats... apparently only having 3 hours of sleep does that to you, Leo had nagged me about that and Donnie told me that since I already burned off more calories then I should then I needed to be careful plus another female problem might help with that "Sorry for laughing at you Outoto"

"Eh it`s fine"

I clung to his leg and said "No please hit me kick me please!" Ok maybe I was overdramatic here but I think Donnie has a right to express his opinions when we go too far.

"Hana let go!" Donnie said trying to shake me off.

I didn't so Donnie shouted for Leo and Raph who came in and had to drag me off. "I`m so terrible" I pouted when I was set on the couch.

"Hey we all laughed Hana and it`s no big deal" Leo said patting my head.

"Yeah besides Donnie doesn`t hold grudges" Raph said.

"Hmph…" I said and laid on the couch watching my Aka-Chan walk by with the INCREDIBLY hard to break headphones Donnie made for him and watched him dance before looking at the pool of water. I started to watch tv again managing to claim the remote to watch my show which Leo and Raph groaned at but I didn't care. I suddenly heard Mikey shout "Hey pepperoni!" I stood up seeing Master Splinter with Donnie but I didn`t care Mikey was upside down in the bean bag chair…weird chewing on something.

"Dang it Mikey!" I said.

"Actually all of your siblings do" Splinter said.

"What did I do?" I demanded and Splinter just shook his head.

"Dude did Mikey just fight while not trying again?" I demanded i can't believe I missed it I kept trying to figure out how my Aka-Chan did it.

"Yes" Splinter said.

"Hmph"

"Hey Mikey training session!" Leo shouted since I stole the tv and Mikey headed over with a reluctant groan. Leo tended to drag whoever he could into a spar with him whenever he could when not watching Space Heroes obviously Leo wanted to see if he could get Mikey`s "natural talents' working.

Donnie soon went to sit by me and i didn't do the routine again instead I just changed so i was lying on his lap watching my shows ignoring the comments from the peanut gallery known as Raph i had the remote I had the rules. Donnie seemed to be studying Mikey as they did their usual combat Mikey aiming a punch towards Leo who dodged it right when April said. "Guys I think I found something" I got up from the couch and Donnie and headed over as April said "These notes are hard to follow but it looks like Rockwell was able to modify the mutagen"

"Why would he do that?"

"He thought he could use it to create a neurochemical that would temporarily give someone physic abilities" April explained...wow her and Donnie were a perfect match I didn't understand half of that.

"You mean that monkey was physic?" Donnie asked

"That explains a lot" I noted no way would a NORMAL monkey be able to beat up Donnie.

"It`s more like he was reading our emotions after all he was only hostile when Donnie was hostile"

"Remind me to not let Raph near this thing" I noted "Ow!" I said as Raph hit me on the head.

"While next time I'll make sure to think friendly thoughts when I beat a little sunshine into him" Donnie said punching his fist.

"Ok we need to track him down before he attacks someone else let's go up to the surface spread out and search"

"How are we going to stay in contact?" Raph asked.

"Shout to each other?" I suggested crossing my arms, there wasn't really a way to stay in contact sadly.

"I have a little something that might help" Donnie said….yay confidence back! "Gentleman, Ladies I give you the T-Phone" He said holding out what looked like a phone and a baby turtle shell.

….Donnie why did you name it! I looked at the pouting Mikey and watched him say "Dude I'm in charge of naming stuff i would have called it the T-Phone"

Oh Mikey "I did call it the T-Phone" Donnie said confused and annoyed.

"Yeah but I would have called it the T-phone" Mikey pouted when Raphael smacked Mikey on the head.

I held out my hands and Donnie tossed me mine and I hugged it "Yay a phone!" I shouted happily and was quickly typing into it seeing Donnie already put the other brothers contacts…oh my gosh it had a camera!

"And April if you if you give me your cell number I can hatch it into our network" Donnie said handing her the phone.

"Sweet" April said starting to type her number in and I sat next to her playing on my phone. Donnie must have forgotten her numbers on the fridge oh well I was too happy about the fact I had a phone!

"Hana why do you look like you just ate 10 pounds of crazy?" Raph demanded

"I always wanted a phone" I said dreamily.

My brothers looked at each other before Raph shoved me annoyed. "Go change or were leaving you" He said

I ran off humming my brother forgave me and I had a new phone this day was turning out pretty good.

…

We were running the streets the phone was currently on Walkie Talkie mode so I could hear all of them. I was in my ninja garb and running across rooftops when I heard April say from it. "Guys someone just spotted the monkey on Bleaker"

"Think I'm on his trail" Raph said.

I started heading that way since I was on Herberville and that was pretty close. "Mikey the Monkey is heading your way!" Leo shouted into the phone.

"I`ve got eyes on him he`s heading south on Delancey" Raph said

"I`m on Houston i`ll cut him off" Donnie said before saying.

"Where`d he go?" Donnie asked.

"He changed direction" Leo said and looked seeing the Monkey under the sign.

"I'll lead him towards Mikey!" I shouted and started running leaping in front of the Monkey as it turned heading down the corner and I chased after it.

"Mikey Hana`s leading the Monkey your way" I heard him say as I made a weak chase so the Monkey stayed on course.

"I`m on it!" I heard Mikey shout and managed to arrive to see Mikey start skate boarding after it.

"Knew I should have brought my skateboard!" I shouted into the phone as I hurried after it.

I saw Mikey who was detaching himself from the flagpole and looked the direction I heard the monkey and started running seeing it leaping over a fence and some boxes and I swiftly followed only seeing a glance of it`s retreating figure. Soon I was at a four way street my brothers and April all arriving at the same time. "Anybody seen where he went?" Leo asked.

"I thought he headed off in that direction" Donnie said.

"I thought it was that way!" Raph said.

"You sure he didn`t head straight?" I asked.

"No it wasn`t that way…" Leo said

"Well I would like to…"

"Hey if you guys couldn`t catch a monkey"

"Here monkey monkey monkey!"

Me and my brothers started arguing while Mikey shouted for the monkey to come here when I noticed a missing red head and turned to see April. "I think April found it" I said watching April pull it from the trash can.

Mikey was quick to tie a chain around him and shouted "Ahha got you that time!" Yup the monkey couldn't even read Mikey`s thoughts...there were no thoughts to begin with.

"Great we got the monkey were not any closer to finding Rockwell" Raph said.

The monkey howled and we all stared at it as April said "Actually were a lot closer than you think"

"What? How?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah did the monkey eat Dr. Rockwell?" I asked.

"I think this is Dr. Rockwell" April said motioning to the monkey

…

We took it to Dr. Falco and I felt sick watching it being strapped to the chair and I hid my face in Leo's arm as he injected it with a serum though it did seem to calm down and fall asleep. I knew I was a Kunoichi and supposed to be tough but that was cruel couldn't he have tried to soothe it while injecting it at least! "There that should calm him down a little" He said. "Poor Rockwell."

Yeah no kidding he just had a giant needle stuck into him! "Is there any way to get him back to normal?" April asked and I looked up realizing I was the only one who was freaking out and straightened up Leo patting my head and I ducked my head in embarrassment.

"I wouldn`t even know where to begin" The man explained. "But I'll see if there`s a way to give him some resemblance of a normal life" He said petting his head.

"Come on guys we`ve done all we can" Leo said as we started heading out.

"Sorry Rockwell but it`s for your own safety and others I'll try to visit" I said and patted the Monkey`s cheek watching it open its eyes slightly.

"A pretty lady like you shouldn`t worry" Falco said looking at me.

I looked at him narrowing my eyes slightly but I felt Leo grab my arm and pull me away.

As we left through the window of the building Raph said "I`ll help you get the pizza" He knew how to cheer me up.

The others left to the tunnels and I grabbed an old jacket I left hidden in the dumpster next to the pizza place and put all my hair under the black cap and headed in getting one large pepperoni since I didn`t have much money and started to head with Raph down. "That was horrible to watch" I muttered.

"He`ll be fine sis Donnie gives us shots" Raph said.

"Ugh don't remind me" I muttered as we walked in. Raph grabbed the box of pizza from me "Hey!" and he ran ahead.

"Pizza`s here" He said as I hurried in behind him. We each grabbed a slice and I saw Mikey noticed a new gaming app on his phone…..oh we have games too!

"Must eat pizza" Mikey said after he smelt it "But can't stop playing, but must eat pizza, but can't stop playing but must eat pizza! AHHH" My little brother said slamming his head into the pizza box and grabbed a slice with his face eating the pizza.

I sat down taking another bite watching as Leo apologized to April. "Sorry we didn`t get any closer to finding your dad April" Leo said.

"It`s ok" April said. "Everything we learn about the Kraang is another piece of the puzzle"

"Yeah but physic research?" Leo wondered. I watched Master Splinter walk in grabbing a plate and a slice of pizza "This is one weird puzzle"

"Not as weird as the 3D Space heroes one you got" I noted.

"Hey I figured it out eventually"

"With Donnie`s help" I noted smirking at his glare

"I am curious April how did you know the monkey was really a human?" Splinter asked holding a piece of pizza on a plate.

That actually was a good question I didn`t figure that out either. "I don't know sometimes I just… get a feeling about things" April explained.

"A feeling" Splinter said and hmphed. "Interesting" He said walking away as we continued to eat our pizza.

"Hey Donnie how come you're not eating?" Leo asked concerned.

No kidding Donnie forgot to eat MANY times I thought that was fixed after we discovered pizza. "Oh I'm not hungry"

"Yeah right" I muttered and grabbed an extra slice ready to force it into Donnie`s mouth when he said something.

"Something's been bothering me. Falco said that Rockwell was experimenting on a Monkey"

"And?" Leo asked glancing at me as I leaned over the counter sneakily ready.

"Well according to these notes he never had a monkey in his lab he was just using samples of Monkey DNA" Ok so I was surprised at all of this but getting Donnie to actually eat once and awhile was always my first priority.

"We`re still not following you" Leo said nodding at me as I was on me knees on the table…..almost, almost.

"If he never had a monkey what broke out of that cage?" Donnie asked looking at Leo…perfect! I shoved the slice into his mouth and stood up on the stool.

"Booyakasha!" I exclaimed.

Donnie let out a muffled protest taking a bite and pulling it out glaring at me as I sat back down innocently. "It must have been Rockwell!" Raph exclaimed.

"Which means Falco put him there and he`s been lying this whole time!" Donnie said after swa;;pwomg

We all looked at each other with eyes narrowed in disgust. "We better go and save Dr. Rockwell from that psycho" I said.

Suddenly we heard a slight boom and I let out a small shriek jumping out of my chair. "Of course it had to be raining and storming" I muttered my brothers looking at me sheepishly.

…

We were running across the rooftops I stayed next to Leo who took lead stifling a shriek every time thunder boomed. Ok I admit I'm afraid of it big deal. It`s not as bad as Raph`s fear I just hate the sound of thunder and the light from the lightning it was scary as shell! Ever since I was little I was afraid of it and I have tried facing it many times but it always ended up with me crying, screaming and running away not something I liked to think about at the moment.

The run was very slippery so Leo had to balance me after every one of my jumps and shrieks…..yeah this was going to be one of those days apparently since Raph and Leo kept giving me looks obviously they were wondering if they should have left me home. We snuck into the building just in time to see Falco laughing before gritting his teeth. We turned on the lights so he could see us and Leo "Alright Falco! We`ve had enough of your…."

"Do not say Monkeying around" Raph said….we all saw that coming. I was going to say monkey business so Leo didn`t feel bad.

"I wasn`t going to." Oh yeah right.

"Yes you were" Falco said walking towards us. "And she was going to say Monkey Business"

Lucky guess "It`s over Falco we know it was you who mutated Rockwell"

"And used him as a guinea pig" He said…why did Donnie seem annoyed and confused.

"Well it didn`t work you turned him into a monkey" We all glanced at Mikey for that.

"Psychoneurochemical I extracted from his mutant brain is changing; your minds are opening up to me."

"So this was your plan all along" Donnie demanded.

"Of course no man can defeat you when you know his every thought"

…Actually I believe Mikey`s thoughts could just make you want to knock yourself out. "Not quite young lady"

What! "Oh really then you must know I'm gonna smac…"

"Smack the white off my lab coat?" He chuckled. "How humorous"

"Lucky guess ahh!" Raph said and charged forward in his rages I watched in surprise as Dr. Falco easily dodged a complex punch and kick comboRaph had. He gestured with one finger for him to come forward…oh he`s done it now. Raph ran forward starting to punch and kick but Dr. Falco avoided them all with ease.

He laughed and tutted moving his finger side to side as if scolding a child. Raph started attacking harder and faster and Falco avoided them easily grabbing Raphael`s Sai and used the end to knock him into the ground. Then he kicked him hard causing him to crash into me Donnie and Mikey sending us crashing back against the wall. "Raph?" I said and shook him…he was unconscious. Oh boy that wasn`t good.

I heard familiar swords drawn and saw Leo starting to slice at him with swiftness and grace….and Dr. Falco avoided him just as easily. "Woah it`s like he`s psychic!" Mikey exclaimed.

"He is psychic shell brain that`s what he just said."

"Oh yeah I kind of tuned out when he did his whole I'm evil blah blah blah blah thing" Mikey said.

I turned back to the fight….oh my god he still dodged all of Leo`s sword swiping attacks and Leo was getting desperate…never a good sign. Suddenly he used Raph`s Sai to knock the swords out of Leo`s hand and used the Sai to knock him out. "Not good" I said.

"How are we going to defeat him if he can read our minds?" Donnoe asked and I was trying to figure that out.

"No prob I'm good at this I just have to fight without thinking" Wait dang it Mikey why did you say that! "Wait a minute how do I fight without thinking" Where`s the music when you needed it? "Oh no now I'm thinking about not thinking!"

I didn`t even notice Dr. Falco until he knocked Mikey out with the Sai. I took a deep breath whispering "Come on Hana just think of backflips" I said and ran forward closing my eyes I didn`t know where it was going to land and I didn`t care.

I flipped into the air about to kick him when suddenly thunder boomed and I let out a small shriek breaking the concentration and saw Dr. Falco with a a Sai and hit me with it in the back of the head….right where I didn`t have armor. I coughed and crashed against a table blacking out.

…

Donnie`s POV

Donnie stared as his older sister passed out against a table he had been thinking about the weak spot on the back of her head why?! "Pretty little thing maybe I could use her for a couple of experiments" Falco said walking towards Donnie and he backed away slowly. "But they should have known a man who can read minds is unstoppable. Once I dispose of you no one will be able to stand in my way"

"We`ll see about that!" Donnie said deciding if he did enough complicated algorithms that he wouldn`t be able to tell. I spun my staff and started jabbing and swiping spinning it every other second expertly. He threw the Sai towards Donnie and he spun his Bō Staff to avoid it and aimed a jab. He grabbed the Bō staff and sent Donnie painfully against the wall.

"I really must admire that complex brain of yours you come up with so many ideas! Too bad I can see them all coming" move?! By the way do you really think you have a chance with April" Donnie was worried now how was he going to do this? He could read his every move.

Wait he just had to do what Hana just tried she almost hit him but her thoughts gave it away after the lightning and thunder broke the concentration. "I can do this" Donnie whispered to himself. "I just have to fight without thinking no thinking no thinking" Donnie thought of 24 ideas right then to where he could strike him on the head and heard him chuckling "Don't think, Don't think just….do" Donnie whispered.

Donnie felt his instincts take over as he ran forward and kicked him twice…don't think about it. Donnie tripped him as he ran forward and gave him a punch as he landed before jumping behind him and kicking him backwards. He tried to punch Donnie but Donnie back flipped letting his feet naturally kick off the wall and he started randomly punching hitting him several times as he hit the laundry chute passing out. "Woah Donnie nice work!" Donnie turned to see Raph and Leo both looking impressed.

"Ha what I tell ya about those back flips!" Mikey said. Donnie was wondering how long they were awake. "Huh pretty cool?"

Donnie rolled his eyes and saw Hana walking over just getting off the table rubbing her head. "Ow why couldn`t I be born with a shell" She said. Well many reasons one was…wait Donnie was losing his train of thought.

"Now that we have the ooze let's see what Falco knows about the Kraang" Donnie said and they turned only to see Falco was gone and they all ran over. "Falco`s gone!" Donnie exclaimed.

The group looked at the monkey who was starting to move "What do we do about him?" Mikey asked.

Donnie walked over unlocking the straps on the table feeling like it was the best thing to do. "Sorry about strapping you to a chair Dr. Rockwell" Hana said walking over and kissed him on the head…..it was disturbing to Donnie but she did that to all of them so he guess she wouldn't care at all about looks. He blushed then looked at all of them.

"I`m no psychic" Donnie said watching the monkey "But I think he`s trying to thank us"

The monkey made a sound similar to a yes then they watched him leave only for Raph to talk. "If he reacts to angry thoughts is New York city really the best place for him?" Donnie wondered why he didn't think of that sooner.

They all listened to the sounds of screaming and crashing and winced but Leo said "I`m sure he`ll be ok"

…

Hana`s POV

So after that with me having a headache we headed back to the lair. "Ugh I can't believe he knocked me out with one hit" I said rubbing my head annoyed.

"At least you managed to attack him" Mikey said bitterly.

"Hey I thought of you when I tried" I said giving him a high three-five.

Donnie held the mutagen and looked ready to study it as we headed to the lair. Donnie hurried to his lab while Mikey ran to the kitchen to get the last slice of pizza Leo following. Raph grabbed his magazine sitting on the couch and I sat next to him playing on my phone. I heard April walk behind me but before I could pause the game I heard the door open to the lab and my brother say. "Hey April you wanna hang out tonight?"

"That sounds great Donnie but I can't, I'm training with Splinter to be a Kunoichi"

"Well then maybe we could train together sometime"

"You see my flow chart is awesome!" Donnie exclaimed I was happy for him…wait!

I darted after April skidding in front of her "You`re going to be a Kunoichi!" I said grabbing her arm.

"Yeah Splinter offered to train me so…."

"Yes I'm finally not the only one!" I said hugging her. "This will be so awesome! When do you start?!"

"Tonight"

"Great I'll watch your first session woohoo!" I said and jumped in the air while she watched me. "Finally a human Kunoichi with less skills then me…no offense"

"Uh none taken" April said sweat dropping and I grinned I couldn't wait.

Oh boy Hana watching a training session what could go wrong? So three chapters in three days I wonder how big my records going to be...we shall see I hope you enjoyed!

P.S: OH MY GOSH SO MUCH BROTHERLY LOVE IN THAT NEW EPISODE JUST YES!


	14. Interlude: Girl time

**Alright this is a short one but I hope the very few people who read these like it ^.^. Also to the reviewer that shipped Hana with Leatherhead, sorry but I have someone already planned and I introduced him a couple of times if you read back though not in the way it may seem. **

So I got kicked out of her training sessions 5 minutes later every time. I pouted in disappointment and sat outside the dojo for the third time Splinter saying he wanted to do one on one for awhile then I could come after the basics of the ninja when he taught things about the Kunoichi, so I was just standing on the steps mourning for the loss of not training with her until April came out. "Hey Hana you want to come with me somewhere I think you`ll like it, it has food you haven`t tried before" April said, she really knew how to win my love.

"Really?!" I exclaimed hopping to my feet.

"Yup change into your top side outfit" April said and I darted off towards my room having been in sweats and a tanktop before because of after school one on one training with Splinter.

I hurried easily changing into the outfit and followed April as I fixed the clips in my hair, it was day time after school and I thankfully didn't have any homework a rare but happy case thanks to the fact that April is an excellent tutor. My brothers noticed us heading out since they were all around the pit watching a random show and Donnie asked . "Where are you going?"

"Out" I said as we passed by them.

"Real specific" Donnie said annoyed

"Topside" April said walking through the Turnstile.

"Still not that specific" Leo called out at us now he was annoyed.

"To a building!" I shouted and pulled April along so we were gone ignoring my brothers shouts of protests both of us holding back laughter knowing Splinter would be fine with it, especially since I bet he heard the entire conversation from inside the dojo with his mouse ears.

We went to the topside I helped April out of the grate before closing it and we gave a wave to Paul who was digging through the garbage before we started walking. "I wanted to go to this place for a while it`s a noodle shop and I hear its great" April said.

"Japanese themed?" I asked curiously and saw April`s face drop, guessed she thought I would be offended.

"…..oh I didn't think.."

"It`s fine I was just messing with you let`s see how accurate it is" I said.

"How would you even know if it`s accurate?" She asked.

"Touche" When we arrived I looked at the red tinted windows and the sign reading Murakami`s definitely Japanese themed from what stories I heard from my father about japan, and we headed inside my stomach already growling from the smell of food.

A man was stirring a pot of soup and no one else was here. "So this is the place" April noted.

"Pretty authentic" I said looking around and we sat down.

I looked at the menu and said "Hmm it all looks tasty…I'll get the ramen and the chicken Gyoza" I said.

"I`ll have the miso soup" April said.

"Coming right up young ladies" The man said and I watched in amazement as he expertly started cooking I didn`t even see his face yet but the way he cooked was so…artistic too bad Aka-Chan couldn't be here he would love this.

When he turned to give us the food I gasped but swiftly put my hand over my mouth realizing how rude I was hoping he wouldn't hear it. "Don't be worried young lady it is surprising I am blind to many people" He heard it.

"I`m so sorry I didn't mean…" I said awkwardly wishing I could take that back.

"Don't apologize for things you did not do…you seem to have a hint of a Japanese accent I'm guessing you speak it?"

"Hai Watashi no daiichigengo" I said wondering how the heck he would hear any Japanese accent when I've been learning English since I was two.

He chuckled "Then I hope this is as you put it authentic" I blushed and took a bite and gasped in amazement. "Woah my taste buds are going to explode!" Then I started eating at a rapid base.

"You must have a great sense of hearing I never heard an accent in Hannah`s voice before" April said carefully using the more American sounding version of my name though it was very hard to tell the difference between the two.

"Well when one cannot see they use other senses young one" He said pointing at his ears.

"Dude can you read my fortune?" I asked leaning forward.

"Hannah that`s reall….." April said.

"I predict in 4 seconds you're going to knock your Ramen over" He said and I swiftly straightened seeing my sleeve had some of the juice on it and I giggled nervously and accepted the napkin realizing how stupid that was.

"How come this place isn`t more crowded?" April asked look around.

"The purple dragons tend to make people stay away it`s more crowded during lunch and dinner times" He explained with a sad sigh.

"So if someone came at 9 o'clock" I wondered.

"There wouldn`t be a soul in sight" He said arms crossed.

"Hmm I have some brothers that might be interested in coming here there a little shy and are home schooled I probably could bring them here around that time" I noted April looked at me giving me a smile for my idea.

"I fear for whom ever is your brother." He said with a grin.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as him and April laughed and I took another slurp of Ramen muttering about how he`s lucky the food tasted so good here or I would change my mind about bringing them here.

"Her brothers have as big of appetites as she does um" April said.

"Murakami" The man explained.

"Can I have some coke Murakami-san?" I asked.

"Coming right up Hannah-Chan" He said walking away.

"San, Chan?"

"It`s sort of how we show respect or just how we say our names, usually we use our last names but we`re just using our names we introduced each other as." I explained.

"Oh yeah you told me that once" April said.

Murakami came back and I said "Arigato"

"Domine domine" He said.

"Now that I think of it when I don't understand when you're saying something your speaking Japanese right?" April asked looking at me as I sipped my coke.

"Yup" I said with a smirk. "Hey do me a favor yell at Raph he`s a Baka then tell him you have no idea what it means that you just heard Leo yell it" I said.

"….why?"

"Just for fun" I shrugged.

"You are a very interesting young lady Hannah-Chan I have a feeling you are quite a trouble maker at your house."

"Thank you"

"You know in a Japanese form Hana it means flower" He said to April.

"Really?" April said looking at me and I turned my face away blushing but nodded.

"Yeah" I admitted still embarrassed he had to say that to April who would be curious about my name.

"That`s a really pretty meaning" April noted.

"As pretty as a Hana" Murakami said and I felt like slamming my head down on the table until my brain forgot all about this conversation all together.

"Well it does suit her."

"You both are doing this on purpose I swear to god" I muttered.

"I need some amusement somehow" He said and April giggled despite the glare I sent her.

Soon me and April finished our food and April paid since she claimed she had dragged me here even though it wasn`t the case. "You'll have to pay for Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey when they come" April said when I tried to protest

"Ok true enough" I said and bowed to Murakami even though he couldn`t see me "Sayonara Murakami-San" I said.

"Sayonara Hana-Chan" He said bowing towards my general direction, I swore under the sunglasses he winked at me though I knew he couldn't see me.

April and I left, me patting a very full stomach. "So I have until night time to kill and my brothers aren`t stupid enough to follow me unless I`m in mortal danger shall we head to your place?" I asked looking at April.

"You sure they won't mind?"

"Oh they will but they can't really stop me" I said texting Donnie that I was heading to April's grinning at the image I had set for him. I had taken an image of Donnie asleep his mouth gaped open. I am thankful Donnie taught me how to put a lock on my phone or else I would not be alive today for all the pictures I currently have of my brothers on this device.

April led me to her house her aunt giving me a hello as she hurried out the door. April`s aunt was nice but she tended to work at all hours so we had the house to ourselves most of the time I felt bad for April but at the same time it helped her hang with us more and we can talk about secret discussions. April and I headed to her room and got on her laptop as she played youtube videos. "Oh no way can that be…and I'm proven wrong" I said at one of the videos staring at it.

"See I told you" April noted.

My phone suddenly rang and I waited until the second to last ring to answer it "Ello this is the one and only Hana speaking."

"Where are you?" Leo demanded.

"At Aprils house watching you tube videos and talking about your space heroes collection" I said lying about the last part. "You didn't ask Donnie?"

I heard him sputter before saying "You didn`t even tell us where you were going before you left how are we supposed to know you're not kidnapped by the Kraang?!" He demanded.

"Cause I answered my phone with an ello instead of a help" I said looking at April who rolled her eyes and I put the phone on speaker so she could hear the other line.

"Hana Hamato get your butt home this instant or so help me I'll add to your training and personally make sure me and Raph are your sparring partners each time!" Leo exclaimed, ouch that`s a big threat but I doubt Master Splinter would do that.

"Relax Leo we`re at my place I promise." April said.

"HANA DID YOU PUT THE PHONE ON SPEAKER?!"

"Yup"

"Why?!"

"So April can hear how stupidly protective my elder brother is" I said rolling on my back April holding back a giggle at me.

I heard Leo sputter then heard Raph in the background "She`s fine besides it`s better with one less loudmouth around here"

"Hey!" Mikey protested

"I deny that and I was going to be nice and let you in on a plan me and April had too late good…" I said about to say goodbye when I was interrupted.

"Wait what plan?" Leo demanded

"Take back the extra sparring and training"

"Fine I take it back"

"Put it on speaker"

"What…."

"Put the phone on speaker Leo or else I'll call Raph instead and you know what he`ll make me say about you" I heard Leo grumble as he put the phone on speaker and I took a large breath "HEY GUYS!" I shouted covering April`s ears before I did so and heard many shouts of protests as obviously I rattled there eardrums.

"You are cruel to your brothers" April said.

"Dog eat dog world….guys me and April found a place we can head to for good food and a guy that won't throw things at you….I believe" I said that last part quietly.

"You're kidding me" Leo said I could imagine his disbelief.

"I promise on my hidden cookie I'm not I'll meet you on Hudson at 9" I said April looked at me weirdly but I shrugged, I did have a hidden cookie and it was a good thing to make promises on.

"Wait what are you going to do until 9 o clock?" Donnie asked skeptically.

"Pretend that I don't have four overprotective brothers and flirt with guys" I said holding the phone away and turning off the speaker and I could still hear there voices.

"Don't you…"

"I`ll hunt down…"

"They won't know what…"

"Ok bye!" I said hanging up and cackled.

"You are pure evil" April admired.

"Thanks" I said to her.

"So what are we going to do until 9?"

"Well I want to keep watching weird youtube videos until my brain fries" I said as I chose one about getting creative.

I almost threw the laptop out the window after watching that but April stopped me "NEVER AGIAN!" I stated wanting to claw that image out of my brain, especially since my second favorite color green was just insulted and called not creative.

"Agreed" She said back with a nod and we hurried finding a lot less creepy version like Circle you Circle you and that had children's heads being cut off.

Both of us chatting about school, what happened during my training runs, if there were any Kraang sightings, just normal girl talk for the two of us.

**If anyone has watched that video please agree with me that it is creepy O.e **

**RnR please! **


	15. Dragons and Xevers: What lines to cross

**Ok next chapter is up! It`s one of the longer ones so be prepared next chapter will have an early arrival of a certain main character in the turtle series. Hehehe so I hope you enjoy that! I do not own TMNT I if I did I would stop pleading for the new episode to come out quicker.**

We met my brothers on Hudson and of course I laughed seeing there glares towards me. April of course killed the fun and explained that all we did was watch YouTube videos. Leo gave me my Kunoichi outfit and I almost changed in the middle of the street if I didn`t get four slaps to the head (April not Aka-Chan). I headed into the alleyway and back out saying. "Gee I don't stick out" I said sarcastically.

"Not like he`ll see you anyway" April said my brothers looked confused but I just tied on my mask that I loved and we started walking my brothers choosing what I would like to call the ninja route and leaped onto buildings and hiding behind corners. "You guys want to speed it up a little?!" April said annoyed.

"Uh April don't…" I started to say

"Are you saying turtles are slow?" Donnie demanded looking around from the movie box ahead of us.

"That`s a hurtful stereotype" Mikey said from behind them.

"Oh god every time we mention the turtles and slowness thing you guys always act like this" I said with a groan.

"See how you like being called slow" Mikey said.

"I do by Raph" I said annoyed.

"It`s true" Raph said coming out from the alleyway behind me.

"I`m faster then you!" I snapped.

"Yeah you keep on believing that"

Leo looked at April ignoring our usual banter "Trust us April we are better off keeping a low profile, people tend to treat us better when they don't know we exist" Leo explained.

"I`m sorry I'm so excited to get you out of the sewer for a change" April said.

"What are you talking about we go out all the time" Raph said. Very true but only at night time while I get the day time suckahs!

"Yeah but tonight you're going to do something besides hitting people" April said.

"Aww" Raph groaned.

"Told ya he wouldn`t be happy about that" I muttered, I knew my immediate elder brother too well.

"Don't worry you're going to love this noodle place we found" April said.

"It`s delicious!" I exclaimed.

"And you`re sure we`ll be welcome?" Donnie asked.

"Hey little bro I got your back" I said patting his shoulder as April explained.

"Oh yeah doesn`t care what you look like in fact he won't even know what you look like he`s blind"

"Awesome" Mikey said before getting smacked by Raph….alright he deserved that "I mean for us obviously"

Raph rolled his eyes and I walked over patting Mikey`s head. "We get what you mean"

We arrived in the front of the building…..to see fighting through the red tinted glass. Oh that definitely wasn`t there before. "Oh no!" April exclaimed and I agreed.

"Who are those creeps?" Donnie asked.

"The Purple Dragons they think they own the streets around here"

"Oh great wannabe gangsters" I said with an eye roll why wasn't I told of this a lot sooner? Oh wait didn't he say something about Purple Dragons disturbing the area maybe I should have learned more around then.

"So much for not hitting people tonight" Leo said.

"Oh well…" Raph why do you look so happy the guys getting his place trashed!

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey shouted as we leaped and rolled in in getting in a defensive position.

"Alright let him go you don't want any trouble" Leo said.

"We on the other hand do"

"Woah those guys were serious there really are giant turtles! And a hot chick who hangs with them"

"Again?" I complained squeezing my temples as Mikey said.

"You`ve heard of us? Dudes were famous!"

"That`s bad!" Donnie snapped.

"Oh…right" Mikey said.

"Whatever you are this neighborhood is ours so why don't you slither back to the ocean you came from…and leave the girl"

"Actually were fresh water turtles…" Yet again speech Donnie comes out "I suspect we`re derived from the from the donabacteriman but it`s possible were a common body…."

"Get them!" They ran forward Leo easily sending a punch at the idiot swinging the hammer before letting Mikey leap over his shell and sent a few blows at him. I swiftly dived up sending a kick at his ankle sending him to the ground. I sent a fake sweet wave to one that was running at me before leaping up Raph coming from under me and simply used his two fingers to send him back to the wall.

"Nice try but eye candy comes with a price" I said and stepped back as the strong one tried to grab me…wait that was hardly an effort were they going easy on me?! I narrowed my eyes in anger at the big one and leaped into the air wrapping my legs around his neck and flipped him into Mikey who had just almost got his head sliced off from trying the soup and easily flipped the guy over. "I think that guy tried to go easy on me" I exclaimed.

"Wow and I'm the idiot" Mikey said taking a sip of the soup.

I headed over and snatched the bowl taking a slurp watching Leo fight the guy with one hand behind his back. He easily pinned him to the wall about to punch him when the guy winced and Leo hesitated and let go before he had the evil glare in his eyes "Get out of here" Leo said.

The guy swiftly walked past him and leaped off the odd table thing they were on and headed over waking his barely conscious friends "Come on let`s go…This aint over greeny!" He said before hurrying out.

"Greeny really? I wonder how many brain cells he put to work on that" Donnie asked.

"Not very many" I agreed finishing off the soup me and Mikey were now sharing.

"You just let him go? What the heck was that!" Raph exclaimed towards Leo oh boy.

"They weren`t exactly a threat they`ve had enough" Leo said.

"Dude they were beating up a blind guy there`s no enough! Now they`ll think were wimps and we don't have the guts to finish the job" Raph shouted.

"I don't really see a problem we beat them so easily" I noted.

"But we showed mercy we can't do that with people like that" Raph exclaimed.

"Wow that was great you guys!" April said coming in with Murakami-San

"Thanks April did you see when I caught the one guy and flipped him onto the counter? Did it look cool?" Donnie laughed muttering "I bet it looked cool"…aw man I missed it!

"The coolest!" April said….ha she missed it too!

"You didn`t see it did ya?"

"No I did not" April said honestly.

"My friends" Murakami said ending the awkward conversation.

"I`m indebted to you, please allow me to make you a meal free of charge"

Ooh free food my favorite type! "I think we can allow that" Raph said crossing his arms.

"You can allow that? I would have been the one paying for you guys." I noted.

"What is your favorite dish?" Murakami-San asked.

I covered my ears looking at my brother's excited faces "PIZZA!"

"I`ll have what they`re having plus what I had last time" I said.

I watched my brothers reactions while they watched Murakami cook and grinned they were as impressed as I was even Raph. "Murakami-san that was awesome!" Donnie exclaimed

"You`re like a ninja but for food!" Aka-Chan said happily.

"I was told you had a big appetite by your sister so I hope you enjoy" He said setting a wooden tray in front of each of us along with the other food for each of us. I looked at the pot stickers and grabbed one with my chop sticks

"Pizza gyoza?" April asked.

"Hey don`t question food" I said as I popped it into my mouth...I swore my eyes popped out from how delicious it was.

"Mmmmm" I said my brothers agreeing.

"It`s like a got a one way ticket to flavorville!" Donnie said.

"This is really good to you know" April said holding out her bowl...they ignored her.

"My brothers are becoming more and more picky lately, it`s weird since they used to eat nothing but...certain stuff" I said having almost forgotten about Murakami and swiftly slurped up some ramen.

"Uh Murakami-san do the purple dragons come around a lot?" Leo asked.

"Huh...yes they demand protection money but I refuse to pay, they will surely return" He said. Great can`t those stupid dragons learn their lesson?

"They wouldn`t if someone hadn`t wimped out" Obviously Raph missed Leo`s scary face. Leo bowed his head down...that was a bad idea near Mikey as he snatched the rest of his pizza gyoza easily sticking it into his mouth grinning at Leo`s glare.

"And Mikey has learned from the master" I said taking a bite of another unique dish Murakami-san wanted me to try.

"Hmm your brothers are as wild spirited as you are" Murakami said.

"You could say that" I said watching Mikey try to snatch Donnie`s food only to get smacked away with chopsticks and he whimpered until I gave him two of mine which he ate.

...

The next day I laid on the couch behind Donnie trying to figure out a chemistry problem while listening to the TV. Donnie would glance back once and awhile from his book and correct me on one once and awhile or direct me the right way when I struggled and Mikey played video games on his phone. Leo was punching and kicking the bean bag chair just a normal day. Even though it was after school I let April go home alone to do homework while I hung with my brothers. I just dozed off Donnie probably about to poke me awake when Raph came in saying "Woah Woah Leo"

"Huh?" I muttered sitting up. Raph didn`t yell but he always had a loud voice that I tended to wake up too unless I was really deep asleep.

"I think he`s had enough you better let him go"

I looked over at Raph and Leo by the punching bag...oh come on not another older brother argument! "I get it, you're making fun of me for not merciously pummeling a helpless man" Leo said.

"Yes I am...you showed weakness" Raph said pointing at Leo`s shell.

"How is it strong to beat up the weak? What`s next you want us to kick kittens?" I demanded.

"Gah no!" Mikey said in horror.

"THOSE GUYS only understand one language" Raph said.

"Chinese?" Mikey asked.

"Actually they did look Chinese themed" I noted as Raph leaped over.

"No fists!" He said pulling back a fist to demonstrate"

"What about feet?" Mikey asked shaking his foot.

"They understand feet" Raph said with a sigh.

"That would make them Bi-lingual"

"Tri-lingual they understand idiocy" I noted.

Donnie gave me a nod so I knew I used the word correctly ha! Raph grunted and clutched his head in frustration. "THE POINT IS WE CAN`T GO SOFT ON THEM!" Raph explained.

"To show mercy is not soft" Master Splinter said walking in i actually heard him coming this time. "It is a sign of true strength"

"But Sensei they're criminals, this is war!" Raph exclaimed.

I of course started humming This Is War by 30 seconds to mars as they continued since I had that stuck in my head now. "A man of the 16th century once said in times of peace never forget the possibility of war. In times of war never forget compassion" Splinter explained.

"I`m guessing that guy lost a lot of wars" Raph said.

I saw Splinter narrow his eyes and sent a stab of his staff forward stopping an inch from Raph`s face. "You see mercy" He then stabbed his staff forward slapping Raph on the arm.

"Ow!" Raph said clutching his arm "Ok, look compassion is great but the purple dragons are not going to leave Murakami alone." Raph explained.

"So we`ll track down the dragons and make sure they got the message, and if they didn`t we`ll send them one" He punched his fist into his hand. "Special delivery"

"...oh come on Leo now I'm hungry!" I said and Donnie smacked me on the head with a magazine that was sitting on the table.

"Was that meant to sound tough or stupid?" Raph asked.

"How are we going to track someone down if we can`t talk to anybody?" Donnie asked suddenly everyone turned their eyes towards me.

"What?" I asked.

...

I walked down the streets with April wearing my gray hoodie over my Kunoichi outfit and had a hood covering my head hiding my face. We saw a guy sweeping up a shop and April tapped the guys shoulder. "We`re looking for the purple dragons" She said.

"I don`t know what you're talking about" He said.

"Oh really" I said suspciously and April looked around dramatically.

"Don't worry we can protect you we're undercover cops" She said.

"This just stays between us" I said.

"You both hardly look older then 16!" He demanded.

"Psh duh undercover" I said, wow I looked older then my actual age!

"We`re really good at this" April said leaning against the fish stand knocking a few over and I resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Let me see a badge" He said.

"Are you stupid or something?!" I said dramatically.

"We can`t carry any badges that would blow our cover" April explained.

"I suppose that makes sense" He said me and April smirked at each other as he whispered that they were at the tattoo shop.

"Thanks buddy you get to keep your job thanks to this." I said and we walked away.

I pulled out my phone texting my brothers as I awkwardly got out of the hoodie behind the alleyway and threw it at April before braiding my hair tucking it under the black beanie April holding my hoodie. "You`re always so quick." She noted as I tied my mask on.

"It`s so I don't miss any of the action thanks April see yah at school" I said before leaping up to the roof heading to the tattoo place choosing to land on a building next to it my brothers arriving at the same time.

"This is it?" Leo asked and I nodded.

"Cool can we get tattoos?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Dude I want one on my shoulder!" I said thinking how cool it would be to have a turtle tattoo.

"I want to get a tattoo of my face on my face it will be like wearing a mask and the mask is me!" Ok that gave me a little bit of confusion. "I just blew your minds right?" Mikey asked.

"You know they use needles for that?" Donnie pointed out, oh yes I did.

"Can it dorks there he is!" Raph said and we saw the leader of the purple dragons walking out of the store.

We followed him on the rooftops staying silent and stealthy as he headed inside an old abandoned cookie factory...we got him. We leaped to the side of the building and Leo signaled for us on three to jump into the window. 3...wait was someone else inside I thought I heard something.2...most likely my imagination. I almost missed the 1 from my thoughts but I leaped through the window with my brothers shattered glass flying everywhere. We landed weapons out and ready. "Freeze dirt bags!" Leo exclaimed. I was going to tell him he sounded like a cop when two very familiar and very terrifying figures walked forward I remember them, I knew one was Chris Bradford but the other... "Wa oh" Leo said.

"I think we can find them ourselves" The man that i didn`t know but remember fighting said...oh man this wasn`t going to be easy.

"Aw man this is awkward it`s Chris Bradford my Ex-Friend and that other guy."

"The name is Xever so you don`t forget I'll write it on your shells" Xever said flicking out his pocketknives "With these"

"Thanks a lot Raphael" I muttered before we ran forward I leaped up and spin kicked the big muscular purple dragon guy him crashing so his shirt was stuck on a hook and he slammed into a wall hard now hanging from the ceiling swinging back and forth while he hung there unconsious

I looked over and saw Donnie fighting Chris and hurried over shouting. "Donnie leap turtle!" A game we used to play as kids.

He bent down slightly aiming a hit towards Chris`s legs as i leaped over him pushing my hands off Donnie`s shoulders before pulling out my Kama intending on hitting him on the back of the head with the flat of my blades but he grabbed my wrist and spun me hard so I skidded on the ground. I laid stunned for a few moments groaning but then I looked up seeing Chris having the barely conscious Donnie BY THE NECK! I was about to attack but saw Mikey with the Kusarigama and watched him aim for Chris`s hand but Chris caught it and forced him forward grabbing him by the neck and leaped up slamming them both into the garbage.

I gasped about to run forward as Mikey helped Donnie up a glare on his face when several Foot Ninja`s came crashing in. I backed away slowly as they looked at me and I heard Leo shout "Guys fall back!"

"We`re giving up again?! Are you kidding me?!" A shuriken was thrown at me and I blocked it to the side with my Kama.

I didn`t hear the rest as I leaped forward feeling a shuriken fly past my face barely scratching my cheek and I swiftly kicked Chris Bradford in the back making him stumble when he tried to attack my little brothers Donnie and Mikey using it as a chance to get out following Leo and Raph, I quickly went last looking back at an angry Xever shouting. "Stay and fight you cold blooded cowards and you sl..." I swiftly followed my brothers into the shadows.

We hurried down to the sewers and i saw Leo helping Donnie who was stumbling slightly. "Yo guys ok?" I asked in a whispered voice feeling a tiny bit of blood trickle down my face from the cut.

"Just a little out of it" Donnie assured me and everyone else indicated besides a few scratches they were fine. I sighed and showed the same thing as we walked the cut on my cheek stinging.

We arrived at the lair and said nothing as Leo helped Donnie sit on the couch before heading out of the room, Donnie tilting his head back eyes half open obviously not having anything to say. I sat on his other side Mikey`s head in my lap as he looked depressed I ran my hand along his shell to calm the both of us. Raph was in the corner against the practice dummy and soon Leo came back in and sat on Donnie`s other side.

"Man could that fight have been any more embarrassing?" Raph asked.

"Sure we could have been hit in the face with pies" Mikey asked and I smiled softly knowing he was trying to cheer us up.

Raph growled and Donnie sat up while Mikey moved his head up slightly from my lap and I turned my head as Leo talked. "It`s called fighting smart Raph the purple dragons have Bradford and Xever on their side now last time we barely beat those guys"

"Yeah and that was because Bradford thought it would be smart to teach Mikey a secret Kata I don't think they make the same mistakes twice" I said patting Mikey`s head.

"No it`s because they`re willing to fight to the finish the only way to beat them is to be just as ruthless as they are!" Raph exclaimed.

"Raphael" Master Splinter said coming in. "This Xever can cross lines that you won't, this may make him dangerous but it does not make him strong"

"But Xever wins fight isn`t that what matters?" Raph asked.

"I think coming out with all our limbs would be nice too" I muttered quietly.

"And he never shows anyone mercy." Raph said.

"So if Xever jumped off a bridge would you?" I asked rubbing Mikey`s neck gently.

"No but I would push him off" Raph said.

I sighed at my brothers stupidity and stretched my muscles screaming in protest and I hissed clutching my side. "You ok?" Mikey asked looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah...I just landed rougher than I thought guess I'll be sore tomorrow" I muttered.

"Why don`t you take it easy tomorrow?" Donnie asked.

"I will if you do" I stated pointing a finger at him check mate.

Donnie frowned at me but I managed to get permission to stay home from school tomorrow as long as I gave April my homework... perfect. Splinter told us of the late hour and Mikey got up helping me up. Donnie managed to stand up without tripping but Leo helped him to bed just to be safe. I headed to my room and laid on my bed kicking off my Ninja boots. If I didn`t have to see those guys in the next eternity it would still be too soon.

...

I was in the training room sparring with Leo sending many kicks my side still sore but I was trying to walk it of...or kick it off. Suddenly my T-Phone went off in my bra and I held up a finger answering it. "April what`s up?" I asked and avoided a punch from Leo...oh so we`re playing this game are we?

"You guys need to meet me at Murakami`s like now" April said. "Hurry" Before she hung up.

I caught Leo`s next punch. "Sounds like an emergency" I stated.

"We better go I'll get the others" Leo said as headed out into y room I changed out of my sports bra and sweats into my Kunoichi outfit running out into the pit putting my Kama`s in there holders as my brothers came running out.

"We`re off!" I shouted as we leaped over the turnstiles.

It didn`t take us long as when we arrived April was pacing back and forth in front of the building nervously. We leaped down behind her and she turned towards us "April what`s wrong?" Leo asked.

"It`s Mr. Murakami " She opened the door and showed us the trashed up place "Someone took him and left this" She said showing the note pinned to the wall by a knife.

"Sweet free knife" Mikey said.

"The note dummy" Donnie said rolling his eyes before ripping the paper away from the wall reading it. "No more running if you want the old man meet us on the roof of the fortune cookie factory"

Oh no i felt really guilty that he got dragged into this and I thought I said I didn't want to meet those guys again, "Well what are we waiting for?" Raph demanded. "Let`s bust in there and save Murakami" Raphael said.

"Not so fast, think Raphael" Leo said.

"There`s two words that usually don't go together" Donnie said looking at me Mikey and April and I held back a snort.

"This is obviously a trap" Leo said.

"Well what choice do we have?" Raph asked as i pulled the knife from the wall studying it.

"Maybe we do need to think more like Xever"

Donnie snatched the knife that I was studying from me saying "But Master Splinter said that..."

"I know!" Leo said. "But Xever crossed the line dragging Murakami into this and he`s gotta learn that we can cross the line too. No more mister nice turtle" Leo said crossing his arms.

"Yes! I never liked Mister nice turtle" Raph said popping his fists.

"I did" I said raising my hand.

"Why does it matter to you, you're not a turtle" Donnie noted.

I snatched the knife back "Gee thanks for the reminder Donnie I forgot I wasn`t a turtle" I said sarcastically putting the knife away it may come useful later.

…

We waited on the roof of the building for a certain someone to come out. "Alright he`s strong" Leo said. "So speed and stealth are essential"

"Sorry Raphael I guess you can`t come" I said and Raph hit me on the head. "Ow" I muttered rubbing it.

"Alright does everyone know the plan?" I nodded. "Mikey?" Leo asked turning his head towards Mikey. We always had to be positive with him, though I thought it was unfair from the fact he got mad just because Mikey asked him last time.

"Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Are you sure?" Leo said as we turned towards him.

"Yes" Mikey said pointing a finger...oh Aka-Chan don`t lie.

"Tell me what it is" Leo said.

I watched Mikey think...weird why did I hear beeps? "Umm...maybe we should go over it one more time?" Mikey suggested.

"See Mikey lying does no good" I said as Leo slowly explained to Mikey what to do.

...

I swiftly leaped down landing behind Chris Raphael to the right of me. I watched him turn ready to fight when Leo jumped from behind and the three of us tackled him pinning him to the ground. Mikey and Donnie came with the rope and duct tape as we swiftly him up. I tied the rope around his legs tightly whispering. "I call revenge for tying up Mikey"

I could tell my brothers agreed with that statement as they duct taped Chris`s mouth. We then put down a large garbage kud for him to kneel on. Raph put a garbage can on top of him and Mikey and Leo chained up the trash can...Mikey was always good with chains. Leo locked it and straightened as we looked at the can. "Gentleman and Lady welcome to the other side of the line"

"Now I definitely gonna need a tat" Mikey said and Raph punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Mikey tattoo`s hurt worst then that...I'll show you what I mean when I get one"

"You are not getting a tattoo" Donnie said.

"Why not!" I whined as Mikey and Raph lifted up the garbage can.

"Cause Master Splinter would murder you" Donnie said.

"Dang this suckers heavy" Mikey groaned.

"Too full of muscle in his head" I said.

Mikey accidently dropped him and he rolled against a wall. I felt Donnie wince, yeah the other side of the line wasn`t meant for Donnie I squeezed his hand I didn`t like it either even if I thought of it as revenge for Aka-Chan. "Sorry" Mikey said.

"Don`t apologize" Raph said.

"I mean sorry I didn`t drop you harder!" Mikey said.

"There you go" Raph said.

I glared at Raph and he seemed slightly afraid...good he was dead meat later for making my Aka-Chan like this. Raph and Mikey had to roll the trash can anyways it was too heavy for them Leo ran ahead and me and Donnie were behind. "This is so wrong...I mean he deserves it but not from us" Donnie whispered.

"I hate this idea" I muttered back.

"Cozy in there" I heard Raph say with a lot of muffled swears. "Good" He said.

"I`m hiding Spike in my room for the day to teach him a lesson, same with Leo`s comics." I muttered.

We stopped and peaked around the corner, Donnie the observant one said "Uh oh guys look" Donnie said pointing at hanging by a rope from the building. Xever was standing straight over him.

"Dude Xever`s a jerk" Mikey said.

"Maybe I should stick his own blade straight up his..." Donnie covered my mouth.

Leo nodded at Raph and they lifted the garbage can Leo able to lift better then Mikey I leaped behind them as we headed to the roof. Then Donnie and Mikey grabbed the garbage can setting him down. "We`re here Xever now let the noodle man go" Leo said pointing at him.

"Sorry there`s been a change of plans" He said with a grin several foot ninja`s leaped in front of the purple dragons...was I supposed to be surprised by this?

Oddly enough there was one that seemed to stand off to the side just watching…god please don't tell me it`s not him. "Actually there`s been another change in plans" Leo said and Mikey and Donnie lifted the trashcan.

Donnie grabbed Chris`s head lifting it up slightly...rather him than anyone else who would be more rough. "I love it when a change of plans comes together" Donnie said.

"No kidding" I agreed glancing behind me then at the ninja standing aside before looking at Xever.

"You let our friend go and we`ll let your friend go" Leo said.

Xever laughed saying "He`s not my friend"

We all looked at each other "...uh ally?" I said.

He walked forward and...Started cutting the rope!

"Uh we`re not kidding!" Leo said as Raph held Chris near the edge of the roof I felt my gut clench. "..Ok so stop or we`ll toss him!" Leo said.

"Go ahead it will save me the trouble" Xever said and i heard Bradford muffle in anger...oh god he wasn`t kidding!

The rope was getting closer..."Uh Raph?" Leo asked.

I looked at Raph who looked at Bradford and sighed seeing them reluctant. "Ah crud" He said. I knew my elder brother wasn`t heartless! He was the one that used to comfort me and Aka-Chn when we were little. He tossed Bradford forward and he made a muffled protest.

"That`s what I thought" Xever said before shouting. "Attack!"

We all ran forward I punched one guy in the shoulder forcing him to stumble back before using my Kama leg under his foot to flip him into another foot soldier. One came running up behind me and I leaped up landing with my hands on his shoulders and stuck my tongue out before bringing my leg down to his head landing in a crouch. I looked over to see my youngest brother's high fiving each other before doing the boom finger wave….aww! Of course more ninja`s showed up killing the mood.

I let out a small battle cry as I blocked an enemy`s punch with my wrist and side sweeped them to the side and moved just in time to block a staff to the head. Of course a chain wrapped around my other Kama and I was stuck as a third was about to strike me. I took a deep breath before smirking as I used my Kama to pull the chain forward the man surprised from my strength…AGAIN WITH THE GOING EASY ON ME! I swung the chain at the man and wrapped it around him before pulling my Kama free striking the other guy hard in the stomach.

I was pretty satisfied with myself until more came in likes flies and I huffed running forward flipping and kicking but I was being pushed back and that was not good. I glanced from the corner of my eye seeing Mikey was doing incredibly well not a scratch on him. But the numbers were overwhelming, I went back to the fight trying to let instincts take over as I knocked aside and attacked enemies. I managed not to get hit with anything yet but my stamina was starting to wear down slightly.

That wasn`t good I had a pretty high stamina count but yesterday's fight…my side still sore from that by the way, made me have less stamina and restricted my movement more. I grunted and tried to force myself to have more energy as I started using my more flexible moves back bends and hand flips…no that didn`t work either. I was still being pushed back I didn`t realize how far back until I felt one of my brothers shells against my back and heard all four grunts…oh shell. I glanced seeing the ninja off to the side shaking his head…was that embarrassment?

Now in a fight I could expect my back to be against one or two of my brother's shells but all 4 and me meant that we were surrounded. We looked as they stopped and Bradford said "Alright let`s settle the score pond scum" How did he get free...wait what happened to the knife I was carrying? Shell it must have fallen from the holster during the fight!

"We`re the ones that didn`t want to throw you off the roof!" Donnie said to my left. Chris let out a battle cry and we all dodged out of the way from his punch.

I blocked an attack from another foot about to kick when one managed to use a chain to grab my foot and pulled. I heard a crack and landed on my side and felt a sharp pain through my foot. I looked seeing it sideways….oh crap! I looked over seeing Donnie and Mikey were out on a pile...unconscious! I could not be out of the fight! I looked up seeing Xever standing over me with a grin. "Pretty little girl injured herself? Maybe after I make turtle soup out of your brothers I could give you my personal favorite torture" He said and brought his foot down on my twisted foot.

I let out a small shriek in pain and swiped my Kama at him but he knocked it away with a grin before kicking me in the side hard and I crashed into the wall making my eyes spin. "Hana!" I heard Raph shout before an angry growl and the sound of running.

Right after that I heard another crash near me and heard Leo shout "Raph!" I forced open my eyes to see Raph out and looked as Leo was beaten by Bradford and Xever.

They walked forward as Leo struggled to get up and Xever said "See Bradford that is how you catch turtles next I'll show you how to fillet them" He said taking out a small knife. I gritted my teeth but I couldn`t manage to do more than clench my fists at the moment.

"You`d never would have caught them without me and you know it!" Chris said…sadly that was both true and false.

He chuckled and said "Oh what would we have done without your brave leadership from inside the trash can" I suddenly heard the sound of a sword dropping…I looked over seeing Leo`s sword sticking into the ground. I glanced up seeing a purple dragon crossing his arms and weakly nudged Raph who glared at me but didn`t say anything. "Now if you`ll excuse me it`s time to cut these turtles into little pieces and see what pretty face is hiding under the mask" Xever said…ha nope.

I noticed the ninja waving off at me before vanishing….obviously he wasn't going to try to fight me this round, I had a feeling I knew who it was though I thought the guy hated me to the core, weird.

"I don't think so" Leo said as we got up….well Raph had to help me so I could stand on one foot. We watched Leo cut the water tower and wash Xever Bradford and the ninja`s away…sweet! I loved that we have washed them away twice.

I then looked over eyes widening seeing the rope about to go "Murakami!" I shouted as the man fell.

Mikey leaped down scaring all of us but when Raph managed to help me hobble over we saw Mikey managed to use his Kusarigama to attach to the side of the building and held him. "I got him!" Mikey said.

"Nice save Mikey!" Leo shouted and we all grinned in relief.

"Don`t look down Murakami-san…or um listen down" Mikey said.

Raph set me down on the edge of the wall so he could help pull them up by the chain. As Leo started to help him out of the chain Donnie hurried over he looked a little out of it…being knocked out twice in two days not exactly good for you. But he was focused on my foot. "Get it over with" I muttered closing my eyes.

"Raph grab her arms…..and let me use your Sai" He said before saying "Open your mouth"

I opened it wondering why the Sai until Donnie stuck the handle into my mouth. "Donnie!" Raph shouted.

"I need something for her to bite down on or she`ll bite her tongue off and her own Kama`s are a little too thin." Donnie said as Raph grabbed my arms so I wouldn't accidently punch him or Donnie. "Alright on three" Donnie said and I closed my eyes tensing up. "Three!" I heard a pop and a snap and I tilted my head back in pain hitting it against Raph`s a shriek going through me as I bit down on the handle of his sai.

"Ow!" Raph said.

I spit out the Sai. "Sorry" I said before looking at Donnie wrap up my leg.

"It`s not bad it will only take a week at most" Donnie said. Like I said we are fast healers so things like a dislocated ankle weren't too big of a deal...but it didn't mean it wasn't going to be boring for me.

"Let`s get Murakami back to his restaurant" Leo said with a nod towards the man.

I was about to get up but Raph picked me up and I grinned "You big softie" I teased.

"Oh shut up wait until you can walk again" Raph said.

…

We were at Murakami-san`s restaurant, I sat on the bar my leg spread out while Murakami talked to us. "Except this token of my gratitude pizza gyoza!" He said holding an entire plate of it.

"Awesome!" Donnie said and grabbed it. "Thanks Murakami-san" Donnie said.

"You`re welcome turtle-san" Murakami said as my brothers bowed there head down and I did too…wait.

"Wait how did you…" Donnie started to ask.

"I do have other senses touch…smell" he said and we all looked at Mikey who lifted up his armpit before lowering it embarrassed…my Aka-Chan never did enjoy baths.

"You don`t think we`re weird and scary?" Leo asked.

"You saved my life! Who am I to complain?" Murakami said and Mikey ran up hugging him.

"So you know what a turtle smells like?" I asked curiously.

"Yes….actually I was going to ask you if you had a pet turtle or 10 since you smelt like one when you came into my restaurant the first time" He said "No offense to your brothers" He said Mikey still hugging him.

"Wow" Leo said impressed.

"No kidding" Raph said.

I took out my phone and texted April the good news; she responded she would meet up at the lair to hear all about it. "Looks like April`s coming over" I said and watched Donnie blush.

"We better go thanks' Murakami-san" Leo said pulling Mikey off him from the back of his shell.

"No problem my friends come anytime" He said.

Raph picked me up again and ran off into the sewers. We arrived to see April had beat us there….apparently she was already there training with Splinter. Raph set me on the couch as Leo went to grab the plates. April sat on one side of me and Donnie sat next to her. They handed out plates of pizza Gyoza which April denied. Donnie looked at her determined "They really taste good"

"I don't know" April said a disgusted look on her face and I rolled my eyes popping one into my mouth.

"Just try one, sometimes things that seem like they don`t go together actually make a great couple…I mean food" Oooh nice save.

"Fine" April said and opened her mouth letting Donnie feed her the Gyoza….YES! I watched Donnie`s silent victory as April said "Woah these are amazing!" April said before she snatched the plate starting to stuff her face.

"Learned it from the pro" I said tossing my last one up in the air before catching it in my mouth and looked over at my other brothers as they talked.

"You all showed strength today" Splinter said.

"Yeah but we almost got beaten" Raph said.

"Your strength was mercy that is why the purple dragon helped you" Splinter said sipping on his tea.

I watched Leo lean in close to Raph and said with a smirk "Well? Say it"

"Ok ok you were right" Oh where`s the camera!

"You see that wasn`t so…."

"You`re wimpiness might not be totally useless" Raph said with a grin….ha I loved my elder brothers.

"Oh I'll show you who`s wimpy no mercy!" Leo said and tackled Raph and they wrestled on the ground….hey don`t waste the pizza gyoza! I leaned forward trying to grab a fallen piece but my hand was slapped away by Donnie.

I pouted and watched Leo and Raph trying to get a good pin on each other so they could upperhand eachother just like when we were kids! Though it was missing something…the boys wrestling got close to where Mikey was and he got dragged in. "Gah hey!" Mikey said.

"No mercy Mikey!" Leo said as he got Mikey in a head lock and his feet were around Raph`s head.

"Hmm still not complete" I said then looked at Donnie who watched them and motioned at April to duck back which she did and pushed him so he fell on top of them.

"Gah Donnie!" Leo said as Raph got free and got Leo in a head lock soon all of my brothers were play fighting and I cracked up. Even though I couldn`t join them due to my bad foot. I watched as Leo managed to pin down Raph with Mikey and Donnie helping.

"Tickle torture!" I shouted.

"No wait….hahaha damn it!" Raph said as they started tickling him and I grinned looking at April who was giggling into her hand.

"Oh by the way Hana" Splinter said and I looked at him.

"Yes Master Splinter?" I asked.

"You may watch in on April`s trainings until your foot as healed it won't be bad for you to remember the basics" Splinter said and I grinned.

"Arigoto sensei!" I said and punched my fist in the air when he wasn`t looking.

…

I hopped silently down the dark hallways on one foot listening hearing Mikey play a video game on his phone in his room, I saw Donnie`s door cracked open he was taking notes on his bed…good no sleeping in the lab tonight for him. I reached the door I wanted and took a deep breath knocking. "Come in" A gruff voice said and I opened it looking at my brother who was currently reading a magazine Spike on his head.

I looked at Raph who saw me surprised then annoyed. "Hana what the shell are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you" I said.

"Can`t it wait till morning I have early morning training" Raph said.

I shook my head and looked at him seriously and Raph looked surprised and walked over helping me sit on the bed. "What`s wrong?" He asked.

"Oni-San" I muttered hugging him. Remembering when I used to be smaller than him and always hugged him when I was afraid and needed someone tough to protect me from nightmares and thunder. How despite his tough nature he would always return it and let me stay with him until the fears were gone. Using first a stuffed turtle animal he had then Spike and let me pet them.

"What`s wrong?" Raph said almost pleading.

"Please…..don`t end up so full of hate" I begged.

"Hana what do you mea…."

"You wanted to be like Xever but you`re nothing like him! You care about things and won`t do anything to hurt your own family" I muffled into his shell hugging him close. "I don`t want to be afraid of Oni-San" I muttered.

I felt Raph hug me in his tight grip and ran a hand through my hair. "Hana…I'll never let anyone hurt any of you guys you got that? I will never try to hurt you guys…besides kicking your butt in training and smacking you for being idiots"

I just stayed there taking in his scent hugging him tightly Raph let me not saying a word until I pulled back sitting in an awkward cross legged position wearing red pajama pants and a black tank top April lent me since she knew I usually slept in old clothes from the dumpster. I grinned at him now reassured that this was the same Raphael as ever. Not even when he shouted about no mercy did I doubt he was under there…but being a little sister I had to double check. I picked Spike off of his head and petted him watching him almost smile in normal turtles could smile. "Spike is getting kind of heavy you feeding him too much?" I teased.

"Hey! I don't leave entire heads of lettuce on the table near him" Raph said.

I stuck my tongue out and looked around at the room Raph had decorated with things to make it look cool and creepy with the light on and off. "I`m sleeping with you" I declared.

"What?!" Raph demanded.

"I don't want to hop back to my room Leo will catch me this time, and I want to be with Spike" I said holding the turtle up. "Blink if you want me to stay Spike"

Spike blinked and Raph smirked "Fine but you snore or pee you`re on the floor"

"I don't pee the bed!" I protested.

"Sure you don't" Raph said as he walked over turning off the light and shoved me none to gently over.

"Ow I'm injured!" I stated.

"Oh like you care about pain" Raph said…he was right but still!

I muttered under my breath snuggling up to him despite his protest my head on his shell. He sighed and pulled a blanket over us and I put Spike next to my head he curled up on my hair. "I still should get a tattoo of turtle on my shoulder" I muttered.

"Why? You`re already one of us." Raph said.

"Aww Raphie" I said and he smacked me lightly it felt like a feather.

"Go to sleep you idiot" He said.

I yawned and closed my eyes pretending to sleep hearing Raph snort before hearing him read his magazine and waited and listened until he dropped the magazine and fell asleep. I opened my eyes and sneakily got his mask and knee pads off before setting them on the counter next to him then moved Spike a little so he was closer to Raph`s head. Then I laid my head back down and looked at the glow in the dark pumpkin until I fell asleep.

Third Person POV

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo looked in on their sleeping siblings and Leo chuckled. "Only Hana" He whispered.

"How does it not hurt for her to sleep on our shells?" Donnie asked.

"We do it all the time" Mikey said.

"But her skin and neck aren`t like ours it should get incredibly stiff from the…"

"She`s been doing it since she was 2 Donnie I don't doubt she`s used to it" Leo said rubbing Donnie and Mikey`s heads leading them away. "You two need to sleep too"

"Yes mother" Both boys mocked.

Leo gave them an annoyed look while Mikey and Donnie high fived before heading to their rooms before Leo decided that kicking was a good leadership strategy then walked away thinking of how exhausting of a day it was.

**Aww isn't he a softy? We all know he is too :P **

**Well to my few reviewers and watchers I hope you enjoyed this, sorry about my bad grammar but I have yet to improve it sadly. RnR and does anyone else agree This is War by 30 seconds to Mars fits so many action shows...like this one? **


	16. Interlude: Braces and Idiots

**Another interlude but this is the first step of a changed story line! The next one is everyone's favorite or least favorite depending if you like turtle torture so stay tuned!**

Hana`s POV

I stared at the big fat F on my paper along with a note for me to see my teacher after school. I had missed three days and one of those days was apparently a test...with no retakes whatsoever, I think turtle luck was now getting to me despite me not being a turtle. I was using a crutch as I walked across the hallway getting a few looks from people at the fact I appeared to not be struggling that badly. What can I say? I am really good at balancing myself.

I arrived in the chemistry classroom to see another boy there with slightly long greasy black hair and a with a black and white bandana with several of his front teeth missing wearing a gray half sleeved t-shirt with a the sleeves ripped off a black shirt over top of it with black and white sneakers. "Ms. Kame please come in" My chemistry teacher said letting me enter as I limped in.

He was a nice guy with brown hair and a brown beard wearing a striped button down shirt and jeans despite the incident with the aged meatloaf he was better then most teachers and it wasn't his fault I missed the test, though I really wished I could come up with a better excuse then falling down the stairs to be honest. "Sorry Mr. Lenga" I said for my lateness, even being a Kunoichi your movements are limited when you can only use one leg, plus I was talking to April and had almost forgtten

"It`s alright…now I don't want you failing my class you know that right Hannah?" He asked glancing at my braced foot probably one of the many reasons I was being helped

"Yes" I said with a nod.

"And I know you don't want to do all that work that you are getting from most teachers to make it up"

Another nod.

"Well Mr. Casey Jones here is failing his class without an excuse but I am willing to let you both have a B IF you work TOGETHER on a poster on an atom and have it in tomorrow" He said.

"Che it`s chill" Casey said looking at me before having a bored look…why did he radiate an aura that made me want to kill him.

"How about you Hannah?" He asked.

"It`s fine with me" I said quickly.

"Good now you two better hurry on that project the sooner the better" He said. "Mr. Jones I would like you to remember that you are a grade above Hannah" Wait how stupid was this Jones kid anyways.

"I got it I got it!" He said as he headed out I followed

Me and Casey walked out…me on crutches and I said "Do you know ANYTHING about science?"

"Nope"

"Me either this is going to be a long night…" I muttered even though I learned a lot from my brother an Atom was not one on the list and pulled out my T-Phone putting in a text; with spelling that Donnie would have a heart attack over, to Raph.

_Wont B home til late tell Leo he can patrol without me bein home. _

I waited for Raph to remember how to text before getting it back

_Y? _

_Failin science workin with an idiot to make it up. _

I waited imagining the laughter he would be making before remembering to respond.

_Thought Donnie was tutoring u. _

_It`s for missin school. _

_I`ll tell them. _

I looked at Casey who stared at my phone. "What?" I demanded pulling it away before he could read the screen.

"That is the weirdest phone ive ever seen"

"It`s custom built from…Japan" I said insulted that he called my phone weird it was adorable.

"Huh foreign chick" He said.

"Names Hannah" I said annoyed.

"Whatever" He said as we headed down the steps of the school and my phone vibrated again and I looked at it.

_Is it a boy or a girl? _

That was from Leo I sighed looking at Casey who was motioning to a bike. "Really?" I asked.

"Quicker then walking" He stated with a shrug.

I groaned and texted Leo

**_Overprotective._** Making sure to put it in bold then put my phone away and got on the bike putting the crutch underneath the strap of my bag and let Casey ride the bike I didn`t hold on to his waist staying easily balanced as we road feeling my phone vibrate 5 times until I finally took it out and texted Raph again.

_Tell Leo to chill_ then put it away.

When we arrived at his house I leaped down one footed and I saw a messy apartment complex and we headed upstairs I heard the sound of a little girl shouting something but soon we were in Casey`s room…not as bad as Mikey`s I looked at the hockey trophies seeing this guy had a lot of first place ones and said. "Alright so we need a poster board first" I said.

"HEY DAD!" Casey shouted.

"What?!" The man responded.

"BUY US A POSTER BOARD AND SOME POP!"

"US?!"

"I`M DOING A SCIENCE PROJECT WITH A GIRL!"

"LEAVE THE DAMN DOOR OPEN!"

"GOT IT!" Casey said shoving the door open with his foot….oh if I treated my father that way I would earn a giant smack in the head and several hours of training.

I sighed and said "Alright you have a printer?"

"Yup"

"Ok a laptop or computer?"

Casey came over with a black laptop and I decided I was just going to be doing the work myself and started typing what I remembered about atoms from Donnie…it wasn`t much it hardly wrote a couple of sentences. "That`s lame" Casey noticed looking over my shoulder.

"Oh shut up it`s better then what you are doing." I muttered.

"So you`re clumsy right?" Casey asked.

I looked at him with a glare I was not getting insulted by a guy who i had to work with who was a grade above me! "What did you just say?" I demanded.

"You show up at school with injuries a lot" Casey said pointing at my brace. "I heard half of them came from falling down the stairs"

I glared at him, now I regretted half of my stories "I am not clumsy and look who`s talking!" I said pointing out his knocked out teeth.

"I play hockey these are my battle scars" Casey stated.

I sighed at the how stupid that sounded "I`m texting my brother" I said starting to text Donnie to BEG to help me out of this.

I got no response and I texted Raph who said Donnie was talking to April trying to ask her if she wanted to go to Murakami`s….damn that would take forever! "Geesh you look mad" Casey noted.

"Do not" I muttered as I started to type google and felt like my brain was going to explode from the images. "This is going to be a long night."

And it was we argued a ton his dad came with sodas and a poster which took us until almost midnight to complete mainly for the fact I had to tell Casey we were NOT drawing explosives on the poster because we were not talking about explosives or dinosaurs breathing fire for that matter. I decided not to leave it here or it would lead to disaster and grabbed it Casey`s dad asked me if I needed a ride home and I said I actually lived close…sort of. I really wish he had bought that I had to blend into the shadows to disappear. He was about to walk after me and I knew I wouldn`t make it to the roof or man hole quick enough but a pair of arms grabbed me and got me to the roof. We watched the man walk by and I looked at Leo who said. "Who takes 9 hours to finish a project?!" He asked.

"I was partnered with an idiot and I'm an idiot you know these things happen" I said.

Leo sighed and took me home Donnie had looked at my poster board with disgust but I told him the reasoning and he by WILL POWER didn`t edit the project. Splinter looked at it and my tired expression and congratulated me…oh such a nice father. I remember sitting on the couch to rest for a minute now I was woken up by my alarm singing THIS IS WAR! Ever since Raph got that song stuck in my head I listened to it constantly.

I got up and looked at my foot in the cast and bent it experimentally ha barely stiff! I took the cast off proudly and got up and ready putting my contacts in right as Mikey burst in to tell me breakfast was ready. I grabbed the board and walked into the room seeing Mikey had made omelets…April taught him to. I sat down and clapped my hands together "Itakimasu" I said before beginning to eat.

"Hana why`s the brace off?" Donnie asked.

"It`s barely stiff anymore Donnie" I said.

He gave me a look but Splinter said "I still will give you 2 days until you start training"

I groaned as I ate finishing my meal, "I`m going to be so behind I'll get more whipped then usual" I moaned.

"Well you could try training with me" Leo said.

I flicked eggs in his face "If I wanted one of you guys to teach me I would ask" I finished the last of my eggs and stood up. "I`m off"

"Better be home RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL" Leo said.

"Aw but I wanted to go sign up for a part time job at hooters" I said.

Raph snorted into his milk and Splinter gave me a look while Donnie face palmed. Leo and Mikey looked confused and I hurried out before they could ask what Hooters was.

…

April was waiting at the manhole for me telling me sorry about me winding up with an idiot for a project and I told her it was fine. We arrived early so I hurried to my chemistry class and gave the poster to the teacher who nodded seeing that it was work that we BOTH did. I headed back out in the hall with April muttering. "Please let's go behind the school"

April looked at me confused but did and I said "Prepare!" I sent a simple punch at her and she blocked.

"Training?" April asked.

"I need this more than you do" I said sending a sweeping kick that she avoided. "It`s killing me not to be on patrols or fight I need to release the energy….and I know 5 sports clubs want me and I'm almost considering joining all of them" I said watching April make another block.

"Splinter won't let you train?"

"Not for two more days" I said and sent another strike towards her face that she blocked.

"Wow you sound wound up"

"I worked with an idiot on a project last night, had to go through three brothers on a phone all who have annoyed me. I`m not myself" I said honestly right on cue my phone vibrated and it was a text from Leo. "Also my brother doesn`t know sarcasm" I said showing April the text and she snorted.

"You said you were going to work at hooters?" She asked.

"Yup Raph cracked up" I said and flipped her over my shoulder having her land on the grass and she glared.

The bell rang and I groaned "See yeah" I said and headed to class.

But I got another text that added to it so I started texting Leo back not seeing the guy until I bumped into him. He dropped his books and I swiftly caught them in one hand. "Sorry!" I said and looked up trying not to gape at the gorgeous Eren in front of me. He wore a simple long sleeved green t-shirt the sleeves were white and jeans this time and I held back the urge to drool.

"No I'm sorry but nice catch by the way I don't think even acrobats could do that" He admired.

I felt lighter than air staring at him. "Uh it was just an accident…." I said was I almost stuttering? "I used to take gymnastics"

"Do you do self defense training or or something?" He asked.

"Huh why?" I asked.

"Well besides the acrobat trick your hands look like ones from karate" He said.

"Oh well…" The bell rang to save me from this answer

"See yeah around Hannah" He said and left.

I put my back against the lockers and slid down whispering "Wow"

**Yeah isn't Hana lame around guys? Well she wont have too worry about that for too long for what`s coming up next! **

**RnR and thank you Grapejuice for loving this story. **


	17. The True Enemy:Dark Days and Bitter Ends

**Ok here`s the fight scene we`ve all been waiting for and one of the changes I made!**

"I hate my life" I groaned setting down the heavy backpack I had from all the homework I missed I had only managed to finish a fourth of it even if I did the extra credit in science. I was hoping to do another fourth today. My thoughts on Eren had completely vanished as school work had piled in immedietly.

"Wow Hana I guess school gives you the muscle work out" Leo noted looking at my overflowed backpack.

"Shut up" I muttered and reluctantly pulled out the first thing my hand touched and glanced at it…..write a short poem representing your home. "Hmm…..Turtles turles in my lair, none of them have any hair" I said.

"What the heck was that?" Raph asked.

"I`m supposed to write a poem about my home" I said.

"How about acting like this is a real house?" Leo asked.

I muttered under my breath and finally wrote.

Walls of gray and green.

Not much for the eye to be seen.

A couch, a tv, a bean bag chair.

A kitchen, and some clothes to wear.

"Wow that is still lame" Raph said.

"Oh shut up" I muttered and grabbed the next assignment….yay art! It was easy just send in a drawing with five shades of art form.

I ripped a picture I drew of a butterfly and attached that to it. Leo and Raph watched me in amusement until I groaned finishing and said. "Half way done no more or my brains going to explode!" I stated.

"Let`s get some early morning training before breakfast" Leo said.

"Oh yeah!" I said I finally was allowed to really train since my ankle got better. We headed into the dojo deciding for a two against one, me and Leo against Raph. It was a simple punch and block from both sides and Raph defended quite easily.

We kept at it until Donnie came in…oh he`s out early. "Check it out guys, we are about to take our ninjitsu to a whole new level!"

"Cool!" Me and Leo explained, me and him grinned and he kicked Raph`s legs from under him and I grabbed his arm at that moment and flipped him over my shoulder so he landed on the ground.

Donnie looked annoyed that we just used him to beat Raph before saying in excitement "Last night I figured out how to make….NINJA SMOKE BOMBS!" He then threw an egg he was holding…he was holding a whole bowl…to the ground and in a flash of purple vanished appearing right behind us.

"Woah" We all said looking at each other. Yup Donnie did it again, no wonder he was considered the smart one.

"Now to make them I carefully drilled two holes in an eggshell without cracking it, slowly blow out the contests, wait for the inside to dry and pour in flash powder and sealed both holes with wax" Donnie I loved you but your explanations took forever.

"Blah, blah, science blah do it again!" Raph said pushing past me and Leo.

"What I'm trying to tell you guys is they take a long time to make so use them sparingly"

"Aww" I said before hearing a shout.

"I`m making breakfast" Oooh I was hungry. "Who want`s omelets!"

"Omelets? Wait Mikey don't!" Donnie shouted.

We saw smoke come in from the kitchen "Did you really put the bowl of eggs in the kitchen?"

"…I didn`t think anyone would use wax covered eggs!" Donnie said.

"Well kitchen`s Mikey`s territory so…"

"Good point" He said.

Mikey came in coughing….aww he had flash powder on his face so adorable. "Uh I think that was a rotten egg" He said looking at us.

"Those aren`t eggs Mikey" Donnie said and I looked at Leo who was cracking up at the sight of Mikey and hugged Raph to keep himself supported. "They`re ninja smoke bombs"

Wait…maybe you should take the bowl away before you….."Shuut up!" Mikey said his eyes widening and threw one on the ground disappearing reappearing relaxing on the tree…woah how`d he figure out how to use it so fast?!

"This" He disappeared again reappearing leaning against the tree.

"Is the best day" Yet again.

He was hanging upside down from the ceiling "Of my life!"

"Mikey stop!" Donnie shouted as Mikey was standing in front of the tree holding the egg with a mischievous look before dropping it.

Donnie face palmed and Mikey appeared behind him and nuzzled his cheek against Donnie . "I love you man!" He said kissing him on the cheek Donnie glaring. "Seriously."

"….is anyone else wondering how he figured out how to do it so fast doesn`t it take practice?" I asked looking at my two older brothers.

"It`s Mikey.." Leo said.

"Good point"

Suddenly I heard a shout "Guys Guys!" We were out there in a flash. "You`ll never believe what just happened to me!" April said sitting down and Donnie was at her side patting her leg.

"Alright April calm down are you ok?" Donnie asked.

"I am being hunted…" BY WHAT KRAANG THE FOOT?! ANOTHER MUTANT?! "By a giant pigeon"

….that`s anticlimactic though it was definitely the third answer. Suddenly I heard Raph laugh behind me and I turned and glared at him. "I can`t be the only one who finds that funny" He stated looking at all of our glares.

"It`s not funny Raph there`s a creature out there trying hurt my April" April gave him a look. Uh Donnie. "Our April" Not quite. "April" There we go.

"This is serious I'll go get Master Splinter" Mikey said and held up a smoke bomb…someone should take those from him but he was so good at it!

"We don`t really need"…he was gone.

WOAH Master Splinter took his place in the smoke ok that was getting more impressive. "Michelangelo said you wanted to see me?"

"He didn`t even take a second!" I exclaimed.

Mikey appeared next to me and I looked at him in shock and he just grinned.

…

We gathered around April listening to what happened. "His talons were razor sharp he would have torn me to pieces" April explained. "If he hadn`t slammed into the glass"

Raph started laughing again and we glared at him again "Really just me?" He asked and Splinter hit him on the back of the head with a cane HA.

"Raphael, clearly April is upset" Splinter said.

"Yeah dude you're so insensitive….do you need a tissue?"

"I think i`m good"

"I`ll go get you a tissue….GRAB ME A SLICE OF PIZZA!" I shouted before he disappeared reappearing with a slice of pizza that I grabbed. "We don`t have any tissues want me to make you some soup" Before I could yell for him to make me some Donnie grabbed the egg from his hand.

"Stop it!" He said before looking at April. "Don`t worry April we won't let anything happen to you" Donnie said.

"Donnie`s right we`re going to set a trap for this…pigeon man….and make sure he never bothers you again" Leo said.

"Well I know what we can use as bait" Donnie said.

"Bread crumbs!" Mikey shouted. We simply stared and Mikey said confused "Pigeons eat breadcrumbs"

"Well at least he knows that" I said trying to lighten up Mikey`s mood.

"I meant April" Donnie said.

"YOU`RE GOING TO LET HIM EAT APRIL!" Mikey said standing defensively in front of April. "I THOUGHT YOU LIKED HER"

"Yeah…" April agreed obviously she did not want to be bait.

"Don't sweat it we`ve got your back" Donnie said.

"Besides you`re a Kunoichi it`s good practice" I stated.

"Alright Mighty mutants"…..Oh my shell come on Leo! "Let`s do this"

I fell to the ground laughing clutching my side as Raph said "Mighty mutants? What dancing dorks was already taken?" Raph asked.

Donnie helped me to my feet as I finished laughing. "Oh man it keeps getting worst" I said then looked at the smoke bomb. "Donnie can I try that please!" I begged.

"I don't know Hana…"

"Thanks!" I said and threw it to the ground trying to appear behind Splinter….but I ran into the table and fell over it coughing from the dust. "What the heck!" I exclaimed.

"Oh I forgot to mention it would take a little practice" Donnie said as Raph chuckled.

"MIKEY DID IT EASILY IN ONE THROW" I exclaimed.

"Mikey`s Mikey" Donnie said, why was that said twice today?

"You better show us right now" I muttered.

Donnie sighed and led us to the dojo….it took me 5 times before I got it and Raph 15…we were going to run out of eggs. I checked the time realizing it was almost sundown and we started running when Splinter shouted. "Wait!...we do not yet know what you are facing. Perhaps you should study your enemy before confronting him" ….study pigeons? I already had to study algebra II no thank you.

"With all due respect sensei it`s a pigeon" Leo said shrugging.

"What you know is dangerous to your enemy what you think you know is dangerous to you" He said gently tapping Leo`s shell with the end of his staff. "I fear you are all becoming over confident." Us overconfident?! Please we are just awesome!

"Sensei in the past few months we`ve taken down giant spiders, plant creatures, alien robots and an army of ninja" Donnie and Mikey high fived before Mikey yeah boyed pointing at Splinter Donnie strutted a confident post and Raph winked pointing at him while I licked my finger and touched my side making a hissing sound. "Maybe were not over confident, maybe were just that good" Leo said.

We all ran off I readjusted my pink mask tightening it before hiding the streaks under my cap with a grin. "Maybe I should start wearing make-up" I said.

"What why?" Leo asked.

"Too keep my identity more of a secret" I said. Also the back of my mind said to be more attractive for Eren….NO PUSH THOSE THOUGHTS AWAY! I haven`t even seen him since that day!

"Pshh please like anyone could find you, as long as you were those contacts to school every day your good" Raph said kicking me out of my thoughts.

"So how am I going to be bait" April asked.

"It`s easy just walk around and talk" I said.

We soon arrived near the alleyway April spotted the pigeon the sun just barely set we all headed up and I gave April a nod before going to hide in the shadows standing on a small pipe my back against the wall looking around waiting. I watched April give her performance…..I thought I gave her acting lessons! "Here I am walking around in the BIIG CIIITY all alone oh I sure hope no crazy pigeon sneaks up on me that would be the last thing I'd want"

Donnie came out of his hiding place whispering "What are you doing?"

"You wanted me to be bait I'm bait" April said annoyed, I am giving her more acting lessons.

"That`s not how bait talks" We know we`ve watched Mikey enough times.

"How do you know bait talks?" April demanded.

"I know bait doesn`t talk back" Donnie said.

I swiftly leaped down from the pipe catching it in my hand as me and my brothers went "ooooh"

"Oh no you didn`t!" Mikey said.

"Better put some ice on that burn!" I shouted before I leaped up all of us disappearing again.

Donnie laughed awkwardly "Just act natural" Donnie said and side stepped away probably going to find a new place to hide from Aprils fury.

April sighed "Here I am acting natural…Just totally defenseless against any I don't know hideous mutant pigeon guy who might happen upon me."

Better but still a lot of work needed I was about to jump down and suggest I walk next to her since he didn`t seem reluctant to attack her in a crowded place when April screamed. Donnie quickly shot a device that shocked the ugly pigeon guy before he could grab her. "Now!" Leo shouted Me Mikey Leo and Raph quickly grabbed him and pinned him to the ground.

"Ugh" Raph said hey I found him kind of cool!

"Ok ok uncle geesh Louise!" He exclaimed as he slammed his hand on the ground…quickest game of uncle I've honestly ever played.

"And you said I wasn`t good bait" April said.

"You need to work on your acting skills a little more" I said.

"Ok start talking pigeon man" Leo demanded.

"I have a name!"

"Yeah we just don't care what it is!" Raph said holding his arm in a wrestlers hold.

"It`s Pete" He said turning his head around to look at us.

"Why were you trying to hurt April Pete?" Leo demanded.

"I didn`t want to hurt her, I was just bringing her a message from her father" Pete explained.

April gasped "Let him up!" We all stood up watching cautiously just in case it was a trap.

"We were both guests of the Kraang, they poured some ooze on me and turned me into this!" Poor guy.

April made a sound of disgust "That must have been horrible being turned into a…pigeon"

"Actually I started out as a pigeon" Oh….then actually he probably had it better off.

"Told you the bread crumbs would have worked"

"OOH!" Pete said grabbing Mikey and started shaking him "You`ve got bread crumbs?!"

"Hey!" I said trying to get him to put Mikey down.

"Umm...my father" April said.

"Oh…right!" Pete said and dropped Mikey head first onto me.

"Ow!" We both exclaimed I helped Mikey up hearing the phone.

"Something terrible is about to happen, I don't know what but it is extremely important that you get out of the city as soon as you can. Save yourself…remember I love you" Even more guilt filled me as I thought of the fact of how we failed to get him. I saw the expression on my brothers faces.

"I love you too daddy" April whispered and I turned away looking at Pete.

"Do you have any idea what he`s talking about?

"I`m just the messenger"

"We have got to get you out of the city" Donnie said looking at April nervously and sadly…oh Donnie stop putting guilt on yourself.

"I`m not going anywhere without my dad" April stated crossing her arms.

"But you heard him…something terrible is gonna happen"

"Then we`d better hurry" April said.

"Can you tell us where the Kraang are holding him?"

"I can but it`s gonna cost you a lot of bread"

They better not think of touching my stash of money! "We`re talking about actual bread right?" Leo asked.

Pete nodded and I sighed in relief "Yeah sour dough" Pete said.

"Let`s roll!" Mikey said and dropped the egg to the ground we all disappeared from the street.

…

I snacked on a piece of sour dough bread I managed to snatch watching Donnie turn the lid to the pipe standing on Donnie`s back. As he managed to push it off he said "Piece of cake"

"Let`s do this!" April exclaimed ready to run forward but Leo grabbed her arm.

"We need you to wait here April" Leo said.

"Are you crazy my dad`s in there!" April said.

"Along with who knows how many Kraang!"

"And the stupid weapons that could be hidden everywhere" I said thinking of the guns.

"This mission requires stealth and mobility"

"Aww Raph another mission you can`t join" I mocked dodging Raph`s hand.

"Leave it to the pro`s" I smirked at that.

"I can't just do nothing!" April exclaimed.

"You won't be doing nothing." Leo said snatching the rope from Raph handing it to April. "We need you to lower this rope when we give the signal"

That was the job we always argued over who got….usually it ended up with none of us and having to find a different escape route. Leo jumped down first and carefully tucked and rolled behind one box and Donnie behind another. I followed and rolled behind the box next to Donnie Mikey thought it would be smart to climb down instead of jumping and ended up landing on his butt….and the Kraang droid saw him. He stared in fear I was about to go out and destroy it but Raph came to the rescue stabbing it with his Sai`s…always the protective big brother.

Leo motioned us to move forward Donnie following him and I went behind Donnie . We snuck behind a corner and Leo signaled us to wait as he slashed apart a Kraang droid then motioned us to come forward. Donnie rolled out before leaning against the wall and I made a small flip landing next to him Raph sliding besides me and Mikey rolling out…a little too far but no Kraang were around.

We soon found a couple of Kraang droid heading towards a lab. When they opened the door Leo slammed their heads together and Raph threw his Sai at the neck of the third. Suddenly the brain thing on the third started squealing and squirming and Leo swiftly punched him knocking him out. "Donnie hack into the system and see if you can find about the Kraang's plot. Raph, Hana you`re with me. Mikey stay with Donnie"….wait.

"Why do I have to go with you guys?" I protested.

Donnie said at the same time "Why do I always get stuck with Mikey"

"Hey" Mikey protested…it was so sad!

"Because Mr. O'Neil will be more comfortable around a human….and I don't want him" Leo said. "And I'm in charge"

"Hey!" Mikey said.

"Well then make Raph take Mikey!"

"Over my dead body" Raph said crossing his arms.

"You know I'm starting to think no one wants to be with me!" Mikey said and that broke my heart Aka-Chan! "Fine I'll just go off on my own" He said throwing the egg to the ground.

"No fair I want Mikey" I said with a pout.

"No way we leave you alone with him you`ll let him do whatever he wants if we leave you with Donnie he`ll be distracted by you two to be able to do anything" Leo said.

Another door opened and we saw Mikey laughing "That`s a closet"

Raph grabbed me by my arm and said "Have fun you two!" He said as I flailed in protest of being dragged.

Soon I just followed them mopily not even bothering with ninja tricks which I got glared at a few times for but I didn`t care I wanted to be with Aka-Chan not my over protective older brothers. Finally Leo pointed at the door window and I sighed. "Mr. O'Neil" He looked through it.

"You`re the girl and those turtles that rescued my daughter is she ok?"

"She's great just outside waiting for you" I said.

"You mean she`s still in the city…man that girl is stubborn" He said as Leo opened the key pad.

"Yeah we`ve noticed" He said.

"Stubbornness is good for a girl" I protested.

Raph rolled his eyes and Mr. O'Neil gave a slight chuckle. "Guess all teenage girls are the same"

"Hey I protest to that!" I exclained.

"Since it`s taking Leo forever to pick that lock!" Raph said.

"I`m working on it!" Leo snapped back.

"Maybe you can tell us what the heck`s the deal with the Kraang"

"They`re aliens from another dimension when they came here they brought the mutagen with them."

"Why what`s the point of turning people into monsters" I kicked Leo "Ow"

"The mutagen doesn`t work the way they thought it would, apparently the physical laws of their universe are different then our universe"

"So they`re grabbing scientists to modify the ooze"

"Good thing they want to destroy Donnie instead of use him he could make some pretty evil things with that stuff" I noted.

"Wow you two figured it out! How`s that lock coming" Raph said.

"So what do they want the ooze to do?" Leo said working on the lock again….I don't know how he would manage if Donnie had a hard time.

"I wish I knew" Mr.O'Niel said.

Speaking of Donnie…"Leo, Raph, Hana!" Donnie shouted running over to us "They planted a mutagen bomb down town. They're going to use it to disperse ooze over half the city!" Donnie exclaimed. "Oh…hi Mr. O'Neil your daughters really nice…" Good points for impressing the father Donnie .

"Ok we have to disarm that bomb" Leo said. "If I could just get this stupid door open!" Leo muttered.

"Have Donnie do it" I said with an eye roll.

"Have you tried this?" Mikey asked pointing at a button pressing it when we all shouted.

"NO!"

Mikey laughed nervously and Raph said "And that`s why no one wants to be with you"

Mikey looked ready to beg for forgiveness and I was going to protest and say I wanted do when Leo announced "I got it" The door opened and Mr. O'Neil came out Leo and Donnie each put a hand on his shoulder to help speed Mr. O'Neil up "Let`s move!"

We ran and hid behind some boxes Leo, Donnie and Mr. O'Neil on one side and I ran and skidded to the other side. Raph hurrying besides me, Mikey tripped on the flat lines on the floor and face planted Raph swiftly grabbing him and pulled him over closer to me smacking him…I shall note that he had a protective stance over us as he did that. Of course Leo started….hooting like a demented pigeon, so like Pete. We all watched wondering what he was doing and I was trying not to laugh. "What are you doing?!" Raph demanded. "April throw the rope!"

"Dad!" April shouted.

"April!" Mr. O'Neil shouted.

April lowered the rope but robots appeared on the other side and started firing. I ducked down low while Mikey covered his head and Raph kicked the barrel towards the Kraang. Suddenly Mr. O'Neil ran forward and picked up the gun starting to fire it. "Save my daughter, save the city"

"Mr. O'Neil!" I protested.

"Daddy no!" April shouted.

"Go go!" Leo said I was about to turn and help Mr.O'Neil but Raph grabbed my arm and shoved me forward Leo pushing Donnie onto the rope first.

"We can`t leave him here!" Donnie shouted.

"We don`t have a choice." Leo said and Donnie started climbing up. Mikey heading up next then I started heading up Raph right below me shoving me when I was near the top so I fell over the side then Leo came last.

"No!" April shouted and I looked in time to see Mr. O'Neil get captured by those robots. April jumped down and I followed and she moaned into her hands and hugged Donnie both looked ready to cry. "We`ll get him back April" Donnie said sincerely. "I promise"

"We gotta go" Leo said.

We started running over the building leaping over the side I went after Mikey and watched Donnie help April land telling her to get to the lair where it was safe before we ran off to stop a bomb…one mission blown and if we ruin this one and our lives and the entire city`s were ruined.

…

We surrounded the Wolf Hotel looking at the giant device I hid in the shadows holding a bow and arrow. It wasn`t my favorite weapon but I could hit them. I felt seriousness overtake me and I pulled back firing my arrow watching it go through the Kraang's head. My brothers and I moved closer as they started aiming to fire stealthy and silent. Raph hit one and it caught on fire into pink flames….any other time I would be squealing about that but right now it was serious. Donnie hit one that was going to fire at me. Mikey was the most impressive he ran around the machine firing his arrows hitting all of the ones standing on it. When a Kraang droid tried to hit him Leo came behind with his swords and sliced him in half.

We watched the brain scuttle around and watched it run between Raph`s legs as it fled. "Where do those things go anyways?" I wondered.

"Probably back to their base" Raph answered.

"Alright Donnie it`s up to you" Leo said

We watched Donnie open the control panel "Uh oh"

"Uh oh?!" Leo said…we may be a little stressed right now "Donnie you said you knew how to do this!"

"I didn`t count on a design this complex Leo." Donnie said annoyed.

"Th-there aliens from another dimension what did you expected? A big round ball with a lit fuse that said bomb" Did I say a little stressed I meant VERY.

"Leo if it was going to be easy for anyone even Donnie then it wouldn`t be able to cover half the city so give him a break!" I snapped. Yeah I might be stressed too.

"No!" Donnie said responding to Leo`s comment "And thank you Hana…this is…"

Raph shoved me and Leo out of the way "Boy I sure hope this argument goes on for another 4 minutes and 15 seconds!" He said and smacked the back of Donnie`s head.

Weird Raph currently seemed to be the calmest besides Mikey. Donnie started studying it looks of surprise and fear on his face. "Careful" Leo said nervously.

Donnie snapped his head back with a murderous glare before starting to look at the machine. "Make sure you don`t touch anything unless you know what to do" I said another murderous glare before he looked back and started focusing looking serious.

"Watch out for those wires" Raph said.

"You guys are not helping" Donnie said annoyed.

"What if we just push this button?" Mikey said reaching out and Raph grabbed his hand with a tight grip and Mikey pulled his hand away.

"Don't you think you`ve pushed enough buttons tonight?!" Raph demanded.

Donnie looked at the machine hmming putting a finger on his lips tapping it….I've seen him do it with a pencil when he was trying to figure out a complex problem. "Donnie you`re going to have to speed this up" Leo said.

"I CAN NOT WORK WITH ALL THIS PRESSURE!" Donnie snapped. That was true whenever we stood over him during his projects he seemed to mess up more than when he`s alone sadly enough.

We heard a sound and Leo glanced to the side "Umm…that might be a problem" Leo said and we looked over to see Bradford and Xever standing behind the sign of the Hotel Wolf sign….Oh come on! "Hana you guard" Leo said.

"Got it" I said with a nod

We all drew out our weapons I stood protectively in front of Donnie and watched my brothers run forward…..this was not going to be an even fight. It never really was but still I rather wish it was my brother's side that had the advantage. I glanced at Donnie who was wiping sweat away and swiftly turned away watching the fight. Xever flipped Mikey who was running at him with the nun chucks to the ground pinning him but before he could attempt anything Leo rammed into him. "You guys picked a really bad time for this!" He stated

"Oh sorry for the inconvenience when would you prefer to breathe your last breath?" He said before letting out a grunt leaping up and kicked towards Leo who blocked with the handles of his sword.

"If that thing goes off it will wipe us all out!" Leo said.

Xever aimed some knives right as I was about to run forward to help and I caught one an inch from Donnie`s face who was too distracted from defusing the bomb….I definitely couldn`t leave him when he was so focused. Of course right then I was so focused on the knife I didn't notice the other figure until my legs were kicked from underneath me and I had to turn and land on my hands glaring at the figure before me. He didn't have a foot clan mask but the bottom part of his face was hidden by a piece of metal and he wore a black hood over his head with the Hamato Symbol in red. "We meet again" He said, I thought I recognized those green eyes.

"You guys have terrible timing do you want to become mutated?!" I demanded and kicked my legs forward twisting them around his so he skidded towards the bottom and glanced at Donnie before leaping up to a different level the guy following me.

The guy looked at me asking "Mutated?"

"I rather parish with honor then live in shame" Bradford said and looked over seeing him swinging a sword at Raph. Raph leaped backwards before pushing forward and head butted Bradford leaping in the air landing on his feet. This caused the guy I was fighting to snap himself out of it.

"Will you hurry up and defuse the job were dealing with a couple of nut jobs here." Raph called out.

"BE QUIET!" Donnie shouted….oh wow he actually was angrier then Raph was.

His daggers clashed with my Kama`s as he tried to slice at me I flipped back aiming a kick at his face but he used his daggers to block. "I believe we didn't introduce ourselves last night I`m Savas" He said and aimed his elbow at me causing he to stumble back a few steps but I flipped and did a spinning kick getting him right on the shoulder.

"Hana." I stated back before ducking back to avoid a dagger to the face the blade barely missing my nose.

"Ok down to two wires" I heard Donnie said….he sounded nervous. "Now which do I cut black or green?"

"Doesn't sound like we have much time left to talk." He noted as I caught the crook of his arm on the Kama blade and flipped him but he landed in a crouch too easily

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically as we both circled each other trying to land a hit on one another but I either blocked him or he blocked me...the jerk was good.

"Go for the green!" Mikey shouted before being punched by Bradford.

Suddenly the machine started beeping Donnie holding the wire cutter over the black. I saw it near the last one and Donnie said. "Eh why not" and cut the green wire I closed my eyes shielding my face….but nothing happened. I peeked open an eye and Donnie shouted "Guys Guys Mikey was right about something!"

"Wooh!" I cheered of course momentarily forgetting about Savas until he managed to punch me in the face.

"Keep your eyes on the prize" He said aiming a scissor kick but I blocked it with my wrists and grinned despite the bruise I felt forming on my cheek before using the curve of my Kama to flip him over.

"Took ya long enough" Leo said, hopefully they`d be ok.

"Aww worried about those freaks?" Savas asked.

"They`re my brothers Temai!" I said swearing the last part at him and ran forward managing to get a good angle and hit him in the jaw hard with the Kama blade`s flat and I saw his dark green eyes roll into his head before he landed. I stood there panting and from what I heard my brothers finished there fight too.

"You were worthy adversaries" Wow I was feeling too good to even note Leo`s lame speech. "But the fight is over lay down your weapons" He drew his sword forward.

"Never!" Xever shouted.

"You don`t have a choice you`ve lost"

"If I'm going down…" Bradford said and held his sword. "I`m taking you with me" and stabbed the machine in the side.

"NO!" Donnie said and we all stumbled back as the Mutagen poured down dragging the two away. We waited before jumping down looking at the machine that was now shut down.

"So to sum it all up we kicked the butts of the Kraang and Shredder`s top henchman while diffusing a bomb and saving the city" Leo said as I ran over giving Aka-Chan a hug then a fist bump.

"We rock!" I stated giving Donnie a high five.

"Yeah were not over confident" Raph said.

"Were just that good" Leo said with a wink and we all high three fived then started walking off to head to the lair I walked behind Raph getting ready to jump on his back for a forced piggy back ride when a voice caused us to freeze.

"You`re skills are impressive" We all turned looking at a man dressed in silver armor….were those gauntlets on his arms. "But they will not save you" Oh shell no no no no!

"Oh man do you think that`s the Shredder" Donnie asked.

Me Mikey and Leo were too shocked to talk "Well it`s definitely a Shredder" Raph said.

Savas was suddenly awake and bowed "Father I..."

"Later Savas we`ll discuss about your failure later." Wait did he just say father? Great just great. I shook my head snapping myself out of it glaring at the man staring to walk forward. "There is undoubtedly a fascinating story of how my old nemesis came to teach Ninjitsu to four mutant turtles and a little girl, perhaps I will let you live long enough to tell it" I was in a defensive stance as he talked taking my Kama`s out slightly in front of Donnie and Mikey. Leo had his swords out one in front of us and same with Raph`s Sai`s.

"You`re going to have to catch us first!" Leo said and I smirked…I almost forgot. "Mikey!" He had the last of them.

"So long sucka!" Mikey said and we stared at the ground…it was a normal egg. Donnie I think you put wax on an egg that wasn`t done yet. "Oops…alright that ones on me" Mikey said. Well there goes our last escape route.

Shredder suddenly walked forward the blades of his gauntlets forward and Raph ran forward with a battle cry striking with his Sai`s but was easily blocked each time metal clashing on metal until Shredder had him blocked and kicked him into the Wolf Hotel sign causing him to get electrocuted! "Raph!" Leo shouted before the Shredder stabbed down Leo barely dodging the side his eyes turning white and he swiped and struck with his swords blocking the attacks. Finally Shredder managed to kick him and Leo skidded back on the ground dropping his swords. "Leo!" Me and Donnie said Donnie running to Leo checking his head.

I ran towards the Shredder holding one arm up to block the blades arm and the other to strike. He used his knee to knock into my stomach then used his extra hand to slice down. I dodged to the side but a long cut hit my arm and I clutched it before I could think he punched me hard and I was sent crashing back. "Hana!" Donnie shouted and ran forward.

Aiming for a sweep under the Shredders legs which he leaped over Donnie aimed a stab but Shredder caught it hitting Donnie on the head with his own staff at first then punched him. Before he could stab down Mikey wrapped a Kusarigama chain around his arm. Shredder looked and with a grunt started spinning Mikey towards him before throwing him. As he rolled Mikey threw ninja stars before disappearing on the side of the building. I knew he was going to check on Raph but Shredder couldn`t know that. Shredder walked over to the edge of the building ready to attack. I got to my feet as Leo ran forward hitting Shredder with his swords knocking him to the right which I used for an under armed strike punching his left side and Donnie leaped up hitting him on the head. We stood there weapons out ready for Shredders next strike the adrenaline causing us to ignore any pain.

Leo leaped high up into the air and sent a downwards strike towards Shredder but he caught Leo and threw him before running forward. Leo blocked strikes as me and Donnie snuck up behind Shredder hitting him with our weapons…the end of Donnie `s Bō staff broke off and one of my Kama`s got stuck in the metal…..not good. He grabbed Donnie by the head me by the hair and threw us at Leo I landed on top of Leo Donnie landing on my back. We started getting up only to see Shredder pull out his blades but before he could try anything I heard a shout and saw Raph coming down from the sign his Sai`s out.

He aimed several punches and strikes but Shredder caught him and slammed him onto his back on the ground about to stab down Raph`s eyes widening when a chain wrapped around Shredders hand….YES GO MIKEY! Mikey back flipped off the building and used the hooked scythe part of his weapon to stick on one of the railings the Shredder stuck in the air. Mikey crouched a serious expression on his face as he looked I managed to get to my feet about to shout at my brothers to go while we had a chance when there was a battle cry.

I looked over and saw Shredder use his other hand to cut the W in half and it started heading towards Mikey. I couldn`t make three steps before I heard Mikey`s shout of fear and it landing on him. All of us gasped and ran forward lifting with our backs to hurry and get out baby brother out from under there it was heavy and I was terrified barely relieved when I saw Mikey crawl out unable to tell the damage as he looked up and I followed his gaze seeing the Shredder. We all got our weapons out and ready none of us in good position with partially broken weapons and bad wounds.

We all ran forward but he easily knocked us aside one by one I had several scratch marks on my armor and my skin with bruises now and I struggled to sit up when I heard Shredder say looming over me. "He lost his wife and his daughter and is now trying to replace them I see, perhaps I`ll have him experience the loss of another" I looked up eyes wide in fear and shock seeing a gauntlet aimed down at me and I held up my Kama but it broke in two places and I grunted as he kicked me back. Before he could attempt another attack on me that would have killed me Leo ran forward rage in his half awake state.

"Aniki..." I whispered and struggled to me knees watching Shredder slash a mark on Leo`s plastron which he clutched before being grabbed by the neck and slammed into the wall. He aimed a stab and I looked away too afraid of the results...only to not hear a squishing sound and looked back seeing Leo`s neck between the two claws. "Tell me where Splinter is and I promise your demise will be swift" I saw Leo`s usual brave face…..but I also knew he was afraid of the fact the sword was only a millimeter away from his throat.

There was suddenly a gasping sound and Leo was dropped, I turned seeing a mutated fish…that had Xevers voice! Me and my brothers helped Leo to his feet we were almost as startled as Shredder at seeing this. "Help me…" The voice gasped for air.

"What is this?" Shredder demanded.

Suddenly a dog formed one came up and we swiftly used the chance to escape I wrapped my arm around Mikey holding Leo`s hand as we jumped down swiftly and quietly going down the nearest Manhole just in time to here Shredder shout "NO!"

"There gone Father!"

We waited silently none of us daring to breath as they made frustrated searches with nothing only daring to move after 10 minutes. We leaned on each other for support as we headed to the lair slowly. My arm was still bleeding and I couldn`t seem to breathe right plus I felt a major pounding across my jaw bones and I saw my hands had several bruises one of my Kama`s gone the other one looking ready to fall apart. Raph seemed to be in the best condition with Leo second so they made sure we didn`t stumble on the way home or touch the sewer water to infect the wounds. I held Leo`s hand tightly and kept looking at Mikey worried he would vanish before my eyes like he almost did tonight. "Great job Aka-Chan" I whispered.

Mikey looked at me and Raph gave him a simple pat on the back before the silence continued. We arrived to see April there waiting tears obviously in her eyes. She gasped and ran over in shock. "What happened!"

"Shredder…." I muttered and April`s face paled she had heard the stories of Shredder. We split up and Mikey took rest on the arm chair of the couch he had several cracks on the back of his shell that would heal along with several bruises on the back of his arms on is head and the corner of his mouth. None of us could move so I doubted Donnie could even go into doctor mode. I sat on the bean bag chair staring at my hands still having blood on them from tying off my wound with one of the wrappings I had around my wrist.

Donnie was sitting on the couch looking at the distance and April had her knees tucked to her chest silent sobs coming from her. Leo was gone probably to tell Splinter what happened and Raph was leaning against the video game machine

Suddenly Leo came in a skid mark across his mask and slices on his shell where the Shredder managed to strike him…thankfully they would heal. The expression on his face showed what the rest of us felt…like failures, full of fear, depression and dark emotions those would scar eternally. I glanced at Donnie he had scratch marks covering him and a thin bruise across his right eye. Bruise and cuts were on his arms in the areas Shredder had grabbed him when he threw him his shell and the leather of his belt covered In scratches three small scratch marks on his cheek a red trickle down them like tears that he wiped away unnoticing.

I looked at April who hid her face in her arms…..we couldn`t save her dad that was the main mission and we failed it. I glanced at Raph he had burn and skid marks but he still had energy as he shoved the video game machine in anger then sat on the ground. Master Splinter came in worry for us in his gaze and I wished it was anger or something else, we didn`t deserve sympathy. "You were all very lucky" He said.

"I think we define that word differently sensei" Raph said.

"I think I would have rather been struck by lightning" I muttered.

"If you ever faced the Shredder and survived you are all very lucky to be alive"

"He was just so fast" Mikey said.

"It was like he was everywhere at once" Donnie said.

"He was like a shadow that could harm us but we couldn`t harm back" I explained.

"You were right about us being over-confident sensei there are some things we just aren`t ready for" Leo said bowing his head.

"Perhaps but that no longer matters, it is clear now that the shredder is not a problem that will go away so prepare you my children cause as of this moment we are at war" He said.

All of us were silent looking at him soon he said "Many challenges will be coming harder than before" He said. "But for now you need to treat your wounds

Donnie seemed to almost slap himself and got up hurrying slightly unsteadily out of the room…I saw tiny droplets of blood on his path. Donnie was back now in his doctor mode and headed over to Raph first since he was closest. Raph didn`t complain as Donnie checked him. He put cream on the worst of the burns wrapping them up so he had one bandage on his arm a couple on his leg and one on his forehead.

Splinter motioned for Leo to sit down and Leo nodded sitting in front of Mikey who was on the back of the couch still looking depressed the markings on the back of his shell and arms and legs made me want to hurl. Splinter headed forward borrowing a few supplies from Donnie starting to work on his eldest in silence. Leo had to get a special shell glue across his injuries and a wrap around the cut on the back of the knee that I didn`t notice. I glanced over and saw Raph was supporting Donnie who seemed to be exhausted. Donnie straightened himself "Sorry" He whispered.

"Just don`t overdo it" Raph said.

Donnie headed over and looked at my arm and Mikey. "I want to check to be sure Mikey doesn`t have a concussion and Hana needs stitches in her arm and probably a brace on her wrist or at least a better wrapping"

"Raphael help Donatello with Michelangelo then bring him back so I can assess his injuries I can handle Hana" Splinter said.

Raph and Donnie nodded Mikey got to his feet and almost fell but Raph caught him and they helped him into the lab April getting up and following. "An entire sign fell on his back because of what he did that saved Raph…you guys shouldn`t underestimate him" I said looking at Leo tiredly who looked at me in understanding.

Splinter unwrapped my arm and I looked away able to handle the pain but not looking at the needles. "Aniki…" I muttered.

"We`re safe now" Leo soothed holding my hand as I felt the needle go through my skin as Splinter started neatly stitching up my wound.

"You should apologize to Aka-Chan and Outoto later, they both did something amazing" I stated half lidded.

"I will…." Leo said and a look of guilt was in his eyes. I thought of the fact it took all four of us to lift the sign so Mikey could get out and looked towards the lab…it was too quiet in here.

Splinter finished wrapping my arm and started checking my other injuries one of my ribs were cracked so he started tying a bandage around it as I lifted the armor so he could get to it. I looked at my outfit and realized there were several slash marks on showing my belly button another one from my knee down. "…the outfit you guys made me" I said in sorrow.

"Donnie can fix it" Leo soothed.

Splinter then put butterfly bandages along a cut on my head that was throbbing before wrapping it up and finished by wrapping up my wrist tightly and soon Donnie came stumbling out saying "Mikey doesn`t have a concussion thank Kami" He said relieved all of us had been terrified over the sign board. We could have lost our baby brother. Raph came out soon after him a sleeping Mikey in his arms Mikey had a bandage around his head and a lot wrapped around the back of his arms and legs, April came last no injuries but sheer exhaustion and worry.

Of course Donnie chose this moment to collapse. Raph managed to hold him up using his free arm and Leo hurried forward. "Donnie!" I said and ran forward myself Splinter following with April looking ready to collapse.

We saw there was a giant cut on the back of his knee. But it wasn`t from blood loss it was from sheer exhaustion that he passed out was my guess. Splinter gently bent down and lifted him up and carried Donnie from the couch and started treating his wounds. I whimpered trembling and felt Leo`s arms around me and I hugged Leo tightly. He lifted me up and carried me to the couch I didn`t loosen my grip. I felt Raph`s hand on my head. April on my other side I glanced seeing she was watching Splinter treat Donnie we wrapped him up and looked at us all. "I`ll go make some tea" He said.

"Thank you sensei" Leo said.

"We almost lost one of our own several times" I muttered. "Mikey could have gotten crushed to death, Donnie almost impaled, Raph could have been electrocuted to death and you almost had your head taken off…." I said in whimpers.

"Shh Hana it`s ok were right here"

"We failed so badly we couldn`t save Aprils dad and we got beaten by the Shredder" I said.

"My daughter you are alive now for another day that you can be grateful for, you all stopped a bomb from the entire city and stopped Shredder`s three henchman you may not be ready for Oruko Saki but you have shown that one day you will be but it's a long way to go" Splinter said and I gratefully grabbed the cup of tea turning on Leo`s lap taking a sip feeling the familiar rich flavor go through me.

"But the Shredder has a son?" I whispered under my breath and none of them said anything.

"Looks like I have more homework to pick up for you" April said trying to lighten up the mood….it worked.

"AWW!" I groaned slamming my head back against Leo`s shell who said.

"Ow!"

"Oops sorry" I said with a sheepish grin.

"I doubt she`ll need to be away for more than a day" Splinter noted.

"What can`t you see I'm horribly wounded" I motioned towards my bruised body….though to be honest the worst was the wound on my arm and the cut on my forehead hidden by my hair and my wrist.

"Suck it up" Raph said and I stuck my tongue out.

"By the way if you three don't apologize to Mikey I will play hide and seek again" I threatened.

When I was 4 I had gotten so protective of Mikey for three days I managed to hide him away bringing him snacks and not telling my brothers were I had him…..Splinter knew and found it amusing. "I still don't know how you reached the ventilation shaft" Leo said shaking his head.

"I was always destined for ninja training and so was Mikey" I stated simply crossing my arms.

"Beat me in our next spar and I might consider agreeing" Raph said.

"One day!" I said shaking a finger at him.

We talked like that I saw April fell asleep partially snuggled up against Donnie unconsciously….oh this would be fun let Donnie wake up first please! I heard Raph snoring and glanced over to see him holding Mikey protectively his head on Leo`s shoulder as he slept.

Leo winked at me and gently managed to get Raph`s feet propped up at the end of the couch Mikey clinging to him now on top of him. I didn`t have room to lay down but now way was I leaving Leo`s lap. I glanced over seeing Master Splinter walk over gently putting a blanket on Raph and Mikey then April and Donnie putting the third one on me and I tried to tuck it around Leo with one arm since I didn`t want to stretch the stitches. I curled up my legs slightly and snuggled to Leo`s chest closing my eyes I had no dreams…that probably was good compared to the nightmares I would soon have from this incident.

**Wait Shredder having a son?! What insanity am I creating?! Why the heck am I using the name Savas?! YOU`LL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT XP**


	18. Interlude: Dark Thoughts and Dim Reality

It was the next night after our fight with Shredder I was carefully getting my pajamas on one armed with a little difficulty using a button up so I could get in and our of it easier. Today was so tense full of worried looks, Mikey tried to cheer us all up as usual but it was dull. Donny disappeared into his lab we all warned him to be careful since he had more stitches on his arms and knee then I did thankfully April had followed him to make sure he stayed cautious, Raph was at the punching bag and Leo meditated and me…I drew, I doodled on sides of my homework that I actually had finished when I was trying to distract myself from what had happened. I filled an empty notebook full of gruesome images that I couldn`t seem to stop drawing as they played over and over again. I sat on my bed and curled up one arm carefully on a pillow and closed my eyes trying to sleep.

Horrible images from the fight went through my mind Raph electrocuted so badly that his heart stopped he fell to the ground with me screaming my throat raw. Donny`s arm slashed off then stabbed through the stomach his plastron cracking off his brilliant eyes full of pain and blankness from agony and death the sweet intelligence gone. The sign so much heavier the only thing I could see of Mikey is a hand and blood running from underneath the sigh staining my boots. Leo`s head being sliced off in front of me watching it roll on the floor. Shredder standing in front of me all of my brothers blood on his claws as he bent down to kill me with me unable to move.

I woke up choking a scream grabbing a pillow and swiftly moved one of my arms using the pain to stop myself from escaping reality. Tears running down my eyes badly I was trembling so hard, I wanted to vomit….but I held it back. After I calmed down slightly I got up from bed grabbing my notebook to see if I could draw something more calming and headed out from my room trembling the cool air of the lair hitting me, we had heat on in our own rooms but the main room of the lair was always chillier then the rest of the lair due to us living underground. I reached the area and sat down trying not to panic.

I heard a crash and looked over seeing Donnie`s lab lights were on….he must have not left. I stood up and headed over opening the door and saw Donnie holding his head on his knees fear in his eyes, probably having dozed off and awoken from a nightmare. I ran over and put a hand on each shoulder looking him in the eyes. Seeing was reality for Donnie all of his thoughts were facts. If he had dozed off and any images of illusion happened it could make him crack so easily if he even thought for a millisecond it was real. "Outoto-daijobu-daijobu" I said over and over again whispering.

Letting Donnie closer into my arms trembling, I wanted to lift him up to the couch but my arm couldn`t handle it and I was trembling too badly too that I had to use Donnie to support myself. But I wasn`t the only one up, I heard footsteps and looked at Leo and he nodded and helped lift Donnie who was still in too much of a panicked state to do anything. I kept rubbing my hand down his shell though I wasn`t mentally stable at the moment. We all managed to the couch and Leo got Donnie down on it and I sat next to Donnie letting him clutch me tightly not caring of the pain of a cracked rib. Leo sat next to us and gently spoke to us in our fathers native tongue. _"We are safe we are safe"_ He said over and over again brushing my hair back then rubbing Donnie`s head.

I heard the words and knew the meaning but I couldn`t get them to sink in, my body refusing to stop trembling from the nightmares even if I should know I`m safe I didn't FEEL safe. Leo looked ready to go get tea when a scream caused us all to jump and panic more. It was Mikey! I was about to run to see if he was safe when Leo stopped us as if listening…ninja listen listen…I heard Raph`s bulky footsteps running and I both laughed and cried in relief just a nightmare we were all having those! I composed myself as I held Donnie whispering. "Aka-chan had a nightmare like you did were all safe" Why couldn't I believe my own lies for once?

We heard too sets of footsteps later and looked at Raph and Mikey both looked at us and didn`t say a word as they headed over. Mikey was wide eyed and lost looking at each of us over and over again. We all had touched his head at least 20 times to be sure he was still here and alive careful of the bruise. Donny seemed to relax more at seeing his brothers whispering words I didn`t understand to himself, probably a whole different language. They were safe they were safe…..Suddenly I heard the sound of thunder all my brothers jumped and I let out a tiny scream…that was it my breaking point I clutched Mikey tighter to my chest and whispered. "Not safe not safe not safe not safe not safe!"

Mikey seemed to panic at my state and so did Donnie both Leo and Raph patted my head trying to calm me down. Eventually Leo had to pull me to his lap and held me so close to his chest it hurt but it was working. More thunder was heard and I felt tear drops…those weren`t mine. I looked up seeing Leo who had a few tear lines down his face. I didn`t dare do anything trying to calm my breathing, I didn`t know how long we were like that holding each other from breaking until Master Splinter came in. He looked at us and hurried over, I remember drinking a relaxing tea and a blanket being put over me. A Japanese lullaby was sung and somehow my body relaxed. I couldn`t open my eyes soon enough and fell back to a dreamless sleep.

….

The nightmares kept coming and coming though we were all handling them better as our wounds faded not leaving a trace of what happened at least not any scars. I looked at my drawings now and asked Donny to burn them; he had one look and nodded doing so. We all were returning back to normal we couldn`t let us be our own enemy. The problem was we still were scared and we didn't realize just HOW scared we were to be honest..

**Daijobu: It`s ok.**

**Yeah so much angst I am that type of girl I think it would have taken them awhile to get out of a panicked state of mind so obviously I wanted to write this!**


	19. Fear is Thy Enemy: Are we ready?

**Another chapter up yay! The next one will be involving an OC I do not own so expect that!**

Third Person AMV

The four turtles and Hana were creeping around the city a thick layer of fog around making it harder to see their surroundings. They`re footsteps heard as they ran up to a wall crouching down Leo whispered to his siblings "Shredder could be anywhere stay frosty guys" Leo said as he peeked around the trash can.

"Leo that makes me in the mood for ice cream" Hana said as she crouched behind him. "You owe me a vanilla sundae later" She smirked at her elder brother as he glared at her.

"FYI frost cant accumulate unless it`s below freezing except during a process called…." Donnie started to say.

Raph rolled his eyes as Donnie talked and Mikey whispered to him "Maybe he`s got an off switch somewhere"

Raph smacked the back of Donnie`s head. "Ow!"

"Found it" Raph said with a smirk.

Mikey chuckled when a voice said "And I found four pathetic turtles and a little girl with only seconds to live"

"Wouldn`t want to be them" Mikey said.

"We are them!" Raph hissed as they all pulled out their weapons.

They all walked around cautiously turning in circles the only one not was Mikey who was walking slowly backwards swinging his Nunchucks when he was suddenly grabbed from behind with a small shout. Then he was pulled away by Splinter his Nunchuck skidding to the ground next to Donnie`s feet causing him to look down. "Mikey!" Donnie said shouted and ran forward with a cry raising his Bō Staff above his head.

Shredder stabbed forward bending the staff until it broke and flew free from Donnie`s arms before throwing him aside. "HEY YOU METALIZED JERK!" Hana shouted and ran forward slicing forward with her Kama`s towards his legs. Shredder lifted a leg up and slammed it into Hana`s back before spin kicking her to the side disappearing into the shadows with a scream.

"Raph take him down!" Leo shouted as the two ran forward. Raph leaped to the rooftops and Leo distracted him using his swords to block the punches before he was kicked away. Raph let out a battle cry both of his blades heading straight towards the shredder. But the blades were knocked away and the Shredder sent several painful punches to his chest sending Raph flying back. Leo chasing after him his hand held out but Raph disappeared into a giant hole. "NO!" Leo shouted.

Suddenly the area turned blood red and evil cackling was heard Leo turned and gasped seeing the shredder and crossed his arms as Shredder sliced his blades at him knocking Leo into the wall. He got on his elbows and knees fear evident in his eyes. "There is no place you can run, no place you can hide" He said running his blades against the wall. "Where I cannot find you" the Shredder said his eyes now glowing red. "You think you are ready to face me?" He demanded slashing as Leo screamed.

…

Splinter woke up with a small yell and carefully caught his breath. He got up and swiftly headed out of his room hearing Raph shout "Come on!"

"Where are you going?" Splinter demanded.

"Heading out for our evening patrol" Leo explained.

"There will be no patrol!" Splinter said.

"Sensei?" Leo asked turning to fully face him confused the same expression on his siblings faces.

"The last time you faced the Shredder you barely escaped with your lives"

"But sensei, next time we`ll be ready" Raph said.

"Yes" Splinter said and grabbed Raphael by the arm pulling him forward "Because you will stay down here until you are ready" He said holding Raphael`s arm painfully behind his back. "No Patrol, No Games, No rest" Splinter said Raph who was trying to hide the pain he was in made small grunts "Only training." Splinter said and threw Raphael at his siblings who caught him surprise in all of their gazes. "Starting now!" All of them stared at Splinter in surprise…or in Raph`s case slight fear.

…

Hana`s POV

I groaned as I walked through the hallways every step was like murder every moment I was home was training, training and….oh yeah training! We hardly slept in weeks and when we ate we were training along with it. I was the only one allowed topside and that was for school. I had been practicing all night for us all to get a tackle and flip move that Splinter wanted us to learn having to switch off. They still were practicing it when I left.

I supposed I was lucky I got sleep in between lunch breaks or dozing off in class, of course me being gone meant while the guys did spars Splinter gave me private lessons that I swore almost broke every bone in my body. I had a faint bruise on my forehead when I missed Raph`s flying kick when I was dozing off on my feet. I was about to head out the doors of the school dragging my feet when I heard someone heading towards me I flipped them on the ground in fear only to see it was a boy from my history class who looked at me in fear. "SORRY I JUST WANTED TO ASK IF YOU COULD LEND ME SOME NOTES!" He shouted before running away.

"Wow Hana you showed him" April said walking next to me.

"I`ve been a little stressed" I said rubbing my head. "Me and my brothers are stuck in the lair so we don't know Shredders next move"

"Actually I was going to ask you about that….ready to go undercover?"

Me and April walked side by side she was wearing a large green overcoat and I wore my gray one she held a box of pizza and I held the soda. "My brothers are going to kill me but I don't care. Donnie said Splinter was giving us a break so in other words I can take my time getting home from school" I said.

"Splinter's worked you guys hard"

"Yeah thanks for helping me win the argument about still going to school"

"Well it is true Shredder doesn`t know your identity and if he happened to notice a girl with a Japanese origin suddenly disappeared right after he attacked you it would raise a lot of suspicions" April said.

"True enough" I said and glanced at the bottom of the pizza box one more time before knocking on the door of the purple dragon's secret lair.

April coughed and said in a boyish voice "Hey did somebody here order a really delicious pizza"

"With soda" I said in my own boyish voice.

"No beat it" He said.

"You sure I mean the guy who paid on the phone gave me this address"

"You sure it wasn`t a block over we mess up a lot" I said.

"Ooh that pizza and drink yeah that`s ours." He said snatching them and closed the door.

Me and April smirked as April pressed the Teen Spy App on her phone that she had placed and listened as it said "Hey check it out free pizza"

"Isn't that from…"

"Doesn't matter" A third voice said.

"Got ya" We said and high fived we listened one ear bud each getting weird looks from people but when the leader Fong said something I gasped and April`s eyes widened.

"We need to tell them now" I said and we started running to the lair to warn my brothers and father of the danger about to hit us.

When we arrived I was about to run in when I heard Leo say "Raph Poko Noko Mai!"

Ok….maybe something important was happening but that move was something I had to watch. I peaked in watching Donnie, Mikey and Leo holding their arms up. It was not a fighting move anyone would recommend. I had once asked Master Splinter why we did it. He chuckled and said it was mainly for his own amusement. "Poko no way it`s bad enough Splinter`s driving us into the ground now you too?"

April looked at me a slight worried look at me and I sighed and nodded Leo was training us as hard as Splinter was in many ways. I thanked Donnie silently for sending me the warning text.

"We have to keep training because right now we don't stand a chance against shredder" I nodded sadly in agreement with my elder brother as April frowned.

"Yeah and he`s up there somewhere…." Aka-Chan you were freaking me out. "WAITING FOR US!" I jumped back knocking April over and I blushed.

"Sorry I'm a little spooked" I said.

"I can see" April noted and helped me onto my feet and we heard Donnie say. "I hate to say it but the fact that we`ve been laying low might be the only reason were still alive" I looked in and saw Mikey trembling….Aka-Chan don`t scare yourself like that!

"Exactly so until were ready we stay down here" Leo said

"Unfortunately that's not an option" April said coming out

"Unless you want to wind up as turtle soup" I said standing next to April as she held up her phone.

"Hana why are you back so….."

"Save the big brother moment for later Leo and go get sensei he`ll want to hear this" I explained.

We all headed to the front room me and April sitting down Mikey sitting on the back of the couch to my right Donnie standing to my right with Raph in front of me and April and Leo behind him Master Splinter watching from the distance. "We`re meeting Shredder tonight he said he`s got a plan to destroy the turtles and that girl"

"How? He doesn't even know where they are"

"He says there in the sewers somewhere and that`s all he needs to know to wipe them out" I watched my brothers look at each other a mixture of worry, thoughtfulness and anger in there gazes.

Splinter walked over saying "Our home is no longer safe, the Shredder must be stopped!" Wasn`t this the same guy that told us we weren`t ready to even be a thousand feet near where Shredder is?!

"How can we stop a plan we don`t even know?"

I looked over and saw Mikey with a water balloon and pouted he was doing pranks without me! Suddenly Leo had to be a spoil sport and threw a knife popping the water balloon in Mikey`s hand and he whimpered. "You`ll get him next time….how many did you get anyways?" I asked.

"Everyone except for you and Leo" Donnie said annoyed. Ooh Mikey`s been busy!

"We have to go topside and find out what there planning"

"Raphs right there`s no other way"

"Wait it`s day time" I noted.

"If we wait till nightfall it will be too late" Leo said.

"Wow am I hearing this from the right person?" I wondered and Leo glared at me while I held up my hands innocently.

"April you stay down here Hana I give you 10 seconds to get dressed and were heading out" Leo said.

I ran off and did what he said pulling something from my bag that I had April buy for me before putting my mask on and ran back. Donnie looked at my hand and said "Are you carrying make up?"

"I figured it would be a good idea to up my disguise a little"

"Or look like a clown either way works" Raph said.

"Guys lets go!" Leo said and we started running a great thing about being a ninja were masters at multitasking. I managed to get the dark maroon lipstick on with an eye roll from Raph and was starting on my mascara when we ran the rooftops (It`s harder than it looks!) When suddenly a water balloon struck the back of my head causing black smears.

"HA STRIKE THREE!" Mikey shouted.

"Oh Aka-Chan" I said innocently and Mikey looked at me and gulped. "GET BACK HERE!" I shouted and chased him across the rooftops.

"Guys focus!" Leo shouted.

I ignored him as I caught up to Mikey and tackled him "You want to apologize?" I asked.

"No"

"Should you?"

"Probably"

"Good enough" I said standing up and wiped my eyes off fixing my hair.

"What`s the point of this?" Raph asked.

"Like I said upping my disguise more" I noted.

"Will you guys be quiet were with in sight" Leo said motioning to the purple dragons we were following….were they heading into a church?

Leo motioned us to wait as he leaped down and looked around the corner before signaling us to follow. I leaped onto an air conditioner lightly before hitting the ground and walked silently so I was standing behind Leo. "This is the place" Leo whispered.

I held the back of his shell as I looked behind him….not because I was scared! Because…..I didn't want to fall over that`s it! We both crouched down slightly as Mikey nearly had to climb our backs to see over us I felt his fingers trembling. I heard Raph say behind me "Donnie your crowding me.

I glanced behind me HEY he Donnie was as close to him as Raph was to us jerk elder brother. "Sorry" Donnie whispered.

I heard a crashing sound and I tightened my grip on Leo`s arm and Mikey jumped accidently knocking his shell into Raph`s face and we all looked back Raph rubbing his chin as Mikey apologized "Sorry"

"It`s fine Mikey Raph deserved that" I noted.

Raph sent me a glare about to opinionate but Mikey obviously wasn`t finished "All that Splinter talk about how were not ready has me thinking….maybe were in over our heads"

Raph`s eyes turned white and he sent his fist down onto Mikey`s head…..I think he was more angry in Mikey`s doubt in all of them then just in himself. Ok I was pretty sure I was cutting the circulation in Leo`s arm no matter how muscled it is. I loosened my grip slightly and Leo simply shook his head before looking back at the argument so I tightened it again watching them. "You`re always in over your head" Raph said.

That was a true statement but still. Mikey rubbed his head "I`m saying now we all are!" He said . "And that scares me…"

Me too Aka-Chan "It`s ok to be scared Mikey" Leo said putting his free hand on Mikey`s shoulder "Raph is scared too" Wait huh?

"I am not scared." Raph said and peeked around the corner around Leo…was that nervousness? Suddenly Leo poked the back of his head and he let out a shout in fear then he made a turn around and cleared his throat. I looked at the petrified Mikey….ok it was not a good idea for the younger ones to know the elder ones were afraid that led to even more panic.

Raph growled at Leo and Leo chuckled and I peeked from behind Leo wondering if I should leave the spot of comfort or not when I heard a different type of snarling. I swiftly let go of Leo`s arm as we saw a giant mutant dog…last time I saw him he had been Bradford I`m pretty sure. "You should be" He snarled.

"Brad!" I shouted as my brothers each called out a different name.

"Look what I found four soon to be ex turtles and there human pet"

"I`m sure glad it`s ok for me to be scared" I heard Mikey say.

"You and me both" Donnie said.

"This is no time to panic" Leo said pulling out his swords.

We looked at the over towering giant dog. "How about now?" I asked.

"Ok maybe a little" Leo said as the rest of us pulled out our weapons.

He started walking forward dragging the spikes on the back of his hand across the ground. "He keeps getting taller!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Then I'll cut him down to size" Leo said and ran to the side aiming a strike that Brad easily stopped and he landed a giant punch almost hitting him and he leaped back…usually Leo wasn`t so….hesitant. "Lets, stick together on this one" He said.

We all leaped out of the way as the guy tried to punch us Raph letting out a battle cry as he aimed his Sai towards him but Brad blocked it with his hand. I let out a small battle cry and did a two way strike with my Kama`s that was supposed to go for the enemies head and hand…but I hesitated and it resulted in them both being blocked. Donnie ran forward and struck under Bradford`s chin knocking him back a little but he swiped at us which we avoided and Leo leaped forward, his two swords aiming for his head but Brad caught the swords between two fingers and punched up.

Leo swiftly swung himself out of the way. I was about to aim a strike for his open stomach when he wasn't looking when I heard something like a zip line and looked up seeing Mikey using his nunchucks chain to slide at rapid speed down a pole with a battle cry aiming a kick towards his head. Unfortunately he got kicked out of the way and crashed into Donnie. "This is hopeless!" Donnie said.

He was right!...but why did our attacks feel so…off? Like we weren't using full force, no way I always fought to my best ability except with the purple dragons so why wouldn`t I now? "Keep your head in the game!" Leo said.

We all leaped back as he sent another punch and Donnie said "I just want to keep my head on my body"

"I rather keep all my limbs too I suggest a retreat" I said.

Raph glared at me and said "Come on, what are we retreating for?" He ran forward aiming a punch but Brad punched him straight into the garbage.

"That" I said.

"That`s a good reason" Raph said pulling himself from the garbage.

"Mikey Smoke!" Leo said and Mikey started stumbling for the eggs he kept well hidden in his belt we all had an area where we kept ours. I kept mine in the stomach and chest area of my armor.

Mikey pulled out an egg smoke bomb but his hands were trembling and he played hot potato as he tried to regain his grip and he dropped it to the ground it made a tiny smoke sound….Donnie`s going to be up all night making more of those again. "What was that?!" Raph demanded.

"I`m stressed!" Mikey snapped "Excuse me if my aims a little off!"

We saw Brad get closer and I got in a defensive position in front of my younger and direct elder brother. "How hard is it to hit the ground?!" He demanded throwing it down. Only for it to hit a drain pipe I watched as Raph tried to grab it and it fell through the hole the sound of water splashing.

"Great job Raph so much better then Mikey" I said sarcastically.

"Not so easy is it?!" Mikey demanded.

"Oh will you guys just….." Leo said his eyes turning white as he pulled out his out smoke bomb and threw it to the ground we swiftly headed to the rooftops running as fast as we could so by the time the smoke cleared we were gone.

Leo reached man hole first…damn we were going the water way again! We all leaped down and I climbed onto Leo`s back as he swum us back and we all stayed silent as we sat down around the couch. Me drying my hair off with a towel uncaringly Raph sitting with his feet against my back, Mikey lying on his stomach next to me tracing the smudge on the floor. Donnie next to him on his laptop and Leo sitting by him his head bent down. I saw Master Splinter come in and I let the towel fall to my neck bowing my head down as Leo said. "We couldn`t take him" Leo said.

"We hardly made a scratch" I muttered feeling Raph`s feet lower from my back to resting on my sides.

"Dogpound was just too powerful" Oh a new name….I didn`t have the energy to find that adorable or funny.

"Dogpound?" Leo asked.

"What? Cause he`s a dog and he pounded us into the…"

"We get it" Leo said. I wondered absently why he bothered asking in the first place he then bowed his head down. "I don't see how we can get close to that meeting now."

"Maybe we just need to find a new place to hide…" Donnie said and turned his laptop so we could see an advertisement of Florida. "I heard the sewers in Florida are nice this time of year"

"Maybe I can get a tan" I added half heartedly.

April who had come in with Splinter sat next to Donnie and closed his laptop and said. "NO I'm not letting you guys give up" She said and stood up. "I`ll spy on the Kraang"

"No way!" Raph said.

"Nuh uh" Mikey said with an arms crossed

"You can't" Donnie exclaimed

"Forget it" Leo said.

"You`re insane" I stated.

"Absolutely not" Master Splinter said.

April looked annoyed before saying "I can do this, you`ve been training me to be a Kunoichi!"

"For a few weeks!"

"Yeah wait 15 more years before you go on missions" I muttered and April glared at me before continuing.

"What choice do we have? Shredders going to attack your home and we need to find out how, and I'm the only one that can do it" April said pointing at herself.

We all glanced at each other sadly she was right, even if I went with her they might recognize me from one small mistake. April had a satisfied look on her face and I sighed. "I`ll get the disguise"

…

We were on the rooftops watching April as she carried a pizza up to the doorsteps of the church I stood crouched by Raph while Mikey stood behind me. "I don`t like this" Donnie said.

"Me either, giving the enemy a free pizza pshh, never a good idea"

"No kidding we should steal food from them" I responded but my brothers were obviously not in the mood for or usual banter so we just went quiet and watched.

She knocked on the door and I watched it crack open and her talking…only for it to be slammed shut and she ran around to the alleyway and soon we got a call from her on April`s phone. "Looks like the foot clan are smarter than the purple dragons"

"They`d almost have to be wouldn`t they" Leo muttered into the phone I watched his gaze darken as he said trying to keep his voice light. "Thanks April, you did your best" We all sat there in silence the sound of the clock chiming.

"At least we still got the pizza" Mikey said and I was about to suggest we tried Chinese food with me serving it when April talked again.

"Oh I`m not done yet" She said.

"Wait…what is she doing?!" Donnie demanded as we watched her throw the pizza away…..hey don`t waste my money! She pulled her hood down and started walking around the side of the building.

"Not the pizza! She`s gone rogue" Mikey muttered.

"We can get it back later" I whispered to him.

We watched April knock on the door to the house next door….oh she isn`t please tell me she isn`t! "She`s so cool" Donnie admired his eyes widening as we watched her climb out the window of the building and climbing up the fire escape.

"I thought we agreed only when I was with her" I muttered.

"Wait you showed her this?!" Leo demanded.

"One time!" I exclaimed, actually three times but I wasn't going to admit that.

We watched April leap from one building to another though her jump went short and she had to grab onto the ledge. I helped Raph hold back Donnie watching her pull herself up before she escaped into the church building. We all looked at Leo`s phone and waited and we listened as it said "The chemical is extremely rare….so you will not have another chance."

"Chemical?" Raph said causing me to miss some words. "What chemical?!"

Leo shrugged and Donnie said "How about we listen and find out?" Donnie whispered.

"How about I break my shell on your knee?!" Raph demanded and me and Mikey ducked behind as we saw sparks coming out of there eyes.

"How about you two shut it for a minute so we can hear Shredder`s evil plan?!" Leo demanded.

"Ow right in my ear!" I said as Leo shouted.

"Which will destroy them once and for all…now go"

"We missed it! Oh great nice going guys" Leo said.

"Blame Raph" I said and he slapped the back of my head. "Ow!"

"We got to get April out!" Donnie said running forward about to jump to the other building when Leo grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No if we rush in there we put her in risk, we wait"

"Are you sure April`s pretty stubborn." I noted.

"Can`t be as bad as you." Raph said.

Oh yeah? Suddenly I heard on the phone "I`m gonna hitch a ride see where they go" …April don`t prove me right!

"No you`ve done enough now get out of there!" Leo said I watched and saw Dogpound turn..

"Leo you`re voice is too loud!" I hissed.

We heard a growl on the phone and Leo said "Bradford heard you April run!" Leo shouted.

We all jumped down the fire escapes trying to hurry but we just barely watched as they drove by. "No! were too late!" Donnie exclaimed.

Leo pulled out his phone and shouted "April, April are you there?!"

"She`s not going to answer Leo what do we do?" Donnie asked.

I looked at Leo wide eyed "Leo she shouldn`t have been caught in the first place who knows what they could do to her!" I exclaimed starting to panic.

"We`ve got to get April out of that van….but..but Dogpounds in there and we`re not ready to fight that guy ah Splinter was right! We should have stayed below!"

I felt mine and most of my brothers anxieties go up with Leo`s he was the leader he was supposed to know what to do! If he panicked and the rest of us were panicked then what could we do?! "I can't believe I'm going to say this"….why did Raph become the calm one. "Get it together captain you're our leader so act like one!" Raph said….oh my god that was space heroes! Raph was quoting Space Heroes!

"You`re right Raph, that was the anxiety ray talking" Leo said with a smirk I so knew which episode they were talking about.

"That`s it? You`re not going to slap yourself?" Glad those two could joke around now.

"Pshh" Leo said. "Let`s save April."

"And our home" Raph said.

"But we`ll never catch him on foot!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Where not going on foot" Leo said….he sounded smug both him and Raph seemed different then they have for the past few weeks I wonder why.

…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE NONE OF YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THE GO CART!" I exclaimed as I rode the cart wearing a pink helmet on my head with a white skull on it and darker pink lenses that went over my eyes and mask. I was in the middle section with Leo driving on the upper right, Raph on the upper left. Donnie on the back right and Mikey on the back left.

Speaking of Mikey. "This is rad!"

"It`s not a go cart and it`s not ready….wah!" Donnie shouted as Leo made a sharp turn and I cackled in delight.

"This thing is awesome!" Mikey shouted. "Does it have a radio?!"

"Or cup holders?!" I asked.

"NO IT DOES NOT HAVE A RADIO…AND WHY WOULD I PUT CUP HOLDERS?" I shrugged and Donnie continued to yell "I`m telling you it`s not ready"

Leo accelerated the speed and said "Look`s ready to me….woah" The steering wheel came momentarily off but it went back on.

"Besides that" I noted.

"Ok don't pull on that and we`ll be fine" Leo said.

"Why cant I drive?" I whined.

"Cause you suck at guessing numbers" Raph said.

"Shut up…" I said and leaned forward….my seat belt snapped off and I whistled innocently as Donnie glared.

Leo turned and we saw Dog pound with the van next to him riding the tanker Leo was going to have to turn soon when Leo said. "Raph get ready" Leo said.

"For what?!" Raph demanded.

"This!" Leo said and suddenly the part that attached Mikey and Raph to use disconnected.

"Woah!" Raph shouted.

Leo started swerving and I grinned since my seat belt wasn`t on and stood up pulling one of my Kama`s out so I could swipe at the drivers window and broke the glass I heard Mikey laughing over on the other side and Donnie pulled me back in my seat. "That was awesome!" I shouted.

"LEO!" Raph shouted. "You could have been a little more specific!"

"Where`s the fun in that?" Leo asked speeding ahead. "Get ready" Leo said.

"Chlorosulfonic Acid" Donnie said.

"Ow I'm not getting a good grade in chemistry Donnie." I said.

"Leo I think I figured out Shredders plan!" I turned to look at my genius little brother. "That acid reacts violently with water!"

"So if he dumps it in the sewers?" Leo asked.

"It will all be incinerated in seconds including the lair!"

"And Splinter!" Leo

"Great now I have another reason to be grateful Raph has such a loud mouth" I muttered.

"We`ve got to stop them" Leo said determined as we followed them the van made a right turn while the truck remained driving ahead. "Donnie you and Raph stay with the van."

"Mikey and Hana you`re with me, we have to stop that tanker!" Wait I could understand how I could go but there`s a slight problem.

"Uh if you haven`t noticed I'm stuck with Raph" Mikey said.

"Which I wish upon no soul" I quoted.

"No problem" Raph said…oh boy.

"Woah!" Mikey shouted as Raph let his part of the cart slide behind.

"Well that was fun" Raph said.

"Told ya! Hana left lever" Leo said as he pulled the level to let me and Donnie go.

"Shell yeah! go save your girlfriend!" I shouted pulling the level before Donnie could shout at me I was grateful for those driving turtorals now as I revved up the vehicle and hurried so I was driving on Leo`s other side speeding ahead of them. "I`ll try to cut them off!" I shouted driving faster.

I heard Leo said. "Mikey let`s try to slow this thing down fire grappling hooks!" I looked to the side to see two ropes just hanging there I swore I sweat dropped.

"Donnie did say they weren`t ready!" Mikey said

"I know!" I heard Leo shout back and I struggled to get faster ahead of the truck but Dogpound swiped at my head forcing me back and I gritted my teeth. "Move it dog breath!" I exclaimed in annoyance ducking as I finally managed to get ahead and swiftly drove ahead and moved the car to the side effectively cutting off the truck as it swerved to the side I leaped off the car as it broke into pieces...definitely not ready.

I ran forward and saved myself from a strike the foot ninja aimed at me with one Kama easily using the curved part to sweep his legs from under him and leaped on his back as I ran forward Leo fighting with DogPound as Mikey got to his feet. He got knocked back but before Dogpound could swipe at Leo I leaped from behind and aimed my elbow at his head slashing my kama. He blocked it with the rock like substance on his arms and I landed in a crouch leaping forward again only to get kicked into Leo. I heard the shout "Wah!" and Mikey effectively kicked Dogpound in the head then used the flag pole to attempt another one.

Dogpound swiped him aside and I ran forward with a shout crossing my arms as I tried to slice an X onto his chest but he jumped back and elbowed me aside and when Leo came with his twin swords he landed right next to me. Leo swiftly dropped a smoke bomb and grabbed mine and Mikey`s arms helping us to the top of the building. I rubbed my sore back looking over and saw the ninja I just knocked out back up and grabbing a hose from the truck.. "Don't let him dump that acid!" Leo said as Dogpound came swiping at us.

Mikey fell back grabbing the building edge and leaped so he could get past Dogpound as me and Leo distracted him. Unfortunately it didn`t work as Dogpound looked seeing Mikey beat up the foot ninja. He turned about to head towards him when me and Leo leaped forward aiming out strikes at his unprotected back but were knocked back into the wall easily. I landed on my butt but Leo was smart and used the momentum to sweep over Dogpound as he swiped a car. I ran forward aiming a slice at his legs while Leo got his head. Leo was thrown knocked into Mikey…..and I forgot that his leg would be thicker than the curve of his kama`s and I didn't hit hard enough to stab through his leg. He sent me flying into Leo with a sidekick and we groaned.

But swiftly moved out of the way as he came forward Leo aimed a few strikes but Dogpound managed to grab his first arm then his second forcing the blade to fall into the vehicle a strange green acid flowing through it. I helped Mikey to his feet and we panted watching Leo kick Dogpound and escape the green substance flowing like a waterfall now. "What Donnie say about this stuff?" Leo asked.

"Uh that it makes the sewers go boom?" I suggested.

Leo`s eyes widened and he turned towards Mikey….dang it a second later and Mikey would have had it! "Mikey throw the water balloon!"

"Uh…what water balloon?" Mikey said a hand behind his back.

"The one you were going to hit me with!"

"Dude your are good"

"Predict the lottery for me next time" I said as Mikey threw the balloon and Leo grabbed my arm and shoved me into Mikey before shoving us out of the way as an explosion happened sending us flying off of our feet but thankfully behind an overturned car.

We stood up me on Mikey`s other side trying not to grin as Leo said "Nice shot Mike…." Mikey threw a water balloon hitting him straight on the head.

"For the win!"

"Booyakasha!" I shouted and we high fived.

"You had two? Where do you keep them?!" Leo asked in shock.

"A prankster never tells his secrets" Mikey said.

I patted Mikey`s head "He learned from the pro"

Suddenly Donnie and Raph came forward both of them smiling looking as happy as we are. "Ah looks like we missed the fireworks" Raph said.

"Nah you didn`t miss too much" I said and laughed Donnie grabbed Mikey in a headlock making him laugh.

"Donnie the Go-Kart worked great nice job" Leo said.

"Thanks Leo" Donnie said and let Mikey go I counted behind his back on my fingers making it to 0 as he said in annoyance. "And it`s a patrol buggy"

"How`s April?" I asked.

"Great! She had to head home after her aunt called" Donnie said.

"I`ll talk to her at school tomorrow" I grinned we won a fight against Dogpound! I felt my nervousness gone I felt so light….Maybe April was right and stress was holding me back. "Come on Mikey let`s go get some pizza!" I said.

Me and Mikey ran off hearing Raph shout "You better not eat all of it!"

"You better be home when we get there then!" I shouted.

…

I set the pizza box on the floor as Mikey said. "Nothing says victory like the sweet taste of pizza" Mikey said as we each grabbed a slice I took a big bite sitting next to Donnie on the couch.

Suddenly Donnie sniffed….oh god I forgot how picky Donnie was. "This pizza smells kinda funky where`d you two get it?"

"Garbage" I said and Mikey clarified.

"It`s the one April threw out" All my brothers suddenly dropped there pizza and started gagging spitting it out.

"You guys are so picky!" I said and Donnie smacked the piece out of my hand.

"What we live in a sewer now your clean freaks?" Mikey demanded he was correct. "More for me" He said swiping up a couple of pieces in his mouth.

"Oh so he gets to…" I started to say but Donnie covered my mouth.

They all started glaring at Mikey and I was ready to leap forward and snatch another piece when I heard Splinter say, "My children" We turned looking to see Master Splinter. "I owe you my gratitude, an an apology"

"An apology?" Leo asked standing up.

Huh? Why he`s been helping us train for the past few weeks maybe a little mercilessly but not without a good reason. We stood up looking at him as he said "Fear clouded your minds, however it was not the Shredder who fueled that fear but me, you overcame that fear and performed admirably no training today!" It was night time still but I got what he meant and it was awesome!

"Oh yeah!" I shouted and leaped up onto the back of the couch high three-fiving Leo grinning

"Unless Michelangelo throws that balloon" Oh boy Aka-chan that would have been good in sensei didn`t have that weird force thing. We all turned and looked at Mikey who was ready to throw the blue water balloon at Master Splinter.

He straightened with an embarrassed look "You are so going to get it!" Raph shouted as all three tackled Mikey before he could get away.

"Nooo!" Mikey shouted.

I walked over to the pizza box grabbing a slice of garbage pizza about to take a bite when Master Splinter gently gave me a look and I sighed dropping it. "Hey Master Splinter" I said and he looked over.

"Yes Hana?"

"Does this mean I get to miss a day of school?" I asked hopefully.

"Sadly no Hana"

"Ugh why did I agree to go?!" I moaned.

Splinter chuckled and patted my head "Even though you have a heart of a Kunoichi and of your turtle brothers you still are human it`s understandable why" He said.

I looked over to see Raph and Donnie efficiently pinning Mikey while Leo stood up cracking his fingers…..oh god this could last hours. I was not saving Aka-Chan this time sadly because I wouldn't dare even try it…and a little revenge for earlier. "But why now? Before I was just content with my brothers and small visits with Paul now I keep wanting to spend more time away from my brothers…." I said thinking of the fact before this I would be gone for most of the day only spending a few hours with them.

"Hana you enjoy the fact of sunlight and freedom, your brothers despite their protectiveness understand this" I heard Mikey laughing uncontrollably begging Leo to stop who I guessed just hit a very sensitive spot.

"But it`s not fair for them" I muttered.

"They explore late into the night with and without you Hana they feel no envy for you going during the day if I recall they sometimes send you back early on school nights correct?" Splinter asked.

That happened two or three times but yes, Leo had sent me back home when Donnie reminded him of the time and Raph and Mikey always made fun of me for it. I always got revenge by eating the last of the pizza...ok I saved a slice for Aka-Chan but still! "True" I muttered.

"And you all get equal amounts of training" He noted.

"Another truth"

"And your brothers are always able to sneak up on you"

"Tha…..wait" I realized it wasn't Sensei who said that but Raph who lifted me up over his shoulder. "Gah put me down!" I shouted squirming.

"Sorry sis but it`s celebration time oh wait….." Raph bowed and said "May I borrow her?"

"I am not a toy!"

Splinter chuckled "Yes but try not to break her she has school in the morning"

"Hai sensei" Raph said and still ignored my shouts in protest as he carried me over to where Mikey was on the ground pinned by Donnie sitting on his shell he was too out of breath to try anything though if he even twitched Donnie was ready to give him another onslaught. I was dropped on my butt.

"Ow" I muttered.

"Oh don't be such a baby" Raph said.

I pouted pretending to be upset and crawled behind Leo. "Aniki, Onee-tan is being mwean to me!" I wailed.

Leo chuckled at my attempt "And she`s supposed to be older?" Donnie wondered.

I looked at the ground realizing that none of them had popped the water balloon and swiftly grabbed it hiding it only Mikey seeing what was going on and he grinned….now who to pick as my targ….wait I looked at Mikey who held up 2 fingers…ah he had two more. I pointed at Raph saying he was my target before continuing to talk. "Well yes because I'm an awesome older sibling compared to these two" I said pointing with my thumbs.

"Hey!" They protested.

"….Like for example teaching the aka-chan how to escape now Mikey!" I shouted throwing a wa terballoon into Raph`s face and he hit Donnie and Leo with it all of them blinded Mikey got up and I pushed him along as we ran hearing the angry shouts of my brothers. "Hurry Mikey!" I said when I tripped over a chair.

"Hana!" Mikey said dramatically.

"Save yourself!" I called.

"Ok" Mikey said running away.

"What I wasn`t serious come back here!" I exclaimed when I saw three shadows surrounding me. "Oh sewer grapes" I said staring at them.

**Oh Mikey never leave a soldier behind! Sorry if this one seems less energetic but it will pick up the pace soon I swear! **


	20. Keep it hidden? My new friend Nicole

**Hi pplz! So new chapter up I'm introducing two character`s from Littlebabyturtlelove so go read her stories if you want to learn the origin. **

**I do not own Nicole or Jeremy and I definitely don't own the turtles (Who only appear in this chapter by name)**

It was lunch time and I was talking to April who was telling me I was going to have lunch alone today."Sorry Hana I need to study with Irma all during lunch will you be ok?" April asked...what was I four?

"Don't worry April I'll be fine." I said "Remember to write me something good in your will from being bored to death by Irma's constant talking" I noted, Irma was very annoying in my opinion and April knew that I thought so, so she tended to keep us separated when she could.

She smacked me with a magazine and I laughed ducking under it heading to the backyard area of the school…I sat in April and my usual spot when I decided to sketch, my latest creation was a mixture of my brothers and my weapons stacked on top of each other, I was just starting to shade when a voice next to me exclaimed "SON OF A GUN GIRL! YOU GOT SOME TALENT!"

I fell off the bench in surprise mentally cursing my kunoichi skills for not noticing that, when I turned to see a girl with copperish brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with choppy mismatched bangs on her forehead. She had goggles around her neck and wore a green jumpsuit that had a few grease stains here and there that I recognized from Donnie working in the lab, she made me think of a female mixture between Mikey and Donnie...I didn't quite know if that was good or bad.

Though the fact she snuck up on me made me realize how unaware I was of my surroundings. Ok note to myself never tell my brothers that she managed to sneak up on me. "Thanks" I said as if my ears weren't almost bleeding.

"You got some serious talent, you know that?" The girl beamed, slightly nudging me over to sit next to me and I moved so she could. "And I mean talent. Like, you've got super hero talent. I can only draw stick figures, really bad looking stick figures."

I blinked at this girl and said like the idiot I am until getting back into reality and grinned "Really?! Sweet! I'm Hannah by the way" I said deciding I liked this girl and I only knew her for 5 seconds.

Slapping her hand against mine Nicole returned the handshake. "Nice to meet ya Hannah, Name's Nicole. Nicole Carter." she smirked.

"Carter huh" I said swearing I heard that last name before. This girl was weird and prone to danger, I liked that. I picked up a piece of what looked to be a vegetable and bit into it eating it saying "So what's a nice gal like you doing stalking me?" I asked jokingly.

I knew that for the past few weeks I had looked like a walking disaster due to stress, people had avoided me so I guess a change in attitude does change things….it made me wonder if I got Leo to be less of a pain in the butt and Raph to relax more that I would be more willing to partner up for training sessions.

"I prefer the term, following discretely." Nicole lifted her finger up in a 'matter of factly' way that made me want to laugh. "I'm sort of drawn towards the type of crowds that seem to be under the radar. Like you, Ms. Invisible. Any time I see you, you're either talking with that O'Neil girl, or by your lonesome. Not much of a lifestyle if ya ask me." Nicole said as she leaned back against the table.

That was very...true sad to say. But I couldn't really become that popular due to the fact I'm a kunoichi but if someone saw my under the radar that wasn't bright...another secret to keep. "Well I'm not exactly one for crowds" I said...oh that was a lame excuse and I knew it.

Nicole snorted but it looked like she bought my excuse. "Ha-ha, its cool. I wouldn't say I belong to any certain crowd either." she cackled. "I'm one of those... individuals who haven't found a path yet. Or at least, that is what my teachers say. I think they are just jealous because don't live by the rules society placed for me." getting up from her chair, Nicole plopped down on the table, sprawling out onto it.

"Cause like, what is the point of being normal?" Nicole made a funny face before flipping off the table, landing in a trash can I gave her 8 points for the flip but minus 2 for the landing. "Aww man." she pouted. "OH!' she perked up when she found an un-eaten orange."LUCKY!" she cheered as she began to peel the orange, not bothering to get out of the trash.

I watched her wondering if this was another Rockwell and she could just flat out read my mind that is until I saw the orange. "Hey split that with me" I said giving my puppy dog look that I tried to copy from Mikey.

Nicole cackled as she split the orange in half and tossed it over to me. "You seem like a cool cat Hannah. I like ya." Nicole nodded in approval as I caught it and peeled a slice popping it into my mouth.

"I could say the same about you" I noted then looked at my notebook I didn't draw any of my brothers in it so I decided it was alright for her to look at it and tossed it to her. "Here you can look at it" I said with a smirk. "You can be a critic"

"Oh dude! Sweet potatoes!" Nicole exclaimed as she crawled out of the trashcan, her foot catching on the edge. Frowning when the trash can tipped over, she stared at it. Looking around to make sure no teacher saw her, she smirked and moved back to the table. Opening the sketchbook, she began to slowly go through her, a bright smile on her face. She definitely was no ninja that's for certain and it was great to get a new opinion on my drawings.

I watched her snacking on the food…half of the food here was inedible according to April since she had made me give up half my lunch many times; 37 cases of food poisoning and they get over protective geesh.

I watched her unable to help but to grin at seeing someone look at my work. My brothers and my father always complimented them but they were family it was great to meet someone else who was a total stranger admire it.

I was about to ask her if she liked the one I got of a kid spray painting a brick wall when I stopped staring. It was Eren! He was walking by when he looked at me and I swore my whole world froze. He walked over and said "Hey Hannah you're looking a lot better"

"H-h-hi" I said and bit my tongue for how stupid I sounded!

"Oh. Eren." Nicole said looking bored and looked back at the sketch book...was I the only one that reacted like this? Shell that was really bad if I was…where there was something I inherited from Donnie apparently.

Reaching into her bag, Nicole pulled out a notebook and a pen. Placing the pen in her mouth, she chewed on the end, opening her notebook, keeping her eyes locked on the sketchpad. "Dude what... how in the world can you draw this good? This is like... beyond good!" Oh my gosh if my face was any redder I might as well be wearing Raph`s mask.

Eren looked over at Nicole then back at me "A girl of many talents I see Hannah" He said and rubbed my head. "Catch ya later"

I watched him leave my face still red from watching him muttering. "Thank you" Now in a dazed state.

Nicole snorted a bit at the sight. Pausing, she looked from me, then to Eren who was walking away, then back to me. "Oh girl, no. Don't tell me. Don't tell me you actually got a thing for that guy." she pointed to Eren.

I snapped out of my daze and looked at Nicole...again?! Dang it I was a Kunoichi a master at hiding my emotions! I swear I think 13 years of training just went down the drain. "Um...maybe" I said wondering how she would react, even April didn't know about the crush yet and this girl I just met does? Well I guess she was born under a lucky star it was an expression my father used when describing Aka-Chan it meant that they were really lucky despite the worst circumstances.

Blinking a few times, resting her cheek against her hand, Nicole smirked at me. "Well, good luck honey. I wish you the best of luck in your search for romance!" she took out a tissue and waved it at me. Pausing, Nicole scribbled something down in her notepad. Looking over what she just wrote, she nodded to herself. "Hey, quick question. Answer it honestly though. If you got your hands on a flying skateboard, what would you do with it?" Nicole pointed her pen at Hannah.

I watched her...what was with that expression does she think I don't stand a chance, of course before I could think of something smart to reply to that she changed the subject. A flying skateboard, dude I should have Donnie make that for me! I managed to keep a calm face as I said "Ride it" That was the obvious answer right?

"Wrong!" Nicole jumped to stand on top of the table startling me as she pointed her finger down at me. "You don't simply 'ride' it! You fly with it! You soar high into the sky like a bird!" Nicole held her arms out like she was flying and twirled.

I watched her with a grin, "I'd air shred it then" I said correcting myself.

Nicole clapped. "A much better reply! I approve!" she grinned.

"Psh of course it's a good idea it's from me" I said about to continue about the idea when the bell rang. "Oh great more of my teacher yelling at me" I said remembering my next class and stood up.

Groaning in protest, Nicole sunk deeper into the trash can.

"NICOLE CATER!" A furious teacher suddenly screamed. "Get out of the trash can this instant!"  
"Oops! It's the coppers! Gotta jet!" Pulls out what looks like a stick and pushes herself and the trash can away like a boat, feeling for the door. The teacher stormed after her, practically growling from rage.

I watched Nicole wondering if she was going to try to run out of the trash can since the teacher could run if she wanted to, oh now I remember a teacher once told me I was almost Carter's level as a trouble maker; so that was my opponent. I grinned humming to myself as I headed to my computer tech. Of course over the class period I started to think.

By gym I was changing clothes and heard the girls behind me say whispering. "Guess whatever Hannah was upset about is gone."

"No kidding I almost got my head taken off by the basketball she threw last class."

I frowned realizing how much attention I drew to myself and was grateful we were doing jogging in gym to help me clear my head. _Come on Hana you know you can't be so social you have April isn't that enough? _I thought to myself.

I kept this thought through the rest of my classes, even art the teacher having asked me a couple of times if I was alright and I reassured him that I was.

I stood outside the door where in a minute Nicole should be leaving. I had no idea what to do my brothers might think it's dangerous for me to have a friend besides April.  
I didn't want to risk my family or worry them we just were recovering from weeks of balled up stress and terror...but she had my notebook and complimented my drawings. I banged my head against the locker right as the bell rang ignoring the stares of kids coming out of the classroom.

"I AM THE NIGHT!" Nicole screamed slamming the classroom door open and leaping out and I tried to not laugh hearing this...Aka-Chan would love this girl.  
"Nicole Cater! Inside voices!" the teacher snapped.

"Leave me be leech!" Nicole hissed at her teacher before sliding towards her locker. Instead of putting in her combination, she slammed her fist against the edge of it a few times, and the locker magically swung open. Beaming, she reached in to grab her stuff.

I watched her as she did so Nicole reminded me way too much of my younger brother Donnie. Maybe that's why I couldn't seem to give her the ninja death glare to scare her away because she was a mixture of my two younger brothers...I walked over forgetting to be loud and noticeable as I tapped her shoulder.

"Ah!" Nicole jumped back, striking a weird pose, wiggling her fingers at me in some weird form of a 'warning sign' though I could easily knock her off balance. Seeing that it was me though, she relaxed. "oh. Hannah Banana!" she beamed. "Ya snuck up on me there" she laughed.

"You just don't pay attention to your..." I was about to try to cover the fact of how I managed to do that when I heard the nickname, "Hannah Banana?" I asked.

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, it rhymes." she said bluntly.

I gave Nicole a forehead flick "No nicknames from you missy" I declared because Hannah Banana seriously?!

Nicole laughed; rubbing her forehead oops did that too hard. "You're no fun." she giggled, rubbing her forehead, which had left a mark oops. Looking at it, puzzled, she shrugged. "Anyway, here is your book back." she reached into her bag to pull out my sketchbook that I gently grabbed. I held it with a smile. "Thanks not many people besides April showed any interest" I said. Not counting my own family of course but I was keeping that topic faaar away.

This was the deciding point push her away or attempt a friendship...what do I do? Even though I did this 1 minute ago I yet again slammed my head against a locker pretty sure a red mark was on my forehead by now.

Nicole stared at me; tilting her head. "...hah! You know, if you want to beat up that locker, there are much easier ways to do it. Like, you can get a bat. Or a sledge hammer. Oh! Maybe even a miniature bomb. Like a pipe bomb! But the school might not be too happy with that." she frowned in contemplation.

I wasn't going to tell her I could easily destroy the locker with my hands instead I said. "Sorry I have iditousidous it caused me to do this" I remembered Donnie's old joke about that.

I looked over and saw April who smirked and walked over...oh sewer bunnies what was she planning? "Hey Hannah I was just going to tell you your brothers weren't going to be home and I need to be somewhere so...oh I'm sorry to interrupt is this your friend?" April asked.

OH NOW SHE BECOMES A GOOD LIAR?! I was so getting revenge later. "Hey April." Nicole beamed, waving at her. "Don't ya worry, ya weren't interuptin' anything too important."

"Hey Nicole." she smiled how come she knew Nicole? "I was just coming to give Hannah a message on her brothers."

"Oh? you got brothers?" Nicole looked at Hannah. "How many? 1? 3? 8?!"

"4" I explained wondering why she would guess 8 and looked at April knowing my brothers could have contacted me on the T-Phone that Leo wanted me to have on ALL the time.

"They had an incident at the house nothing serious but they said that you might need to wait a couple of hours before heading home" April said.

"Wouldn't they want her to come home soon if there was an accident?" Nicole questioned smart girl

"Um..." April looked around. "No?"

"...Oh, okay." Nicole said, accepting her answer and shrugging it off.

I felt my head hit the locker for the 3rd time and April patted my back. "Hey Hannah why don't you go to Murakami's and invite a friend?" She suggested.

I felt a rolled up newspaper hitting my head in the future if I refused. I looked at Nicole and said "Well since I have free time you want to meet a blind Japanese man that cooks the best food in the world that I get discounts at?"

"An old guy that cooks?! That sounds sweet! Lets go!" she pumped her fist into the air.

I wonder if she heard me right, oh well she would see when we got there.

* * *

I watched Nicole's reaction as I sipped on my soda to Murakami`s cooking, I always found it amazing but I tended to find it even more hilarious watching others reactions of Murakami`s food. "So what I tell ya?" I asked.

Of course she was too busy making dumb stuck faces to answer. "Oh! Whoa! Did you see that?! That was so cool! HOLY COOKIES! How are you doing all of that?! Are you a ninja?! A NINJA OF FOOD! THAT IS SO WICKED!" she shrieked.

Murakami chuckled a bit, stirring the pot of soup he was making.

I spewed my soda at the word Ninja coughing and wiped my mouth Murakami obviously knew why I did that so he said. "I simply have learned things through the years child" He said and handed me a napkin that I swiftly wiped the soda up with.

Nicole leaned her head against her hands as she watched. "Coool~" she beamed.

I looked at Nicole and grinned. Though soon food was set in front of me and I spun my chopsticks digging in. "Never doubt the power of the old blind guy" I declared.

"Agreed." Nicole grinned, lifting up her chopsticks. Struggling to place them correctly on her fingers, she grinned when she finally placed them correctly.

I watched Nicole struggle trying not to snort trying to remember that not everyone could use chopsticks. "Try a pizza pop sticker my brothers kind of helped Murakami create it."

"The pizza what?" Nicole frowned, only to have it placed in front of her by Murikama. Staring at it, she poked it with her chopsticks. "It looks weird." she narrowed her eyes.

"So do you" I said feeling slightly insulted at her comment towards the food then had an idea. I grabbed one with my chopsticks and swiftly plugged her nose and popped it in her mouth then covered it. It's how I've been getting Donnie to try some of the food I brought from the topside for an intelligent brother he was a surprisingly picky eater for eating worms and algae most of his life.

Gagging slightly, Nicole paused to munch on the food. "Munch. Munch. Munch." she actually said as she ate; the weirdo. Swallowing, she blinked a few times. "...You know, if I wasn't so overwhelmed with wonderful flavors, I would punch you in the face. It isn't cool to force people into something they aren't okay with.' she scolded me. "However, that food turned out to be delicious... so I forgive you." with that, she grabbed a few more pieces, munching on them happily.

"Never disrespect the gyoza" I explained solemnly as I took another bite. Of course reality had to bite me in the butt as the door opened to 3 purple dragons. "Ooh two ladies the place actually got crowded" One commented while the other two laughed. I cursed silently to whatever was ruining my life at this second and tried to ignore them sipping on some soup.

Lifting her head, Nicole gagged slightly at the sight if the dragons. "Uh-oh." She muttered lowering her head so they couldn't see their face. "Uh... Hey..Hannah?" She whispered quietly. "I kind of have.., a bit of a problem." She motioned to the Purple dragons. "Those guys... They know me…"

I stared at her...what kind of friend did I make here exactly? "Know them like from a long time ago or know them like there about to attack the moment they see your face?" I hissed Murakami obviously heard us as he looked nervous.

"...Both. I've never had good experiences with Purple Dragons." she mumbled quietly, keeping her head down. She cursed under her breath when the leader of the small group suddenly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, wait a minute... Nicole Carter?" he smirked wickedly, pulling a chair up to sit next to her. "Hey guys, look at this! It is little Ms. Carter." The three boys laughed as the moved around Nicole, who just tried to eat her meal in peace.

"...Hey boys." she sighed. "How is life?"

"It would be much better if that old man of yours would pay us the money he owes us." one sneered.

"He doesn't OWE you anything." Nicole narrowed her eyes. "So there is no reason for him to pay for your stupid 'protection'."

I seriously wanted to beat the crap out of these guys but I was supposed to act like a normal human and pretend I didn't have Kunoichi skills to beat them up. I looked at one who seemed to be eying me up and down. "Dude mouthwash and personal space learn them" I said.

"Have I seen you around before cause I swear I've seen a chick like you before." He asked.

"Most likely in your nightmares" I declared itching to slam the guys head into the table but I restrained myself.

Nicole snorted a bit at the comment. "Hah."

"Find that funny?" one of the Purple Dragon's narrowed his eyes.

"Immensely yes." Nicole nodded. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, the leader smirked a bit.

"Well, how about this Nicole? We'll let your dad of the hook this week if you do us a little favor instead." he suggested.

"Not interested." she replied bluntly. "Besides, most of your 'favors' involve doing something illegal."

I looked at the arm around Nicole's shoulder and pinched a painful nerve in it causing him to hiss and pull his hand back. Of course when the other guy grabbed my hands I realized that was incredibly stupid and pretended to flinch like the actress I was. "Hmm you so sure with your cute friend here?" One asked.

Nicole glanced at me, frowning. "Hey, pudge face-" she pointed to the guy holding Hannah's hand, waving her spoon around. "I wouldn't mess with her if I were you. We both remember the last time you tried to 'flirt' with me. Do anything to her and I'll do the same thing I did back then."

The Dragon's frowned. "About Last time." the leader growled. "We'll still haven't finished our business from then. We don't overly like hitting girls, but you do still owe us an apology for trashing our car." I was kind of curious how she trashed there car but that was a question for another day

"Then don't leave it out in the open." Nicole mumbled under her breath. She glanced at me. Reaching forward, she smacked the guy's hand away from her. "Sorry about this." she whispered.

I gave her a reassuring smile worst comes to worst of fight these guys but it hasn't come to that yet. But I wasn't leaving her side until we figured out an escape route. I took another bite of gyoza and heard my ring tone. "Better answer girly but I don't suggest mentioning us." One said.

I answered the ringtone was a circus ringtone so it was Mikey. "Hi Aka-Chan...no I'm with a friend...gomen i can't pick up any for you just come again tonight...don't let Leo know where I am you know how he gets...I'll be back probably by nightfall you guys fix the problem...ha yogata bye Aka-Chan" I said and hung up not caring a fourth of my wording was Japanese.

"My guess is from your car type she made an improvement" I noted.

Nicole gawked at me. "Dude... All I know is how to say hi in Spanish." she grinned, but frowned instantly when the purple dragon placed his hand on her shoulder again. "Hey bug off."

"We got a bone to pick with your Nicole. You can't run away from this." the dragon answered simply. "You mess with us, we mess with you. WE already got the word out on the street to keep an eye out for you."

"Ooh, I'm popular." Nicole faked a cheer. "No offense to you guys though, but my teachers hunt me down better then you losers ever could." She took the final sip of her soup. "And that is when I'm not even trying to hide."

"Well it kind of comes with being Japanese is speaking it" I noted. I looked at the guy behind Nicole and decided enough was enough. I may not use my ninja training doesn't mean I can't stop jerks from hurting my friend. I grabbed my bowl of soup and threw it the wet contents getting in the man's face and I placed the money for mine and Nicole's food and grabbed her hand to pull her along. Such a waste of perfectly good soup.

Realizing what they were doing, Nicole cheered. "Sneak attack!" she cheered. "Bye Murakami! Thanks for the food!" they two booked it for the door. Knowing the Purple Dragons were right on their tail, Nicole tugged me towards the nearest ally. "Thanks for the save back there." she called over her shoulder as they ran down the alley way.

"No problem I owe ya for being my official drawing critic" I said with a grin making sure to stay a step behind her so if they caught up I could easily defend Nicole. I looked around seeing a fire escape "Think you can manage climbing that? I have an idea on how to lose them" I said.

Nicole suddenly began to cackle. "Lose them? Girl, losing Purple Dragons is my specialty." she winked. "Just see if you can keep up." suddenly leaping up, Nicole grabbed the end of the Fire escape and began to scale it like a monkey. "Step lively now. They may be slow, but they are persistent." she called down when she reached the top.

The image of Mikey came to my head as I watched her, though he was a lot faster. I leaped up to the ladder and followed her swiftly and silently so I stood next to her. I looked down the alley and saw more purple dragons "Shimata!" I cursed in Japanese glad my little brothers weren't here and pulled Nicole a long seeing a small gap between roofs, I leaped it and motioned towards Nicole.

Nicole didn't waste a second in following. "Hey! I know where we can go! Quick! Follow me." she suddenly ducked towards the right, leaping over to another roof.

I followed slightly impressed I guessed non-ninja's knew a thing or two about the streets, then again April was only training for a few weeks and she made some impressive moves she asked one time if we knew Parkour…I had no idea what it was but apparently it involved roof jumping. I listened hearing the Purple Dragons shouting about where the heck two girls could have went. "You're insane" I declared not pointing out I was too.

Nicole paused to look over her shoulder, blinking at me a few times. "...Aw, thanks Buddy!" she grinned, before leaping down to the nearest fire escape. "Come this way! We can escape through my bike!" she cackled.

"Bike...you mean a motor bike?" I asked as I followed her down. Yet again I was grateful that I won the fight with April about wearing a skirt to school to look more girly since it would have been really awkward wearing a skirt climbing down a ladder.

"Of course girl!" Nicole laughed over her shoulder. Turning the corner, Nicole cheered as a alike black motorcycle came into view. "There he is!"

I wanted to both hug her and strangle her as I stared at her ride. I had tried so many times to have Donnie rebuild old motorcycles for me to use even Raph was on my side! But Leo had to be mister boring and say no and Donnie had suddenly come up with a ton of excuses...little and older brothers made me want to strangle them sometimes. I probably was drooling over the bike. It took me a moment to realize I probably killed precious time by staring. "Alright so you're not some average girl" I noted climbing on the back. "You DO know how to drive this thing right?"

"No, I just have a motorcycle that I have no idea how to use." she said sarcastically. "Of course I know how to ride it girl! Here, put on a helmet." she said handing me a spare helmet before putting on her own.

I put on the helmet buckling it easily and climbed on the back saying. "You know I would say this is illegal but then you might not let me ride this thing" I stated excitedly...I had to find a way to tell Raph and Mikey this without Leo and Donnie finding out.

Nicole chuckled a bit. "I'd still let ya on." she grinned. "I mean, I'm old enough to have a driver's license, so this is basically legal." With that said, she started it up and kicked up the foot rest. "Ready?" she asked.

"Oh heck yeah" I said...I think you had to be 21 to have a motorcycle license but I wasn't going to tell her that. Yet again jealous look on Raph's face came to mind.

"Right... just don't tell my Dad I took this from the shed." she mumbled under her breath before speeding down the street.

"Sure after I meet him" I said after Nicole started racing and I grinned. Not as fast as Donnie with the Go Carts but it was still a pretty good rush. I remembered that I wanted my own car to drive...maybe a motorcycle instead.

Speeding around the corner, Nicole glanced over her shoulder. "Hey, I can drop you off at your house if you want. Where do you live?" she inquired. "Or you can spend the night at my house. I don't mind either way."

I looked at the sky oh shell it was getting late, but I couldn't exactly have Nicole drop me off in an alleyway or a manhole cover, she might get suspicious if I tell her April's so...I dug out my T-Phone Speed Dialing Raph. "Mushi Mushi. Hello to you too Raph give the phone to Spli...Dad...shut up long story. Pwease Oni-Tan! Ah hi! Spl...dad can I spend the night at a friends house...no not Aprils her names Nicole...I know...I know...she offered to drive me home if I couldn't...yeah..yeah...what no way! Can't it at least be Donnie? Ugh fine. Yes I have them. Sayonara" I hung up my phone glad I had managed to hide my ninja weapons in an area near the school where I could pick them up without Nicole being suspicious "Well it's a yes but don't be surprised if at midnight I climb to the roof my brothers can be freaks." I explained.

Nicole blinked a few times, unsure of how to react to the request. "The roof?" she titled her head. "...Alright, that's fine. Just as long as you don't mind my annoying little brother." she chuckled. "He is a freak all in himself."

"Well he's a little brother I have two younger ones...and two older ones so my life can be a bit insane" I said with a grin. She had no idea on what the meaning of 'Annoying' was and to be honest I was probably more annoying then her little brother but I could do a façade.

Nicole chuckled a bit. "Haha, cool. Careful though, we got a crazy neighbor too. You know Casey Jones? He lives right next door." Nicole explained. "Also, my Dad is kind of weird. He might ask some weird questions. He don't mean no harm though." she assured

I didn't have anything but Nicole's back to hit my head against. "Just my luck." I muttered but kept silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Parking next to the garage of the house, Nicole turned off the engine and quietly got off the bike. "Alright, welcome to my secret lair of solitude. Or, y'know, my house." she giggled. "Whatever though. Details. Come on! Come on! Come in!' she waved for me to follow her up to the porch.

I followed her using my kunoichi senses to see if any purple dragons had followed...an old woman carrying her was a few blocks away but I was 97% positive she meant no harm. I followed Nicole trying to keep up my 'Nice girl that hasn't been through 10 times worst then most others' by giving a gentle smile.

Blinking a few times, Nicole grinned. "Well, welcome to my home. My stuff is your stuff." she chuckled, opening the door.

"I'll try not to break anything" I muttered as I walked in and followed.

"Ma! Pa! I'm home!" she called into the building. "Annoying little brother! I have cooties, stay away!"

"Yuck!" a younger voice called within.

When I heard Nicole shout at her little brother I suddenly remembered Mikey when we were 7 and he thought cooties were real so I ran around trying to kiss him while he ran away shouting cooties and giggled into my hand...oh shell I just giggled. If Raph ever found out I was turning into a girl he wouldn't let me live this down. "Little brothers" I said with an understanding nod.

"Yeah, no kidding." Nicole rolled her eyes. From the stairs, a small 6 year old suddenly came tumbling down the steps. His hair was poofy and shooting in all directions, his face was covered in dirt, and his cloths were ten times to big for him.

"Icky-Nicole!" the boy, who was missing a lot of his teeth, making him sound weird a little odd.

"Gollum." Nicole replied back. "Hannah, this is my little brother. You can call him Gollum."

"I'm not Gollum!" The boy yelled. "I'm Jeremy!"

Oh my Shell a mixture of Mikey and Donnie I tried not to hug the boy as I knelt down. "Hello Gollum I'm Hannah your sister Icky-Nicole was just showing me around" I said politely trying not to hug the boy to death.

"Jeremy." The boy pouted. "... You spending the night?"

"Yeah, so leave us alone." Nicole ordered

"Your icky anyway Nicole." He stuck his tongue at her, but smiled at me. "You are okay though." He reached out Shake her hand

I held out my hand to his and shook it. "You wouldn't want to hang with us anyways we talk about yucky girl stuff" I explained

"Bleh. Yucky girl stuff." Jeremy stuck out his tongue. "Hannah banana."

"Hannah banana?" Nicole questioned Jeremy's new and very weird nickname for me which she had come up with not only a few hours ago.

"Hannah Banana!" Jeremy waved his hands around.

Oh great and I just got Nicole to stop calling me that. But I still had to hold back a smile watching him what was it about little brothers?

Jeremy grinned as if reading his mind and repeated himself.. "Hannah banana."

"I'm the only one who can call her Hannah banana!" Nicole lifted Jeremy into her arms and marched him down the hall. The little boy whined the whole way down.

"Wait I never agreed to this nickname!" I shouted after them hurrying after the two siblings who were about to get Raph slapped.

"Dude, you can't take back a nickname!" Nicole cackled. "Nicknames are immortal!"

"Immortal my butt!" I shouted and caught up to her in a few easy strides and caught her in a chokehold like I would my brothers.

Gagging, Nicole tossed her brother. "Quick little brother! Flee!"

"Sister no!" he wailed as he landed on the table

"It is... alright... just remember... avenge me!" she suddenly pretended to collapse, as if she were dead and I let her drop not wanting to explain why I could support her weight.

I stopped looking at Nicole and tried to holdback a laugh...it didn't work as I started cracking up tears in the corners of my eyes. "Oh wow..." I said a little breathless the last time I laughed like that was with April and those YouTube videos. I nudged Nicole with my shoe realizing I didn't take it off at the door...weird that's a habit I had developed that was similar to what they did in Japan.

Nicole twitched on the ground for a few seconds before she jumped to her feet like a spring. "Fear not! I am reborn!"  
"Yah!" her brother threw his hands up with a grin.

"Oh good your not dead" I said before smacking her on the back of the head a lot lighter then I would with my brothers. "Who said you could give me a stupid nickname?"

"Well I did, of course. You can't choose your own nickname, that would just be boring. It is the friends who deem a person worthy of having a nickname. Thus... Hannah Banana was born!" Nicole declared proudly.

I smacked Nicole on the head a lot harder though not as hard as my brothers hearing a slapping sound. "I do not want to be named after a fruit you hear me woman?" I demanded.

Nicole snorted. "Too late. You can't take back a Nickname, all you can do is begrudgingly accept it."

How is she not even flinching and I found myself saying out loud _"Do you have a head made out of steel woman?!"_ in Japanese...woops.

Nicole blinked a few times. "...Blah blah blah, random gibberish to you to." she frowned.

"I think that was a different language." her younger brother gasped.

Nicole looked back at Hannah in shock. "You didn't tell me you were fluent in gibberish Hannah Banana."

"That wasn't gibberish, stupid sister. That was um... Japanese... I think." he looked confused.

"Oh!" Nicole rose to her feet, bowing slightly. "Kon'nichiwa, Hannah...san? Hannah-san." she grinned.

Ok that was it I don't care if she got more brain damage she deserved this. I smacked Nicole back onto the ground as hard as I would Leo (Not Raph though I don't want to kill the girl). "I told you in the restaurant that I spoke Japanese baka!" I said.

I then walked over at Nicole's little brother and picked him up he was as light as a feather geesh don't they feed these kids...oh wait ninja strength. "You got it right yup I speak Japanese and English cool right?"

Nicole landed against the ground face first, laying there. "..." She didn't move.

"Yeah." Jeremy blinked a few times at me probably wondering why a strange girl picked him up, then at his sister. "...Nicole?"

She didn't respond and laid on the ground. She wasn't moving. Jeremy's eyes widened. "Nicole?"

"...Oh Shell." I said setting Jeremy down and knelt next to Nicole.

"I shouldn't have smacked her too hard! My dad's going to kill me...no Leo is then my dad!...oh god oh god oh god"

I started speaking in Japanese drabble...wow this is the most Japanese I've spoken in a week but I'm panicking alright!

"Nicole! NICOLE!" Jeremy wailed.

"..." Out of nowhere, Nicole suddenly flipped upward. "REVENGE POSSUM KICK!" she screamed as she kicked me straight in the chest and sent me flying onto a table that I could land on easily but chose to do the clumsy land on my butt way

Jeremy, took shocked to say anything, looked back and forth in awe. "...Wait a minute!" he accused, pointing at Nicole. "You were playing Possum!"

"I was." she nodded. "But you deserved that Hannah Banana! You can't just come into a person's house when they invited you are their guest and hit them! Ya hit me three times! I'll deal with one time, two is pushing it, but three is crossing the line!"

It didn't hurt as much as my brothers but it was surprising...the girl hadn't even winced during those or reacted so I thought she didn't feel them. Who the heck ignores them? I stood up wondering if I was supposed to act like I was hurt or not it was kind of hard. Though I had to fight back an urge to tackle and wrestle her like I did my brothers that would be PUSHING it to the max. "Sorry" I muttered guiltily feeling fear pounding in my chest

Guess it wasn't normal for topside now she was going to call me a freak and kick me out.

"..." Nicole crossed arms, looking crossed. "...pfft." She suddenly snickered. "Hahahahahahaha hahahah!" She began to laugh. "Nah man, it is fine." She cackles. "My dad says my dad is like steel." Popped herself on the head a few times "I didn't even feel any of those hits."

...Maybe I should use the same strength as I use on my brothers then. Though if she ever tried to fight me,I'd definitely would have to let her win. I saw from the corner of my eye it was close to sunset...I would give those guys 10 minutes. "Alright so what do you do around this place?"

"Fun?" Nicole looked around a few times. "Hmm. Well, we got video games, board games, we can chill out in the basement, make some weirdo snacks, watch movies, watch TV, play truth or dare, pick on Jeremy-"

"No." Jeremy whined. Nicole snickered at him.

"Hmm I'll go with truth or dare" I said.

A good training for a Kunoichi I was a perfect liar in front of almost every human...except for April but that girl can read me like a book ever since she became friends with my brothers. "Hey you mind if I sketch while we play? I'm kind of working on sketching people and I want to see if I can do it" I said a little embarrassed not wanting to admit that I wanted someone besides April to be a human model.

Nicole grinned at me "Of course you can!"

"You can draw?" Jeremy asks, surprised.

"Yeah she can! She is amazing! Show him some of your other pictures Hannah!" Nicole smiled.

"Sure I'll show him while you pick truth or dare" I said with a smirk.

Then I looked through my bag and pulled out my notebook that I had Nicole look through earlier and opened it first going to the 5 ninja weapons knowing that Jeremy would love those. "It's not that great but these are weapons that they use in Japan. Katana's a Bo staff, Sai's Nunchaku which you know as Nun chucks and Kama`s" I said pointing at each of the weapons.

"That is so cool!' Jeremy smiled. "You drew all of these? I wish I knew how to draw!" Jeremy stared at the pictures in awe.

I giggled "everyone can draw you just have to pick up a pencil and write on a piece of paper" I said turning to another picture a symbol one I drew when patrolling of a Crescent moon.

"I can't draw like that." Jeremy shook his head. "I can only do stick figures."

"Well everyone starts somewhere besides stick figures rock" I said ruffling his hair similar to how I would ruffle Mikey's head.

"Hey Nicole truth or dare"

Jeremy blushed a bit, puffing his cheeks out angrily. "So says you."

Nicole chuckled, poking her brother's cheek. "Someone is embarrassed."

"Shut up Stupid Niki!" he whined, swatting her hands away.

Snorting, Nicole smiled at me. "I'll go with truth."

"Ok...hmmm how many times have you gone inside a garbage can?" I asked remembering earlier in school flipping another page to show Jeremy an image of a kitten.

Jeremy smiled at the kitten, but frowned at his sister like she were some weirdo... which is what she was, wonder why he was so surprised.

"Hmm, well, I want to say definitely a lot. It is my normal hiding spot when I follow other people or want to hide from adult figures: she grinned.

_'Still less then me'_ I thought silently thinking of my dumpster diving adventures. "Alright your turn" I said turning the page to an image of the city from the rooftops.

Nicole hummed to herself. "Okay... Hannah, truth or dare?"

Jeremy on the other hand stared at the drawings in awe. Hmm I can't risk her asking anything too personal and my brothers have given me life scarring dares that no one can beat "Dare" I said looking at her.

Nicole pauses to think for a few seconds. "Hmm. Okay, I dare you to draw a picture of my brother and me and give it to us.

Jeremy stared at his sister. "...You just want a hand drawn picture of us, don't you?"

"Yes." Nicole grinned. "Yes I do."

I looked at her surprised then blushed slightly hiding my face in my book. "If you really want me to ok...but I won't have it finished for a couple of days." Or tomorrow depends if I have my creativity or not.

"So you'll have to wait and I wont start until I have a clear image in my head of what I want to see the two of you look like...Ok Jeremy your turn choose me or Nicole" I said pushing it off to the little brother still hiding my blush behind the sketchbook.

Nicole and Jeremy grinned at each other. "Okay!" they agreed.

"Hmm. Okay, I wanna pick you Hannah!" Jeremy smiled. "Truth or dare!"

"Hmm...I shall pick Truth" I decided since Jeremy was a little kid what was the worst he could ask about me?

"Are you secretly a ninja?" Jeremy asked, his eyes wide.

"You ask everyone that question." Nicole sighed

I tried not to stare at this kid...of all the freaking questions why did he ask that?! What do I do? I had to say no of course but at the same time if I panic. God get a grip Hana and answer...wait what was it that Splinter always did to us those mind games? Yeah that might work. "Nope" _but I am a Kunoichi_ I thought the last part mentally.

"Aww" Jeremy look disappointed.

"I'm a Ninja." Nicole said to him, fix the clumsiness and loudness then we'll see.

"You are not."

"No, really, I Am." she smirked. "I'm so good of a Ninja, you just don't realize." Jeremy didn't look like he believe her, smart kid.

"It's TRUTH or dare Nicole and I believe it's my turn so truth or dare Nicole" I said looking at her having a good one for either way.

"Uh... dare." Nicole nodded.

"Ok then I dare you to stay in a hand stand until you can recite the ABC`s backwards...if you cant do a handstand easily you can lean against the wall or couch but Jeremy get's to tickle you and if you stop saying them for one moment you have to start over" I said with a grin remember using this one for my brothers the longest record was almost an hour.

Speaking of my brothers I noticed outside it was barely dark...my brothers would be out by now as I said it a tiny barely visible flash of blue caught my vision. If I weren't a kunoichi I would have thought of it as my imagination. "Um where's your bathroom?" I asked standing up.

Nicole let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine." she huffed, moving to the wall and getting into a hand stand. " uh..."

"TICKLE!" Jeremy began to tickle her.

"Gahhhhahahahaha!" Nicole shrieked.

It's down the hall and to the left." Jeremy answered as he commanded Nicole to start over.

I nodded in thanks to Jeremy and hurried down the hall...I swiftly locked the bathroom shut behind me...good it had a window though it was small I'd fit. I opened it slowly and climbed out to the rooftops. I saw my bag there with a note saying **Be Careful. **That could be both sweet and annoying depending on how you use it.

I went through the bag...alright Mikey and Leo tag teamed on my packing because there was both too much weapons and comic books in here. I sighed and made sure there wasn't anything breakable before leaning over the edge and dropping the bag so it would land on the doorstep I then took out a ninja star and threw it, it curved and bounced off a building hitting the doorbell leaving only a tiny mark and then rebounded back into an alleyway...thank you Donatello for teaching me how to do this and Aka-Chan for helping me practice it.

I hurried and climbed back into the bathroom window closing it to how it was before. I flushed the toilet closing the window and let the water run putting my hands under it and turned it off hurrying out to where Nicole and Jeremy were. "Were you guys planning on any guest's cause that might be my brothers" I asked casually.

"E, D- One second Hannah!" Nicole screamed. "C, B, A! HAH! I WIN!" she cackled, falling to the ground with a victory cheer.

"I didn't invite anyone." Jeremy blinked.

"Here-" Nicole rolled onto her stomach and pulled herself up. "I'll go check." she moved towards the door.

I followed so when she opened the door and no one was found she didn't immediately close it. "My brothers are too shy for there own good" I partially lied as I picked up the bag that I had dropped from the roof to the steps lifting it up my 'Sleepover bag' "Come on I know you want to get revenge on Jeremy" I said as we headed inside forgetting about the ninja star I left so close to the dumpster.

"I do seek vengeance yes" She said following me.

* * *

Worst thing about being a kunoichi? You woke up earlier then you needed to and it felt wrong to fall back asleep, the sun hadn't even risen yet though we were up pretty late I've done worst with my brothers on patrols. Me and Nicole had gotten into an argument on sleeping arrangements in her room that caused the neighbors to complain...sorry to Mr. Jones that knocked on the door complaining,

But in the end I wound up on one end of the bed her on the other in a miracle that neither of us had kicked each other though I had gained the blanket probably stole i my sleep and gave back to her when I woke up. Hmm too early to get up and do anything really...I opened my bag and looked at the incomplete sketch of Nicole and Jeremy starting to work on it. I had just finished the shading when the sun was up a lot more and I was pretty sure even for a weekend it was late when I heard the sound of Nicole waking up though I didn't look up from my sketchbook.

"...Dudeeeeeee." Nicole rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a band. Continuing to roll, she hit my back. Forcing herself to sit up, she peered over the girl's shoulder. "..." her tired eyes sprang to life with sparkles of excitement. "Is that me and Jeremy?

I had been distracted by her pill bug role for a moment when I realized she asked me a question. "Yup just about finished with it." I said as I did the final touches before ripping the page out swiftly but not a single tear in the drawing and handed it to her. "Dare finished."

"YESH!" she cheered, lifting it up into the air as if she won a trophy. "I shall treasure this always!"

I watched her with a grin but I felt a cold feeling in my stomach. I shouldn't be letting her be this close to me, April was fine but what if I ruined this.

No I'm a kunoichi a master at the art of deception I'll be fine. I decided to get over myself and got up saying "So what do we have around here for breakfast?"

* * *

**Yeah Hana has a friend she has to keep her secret from! Wonder how long that`s going to last. .. Well I'll see you next chapter! **


	21. Idiot Brothers and Mousers

**Next chapters about Mousers is now up! Not much else to say but anyone excited for the new episode coming in April?! (No pun intended) I hope there`s some Donnie torture...(I know somethings wrong with me that has been declared many times!)**

April and I were in the street alley way as I helped her on the new Kata Splinter was teaching her, that she was struggling to learn. "And arm up like this" Holding my arm up so my forearm would defend against an enemies strike if it came down to it.

"Like this?" April asked mimicking me.

"No you need to keep it firmer" I instructed and grabbed her arm changing the position. "The enemy could snap it if they needed to" I instructed. "You need to make sure you keep it locked in place, especially against tougher opponents like Raph" I will wish her luck the day she has to spar with that maniac.

"Got it" April said holding the stance firmer.

"Ok begin" I said and she started the strikes I blocked every one but I had a grin on my face. "Perfect" I said.

"Thanks Hana I need all the help I can get"

"No problem" I said as we started walking we had said goodbye to Nicole and Irma at the gate of the school and had stopped in an alleyway we use to get to the lair for practice so April could be warmed up for training and be better prepared.

"So Sensei's going to have me try some staff work" April noted.

"Nice we all had to work with it one way or another Donnie's the only one that stuck to it" I noted.

April took out her phone as it vibrated probably her aunt texting her "Well I doubt I'll ever be…." Suddenly a figure came into the alleyway and we both turned to see who it is.

"Well what are you two girls doing out here alone?" He asked.

"Walking" I stated bluntly and studied him….crap he was the leader of the purple dragons. A rule I had in my family was do not use my Ninjitsu style in my civilian form if I ever had to get into a fight unless I was in SERIOUS danger.

Two more came behind us. "Well you're in our territory and that's gonna cost ya of course if you don't have money there are other ways"

"No thanks I don't pay taxes" I said grabbing April about to shove past them when one grabbed me by the arm. "Hey!" I said.

One pulled out a knife and held it under my chin. "Be a good girl and give us your money"

"Oh that phone looks good too" One said and snatched the phone from April's hand, she which tried to grab it back but was pushed down.

I glared and swiftly kicked my leg into the man who was holding me causing him to loosen his grip and ducked under him and ran towards the one who snatched the phone from April….why did I forget about the third one? Right cause I'm an idiot!

As I helped April up a guy ran up from behind me I couldn't leap out of the way or April would be the target and I couldn't exactly show off my skills so instead I ducked under the swipe….getting a knife freaking stabbed in my right shoulder, should have ducked lower. "Ow!" I said holding my shoulder seeing a small amount of blood pouring out and staining the shirt. "You owe me a new shirt!" I said and tackled the man knocking the knife out of his hand easily punching his lights out.

The two others looked at me surprised as I stood up feeling enraged…I probably had a pink aura of anger around me like my brothers said I tended to have when I was angry. (Metaphorically at least) "Let's beat it!" One said and swiftly pulled the man to his feet and they ran off I was going to make the chase but April stopped me.

"It's not worth it" April said.

"But your phone…"

"Let's just head to the lair I can get another phone….plus Donnie will freak out if he found out you didn't treat that cut." April said pointing at my shoulder.

I groaned feeling my pride being stamped into the ground and crushed but I let April drag me to the sewers her looking slightly spooked and me looking extremely annoyed and embarrassed.

Of course my brothers were around us in seconds when I arrived I kept my hand over my shoulder. "April what's wrong?" Donnie asked oh thank god his attention was away from me. "You ok?" He asked.

"We got mugged by some purple dragons they got away with April's phone" I muttered bitterly.

"Sorry Hana if I had…" April started to say.

"Its fine but you should have let me go after them" I said.

"Don't worry we'll kick their butts for you" Leo said.

"Yeah we'll teach those punks to mess with April O'Neil"

"That's what I wanted to do!" I exclaimed.

"Guys, it's just a phone, I'll get another one" April said.

"And my pride! No way am I going to admit I let a purple dragon get away with doing that to my other human best friend!" I said.

"Hey what about me?" Mikey asked.

"Best turtle friend even more awesome." I said.

"Come on what's the point of being a ninja if you can't help your friends when they get robbed"

"Plus Hana should have kicked there butts" Raph stated.

"Sorry if I wasn't allowed to use Ninjitsu!" I said throwing my arms up in annoyance.

"April is right, it is best to let this go" Splinter said.

"What do you mean, why shouldn't we get her phone back?" Leo asked.

"And my pride" I stated.

"One cannot predict the consequences of battle" Splinter said coming down the stairs. "Every fight has the potential to stir a hornet's nest, a simple cell phone does not justify this risk….and I believe that Pride and Honor are too different things Mizumo"

We all stared at the confused Raph as he said "What risk?" I nodded in agreement. "It's the purple dragons even Mikey and Donnie"

"HEY!" They both exclaimed…why was Leo smirking too?! Did I miss something important when I was gone again?"

"Don't worry sensei…we'll be careful" Leo said before we started running off leaping over the turnstile only for me to run back and into my room getting into my Kunoichi outfit and to wrap up my wound… my right arm still hurt as bad as before. I ignored it and ran back out.

"Wait up guys!" I shouted running after them though I caught up easy enough.

…

We leaped over rooftops and I stayed on the far right side my shoulder was really bugging me even though the wound had stopped bleeding. Yet again I feel death glares when we get back to the lair.

We arrived at the purple dragons hide out crouching over it. I looked over seeing an image of a turtle in a red mask with several shuriken in it. "I don't think you guys are very liked especially Raph." I whispered.

"No kidding" Raph said rolling his eyes at me before leaping down easily kicking the guy that was walking away into a pile of boxes.

"The turtles!" One said as the rest of us leapt down.

"Sup" Raph said and we split up.

I glanced at the corner of my eye…..why the shell did Raph do that Mikey had it covered? I shook my head and ran towards my opponent and used a one armed strike I preferred to use two but I rather not scream in pain. I flipped him over and sent a flip kick sending him crashing into the other box guy and turned to see Leo take Donnie`s fight…..alright what was going on? Why were the big brothers on the protective mode? They`re only the purple dragon's "Let's get out of here!" I heard one shout.

I swiftly ran so I was by Donnie when they tried to escape only for Mikey and Raph to block them and for us to be on the other side. Leo grabbed the leader and pinned him to the wall "You punks stole a phone from a friend of ours we want it back" Leo said.

"Whatever we steal a lot of phones"

"Well let's see `em" Leo said. "NOW!"

We all had our weapons out as they led us to a collection of stolen junk and I looked at it. "Wow they weren't kidding" I muttered.

"Hey that looks like it" Donnie said pointing at a phone with a small chain of a rabbit on it.

"Yup that's April's I'd recognize that chain anywhere" I noted.

Suddenly the whole building shook and I looked around hearing Mikey say "Does anyone else feel that!?"

"What's going on?!" One shouted.

"Earthquake?" I wondered.

"It can't be it's New York" Donnie said.

"And we haven't had like two dozen stranger things?" I asked.

Suddenly the ground cracked open and tiny robots that looked like dogs without faces came up. "What the heck?" Leo demanded.

"See what I mean?" I noted.

The robot things walked forward and started snatching the random objects while we watched stunned. "Hey those things are stealing the stuff we stole!" One of the dragons said.

"Karma hurts doesn't it?" I asked.

I looked over and saw the phone was gone! "Leo!" I exclaimed.

"Where's the.…"Leo started to say when we heard laughter and looked up to see the leader carrying the phone before he saluted and ran off. "He's got the phone!" Leo said.

"Why didn't we grab it earlier?" I wondered.

"B TEAM GET HIM WE`LL HANDLE THE METAL!"

B team?

"Hey we're no..!" Donnie started to shout.

"Just go!" Leo said.

"I'll go with you guys since you obviously need more help" I said going after Leo and I heard chuckles from Mikey and Donnie as Raph and Leo scowled at me.

"And if you guys can't handle it don't be ashamed to call for help!" I heard Raph shout before he followed me and Leo….this should be there lines the idiots.

"Ok what is going on?" I demanded. "Why are you guys calling Donnie and Mikey the B team?"

"Not the time!" Leo said as Raph threw a Sai threw one while Leo started slicing through the others. I sliced one that aimed for my head in half in annoyance and kept swiping with my left arm….oh thank you Master Splinter for teaching me how to be ambidextrous. We saw a few get away and Leo said "Come on let's see where these things are coming from"

We put our weapons away and leapt down. "Now what's the B team?" I demanded as we hurried through the sewers.

"Oh Mikey's the one that came up with the name when we were saying how…important they are to the team" Leo said…oh no they didn't.

"You guys think you're better then them!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"Well we're better at fighting, and beat up more guys and….." Raph got smacked on the head with my good hand.

"Well if you guys are the A team then you are the awful team and the B team is the Best team" I said sticking my tongue out. "And I am the G team"

"G team?" Leo asked.

"Girl team April will be part of it too" I said.

"Ugh whatever" Raph said and they hurried ahead.

"Don't think this is over!" I said catching up as we saw the entrance the mousers took and leapt up seeing them crawl into a building. We took the usual ninja way through the roof we leaped down and looked to see that dude…what was his name?

"It's Dexter Spackman" Raph said. No that wasn't quite it.

"I thought it was Beckman Dexman" I said

"It's Baxter stockman!" He exclaimed.

"I was closer then Hana" Raph said with a shrug and I pouted.

"So you're here to stop me again well you don't stand a against my mousers"

"Mousers?" Leo asked.

"Mobile, Offensive, Underground, Search, Excavation, and Retrieval, Sentries" He said.

"Eehh so so with the name" I said waving my hand.

"Seems a little forced" Leo said agreeing.

"Silence you! Since my test robbery was successful it's time to move on to bigger targets. These are about to make me very very rich"

"It's not successful if you get caught" I noted.

"And we're going to make you very very hurt" Raph said and we started walking forward Raph pulled out his Sai's only for Stockman to pull out a canister and sprayed it at us.

"ACID PROTECT YOUR EYES!" I covered my eyes coughing I did not want to die from acid!

"Wait.." Raph said and I opened my eyes to see Leo clutching his throat. "Where fine"

"….that didn't even leave a mark" I said looking at myself.

"You're right…" Leo said then narrowed his eyes. "Get him!"

"Get me! No you will be the ones who will be getting got….gotten?" He said.

"And Donnie says I need to extend my vocabulary" I muttered.

"Get them!" He exclaimed sending the mousers forward.

We easily sliced them into pieces….hopefully Leo and Raph haven't noticed I hadn't been moving my right arm. "All gone" Raph said with a smirk we looked down the stairs at where Stockman was.

"Good thing I made extra" He said and opened a hatch that showed hundreds of Mousers with a machine making more…

"Dude you need a better hobby" I said as me and my brothers leaped forward attacking the Mousers.

At first it was easy but it took a lot of time and effort I almost got bit by one because I couldn't protect my right side when Leo stabbed one and said. "Hana what are you doing?!" He demanded.

"Fighting what does it look like?!" I said slicing another Mousers head off.

"Why aren't you moving your right arm?!" Leo demanded.

"Um…."

"Hana if you…!" Raph started to shout but Leo raised his voice over it.

"I'm calling it, time to go!" Leo said and grabbed my left arm pulling me up.

"I'll allow it!" Raph shouted from behind us following.

We ran across the rooftops and I reluctantly showed Leo my shoulder pulling down that part of the fabric hoping it wouldn't stretch and unwrapped it looking at it…uh was it supposed to be that red and pink? "Hana the stab mark must have almost reached the bone how did you not notice this?!" Leo demanded as we ran.

"I was busy trying to tell April to let me chase after the guys who took her phone" I noted.

"Great so you can only fight one handed" Raph said.

"Better then you can on your best day" I retorted sticking my tongue out.

"Ugh apparently G team is worst then the B team" Leo said wrapping it back up for me. "Donnie will look at it when we get back" He decided.

We started running faster as we heard the sound of animalistic robots behind us. "They look like dogs, are called mousers and sound like cats!" I exclaimed.

"Is that important right now?!" Leo asked.

"No but Mikey's not around to be funny" I said and they both groaned.

Soon we stopped hiding behind a wall on the roof of the building to catch our breath. "Think we lost them?" Leo asked.

Soon we heard the sound of the mousers and we glanced down seeing them circling the roof…."I'd say no" Raph said.

"Those things are easy to destroy but annoying" I noted.

We started running again and Leo said "How are those things tracking us?!"

"It's got to be that stuff he sprayed us with!" Raph said.

"Great I always wanted smell like robot food!" I shouted as I flipped over a couple of buildings landing in a crouch before leaping over to my brothers as we ran.

"Alright we better call Donnie" Leo said.

"Good idea" I said about to grab my T-Phone when Raph slapped my only good arm at the moment away.

"You want to get bailed out by the B team forget that!" Raph said.

"If you hadn't been calling them the B team in the first place maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!" I shouted as we leaped over the roofs.

"Maybe we won't have too…" Leo said looking at a water tower.

"Oh great Raph needed a bath" I noted and I heard a growl as we reached it.

"Whatever this stuff is we'll just wash it off!" Leo shouted and sliced a water pipe the water washing over us.

"Ah cold!" Raph shouted.

"Ha know you know how I feel when you hog the hot water in the shower!" I said spitting out some of the water that went over me.

"That ought to do it" Leo said…only to hear the cat sounding robot calls.

"Or not" I muttered.

"Of course…we could just call Donnie just to say hi" Raph said.

We swiftly leaped onto the water tower where the mousers couldn't reach us and Leo took out his phone and made the call. "I'm kind of in the middle of something right here" I heard Donnie say on the other line.

"Is that Leo, tell him my operation names!"

"Oh what's the matter don't tell me the A team needs our help" Donnie said…I heard that smirk.

"You guys so deserve this" I muttered as I took out my phone and one handed texted Mikey to send me the operation names. "By the way Donnie April and I are on the G team!" I shouted causing Leo to wince.

"Uh no…" Leo said and I opened my mouth and he covered it laughing "No course not we-we-were great I'm just uh…checking to see if you guys need any help" Leo said.

I rolled my eyes and saw Mikey had texted back and looked holding back a giggle…Donnie and Mikey were definitely in a similar position but if my brothers wanted to be so stubborn I wouldn't let either side know.

I put my phone away putting my head close to Leo's so I could listen to the conversation. "We got this we followed Fong" (That's the name of the purple dragon's leader by the way) "To the defunct futon factory on fifth"

"That's a mouthful" I noted.

"Anyways we got an awesome plan to get the phone back how are you guys doing?" Donnie asked oh my brothers were seriously idiots sometimes…..I am too but these guys are at their own level of stupidity!

"You know good…..ish" Leo said and we looked down seeing the mousers chewing on the wood. "Woops call waiting gotta go!" Leo shouted hanging up.

"Wow Leo who else has your number?" I asked sarcastically.

"Enough from you, you're the one that can't even use her right arm"

"Yes but that's from my own stubbornness not from you guys" I noted.

Leo sighed and looked at Raph "You were right, we got to beat these things on our own if it kills us"

"Uh…." Raph and I said at the same time still looking down.

"Ok bad choice of words" Suddenly there was a cracking sound and all let out shouts as we fell on top of each other. The mousers leaped and I caught one on the hook of my blade using a simple swipe to send it off the building.

"Look guys mouser cabobs!" Leo said and I looked seeing him with two Mousers on his Katana…yeah these two did not have the uncontrollable energy of Mikey who probably would have fun fighting these things for hours.

"These things are a cake walk" Raph said panting.

"Yeah I can do it with one arm behind my back" I said panting it was what I was technically doing not wanting to be bested by my big brothers.

We leaped down the building and trapped two mousers inside a garbage can looking at them. Then we put the lid on and tipped it to the side. "Now!" Leo said and we kicked it towards them it only hit one or two. Yeah now that was just stupid, we didn't have Donnie`s good idea's either.

"I could do this all day!" Leo said as he attacked the different robots.

Raph started using a trash can lid as a shield and one of his Sai's and I was starting to kick extra mousers away with the heel of my ninja boots as I sliced through them with my Kamas's. "Me two!" I heard Raph say.

"Same!" I exclaimed I was not letting my elder brothers think I couldn't keep up with them.

I turned my head to see Raph in the middle of the street fighting mousers when a giant truck started speeding towards him. "RAPH!" Me and Leo shouted Raph jumped out of the way just in time.

"That was…so fun" Raph muttered as he leaned against the wall I sighed in relief as Leo pulled him to his feet.

"It's almost too much fun" Leo said out of breath I stared as more mousers came wide eyed.

"You guys want to surrender your pride yet?" I asked.

"Never" They both said and we started running.

We ran through the streets exhausted this was almost as bad as Splinter punishing us during training. "Ok this is crazy maybe we should call…" Leo said.

"We can do this" Raph said out of breath I was panting like a smoker so I couldn't retort. "I got an idea" He said looking at the lamp post and we leaped up onto it. I sat there catching my breath as we waited.

I heard Leo shout. "Up here metal mouth!" Banging his sword against the metal before leaping down Leo attacked half the mousers the other half chewing on the light pole. Me and Raph watched as he broke a fire hydrant soaking them. Then we leaped I used the curve of my blade and Raph had to hold his Sai upside down but we landed far away from the water.

The soaked mousers got electrocuted by the electricity and me and Raph walked over Raph saying "Told you we didn't need those guys"

I held up three fingers…two…..one crashing sound was heard "Every time you say something like that" I noted looking at Raph`s surprised expression then we looked over seeing a mouser screeching at us.

"Oh come on" Leo said in annoyance as we ran off towards an abandoned warehouse closing the door behind us and used wood to block it.

"Ok I admit it" Raph said. "I wish Donnie where here I bet he could find a way to keep these things off our tail"

"Or Mikey he's the only one with enough energy to do this to keep them distracted!" I stated suddenly a mouser appeared at the doorway in between Leo's legs that I sliced the head off.

"Make the call!" Raph shouted and Leo pulled out his phone dialing Donnie we all waited usually Donnie responded after the second ring…..nothing.

"Why isn't he answering?!" I said panicking and Leo dialed Mikey's number.

We waited and all we heard was Mikey's message saying. "Sorry didn't get yo call smell ya later!"

"Mikey's not answering either!" Leo shouted looking at the phone panicking. "Something's wrong!"

"I should have known they'd need us to bail em…" The door smashed open and was on top of us as we lay on our stomachs.

"What were you saying?!" I asked with a huff.

Raph forced me to my feet and we started running thankfully Leo remembered the address and I looked at my last text from Mikey. "What's that?" Raph asked.

"Mikey sent me a list of plan names….it's really long which means Donnie came up with a lot of ideas which means he was planning something big"

"And that means there in big trouble no time for stealth!" Leo shouted as we leaped up on the boxes and leaped through the window….. Was that Dogpound?! "No so fast Dogpound and Dexter Spackman?" Leo asked confused.

"Baxter Stockman!" He shouted. Dogpound growled as Leo ran past him about to make the chase but Raph intercepted him. I watched for a moment catching my breath ready to attack as Leo blocked Stockman from grabbing April's phone and picked it up himself. "How did you escape my mousers?"

"We didn't" Leo said annoyed and I looked up expectantly as they came through the roof.

"Right on cue" I muttered.

I hurried over with Leo as Mousers came raining down Leo cutting the chains that were hanging around our little brothers hands. "Dogpound on your own really!?" I said about to go full scolding mode when Raph interrupted.

"We're here to save the day as usual" I rolled my eyes oh really?

"Oh yeah looks like you guys were doing great" Donnie said assessing the situation.

"You try fighting off two thousand robots!" Raph pointed behind him.

"Ok were all idiots at the moment can we please argue about this later!" I shouted as the robots attacked and we started fighting these things as they came it was a lot easier with Mikey and Donnie still at full energy but they still wouldn't stop coming.

"Mikey keep away!" I heard Leo shout and glanced over….ah I see.

"Ah Gamma camera!" Donnie exclaimed. "It detects radioactive isotopes that must be what he's tagged you with" Donnie said.

"How do we get it off!" Raph demanded.

"You can't it wears off gradually"

"We don't have that much time" I said as I sliced another one in half.

"But if someone else got sprayed they'd give off a stronger signal"

I heard the sound of Mikey shouting and turned to see Dogpound standing over Mikey but Donnie leaped forward easily knocking him upside the head and landed next to Mikey. "We've got to get that spray it controls the mousers!" Donnie said.

"You mean that thing?" Mikey asked.

I sliced another mouser and saw Baxter Stockman walk forward with the spray aimed straight towards my little brothers! Crap if he hit them with that they would be the main targets! "I'll handle this dogman" He's horrible at naming things. "One sprits and they're mouser chow!"

I heard a battle cry as Raph pulled out his throwing stars but soon a group of mousers were on me and I couldn't see the results I was about to get bitten in the neck by one as another one knawed on my leg when they suddenly stopped. I looked up to see a red spray surrounding Stockman and Dogpound…oh yes!

They started running away from the robots Dogpound picking up Baxter only for a phone to ring….oh crap April's phone! Dogpound lifted it up only for a knife to go through it landing against the wall….oh April won't be happy with us. "Hang it up Dogpound your call just got dropped"

Ok it was worth it because that was a good come back from Donnie. We watched Dogpound crash through the wall as he ran away and we stood at the opening that he made finally it was over and I nudged Leo lightly but he got the hint before I touched him. "Nice job guys" He said.

"Yeah from here on out you're the A…minus team" Raph said wrapping an arm around each of them wow that was impressive! Raph actually gave a halfway decent compliment.

"That's probably the best were going to get out of him" Donnie noted.

Raph suddenly grabbed Mikey and rubbed his head roughly and he said "Ow!" Though he was laughing. "Hey guys!" He was pulled into the warehouse

Leo wrapped an arm around Donnie obviously the exhaustion was showing as Donnie did the same as they walked and I followed with a grin. "Help over here!"

"No way Mikey" I said and sat down on a crate taking deep breaths trying to catch my energy. "By the way I still claim the G team"

"G team?" Donnie asked.

"Girl team me and April are a part of it" I said.

"Why would you….never mind" Donnie said. Ha Leo forgot about it! He looked at me…oh boy.

"Hey Donnie you notice Hana during the fight today?"

"Yeah she seemed tired and only used one…" Donnie froze and Leo sat down as Donnie walked over to me and started studying my arm.

"Um I was trying to….ow!" I exclaimed as Donnie found the spot and pulled down the shoulder of my shirt to check it, I wanted to claim pervert but stopped myself.

"Hana this cut almost made it to the bone and has a serious risk of infection, yet you didn't think to tell anyone?" Donnie asked calmly.

"It was when I was protecting April from the purple dragon"

"So for 5 hours" Donnie said checking my forehead. "Small infection I think the G team should be known as the idiot team" Donnie said.

"Hey I'm not the one involved in some stupid macho fight!" I stated out.

"You're right Hana and as an apology I won't tell Donnie" Leo said with a smirk.

"Wha! That doesn't count he already knows!" I exclaimed but was ignored.

I groaned hearing Donnie`s lecture as he patched up my arm luckily it would be healed in two or three days thank you genius that knows fast healing processes! I watched Raph wrestle Mikey, Mikey laughing and Raph grinning oh yes this was so much better. When Donnie finished he let me stand up and he walked over to where the knife in the wall was and grabbed it with the phone. "Woops" Donnie said.

"Why did you need to destroy it?" I asked.

"They were going to use the tracking device on it to find the lair" Donnie explained rubbing his arm where the chains left marks.

"By the way Donnie if you come up with over 10 plans then you need help!" I shouted pointing at my phone.

"Mikey!" Donnie said in realization and ran over to where Mikey and Raph where wrestling Mikey almost escaping only to be pinned down by Donnie.

"How do they have the energy for that?" I muttered.

"Raph runs on his anger and Mikey and Donnie weren't being chased around all day" Leo said and I sat down next to him.

"You're not going to become mean bossy brother?" I asked.

"Nah I realized it was stupid to compare ourselves today the main point of the lesson Master Splinter did was for us ALL to work together not compare who's the strongest" Leo said and I put a head against him.

"Can't believe you didn't figure this out a long time ago we kind of need each other" I said.

Leo didn't say anything but pulled my black beanie over my eyes as I squealed in protest and knew I was right.

…

I was sitting with a note pad on my legs sketching Spike as Raph fed him nodding my head to the beat of the music Mikey played while dancing I was too tired too do much. Leo was playing pinball and Donnie was watching most likely seeing if Leo could try to beat the high score….Mikey and him kept switching off Donnie of course went easy on them I've seen him really play and it's sad really. Though I kick butt at the video games involving controllers built for five fingers. "I hope you see by choosing your battles poorly you created your own crisis" Splinter said.

"Yeah there's definitely some irony there" Donnie said.

"Yeah if Mikey and Donnie had gone after the Mousers and Leo and Raph stuck to the phone we probably had a better chance" I noted and leaned forward trying to get a better look at Spike's eyes as he chewed on his leaf and I petted his head grateful Raph wasn't bugged by this.

"Ok it got a little out of control but we learned our lesson…and at least we got April's phone back" April came out from the dojo right then…oh boy.

"You did sweet!" April said walking over only for Donnie to show the broken phone reluctantly.

"Uh…the important thing is it didn't end up in the wrong hands" Wow Leo that was even stupid to me.

"Gee..thanks guys" April said sarcastically.

"Sorry April but tracking chips aren't exactly helpful to us" I noted.

"Uh don't worry April you can have one of my custom built T-Phones" Donnie said showing April a T-Phone with a yellow screen…odd he seemed to give us screens accustomed to our colors mine for instance was pink.

"Oh cool!" April said and Mikey ran up from behind them.

"Just don't say T-Phone self destruct" Mikey said.

Suddenly I heard an electrical sound coming from my pocket and Raph's and we both looked at our phones both sparking. "….I didn't know it had that feature" I said too tired to make a joke.

"Me either" Raph said and handed Spike to me and I set Spike on my stomach as I drawed watching Raph take my T-Phone so he could give it to Donnie and then heard several ows' but I ignored it as I drawed Spike gently tapping my pencil to his beak.

"Good thing you don't need a phone so far they are nothing but trouble….chew on your leaf if you agree with me" I said.

I watched Spike chew on his leaf and nodded "That's what I thought."

**Haha in my opinion the team would be doomed without Donnie and Mikey.**

**Donnie because he made...everything electronic in the lair and a large amount of there ninja gear, knows how to use shuriken in a way that the enemy would think he missed...then get hit with one and i think he hesitates more against sparring with his brothers...but that last parts an opinion not a fact.**

**Mikey it has been stated that he has the most potential of all his brothers and that if he focused more he could probably beat all his brothers. He`s the fastest and mastered a very difficult weapon and added a Kusarigama to it which i bet involved more training. Plus the fact that he can instinctively fight without even opening his eyes.**

**So yeah Mr. Perfect and Mr. All muscle no brains you need these guys :P**

**Next chapter we shall see Nicole Alligators and Kraang Oh my. **


	22. Powercells, Kraang and Alligators oh my

**Two Chapters one day if i can do three that would be awesome! So the introduction of Leatherhead yeah!**

Ok so April wouldn't side on me on my G team idea! So I was looking for the one girl who was. She would either be out here or near the shop class. "Nicole!" I shouted out when I spotted her. She appeared to be crouched behind a trash can... for unknown reasons, messing with a weird looking device. "Hmm?" she hummed a reply. "Yeah Hannah? What is it- Gosh darn it. Stupid machine." she huffed when it started making sparking sounds.

So Nicole knew my shoulder was injured I had told the truth and said the purple Dragon`s managed to get me with a knife…. she wasn't happy to hear that but thankfully it was mostly healed it only ached a little and I've had worst during training. "Hey you'd join up with me if I created the G team righ...what are you doing?" I asked forgetting about the G team for a moment. It wasn't really my forte' more of my genius little brothers but I could be curious about what it's meant to do.

"B what?" Nicole asked as she focused on the small device in her hands. Realizing I was inquiring about it, she paused. "Oh this?" she grinned. "Well, when it is done, it'll be the savior of homework! I call it, the Homework Bot. HWB for short." she grinned, holding a small robot for Hannah to see.

"Ggggg G team g as in girl but G team sounds much cooler and actiony." I pronounced knowing the last word wasn't really a word but whatever. However I heard Savior of homework however I shut up about my idea and stared. "As in a device that does homework for us in any subject?" I asked skeptically.

I loved Nicole but her inventions made me wary since they had the tendency to do more damage then good. Even more so then Donnie's. "G team." she corrected herself. "Right... I'm gonna pretend I know what your talking about and assume it involves us kicking butt or what not. Anyway, yeah it does your homework. You just put the homework in your backpack, put this little guy in with it, and he does it while you are in your other classes." she beamed

If only I could convince Donnie to make one of those for me but then would consider that cheating despite the fact that he has his own form of cheating. I sat down and took out my lunch bag that had wrapped up pizza a pop and some chocolate bars in it that Mikey had packed for me. Not healthy but it wasn't like any of my older brothers would care. As I bit into a bacon and chocolate chip pizza I said. "Good April wouldn't join when I offered."

When I heard to boys behind me walk by one saying "Dude did you here about the monster reptile attacking people in the sewers?"

"Yeah I heard that it's terrifying and crushes people."

I tried to keep my expression calm as I texted Raphael if he's been attacking people in the sewers and if he was to knock it off.

Nicole snorted, "A team of two is good enough. We can be like batman and robin." She paused. "I call being batman!"

When Raph sent an angry and badly typed text telling me where to shove my Kama's and how he hasn't done anything and not to listen to stupid rumors. "No way could you be batman for you are missing many key factors being dark, broody, flexible, rich and so on..." I listed

"I'm not rich 'Yet' is the key word there." Nicole said. "I can get flexible, and I mean, I'm kind of flexible right now. Not as much as you, obviously,." Yeah she found that out when she spotted me sneaking into her room to get my sketchbook back, she had stolen it so I had gone over to get it back thinking she wasn't home….lord the gymnastics excuse is really useful. "But I'm pretty decently so. I can be Broody if I want to." she paused. "Broody." she said in a deep voice scowling. "See?" her expression broke back into a grin. "And I'm sure I could just chill in a dark shadowy area or something."

"That didn't even last two seconds missy" I said when she scowled with a smirk.

I didn't even hear him approach behind us until I heard Eren say. "Talking about the mysterious dark night I see" I turned seeing Eren smiling at us with those gentle eyes...oh god was my mouth open...nope.

"Why yes Eren, we are." Nicole said her shoulders. "Eren, mi amigo. Tell me honestly- is my broody expression good?" she scowled, her face darkening. As she did this, she elbowed me in the side to stop being creepy.

I swiftly looked away after being elbowed though it was hard not to look at him...ugh I blame teenage hormones and this guys hotness. "Hmmm interesting but it doesn't suit you nor Hannah to be broody I believe." He said...I felt my heart skip a beat.  
"So what brings you over here?" I asked trying to sound casual looking back at him.

"Well one I think every guy has a transmitter in them that senses topics involving superheroes." I held back a laugh remembering Leo with Space heroes.

"Two I wanted to invite you two to a party my friend Rich is throwing, it's at the abandoned factory on Blanker and it's supposed to be pretty wicked...though if you two don't want to get in trouble with your..."

"I'll go!" I blurted out stupidly

Nicole glanced at me and rolled her eyes probably thinking I looked like a spazz…which I did of course "Abandoned Factories are cool. Rich better have checked to make sure it's not a thug hang out or what not, but yeah I'll go too." she elbowed and placed a hand on Hannah's shoulder. "Any themes for this wickedly awesome party? Would it be weird if I dressed up as a banana?" Oh god no Nicole please just no.

"Hmm mostly just goofing around with some music caffeine and drugs...I am kidding on the last one Rich is making sure no one sneaks anything into the party...and you can dress how you want." He explained.

Oh my god a party with Eren...and it's not an illegal clique! "Don't worry, no one will be dressing like a banana!" I stated covering Nicole's mouth before she could protest.

Eren suddenly brushed my hair behind my ear. "You should have your hair up shows off that pretty face of yours...see you tonight." He said walking off...I made sure to wait until he was out of sight to put a hand to my cheek where he touched me and fall to my knees it felt like I was going to melt from happiness.

"Nicole I think I'm in heaven..." I said happily.

Nicole snorted, "Pff yeah, you just had to choose Mr. Flirt, didn't you?" she sighed. When I gave her the death glare. "Not saying there is anything wrong with Eren." she said quickly. Good Eren wasn't Mr. Flirt he was just nice….and good looking.

"Good guy, great hair, has dork like qualities when it comes to super heroes. You two are perfect for each other." she snickered as she dragged me to my feet. "...But I'm so wearing that Banana costume. You can't convince me out of it."

"Come on Nicole cant you dress up as a normal highschool girl please!" I begged. I already was going to struggle having a giant banana next to me would make it impossible.

"You say that like I'm a normal high school student. Dude, there is a robot doing my homework in my bag. Normal left me years ago!" she snorted. "And I just realized that I have never dressed up as a banana to a party. This may be my only chance Hannah!"

Good god how can I stop her do I beg...wait no this is Nicole I know what she can be bought with...my hands going to be sore after this though so I better warn my brothers about flying Kama`s. "I guess I won't draw those cool images of you anymore...too bad too cause I just had an inspiration for drawing you in a super cool batman outfit." I sighed.

I didn't look at her knowing it would ruin the effect but I had good peripheral vision. "Guess I'll head to class and just work on my homework instead of my drawings." I said and turned starting up walk away counting down in my head 3...2...1.

At one Nicole tackled me to the ground. "Oh come on Hannah! That is a cheap trick!" she sobbed. "It's been my dream to go to a party as a banana!" she clung to my leg. "Using your awesome skills as blackmail is totally not cool. Cause- I really really wanna see myself as Bat Man." her bottom lip quivered. "You can just say you don't know me. I'll wear a mask!"

I looked at Nicole using the puppy dog eyes I learned from both Mikey and Donnie. "But then I'll look bad if I go alone please Nicole! At least arrive at the party looking normal then sneak off and dress like one." I begged.

Nicole took the offer into consideration. "Deal." she grabbed Hannah's hand and helped me up

I stood up grinning...now all I had to do was to figure out an excuse.

* * *

Ok so it took some convincing but I managed to fool my father and my brothers into thinking that me and Nicole would be going to a late night movie then pizza together. I had my stuff hidden in my bag but the party wasn't for quite a few hours so while I waited I could hang with my brothers…looking around I saw three of my brothers already lazing around wait where`s Mikey?

"Who wants to try my latest creation?" Oh there he is. I sat up partially so I could look at my Aka-Chan`s face. "We all love pizza, we all love milk shakes so I combined them" Oh new treat for me to enjoy.

"Ok that could not be less appetizing"

"Donnie you hardly eat anything how would you know?" I asked.

"Actually I'm pretty sure Donnie`s right" Leo said hey! Don't knock down my baby brother!

"I call it a P-Shake" He said holding it up. I looked at Donnie holding back vomit.

Yet again Donnie`s pickiness would make him starve to death. "I stand corrected" He said.

"Here Aka-Chan give me a sip" I said sitting cross legged and Mikey handed me the container and I took a swig gulping it down. "Yum" I said about to drink more when Leo snatched it out of my hand starting to look disgusted.

"Mikey stop giving Hana your NEW creations" Leo said in annoyance.

"Hey Hana`s the only one with a sense of adventure!" Mikey said taking a sip…only to spit it back in.

"Ugh!" All my brothers said turning away.

"Mikey I was enjoying that!" I said.

"Sorry Hana but this one is a failure…where did I go wrong?!" Mikey exclaimed before downing the whole thing making my brothers gag.

I groaned and sat back upside down as Leo changed the tv station and Donnie said "I`m checking you for food poisoning"

"You're not going to find anything!" I said I knew Mikey used fresh milk and pizza from the taste…and some vegetables I think.

I looked at the space heroes show playing and saw pink fuzzy things. Oh I remember this one! I loved those pink fuzzy things because they were my favorite color…but why did I not remember what happened afterwards? "Captain we've got to find a humane way to get rid of them!" The boy said.

"If there`s one thing I'm known for is my humanity" Captain Ryan said.

"Dude if you attempt to say that line, I will put my bra in your weapons collection again" I said to Leo who simple whacked me on the head with a pillow.

"Open the airlock" I watched as my cuties were sucked away.

"GAH NOT THE PINK CUTIES!" I shouted falling off the couch.

I glared at Leo who's eyes were lit up and he was grinning while watching the show…..traitor. "You have to be the only person in the world who likes this show" Raph said.

"No way!" Leo said. "There are millions of Space Nicks out there"

"Donnie doesn't let Leo use the internet anymore" I muttered and sat back up seeing Raph had the remote and watched him change it to Grody to the max.

"I wonder if they're going to do the places that shut down because of food disasters again" I said returning to my upside down position on the couch.

"I`m Jone Grody with a sewer shocker, city workers attacked by mutants?"

"Huh?!" We all exclaimed.

"It was like part man part reptile and all monster it came out of nowhere and attacked me" We looked at Raph accusingly, I remember hearing about this and asking him over text if he was lying…

"Wasn't me" Raph said shrugging and I looked back to the TV we shall see Oni-Chan.

"Take a look at this terrifying footage" She said and started showing a video of the same man that was being interviewed.

"Some people think the sewers are dark and scary"

"No they are just dark and smelly" I noted.

"Shh" Donnie said.

"You shh" I responded to Donnie who rolled his eyes.

"But actually it's a lot of…." Suddenly a weird creature came up behind him even with ninja senses I could hardly see it's form. "AHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He shouted as there was the sound of snarling.

"OK either Raph somehow learned to look better or something's in the sewers" I said turning to an upright position.

"Are malicious mutants menacing Manhattan, find out next on Grody TO THE MAX"

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Donnie said looking at us.

"The last thing we want is some mutant causing trouble in the sewers"

"Yeah that's mine and Aka-Chan`s job" I said.

"Or some news crew down here looking for them" Raph said shoving my head.

I glared but caught the ninja suit that Mikey grabbed from my room. I listened to there conversation as I changed…no I do not think its weird to change in front of my brothers they never look this direction anyways. "We've got to track this guy down and stop him ourselves" Leo said.

I started braiding my hair back hoping this wouldn't take too long I had a party to get too, watching as Donnie said "Wait let`s rewind this" He then rewound the tape. "I think I saw a tunnel number…there tunnel 281"

"…oh that's the place where me Raph and Mikey…." Mikey swiftly covered my mouth leaping over the same time Raph did.

Leo gave us a weird look but said "Let's go"

He went first and Raph said "That remains a secret Hana"

"Yeah do you want Leo to kill us?!" Mikey asked.

"Sorry" I said tucking the gray and pink strands in my hair before tying on my mask as we hurried up after Leo. Now walking through the sewers was never pleasant for a human but living down here for 13 years I pretty much got used to it. We arrived at the police tape signs and Leo and Donnie lifted it up for us…taller brothers got to love them.

Raph ducked in first then I followed with Mikey behind me and we walked through the dark tunnel looking around. The silence of course was broken when I tripped over something "Woah!" I said and fell on my face. "Ow"

Raph laughed at me while Mikey helped me up and Leo said "Woah…" I looked seeing a giant footprint so that's what I tripped over. "Check this out" Leo said rubbing his hand on it. "What the heck made these foot prints"

"Someone who finds my pain entertaining" I said looking at the smudges on Leo's hand…hopefully he forgets where that's made from.

We looked forward and saw more tracks leading along the sewer well our guest was easy to find. Suddenly we heard the sound of snarling and Leo held his arms out protectively. There was suddenly the sound of guns and flashing pink lights and we ran to see what it was about.

Raph reached there first and Mikey had to duck under him while I peaked over his head Leo next to him and Donnie behind us. I stared in amazement at the giant alligator about four times Donnie`s height with several scars including one over his left eye, that was attacking the Kraang tearing them to pieces. "Woah" Raph said.

We all dodged to the side as a Kraang robot was thrown at us accidentally, the brain thing crawling out. "I never thought id feel sorry for the Kraang" Donnie said.

"And who says there aren't alligators in the sewers" I said.

Suddenly a Kraang pulled out a tazer and tazed him I winced hearing its sound of pain and watched it crash. "Tell Kraang what place can be found the power cell that Kraang wishes to find the place of"

The creature snarled "Never!"

They shocked him again and I gritted my teeth reaching for my Kama's When Mikey said pulling Raph`s arm. "Come on we gotta help him!"

"Yeah let's go guys!" I said.

"I think gotta`s a strong word" I turned looking at my brothers…why did they not look like they wanted to help that mutant was getting tortured!

"Mikey, Hana we don't know anything about that guy, he could be way more dangerous then the Kraang"

"So`s Raph and we don't let him get tazed!" I exclaimed.

"That gator dude needs our help I cant wait around for you cowards" Mikey said pointing at them.

"Do you know what you two are getting into?" Donnie asked.

"Fine we'll help ourselves" I huffed and ran off with Mikey pulling out my Kama's and side kicked a robot before slicing one that was grabbing at me arm off. I looked over seeing Mikey about to get attacked from behind when a Sai was threw the robots head good old Raph. I ran back forward Mikey seeing the same thing I was two Kraang about to drag the poor guy away. I leaped forward kicking one in the chest Mikey doing the same with the other.

We all stood there until Donnie said "So what do we do now?"

"We get out of here before more Kraang droids show up"

Mikey suddenly ran over and held the gator guys head "We can't just leave him here what if the Kraang find him"

I shuttered at the thought of it "That would be horrible" I said.

"Well what do two want to do take him back to the lair?" Leo asked.

I blinked well no…I looked seeing Mikey`s puppy dogs eyes oh boy. "Uh…" I said having no words.

"Oh no…oh…no did you see what he did to those Kraang droids we are not bringing that monster home with us"

OK back up guys you should NOT judge a book by its cover…even if it's a really ugly leather color. I was about to retort to Leo when Mikey talked "He's not a monster! He's a giant Kraang crushing mutant alligator monster…" Oh Aka-Chan so close! "I said monster didn't I?"

"Yup"

"Sure did"

"Uh huh"

"Sadly yes" I muttered.

"Well you know what I meant!" Mikey said.

"I thought you meant monster"

"He wasn't talking about you" I stated annoyed. "Mikey's right we should help him" They all gave us a look.

"Fine we'll just bring him back ourselves"

"Uh Mikey I don't think the two of us can…." I watched Mikey try pulling his arm I walked forward and tried to help pulling his arms pushing his legs but he only moved like a couple of millimeters.

"Um Donnie you don't happen to have a fork lift do ya?" He asked.

"Or a pick up truck?" I suggested.

"No? OK" Mikey said as he remained silent.

"Didn't think so" I muttered as we both struggled again.

I heard Leo sigh and all my brothers surrounded it and we started dragging it home. Now I wont say the entire details but let`s say that we had a lot of practice dragging stuff for Donnie into the lab so we had a sort of drill

I ran ahead and got blankets and pillows set up and then helped them set him up. Mikey was currently snuggling up to it and I sat cross legged petting its arm. "I can't believe we let them talk us into this" Raph said.

"This is the weirdest thing? Him asking us to stand on each others shoulders and attempt to be as tall as the ceiling wasn't?" I asked.

"I never said the weirdest I just can't believe it" Raph said and I rolled my eyes before looking at the alligator noticing the scars on its stomach and frowned leaning closer.

"Aww look at him" Mikey said and grabbed a teddy bear putting it next to him…aw that was adorable Aka-chan was trying to take care of him. "He's so peaceful" he snuggled back up to him.

"That's because he's out cold" Leo said and I turned to see Donnie…wait.

"Woah what are those for?" Mikey demanded seeing Donnie with the chains.

"Can't keep him here unless he's chained to something really big!" Donnie stated.

I frowned I didn't like the idea but it was smart but Mikey had a different opinion "That's so wrong! He's not going to hurt us were the ones who saved him" Mikey said hugging it again. I heard a sound and looked over seeing that the alligator opened his eyes I was still sitting cross legged next to him. "See" Mikey whispered. "He's perfectly calm I bet the first thing he`s going to do is tha….." Mikey was suddenly thrown across the room and I had to roll out of the way from being stepped on.

"Woah!" I exclaimed as it roared walking towards my three brothers.

"Uh oh" Donnie said as the alligator tore apart the teddy bear…HEY THAT WAS MY GIFT TO AKA-CHAN JERK!

"Or maybe the second thing" Mikey said.

Suddenly the alligator grabbed DONNIE BY THE FACE! "OUTOTO!" I shouted.

"Get him off me get him off me!" Donnie shouted.

Leo was frozen obviously trying to figure out how to help Donnie without his head being crushed into goo…"I`ll help you Donnie!" Mikey shouted and threw a chain wrapping it around Donnie`s waist.

"Not like that not like that!" Donnie shouted

I rammed into the back of the creatures knee as my brothers were thrown to the side when they grabbed the chain. Unfortunately his skin was hard so all that happened was me being kicked back onto the couch. Donnie was still in it's claws struggling could he even breath?!

I saw the chain was pointed up and looked seeing Mikey….he was the best when it came to chain like weapons. Then Raph jumped onto the gators head covering it's eyes as it struggled and Leo picked up a device….the electric stun gun. I looked away as I heard the sound of electricity. I looked over to see Raph getting up and Leo holding the gun. I looked around where was Mikey and Donnie? "What is all this commotion?" I looked over seeing Master Splinter.

"Sensei Mikey made us bring a mutant back to the lair and it attacked us!" Raph shouted pointing a direction…huh? I saw Mikey slowly rise up OK there's Mikey now where's Donnie.

OK another question to answer for people that didnt know when we say Mikey made us do something it really did happen honestly. He has convinced us to do the stupidest stuff…we don't know why it could be the puppy dog eyes, it could be older sibling instincts, or some mystic mind power. I stared at a kitten calendar for an hour and I still can't beat them! Though I would never change my Aka-Chan for the world I just wish I could resist the cuteness…back to the subject at hand. "It needs our help!" Mikey said.

"It's a dangerous monster!" Raph said I glared at Raph about to say how people would say that about him when Splinter started talking

"RAPHAEL!" we all looked at Splinter "There is no monster more dangerous then a lack of compassion" I sighed and smiled glad someone was on mine and Mikey`s side. "My mistake" He said.

"Sensei that's hardly fair!" I exclaimed walking over.

"We're doing to him what everyone else does to us, judging him by his looks." Mikey said voicing my thoughts.

Donnie came up from under the creatures arm ah there he is. "And the fact" Oh no Donnie`s angry mode where he sounds completely calm before he exploded "THAT HE HAD ME BY THE FACE MIKEY!" Donnie said pointing at himself before clutching his head oh he must have a massive headache.

"But he was fighting the Kraang master Splinter it's like you always say…" OK Mikey can't quote Master Splinter correctly but I loved his imitation of his voice. "The enemy of my enemy is my bro"

"That is not exactly what I said"

"But it has a similar meaning master Splinter." I said.

"We will discuss that later, now what's this about the Kraang" Splinter asked.

"They were trying to force them to tell them where they could find some power cell" Leo said.

"And he refused to tell"

"That's right Master Splinter even after they electrocuted him!" I said.

"Yeah they were all like zap zap zap and he was like Rawr never!"

"Hmm..I see" Really? "You made a wise decision Michelangelo and Hana"

"Huh?" All my brothers said.

"What do you mean huh?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes I never thought I would hear myself say that either" Splinter said.

"Sensei!" I exclaimed annoyed.

Splinter walked forward and touched a scar along the gators chest "Hmm his scars run deep but they protect a genuine heart when he awakens Michelangelo you must find a way to befriend him we need to learn what he knows about the Kraang"

"Wait what about me?" I asked with a pout.

"Sorry Hana but it might be better if one that looked like a mutant stayed with him" Splinter said.

"Good point" I noted.

"In the mean time you four try to find this power cell before the Kraang can" Splinter said.

"But were still chaining him up right?" Donnie asked nervously.

"Of course I am compassionate not insane" Splinter said.

"I swear this family spells hypocrite" I muttered.

Splinter looked at me for a second before saying "Go now"

My brothers and i nodded Donnie and Mikey finishing up the chains before we headed out. We went back to the tunnel we were at and started searching through the broken robot parts for clues I was next to Raph when I spotted a can of tomato soup.

I looked at it and saw Raph glancing at me with a smirk and I handed it over. OK so Raph tried not to let me be mad at him for too long since i tend to hold grudges easily. "I don't suppose this is a power cell" Raph said showing the can and I held back a laugh watching Leo and Donnie`s faces.

"Quit goofing around Raph" Donnie said and I giggled starting to work again.

"Wonder why Kraang would want tomato soup?" I asked jokinhlu

"Better then pea soup" Raph said.

I started laughing again and Donnie said "If you two would knock it off!"

"Hold on a second" Leo said and we all looked at the water near by. "If an alligator wanted to hide something where would he put it?" Leo asked.

"ooh I'm thinking underwater, alligators love to drag there prey to the bottom of swamps…ah!" Donnie said as Raph pushed him in.

"Thanks" Leo said.

"Don't mention it" Raph said.

"Sorry Donnie but this is too funny and you so deserve it!" I said cackling.

"Hey this pool is deeper then it looks, it keeps going." Donnie said and took out something from his belt...oh yeah the breathing device I started fastening it to my face as Leo said.

"Well sounds like we should….." Raph shoved Leo into the pool and I was back to laughing.

"Way a head of you" Raph said.

"OK you are so unfair!" I shouted as I laughed.

"Hey no one wants to see you moping all day" Raph said.

"Well you're going to have to carry me through the water" I said pointing out the fact Leo and Donnie had gone ahead.

"Oh come….." I tackled him into the water he glared at me from under but I wrapped my arms around his neck and we swam through it…I wont explain what I saw let`s just say there's a reason I took showers 3 times a day when I could and I definitely would need to before the power. At least we didn't have to play can Hana hold her breath that long game.

I really did try to improve my swimming but I really couldn't get to there speed. Raph soon caught up and we arrived up at an opening Leo sticking his head up first and we started climbing out Raph dropping me off his back the moment he stood up. I saw him shaking his head and body to get the water off as he said "Sometimes it's good to be a turtle…."I was about to stand up when something flew through the air and looked at the stop sign embedded in the wall good thing I wasn't standing up…wait! I looked seeing Raph headless, my brothers and i let out shouts of surprise. "And sometimes it's good to be a short turtle!" Raph said as he popped his head out.

I took off the breathing device. "Thank god you guys can do that" I said taking a breath in relief.

Suddenly the ground starting shaking and we looked up "The place is booby trapped!" Donnie said.

"RUN!" Leo said and we all started running with shouts as several other signs, spikes and giant rolling things started being aimed at us I ran behind Donnie (Sorry but he tended to be the slowest) leaping over a giant pile of spikes as we ran my eyes wide.

"I do not want to be like Indiana Jones!" I shouted as we ran.

Of course that's when several containers of waste that had spikes sticking out of them came rolling behind us and ahead of us was a sign that was painted in white that said GET OUT!. We all screamed as we rammed through the door landing on our stomachs…"That gator is smarter then it looks." I said panting as we stood up and looked to see what looked like an ending.

I noticed Donnie staring at a part of a wall and pressing his fingers in to reveal a hidden panel, I looked inside to see a crystal putting out a pink aura in a gray container. It glowed in unnatural light and Donnie said taking out the power testing device…why does he carry that around? I don't know. "This things putting out some power" He said pressing the device against it…only for him to get shocked and sent crashing back with a shout. We looked at him now having scorch marks as he asked "Why am I always the one that wants to touch the weird Kraang stuff!" He exclaimed.

"Because the rest of us could blow ourselves up you just electrocute yourself" I noted.

Donnie glared at me and walked forward and carefully pulled the device forward and we nodded to leave as we walked away thankfully we had already set off the traps on the way there so it wasn't as hard the way back. "Any idea what they would use it for?" Leo asked as we walked.

"With the right components it could power almost anything" Donnie said leaping over a small wall "Flashlight, Blaster cannon, city on the moon"

"Army of food making robots?" I suggested and Raph smacked me on the back of the head.

"Ow!" I said and glared at him.

"Why would the gator even want this thing?" Leo asked.

"Let's bring it back home and ask him" Raph said.

"Great but who's going to carry it through the water?" Donnie said turning back to look at us.

We all gave him smirks as he looked at us nervousness filling his gaze. "Aw man!" Donnie said bowing his head down.

"I'm sure it will be fine…but you go first OK?" Leo said.

Donnie took a step forward slowly starting to stick his foot in closing his eyes nervously when Raph grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him going "ZZZ!" Donnie almost dropped the container and glared back.

"NOT FUNNY!"

Raph shoved him into the water and we watched…no electrocution I'm guessing Donnie`s going to attempt to beat us home. Raph leaped in and Leo and I followed as I put the breathing device on and held on as we swam through the water. Apparently we were using the home going route as we swam towards the area that led to the small pool in our lair that was clean water thank god. Leo of course swam ahead of everyone even with me on his back and I let go when we arrived so I was behind the others as we started climbing out "Hey guys" Mikey said.

"Yo Aka-Chan" I said squeezing the water out of my hair.

"Leatherhead is totally off the chain" Mikey said…wait.

"YOU MEAN YOU SET HIM FREE?" Raph asked taking out his Sai's as we all looked at him with nervousness Aka-Chan I knew you were being nice but that wasn't exactly a bright idea!

"Off the chain means he`s cool" Mikey said and we all sighed in relief.

"I need to stop teaching you guys this stuff" I said rubbing my head.

"And that's why I set him free" He said and we all turned seeing Leather head…hey Mikey named him!...standing there holding a cooking pot a shy smile on his face…that was actually quite adorable.

"You let that maniac loose?" Donnie asked I looked at Mikey who waved at him with a bright smile and I relaxed I don't think Aka-Chan was wrong on this one. "Maybe you forgot that he grabbed me by the face" Donnie said with fake calmness like he was just going to explain to Mikey why a plant grows. Oh Donnie "So I'll remind you he grabbed me…" He put his hands together oh Donnie your temper could rival Raph's "BY THE FACE!" He shouted pointing at his face.

"Relax you've been hurt worst since" Raph said.

"Why must you enjoy pain?" I asked him.

"Cause it's entertaining and easy to give" Raph stated back smirking at Donnie who glared at him.

"Mikey you shouldn't have unchained him" Oh I was not listening to big brother scolding as I walked over to Leather head who looked down on me.

"Pizza noodle soup?" I asked.

He nodded and showed the almost empty pot and I caught some on my finger tasting it. "Mikey needs to stop making things when I'm not around" I complained not realizing Mikey walked over and put a hand on Leather head's snout.

"He's totally mellow"

"I'll say he didn't complain about me stealing some of his food" I said taking another taste.

"OK…." Leo said and walked forward "So…Leather head, about the Kraang"

I felt the atmosphere change very quickly and looked at Mikey's eyes widening "KRAANG!" Leather head shouted and started swinging his arms I had to roll away to avoid.

"Dude chill chill!" Mikey said rubbing his snout managing to calm him down and Leather head calmed down.

"You should become an animal tamer" I said looking at Leather head. "No offense"

"None taken.." He said.

"What were you thinking?!" Mikey Snapped.

"You said he was mellow" Leo exclaimed

"I didn't know you were going to ask him about the you know who" Mikey said wow this seemed reversed for some reason.

"OK what should I do?" Leo asked annoyed.

"I don't know" Mikey said rubbing Leather head's head who was still panting obviously trying to calm himself. "Maybe start off with an ice breaker like how was your day?!"

Hmm I thought of Nicole first meeting me wondering how many people actually said how was your day when greeting someone. So far I haven't met that many. "Fine" Leo said annoyed before taking a deep breath as if trying to control his temper. "Um.." Leo said looking to the side as he thought. "Leather head…how was your day" Leo said walking over and looking down at Leather head's bowed head.

I looked at the pain in Leather heads eyes and hugged him. "Don't let nasty Leo worry you" I said.

"Hey!" Leo said and I glared.

Leather head looked at me then Leo "My day…it started out awful"

"Yeah you were attacked by the Kraang" Mikey said, I saw Leather head's eyes turn way and I backed away.

"KRAANG!" he shouted and I winced oh this wasn't going to end well.

Leo glared at Mikey who said "My bad!"

Mikey leaped onto Leather head's back and said "Woah buddy!" Then shifted so he was hugging him. "Cleansing breaths!" He said rubbing his side then moved so he was rubbing his feet "Cleansing breaths" Then Leathe rhead wound up on the ground and gently massaged his shoulders…this was why I trusted Mikey over any beautician his massages were awesome.

"Great job Mikey" I whispered.

Mikey smiled at me before looking at Leather head "You know you're in a safe place now, right?"

Leather head gave a small nod and said "Yes"

"My brothers and sister just want to ask you a few questions" Mikey said rubbing his snout. "Do you think you can handle that?"

Leather head took another deep breath and said "Yes"

"He's so adorable" I said and felt myself being dragged back by Raph in annoyance.

"OK…now what is it you guys wanted to ask?" Mikey said putting a hand gently on the back of Leather head's neck.

We looked at Donnie who glared at us before looking nervously at Leatherhead pulling out his pack "Ok….we just want to know what this is" He said pulling out the pink crystal.

Suddenly Leather head snarled and grabbed Donnie by the face. "Thieves!"

"Oh come on!" Donnie exclaimed as he was pulled off his feet me and my brothers pulled out our weapons. "This is not my day!" Donnie shouted.

"Hey set the cute yet dorkie faced turtle down!" I shouted.

"Not helpful Hana!" Donnie shouted though it was muffled.

Leo ran forward but was knocked to the side easily, Raph and I did the same but he knocked Raph aside and kicked me forward I landed in a crouch. He then threw Donnie into Raph causing the container to drop. Leather head tried to grab it but Raph grabbed it and threw it at me that I caught easily and watched Leather head run forward knees bent right when Raph jumped on his back then punched his head to knock him to the ground.

I aimed a kick to Leather head's head Raph moving out of the way but Leather head head butted me and I dropped it luckily Raph caught it and threw it away right when Leather head started rolling landing on top of both Raph and I, Raph swiftly had me underneath him so the pressure didn't crush me thank shell i had my armor on because it would be a lot harder to breath. I heard my brothers running and Leather head had gotten up and started snapping his jaws at Donnie who was dodging them the best he could before he was slammed into the wall.

I realized Raph was unconscious and I couldn't get his fat shell off of me when I heard Mikey say "Leather head relax! It's OK!" Mikey said holding the canister.

Leather head snatched the canister from Mikey who grabbed his arm "Put that down!" Suddenly Mikey was thrown into the turnstile and Leather head walked forward towards him I struggled more to wake Raph up so I could defend him when I heard a voice.

"STOP!"

Leather head turned his head and I looked seeing Master Splinter "Get away from my children" He said and Leather head snarled.

He ran towards Master Splinter and I knew this wasn't going to end well for Leather head as I finally got out from under Raph and kicked him…he groaned oh sure NOW he woke up.

Splinter easily dodged the first move and when Leather head tried to swipe his tail at him he knocked him off his feet easily. Leather head made an impressive back flip and snarled looking at Splinter who had one arm held in an angle and I knew it was not going to be pleasant.

Leather head ran forward trying to hit Splinter with giant punches and hits but Splinter easily blocked each attack sending smaller but effective strikes. When Leather head got behind him attempting to snap Master Splinters head off Splinter caught him by one claw and easily dodged the attacks twisting the claw slightly causing enough pain for me to hear cracking which I winced at.

He then flipped Leather head over who dropped the canister and crouched "Leave this place out!" Splinter said.

Leather head grabbed the power canister and walked out, he walked past Mikey who looked up and followed him I glanced seeing my brothers were trying to get up and I wasn't going to stop him so I swiftly followed Mikey as he ran after Leather head. "Leather head!" Mikey shouted and I followed his example as we ran down the tracks following the footprints.

"Come on out!" I shouted.

"LEATHER HEAD!" Mikey shouted as we ran, we had never been down this part of the train tracks before so it would be an interesting trip home. We arrived at near a dead end when we saw a broken subway cart. "Huh?" Mikey said.

"Sweet" I said with a small whistle.

Suddenly I heard the sound of…jazz music? Me and Mikey walked towards the sound and Mikey pushed open the door and the music suddenly stopped. Leather head was sitting cross legged as if trying to meditate candles all around him…how did he manage that when it took me years to learn how to stay still let alone meditate?! "Dude!" Mikey said the music screeching to a stop. "Leather head what's the big idea man!"

"Yeah we brought you into our home and fed you, helped you from the you know who Mikey even gave you a massage and you attack us? Uncool" I noted.

"You should not be here" He said turning his head so it was only a couple of inches from us.

"I trusted you, and you freak out and attack my entire family!"

"Yeah a simple question wasn't hurting anyone and we aren't thieves!" I stated.

"I thought we were friends" Mikey said, I looked at the sad expression on his face.

"I warned you that there is a dangerous force inside me that I cannot control, and that is why I must be alone I cant trust anyone else to protect this."

I frowned hearing this saying "That's not right at all." I would hate to be alone just because I was different from everyone else I knew my brothers felt that way.

"Leather head…" Oh boy.

Suddenly my brothers were behind us all in an offensive position Leo crouching to our left Raph behind us and Donnie right next to me on my right. "Get away from Mikey and Hana or we'll turn you into the worlds ugliest suit case"

"This is why I want a t-shirt that states overprotective brothers" I muttered looking at Raph; they obviously would shove me and Mikey back in two seconds if we did not move.

"PLEASE! I mean them no harm." He took a breath "It was the Kraang that made me this way. I was raised by a kind human boy"

I imagined a baby alligator and tried not to aww as the situation was too serious. "Until his parents discovered me and dumped me in the sewer" Alright I was going to get an address and a lot of scary burglar ideas to teach whoever did that to him a thing or two later.

"The Kraang found me and took me to their dimension, they mutated me and subjected me to horrible experiments" I shuttered at the thought but didn't grab Leo or Raph`s arm like I usually did as I listened.

"But they could not break my spirit! Six months ago I escaped through the portal that they used to travel to earth and I stole this" He said holding up the power crystal.

"So you were in the sewers for 6 months and we didn't notice you until now, wow that's bad on our part" I noted and Raph smacked me.

"What do they use it for?" Donnie asked as we looked at the crystal my brothers had shoved me and Mikey back behind them as they looked at it I had to look over Donnie`s shoulder too see it.

"It powers the portal, without it no Kraang can enter or leave this dimension, I swore to keep it from them and spare them from there evil, even at the cost of my own life" I looked at him awestruck wow he was amazing and to do this by himself?! I was so going to discuss with my brothers about how not to judge a book by it's cover, actually my father too.

Suddenly there was a very familiar sound and the train car started shaking Leather head snarled and we heard a voice say "Give to Kraang the power cell that Kraang has come to demand you give to Kraang"

"It's the Kraang!" Mikey said…I wasn't going to tell my Aka-Chan it was obvious from the first three words.

"Quick barricade the doors!" Donnie and Raph tried to shut the doors but the Kraang broke threw, I swiftly flipped one that got near my slicing it's leg off with my Kama's. One managed to get past us and tried to get to Leather head grabbing the power cell but Leo sliced his arm off. I threw the Kraang out the door right when Raph managed to shut it and I swiftly put a Kama through the door handle to block it.

We listened to the banging as they tried to get in and I smirked watching it fail, it grew silent and Mikey sighed in relief…right when several chain saws came through the metal oh come on where did they get those!

Suddenly a hand leaped forward and grabbed Donnie`s face causing him to cry out and stumble back, another one grabbed Leo's face and he was stumbling back too. Mikey caught a robot head that said 'Kraang' and threw it to me, I instantly sliced in it half in panic with one Kama since my other one was blocking the door. Of course Kraang arms came through the openings in the doorways grabbing at Mikey while some came through the window grabbing at Leo and Raph while I stood between them.

I heard a snapping sound and saw the wood part of my Kama broke the blade falling to the ground…great hopefully we still had a spare in the weapons room. Donnie and Mikey were now holding back the door. "We're surrounded."

"With no escape route" I said looking up at the ceiling hearing more Kraang.

"We'll never hold them off!" Mikey said.

"We got to get out of here, Donnie can you get this subway car running?"

"This track is dead there's no electricity!"

"What about the power cell can you use that?"

"It might be able to hook up to the motor but I'll need time"

"I will buy you time!" Leather head said and walked up to Mikey. "My friend you have trusted me now I am trusting you" He said putting the power cell in Mikey's hand. "I will deal with the Kraang"

He walked past us and picked up my broken Kama and tossed it to me I caught it on the barely leftover wooden part and he walked out of the train with a snarl. Leo swiftly shut the door as Kraang tried to get past him and I took his position by the window and sliced an arm trying to go through smashing it under my foot.

I glanced over as Donnie had gotten the floor open with his nagita blade and Mikey handed him the power cell Donnie trying to connect it. I swiftly shouldered another Kraang droid back from the window. "Donnie we're running out of time!" Leo exclaimed.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Donnie stated back.

"Leo stop rushing him or he becomes panicked." I said.

"Shut up!" Donnie shouted.

"See?"

We remained silent for a bout a minute until the Kraang almost burst through the door Raph literally using pure strength to hold them back "Donnie, would you hurry up.."

"I got it!" Donnie shouted shoving it in.

We all looked as the entire thing turned pink lighting up the room the sudden force knocked us back towards the back of the wall and we screamed as it went at almost the speed of freaking light! It felt like we were in a vortex. Suddenly Donnie remembered the break and pulled it and it skidded to a stop I almost fell on my face. We opened the door and Leo said "Where the heck are we?"

"According to my calculations" Donnie said and sniffed the air I did too and covered my nose. "Sewage plant"

"Wow it's as beautiful as they say" Mikey said I looked at the buildings then backwards realizing how far from home we were, and the party that started in an hour and a half.

"Let's ride it again!" I shouted and Mikey highfive-threed me.

"I rather not have Raph puking on me" Leo said looking at Raph, he kind of had a weak stomach even compared to me but no one ever said it out loud as he would murder us.

"Great job Mikey" I said patting his shoulder. "You managed to get us a powerful ally and a new friend" I noted.

"Thanks Hana" Mikey said.

"By the way Sensei said that he wants to speak to you two about running off when we get back" Leo said and we gulped.

"Oh boy" I muttered.

"Heh heh…" Mikey said.

…

I`m not going into the details of how we got the cart back to the tracks in front of our home without crashing into anything and we arrived Splinter waiting and hurried forward checking us for injuries before sighing. "None of you are harmed"

"Of course not" I said.

"Hana, Michelangelo what you did was foolish and…."

"And I would do it again, we got the power cell, were a step ahead of the Kraang and I think you're the ones being unfair" I said and Splinter and my brothers looked at me. "You guys called Leather head a monster just because of his looks and anger problems! I thought you all would know better than that!" I shouted letting my annoyance show. "Even you when you first arrived believed him as a monster sensei and I think that only Mikey was the one who had sense in this and you made fun of him for it!"

All my brothers and my father were speechless at my rage. "I don't regret going after him and I hope the rest of you don't either, nor do I regret saving him or showing him…what was it YOU said sensei compassion?" I then walked off towards the shower only silence followed me.

It had been half an hour since my temper tantrum I needed to leave soon but I was so irritated. I heard a knock on the door and I expected it to be either Mikey or Leo, "Come in" I said my head hidden in the pillow muffled I hadn't locked the door so they shouldn't have trouble getting in.

"Muzume" I blinked hearing the Japanese meaning for daughter and looked at my father. "I came here to apologize you were right, we all should know the feeling of how the world treats us yet we looked down on one judging him the same others judge us"

I looked at him saying "He saved our lives today, and gave us something useful against the Kraang he's a great ally" I said.

"Yes, I got the full story from your brothers; Donatello is putting the energy device where no trackers can trace it for the moment."

"Good ol Donnie" I said.

"Come Hana let's train"

I blinked and followed my father despite the fact that sometimes this was meant as a punishment I liked single sparring with my father, we all did. It helped us with individualized attacks without being mocked or criticized. I saw a new pair of Kama's sitting there and I picked them up saying "You're not trying to bribe me are you sensei?"

He chuckled "Possibly now come"

We sparred, I did a mixture of learned Kama's and stuff I saw people do in gymnastics, every once and awhile Splinter would grab my arm to pause me then straighten my back or my leg before having me continue. It felt great and when I finished Splinter went to get some tea and I walked over to the family Shrine and knelt down bowing slightly. "Think I taught Oto-san a lesson Oka-san" I whispered looking at the picture.

I changed positions when Splinter came and I sipped on my tea saying "So what are my brothers up to?"

"Donatello`s in his lab, Leonardo's watching Space Heroes and I believe Raphael is strangling Michelangelo"

"Wouldn't most fathers stop that?" I asked.

"Probably but most fathers don't have a Michelangelo and a Raphael to deal with"

"Touché" I noted.

Splinter chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Though I think my daughter is the most trouble"

I stuck my tongue out at my father before taking another sip of tea. A rare day of me and Mikey being right it was enjoyable. "Thanks sensei"

"You're welcome you better go don't want to keep your friend waiting."

I looked at the time on my T-Phone…SHELL and I still had to find a place to get ready. "Bye sensei!" I said hurrying to my room to grab my bag and head out ready for an awesome party.

**Oh boy Hana`s going to be in trouble if her brothers find out...do they? We shall see!  
**


	23. Secrets out:Betrayed and Betrayel?

**Alright next chapter up and it has Nicole in it yet again, and another person that we have been missing for awhile..who? You`ll just have to see!**

I stood near the entrance of the party waiting; it was hard finding a place to get ready away from my brothers and April. I had half of my hair up in a twist in the back of my head, the rest of it down in waves but it a way where it didn't cover my face (Thank you April for that lesson on hair)

I wore a white skirt that went down to my knees and a pink top that had white flower designs on it along with a pair of pink sandal heals. (Amazing how years of Kunoichi training made standing in these possible) Plus since I wanted to impress a little I had on shimmering pink lip gloss and very pale white glitter eye shadow hopefully I wasn't overdoing this.

I held a purse that I thankfully managed to fold my Kunoichi outfit into and had my weapons expertly hidden under my skirt and shirt. "Come on Nicole..." I muttered looking around for my friend.

The sound of a motorcycle could be heard parking just a distance away. Then clicking heels as Nicole moved around the corner wearing skinny jeans, a white top, and a thin leather jacket. Her hair was down and a back pack on her back that she always brought with here. "Hannah!" she whistled. "Look at you girl, all dressed up and pretty." she grinned.

"Thanks you look pretty yourself too bad you're going to wear the banana outfit." I noted.

We went inside and I felt more nervous then I did facing the Shredder. Half the kids I didn't even think we're from the same high school. The lights were set up so the color's constantly changed and the music was pounding. I saw a table full of food and drinks and all around other teens were dancing or talking or in a couple of cases making out.

Before I could suggest backing out Eren came over. "You guys made it...Woah Hana you look beautiful." He said.

I was grateful the lights decided to turn pink the same time I blushed. Before I could respond someone called out "Hey Eren help with the pop?!"

He sighed sounding annoyed and said "Guess ill see you later." He said walking away.

Nicole snorted at me "He's totally got the hot's for ya." she elbowed me teasingly. "You should have said something back. Catch him off guard." she snickered.

"I'm afraid if I say anything back the words will mainly consist of blahs and gah's" I said honestly before looking at the dancing crowd. One good thing about being a Kunoichi is flexibility and balance; both key points to awesome dancing.

"Come on let's not be wall flowers!" I said and pulled her along into the crowd. I started dancing letting myself move to the beat of the music adding just a tiny bit of my Kata's into the mix.

Nicole simply swayed from side to side, wiggling her arms from side to side. "So, what's your attack tragedy on your crush?" she smirked through the song.

I nearly tripped as I had been spinning but regained my balance my face beat red. "Attack strategy? I need that type of thing?" I asked I didn't know this?! I didn't think people other then ninja's and army thought of attack strategies!

"Well I would think so." Nicole cooed. "Considering that you are blabbering mess around him. I think you should at least have some strategy in talking to him. Since you like those kind of things, it might just help you to calm down and speak some actual words for once."

Huh?! Wait how did she know that? I didn't like it per say but being around Leonardo and Donatello made me tend to think on my feet and always plan ahead. "I..how...why do you think I like those kinds of things?" I asked.

"Dude, I've known you long enough to figure it out. I mean, everything we do has this kind of... planned feeling to it. You never do anything unless you think about it for a few minutes. I can see it in your eyes, like you are trying to plan almost every detail or scenario." she scoffed.

Hey I deny that! I'm not Donatello or Leonardo I like to be spontaneous at times but at the same time I tried to be ready for anything and sewer bunnies now I know what she means. "Trust me if I planned everything in my life it would be less screwed up." I explained

Twirling around me, she pressed her back to hers. "Speaking of which." she said in a whispered tone, "You might wanna prepare yourself. Your lover boy is approaching."

I gasped before taking a deep breath trying to compose myself and he came over saying. "Hey Hannah nice dance moves I think you're feet were off the ground more then on it where'd you learn that?" He asked.

I blushed since I couldn't say ninja training so I said "I...I used to take gymnastics when I was little."

He chuckled saying "Well I'm impressed I hope you don't mind me stealing you away." He said grabbing my hand gently.

Raising her eye brow, Nicole smirked wickedly…..oh Shell she was going to pay for that "Go ahead. Steal her as much as you would like. With her gone I can pull out my cheesy dance moves!" she cackled, commencing the "sprinkler". "Have fun Hannah~" she cooed to me, wiggling her eye brows.

I bent my head down flushing as I was led away, of course a freaking slow dance came on and I wanted to hit my head on something. He grinned saying "Shall we dance?"

"We shall" I said…that was so dorky.

We started dancing and he was good having one arm around my waist while I had one around his neck. Of course my dad would never teach us about dancing but we were able to synchronize steps i had to thank that on the fact that i had to study enemies movements to know what they were doing a second before they did it. When he dipped me I easily held one leg up before he got me back up. "I'm surprised you're not a lot more popular with the guys…I heard you turned several down too"

"They weren't my type" I said not meeting his gaze.

"So what is your type hmm?" He asked.

"Umm…tall…funny, non judgmental" I said.

"I see…those must be hard to find." He noted his green eyes smoldering.

"Not really." I said looking at him, my heart pounded but at the same time it felt like the world around us slowed down almost to a grinding halt.

Maybe he wanted to…Of course that moment was ruined by a girl tripping into me I helped straighten her up, she obviously was not used to those heels. "Sorry!" She exclaimed.

"It's alright no harm." I said and she headed away Eren chuckling.

"Stronger then you look."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult…and I don't know about you but I'm thirsty"

"Then let's go get some punch." He said grabbing my hand and leading the way.

** Third person POV**

Obviously Hana was distracted by Eren too distracted to notice the men in suits sneaking in. One of the party goers noticed him and said. "Hey man, aren't you too old to be here?" Suddenly the Kraang pulled out a metal stick thing that had a pink shocking end shocking the poor guy unconscious.

Several people noticed and looked over and several more men came out saying. "The ones known as humans shall do the thing that as know as surrendering to the Kraang." He threatened. People started to scream and Hana who looked over currently had been about to take a sip of punch

She gritted her teeth of course they had to ruin her night and looked around noticing a not nearly as blocked exit. Before she could say anything however Eren grabbed a punch bowl from the table and hit an alien over the head knocking him to the ground shouting. "Run!"

With the crowds havoc Hana was able to run the opposite way checking to be sure Eren ran away and sighed in relief seeing he was gone, thinking no one saw her. She swiftly texted her brothers a minimum description of what was going on before pulling out her ninja gear hiding in a dark corner closer to the Kraang where people would avoid putting it on in seconds. "Guess the parties over." She muttered as she tied her mask over her eyes and braided her hair.

* * *

Confused and bewildered, Nicole felt herself almost swept away by the sea of panicked teenagers. Suddenly tripped, she hit the ground, ducking as some people scrambled over. "Hey!' she barked at them, "Watch it!" stumbling to her feet, she blinked at the Kraang. "... Uh... hello gentleman." she waved awkwardly when they turned to her. "... Don't mind me. Just a fellow... Kraang."

"The one pretending to be Kraang to Kraang is liar and is no Kraang to Kraang." one said.

Nicole glanced at the door, then to the Kraang. "...Well Kraang thinks that Kraang is a fool for not believing Kraang that Kraang is indeed Kraang."

The Kraang almost looked puzzled, "The lying Kraang is saying that are actually Kraang to Kraang?"

"Kraang conquers with fellow Kraang." Nicole nodded, shocked that she had managed to buy this much time. Man were these guys dumb

* * *

Hana looked around the warehouse managing to find the stairs to the top floor where other Kraang were and threw three ninja stars hitting them right in the neck knocking them down stepping out of the way of the brains as they ran by screeching. She hurried finding the fuse box and pulled out her Kama and sliced into it, the electricity in the place immediately going out.

"Kraang why has the noise known as music and the multicolored flashing lights known as strobe lights been deactivated?"

"I don't know Kraang was supposed to be protecting the area where the thing known as the fuse box which keeps the things known as the music and the strobe lights on was."

Hana was getting a headache from them talking already she, saw only a few students were left and swiftly leaped over the staircase staying in the shadows taking off her contacts now completely in her ninja garb before grabbing a Kraang from behind and dragging it back slicing its head off with her Kama trying to remain undetected until her brothers showed up.

* * *

Nicole jumped when the lights suddenly turned off. Hearing the Kraang's confusion, she slowly crept back, ducking under one of the tables to hide. She could not risk trying to locate or maneuver her way down the stairs in the dark, so she would wait here till help arrived. Her mind wandered to her friend. She hoped Hannah made it out okay.

* * *

Hana saw a Kraang struggle with a boy and sliced its arms off with a Kama pushing him shouting in a lower pitched voice. "Go!"

He ran and she turned seeing Kraang surround her. "Sewer bunnies." She cursed.

Suddenly 4 figures jumped down on the roof back to back. "Hana you are in so much trouble when we get back to the lair." Leo said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yeah Splinters probably going to make your hands fall off from training...wait can that actually happen?" Mikey asked.

"Aka-chan now I have that mental image stuck in my head, and can we please save this for later!" Hana shouted.

They all went out attacking Kraang with there weapons a majority now in there alien forms. Mikey managed to get knocked back...right into the table Nicole was under thankfully the table just flipped on its side. Mikey rubbed his head groaning when he saw Nicole his eyes wide at seeing the human. Of course before he could say anything Kraang lasers came firing and he leaped shoving her out of the way so both avoided being hit by the beams.

Nicole Blinked rapidly at the turtle. "...Well... This is strange." she says before letting out a grunt as he shoved her out of the way of the beams. She rolled for a few second, "Sugar Honey Ice tea!' she yelled angrily as she thumped against the ground. "I understand nothing that is happening!"

"Umm..." Mikey said confused.

"Mikey get your Shell over here!" Raph shouted.

"Sorry dudette got to run!" Mikey said as he hurried twirling his nun chucks going back to fighting Kraang.

Once the four were done the other three turtles saw the shocked Nicole and glared at Hana. "I thought you said the other kids were gone." Leo hissed at her.

"Shut up I didn't expect anyone to hide under a table...oh my god it's Nicole." Hana said hiding behind Leo hoping that her pink eyes and the fact the streak in her hair were hidden would make her hard to identify.

"Umm hello mam, we won't hurt you." Donnie said as he put away his staff.

Stumbling to her feet, Nicole gaped at the... turtle ninja's, in front of her. "Who... Who are you guys?" she asked in awe.

Hana hid behind Leo her back to his shell and he seemed annoyed but then he said. "Umm we're the good guys!"

"Think you're gonna have to do better then that with Raph here." Mikey said sticking out his tongue.

Raph smacked the back of his head and he whined. "Leo what are we going to do?" Donnie whispered.

Hana's eyes widened in horror as she remembered telling Nicole her brother's name and she elbowed Leo muttering. "Can we hurry up?!"

"Yeah it's not like anyone's going to believe that a group of giant walking ninja turtles around here." Raph said turning.

"Ooh I would!" Mikey said raising his hand.

"Cause you are one shell for brains!" Donnie snapped shoving him lightly Mikey stumbled a little bit into Hana who had been too busy trying to keep herself in Leo's shadow to pay attention and fell to the floor sprawling.

"Oops sorry Hana!" Mikey said.

"Aka-Chan don't!..." Hana started to say but stopped staring her pink eyes looking at Nicole.

Nicole blinked once, then twice as the turtle bickered to each other. As they spoke, her hand trailed to her back pocket to pull out her phone. She had just lifted it up to take a picture when the turtle began to shove each other.

Her eyes trailed downward when a fifth person suddenly stumbled out from behind the turtle with the blue eye mask.

"Oops, sorry Hana." the smallest one said.

Her hand froze as she flipped her phone open to take a picture of these strange things. She had intended to show it to Hannah later to confirm she wasn't going crazy but it seemed pointless now. Cause she was positive this girl right in front of her was Hannah herself. "...Hannah...?" she asked hesitantly. "Is that... you?" she frowned, her mind racing. She was confused, and quickly glanced around to the fallen empty robots. She had done this...

She knew Hannah was keeping secrets. Secrets of her family and others things. Despite them being friends, Nicole assumed she just had trust issues with everyone, so she didn't take it personally but...

"What... I mean-" she trailed off, "Okay then?" she attempted to play it off with a chuckle. "This is weird... really weird..."

Hana had to agree.

* * *

Dang it Aka-Chan your lucky your adorable, I stared at Nicole who had her phone out, oh god was she seriously taking pictures with armed mutants in front of her? Then as she looked around and stared...at least she's not screaming or fainting yet. "Wait you know her Hana?" Leo demanded as I stood up.

"Yes and I was trying to get you all to shut up so she didn't notice me you BAKA'S!" I shouted using my best sister death glare making even Raph back up.

I turned and looked at Nicole and sighed dropping my mask around my neck saying. "I am so grounded...So Nicole you remember those brothers I told you about that are home schooled?...Well these are them." I explained.

Nicole blinked a few times. Slowly she reached up to pinch her cheek, obviously trying to see if she was dreaming. "...Oh..." she said dumbly.

"Hana I think you broke her brain." Mikey said poking Nicole's cheek and I gently pulled his hand away, no touching the confused woman.

"Could someone get a chair for her to sit down in?" Thankfully Leo did and had a chair behind her legs in two seconds I should have told him not to go too fast since the ninja speed might freak her out...to late now.

I gently lowered Nicole into the seat by pressing down on her shoulders. "Alright so you remember that game of truth or dare we played and your little brother asked me that question if I was a ninja or not...I half lied I'm a kunoichi a female ninja, my brothers are ninja's."

I gave her a short explanation leaving April and the Shredder out about how I was adopted into the family when I was two and how we were all mutants and recently discovered the Kraang..The things we just fought and there objective. My brothers added in here and there.

Nicole listened quietly, nodding numbly every so often. When we were done talking, she sat there in silence. "..." slowly she lifted her hands to her brain, making and explosion motion. *Mind blown*

"I don't... know what to say..." she admitted. "Other than-" she leapt at me before she wrapping her arms around me. "WHAT THE HELL GIRL?! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER! THIS AWESOME! I KNEW YOU WERE SOME FREAKY NINJA OR SOMETHING! I MEAN, HOW ELSE COULD I EXPLAIN THAT ONE TIME YOU SNUCK INTO MY ROOM THROUGH THE WINDOW?!"

I stared at Nicole boy even bothering to fake fall as I could support her weight. It took me a few moments to realize...she didn't think I was a freak! "It's not like it's an easy thing to tell anyone I kind of like not being locked up in an insane asylum or sold to science" I explained pulling my mask down so she could see my pink eyes better.

"Wait you got caught sneaking into a place?!" Leo demanded.

"Yeah, first time it happened I screamed and called her a sick sick vampire stalker cause I thought she was watching me sleep like Edward Cullen." Nicole nodded.

"Just once I've snuck into her room 5 times before!" I exclaimed to my brothers.

"Splinter is going to murder you." Raph said.

"Thanks Oni-Chan I'll make sure to return the favor..."

"He's right Hana...no offense to your friend but she could be a spy or something." Leo exclaimed.

"Nicole isn't a spy she's my friend! Look ill talk to Splinter and if we do the same thing we did with April we can take her to the lair." I said.

"And by the way Blue turtle, If I was in fact a spy-" she pointed to Leo, "I would suggest you not go yelling it out. Cause I would think, "ooh, I should get rid of the blue one, is he suspicious"." she said in a deep voice. Nicole could you shut up please?

"I was trying to get my notebook back you thief...and Nicole don't encourage my eldest brothers paranoia he's the leader of this group and can make my life a living hell." I explained.

My brothers didn't look convinced but I looked at Leo who returned my gaze I knew I won when he sighed in defeat. "Fine but..."

"I know I know...Nicole would you like to finally visit where I live?" I asked her.

Then she paused to stare at me "Are you inviting me over to your house?" she asked in awe.

I saw Raph and Mikey snicker Donnie smirking until Leo glared at them "Yes but first." I said untying my mask and wrapping it over her eyes before turning it so it was backwards.

"It's for my brothers and my father's paranoia." I explained.

"I'll carry her." Raph said annoyed and easily lifted Nicole putting her on his shell.

"Look Raph you can pick up chicks." I said before shouting. "Ow!" As he hit me over the head.

Nicole starting howling in laughter at the pun. "You've learned well Hannah!" she cackled. "Okay," she smacked Raph's face a bit. "Carry on buff turtle! We can't waste a moment longer! I've been dying to see Hannah's house, so tally ho!" she cheered, pumping her fist up and down.

"I am not your horse now zip it before I shove my Sai down your throat!" Raph said.

"Remember the brother that has the temper? That's him Raphael and what do you mean learn? I am the master of annoying my brothers." I said remembering I had told Nicole about him a couple of times whenever I came to school with a bruise or yelling over the phone in Japanese.

Leo rolled his eyes and led the way lifting up the manhole and we each leaped down and we started running, we were taking the longest way possible with lots of backtracking and circling to effectively give Nicole no clue where in the sewers we were.

When we arrived at the lair I saw Master Splinter giving me a death glare...shell right went to a party without his permission I guess the make up made it obvious. "Would you all care to explain to me why you brought a human into our SECRET lair?" Splinter asked as I untied the blindfold from Nicole's head having forgotten one thing...I never told her Master Splinter was a giant rat.

Before I could explain we all suddenly heard a light snoring….Nicole fell asleep. "Um Nicole we`re here" I said wondering how she could have fallen asleep.

Realizing they had reached their destination, she spazzed, kicking Raph right in the face. "I"LL HIT IN THE SNOZ!" she yelled deliriously, rolling out of his arms and onto the floor, well that's one way to wake up. I noticed Leo holding Raph back from attacking her.

Laying there for a few seconds, listening to Raphael roar in rage, she sat up, scratching her eyes. Looking around, her eyes landed on Splinter. She blinked once, then twice. "...You know, if I didn't already know how it happened, I would be very confused to how a rat possible breed to make four turtles." she said.

"...I forgot to say that Splinter was a rat again ugh will I never learn?!" I cursed to myself before pulling Nicole to her feet.

"Alright Sensei I have a very good explanation...I told you about Nicole right?" I asked.

"Yes I do believe you told me about Ms. Carter a few times" Splinter said bowing his head at Nicole and I pushed her head gently so she would bow back.

"Alright so I didn't mean to tell but..." I started explaining to Splinter about the Kraang and how I got shoved by my brothers so Nicole saw me.

"Hey don't put the blame on us!" Raph said.

"Oh I tried to tell you guys but you wouldn't listen!" I snapped.

"YAMEI!" Splinter said snapping down his cane and we all immediately straightened eyes wide. "Hana, come with me into the Dojo." He said leading the way and I sighed following him keeping an arm around Nicole's so she wouldn't run off towards one of the pinball machines or the lab.

We entered Dojo, and I saw she was in awe at the large tree that was growing within I couldn't blame her it was beautiful. Caught in a trance below it for a few second, she suddenly snapped out of it and hurried to stand on my other side.

"So... is this the part where I'm interrogated or something?" she whispered to me.

"Pretty much don't worry I'm the one in trouble not you" I whispered but I knew Splinter heard us by the way he twitched his ear.

I showed Nicole how to kneel on her knees and Splinter said. "You may sit cross legged Ms. Carter if it is more comfortable" He said kneeling the opposite of us guess he knew some people would have a harder time then others, April adapted to it after awhile but still.

"I heard from Hana a few things about you, I am Hamato Yoshi but my children call me Master Splinter or Sensei." He explained. "I know this might be overwhelming for you but I need to know I can trust you, our existence has been a secret for 15 years and I cant allow anything or anyone to disturb that, I don't believe you will try such a thing but one can never be too cautious" He explained.

At least he wasn't using mind puzzles that drove me and my brothers crazy.

Nicole shifted a bit, falling back to sit cross leg it was kind of funny to watch in my opinion. "Well uh... Hi, Hannah- uh, Hana's dad. Nice to meet you." Wow really rare to see Nicole look nervous…unsure several times but no nervous "I don't really know how to show you that you can trust me.." she said honestly. "I don't really have many friends. She's my only really good friend." she motioned to me and I held back a smile. "So um..." she pursed her lips, "...Yeah..."

I watched Master Splinter studying Nicole, I swore he could stare straight into the soul how was it his eyes were so much like Donnie`s by color yet so different at the same time. He sighed "Well I also take into account my own daughters judgment...speaking of my daughters judgment. " Splinter said looking at me...OH SHELL!

"I was going to ground you but seeing as you managed to stop a wide range of kidnapping and I'm pretty sure Nicole will have more questions instead you will be waking up at 4 AM for training every morning for the next week."

"...Nicole this is how I'm going to die." I muttered.

Splinter seemed to almost enjoy my misery as he said "I think its more then a fair punishment my daughter...now why don't you show Ms. Carter around?" He suggested.

"Hai sensei" I said bowing my head down before standing up. "Come on Nicole I know which room you want to see first...just don't touch anything" I said as I started leading her to the lab.

Scrambling after me I noticed Nicole paused before exiting, glancing back at sensei "Uh... thanks." she waved to him. "For uh, letting me come over." grinning at him she followed me. "I like your dad. Does he like cheese?" she asked the stereotypical rat question.

I snickered at the question "More then the average human but not as much as most Mice or Rats" I explained. "So I beg of you don't randomly give him cheese because he is a master of several types of ninjitsu and I don't want to explain that to a hospital" I said as we entered Donnie`s lab. Deciding telling her about the cheese phone can come another time.

"First stop on the tour is the lab I told you his name before but this is my genius younger brother Donatello or Donnie" I said motioning to Donnie who was currently working on some device and looked over bowing his head slightly to be polite.

"I guess you passed Splinters test, though I'm amazed that Hana hasn't driven you crazy enough to strangle her" Donnie noted.

"Outoto`s who I have black mail over should shut up" I muttered and he just grinned sheepishly. "He also made pretty much most of the electronics in the lair, made it so we have hot water in the shower and bath, and also made this ninja armor for me that you see on me right now" I stated.

Nicole's eyes were wide and lost in awe. She currently was circling around the lab. "..." she nodded to herself. "Yeah... I can die... right here." she fell on her back, looking up at the ceiling. "Hana, I feel cheated. You have cheated me." she said. "You should have introduced me to your brother a long time ago." she began to roll across the floor and a giddy like fashion.

Donnie looked at Nicole saying "You're the one that keeps giving Hana weird invention ideas."

"Yes." she nodded, "Yes I am."

"Yup that's Nicole...and what part of our existence is supposed to be a secret don't you get woman!" I snapped at her and lightly kicked her side.

"...as entertaining as this is I need to get back to work." Donnie said turning back to the device.

Nicole leaped to her feet, approaching Donatello from behind. Pursing her lips, she peeked over his shoulders. "What'cha working on?" she grinned innocently. "Can I see?" she kept moving to look past him to his invention

"I'm trying to modify this engine so it can accept the Kraang's power cell as a power source without overloading or breaking the hard drive on the machine I'm going to use it on." Donnie said...wait.

"Wait I thought you said we couldn't use that thing because they could track us." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh I have a plan for that." Donnie said with a grin that meant something incredibly cool or incredibly dangerous was about to be built.

Nicole stared at the power cell in awe. "Wow cool." she grinned. "I don't know what that thing is, but it sounds awesome."

"Oh Kami the geeks are arising." I groaned since I knew none of this.

I had to duck from a wrench Donnie threw at me and stuck out my tongue. "Oh great Donnie's throwing wrenches." I heard Leo say standing in the doorway...how long has he been over there?

"We can throw wrenches at Hana?" Nicole inquired, "Cause I got plenty." she opened her jacket to show a row of them. "But that aside, back to this crystal thingy. So, what kind of energy can this bad boy give out anyway?"

"You can only throw things if you can dodge them like this." I said chucking the wrench back Donnie catching it easily setting it down giving me an annoyed look I grinned at.

"It gives enough power to power an entire city on the moon along with 3/4ths of New York with tons to spare." Donnie said.

"It's a good thing for Leather Head getting it huh?" I teased.

Leo snickered and Donnie said. "Is there a reason your still here Hana?"

"I'm the goggled girl's warden." I explained.

"Leather who?" Nicole questioned, adjusting her goggles pride fully

"He's another mutant but he's the sweetest guy despite how big he is. He had been tested on by the Kraang and escaped. I'll introduce you to him sometime." I said.

"Raph went on a pizza run with Mikey just so you know." Leo said…that was a relief, no need to make Nicole uncomfortable with his death glares"

"Got it...come on Nicole let me show you the rest of the lair." I said pulling her along.

Nicole nodded to herself, "Oh okay. Lets goo!"

So I showed Nicole around the lair like I did with April but this time I didn't have 4 brothers following me. Though when I re-showed her the Dojo Leo tried to correct me about 5 times about what I explained until I hit him over the head with my shoe...that shut him up.

Finally we were arriving in my room I opened the door revealing my room realizing that Nicole would be seeing my drawings hung up on a large space on the wall...oh well. I was just so relieved I couldn't stop grinning. Moving into the room, Nicole circled it with a twirl, arm out stretched, grinning wildly. "Oh my gosh I love you room." she cooed, examining each picture closely.

"My brothers call it too girly for them to be in here except for Aka-Chan so they won't burst in here randomly." I set my Kama's on a stand in my room Donnie had built for them then sat down on the bed.

"Ok I'm pretty sure you have a million questions so ask away." I still didn't know if I should tell her about the ninja's and shredder just because I could imagine her attacking them with a wrench...which would be funny but still.

Nicole couldn't seem to meet Hana's gaze suddenly. Instead she focused her attention on the wall. Stuffing her hands in her pocket, she asked, "Do you ever hurt people? I mean, you attached those weird aliens' machine things tonight, but I don't know what those were." Her voice was distant, as if she asked this question to someone once before

Oh the tough question I had to think about that for a moment. "If they are a danger to others we fight them. I already told you about the mutants, and we fight the purple dragons constantly...they really aren't a challenge to be honest." I explained looking at her.

"And the robot alien things are the Kraang they kidnapped scientists from all over the city including April's dad. We don't know what there planning so far they've attempted to pour mutagen in the water supply, tortured Leatherhead who stole a crystal from them and are the reasons for the not so friendly mutants, but they're the reasons why my family and I are the way we are...these aren't dyed in and these aren't fake contacts." I said taking off my mask to show my pink eyes more clearly and took off the hat fingering the streaks in my hair.

"Lot of information in just a few sentences." she admitted, her eyes still not meeting Hana's. She seemed reluctant about something, as if something had been bugging her for a while, "Purple Dragons and aliens. What an odd combo to fight. But if they are bad guys, then that is okay. As long as it is just bad guys..."

The smile she gave me looked a little forced, "You do only beat up bad guys right? You never... I dunno- you never steal or anything right? I mean, I want to think you never would, but I just learned you are a ninja with mutant brothers. You name is Hana not Hannah. April apparently has known this the whole time but I didn't. I didn't even know her dad was missing" she said, almost sounding angry. Though they sounded the same the spelling and meanings were different.

"She never told me anything either. And then- I mean, your eyes are really pink and you hair streaks are real... "she trailed off, "You've kept a lot from me... I mean, I get secrets. I haven't told you a lot of stuff about myself I suppose. But... I never lied about my name. Why couldn't you have just told me your name was really Hana at least? Hana and Hannah aren't that different..."

I suddenly felt like a rotten person and put my arms around my legs. "No besides from dumpsters and change that falls through the pipes we don't steal. Donnie got most of his stuff from the dump, a few from evil scientists but no stealing...And with April we didn't have much of a choice..."

I sighed and said "Nicole there's one other thing..." I started telling her about the rivalry against Oroku Saki and my father, the ninja's in New York, about events that happened with Bradford/Dogpound and Xever even about how we got totally beaten to a pulp by the Shredder. "I changed it because they sound the same but Hannah's more Americanized. I can't risk them finding out about me...going to school was a huge risk for me, walking out in daylight all of it..."

Nicole moved to sit next to me on the bed bed, her expression unreadable. "... So it isn't just aliens and Purple dragons, but Ninjas and a killer kitchen supply guy too?" she noted.

"Well... I sure missed out on a lot, huh?" she joked dryly. "Can I ask you something? But you have to answer honestly..." she looked at me directly in the eye. "If I hadn't been at that party tonight, and if your brothers hadn't revealed who you were. Would you have ever told me the truth? You had no choice but to tell me tonight. Would you have ever... trusted me to tell me on your own?"

I looked at her trying to keep my composure but I felt my shoulders trembling. "..No I wouldn't have because you're my only real friend besides April. The things I have told you most of them weren't lies my brothers are a pain and my father is strict and I have done all the stupid stuff I had told you about. I'm a freak Nicole how could I handle being rejected by my friend...?"

Shell was I crying...yes I was I couldn't help but to laugh at the bitter irony. "Honestly I can't even help but to express myself normally around you I usually keep my emotions better hidden around others and that scared me that one thing I could do would make you not want to see me again..."

Without a word Nicole swept her arm around my shoulder, tugging me into a side hug. "If there is one thing that never bothered me, it was your personality Hana. I mean, have you seen me? I was surprised you even wanted to hang out with a person like me. I tried to go to the party in a Banana suit girl. A flippin' banana suit. It is still in my bag." she motioned to it.

"Can you picture that? Me being attacked by alien's brain while in a banana suit?" a grin broke across her face. "It would have been one heck of a show." I gave a small snort at the image.

With a watery laugh, she brushed her cheek, quickly hiding a tear of her own. "... I'm hurt Hana." she sighed. "I'm hurt that you lied. I'm hurt that you could never fully trust me. I would have kept being naive about everything while you might have gone off and gotten yourself killed and I wouldn't even know the true reason of why it happened..." the hug tightened.

"But it is normal to feel the way I'm feeling. It doesn't mean I hate you or think you are a freak. Pink eyes are cool girl. I love the color pink." she elbowed her a bit. "And I love you Hana. You're my best friend. I just don't know if the girl I've been hanging out with is the real you. That scares me."

I put my head into her shoulder trying to hide my tears as I listened to her talking. "You're such a dork..." I muttered.

I listened to her say how she worried about me being killed and I tried to lighten the mood sitting up but still leaning into her hug as I wiped some tears away. "Don't worry about me dying anytime soon my hotheaded brother or Aka-Chan beats me to the suicidal stupid plans." I said wondering if she hurt her elbow from elbowing my armor but since she didn't wince I guessed not.

I noticed the worry and I understood it...I did act weaker around her guess that was going to change starting now and I cleared my throat.

"Let me re-introduce myself then. My name is Hamato Hana the 3rd eldest child of Hamato Yoshi because the Japanese are weird we have the last names first. I am a mutant but the only things that have changed about me are my eyes and hair. I am a Kunoichi but at the same time a weirdo who will eat anything, enjoys being weird and is less normal then my brothers and has a best friend named Nicole Carter who I want to strangle at times but that I still love."

"Nice to meet you Hamato Hana." she says. "I'm Nicole Carter, your friend who you want to strangle sometimes." she joked. "...I'm also the girl who has trust issues now thanks to you. Thank you weirdo Kunoichi." she pinched my cheeks.

I gently smacked Nicole's hands from pinching my cheeks and rubbed them sticking my tongue out. "I must tell you neither my brothers nor father have yet to figure me out and they can't even use the excuse that it's because I'm a girl because April is nowhere near understanding me either.

"Though, I can't say you are the reason for trust issues... Hana, you trust me with a big secret tonight. And there is still a lot I need to learn about you, and re-learn about you. Since you are doing it though, I'll trust you with one of my secrets."

I stopped at the secrets part and looked at her curiously I wouldn't push her if she didn't want to but at the same time I kind of wanted to know.

"I got expelled last year." she began to say, "I should actually be a year a head of you, but I got expelled for so long that I couldn't keep up with my classes and had to repeat a year. The reason I got expelled is because I got caught up in some... bad stuff." she sighed.

"There was this other guy at school. He was really nice you know? ...I liked him a lot. We even went on a few dates. He was so cool and he never minded that I went ranting on things he didn't understand. He didn't mind that I was weird too. I liked that. I trusted him with a lot of things and I thought he trusted me too. But then one night, I went over to his house to surprise him with this cinnamon pie I made, and when I got there, I saw Purple Dragons. I thought he was getting mugged or something and ran to help him. Then I figured out, he wasn't getting attacked by them. He was one of them." she snorted,

"The fricken' guy was running the operation. When he realized I was there, he acted like he always did. Nice. He said that they were his friends and that I would like them. That I should join it with them." She leaned into me, her voice shaky. "He said they were different and I believe him. So I did what he asked. I joined them on their next operation..." she trailed off, it suddenly getting hard for her to talk. "Man was I an idiot."

I listened to her and nodded for her to continue I put on my ninja mask...not the actual mask but a look of emotionless she didn't need to worry about me judging her but I doubted she wanted either sympathy nor me getting to get angry.

"I tried to understand the Purple dragons and why they did what they did during that operation. I even tried to trust... Ren. That was his name. And he was honest, you know. He wasn't putting on an act or anything, he really wanted me to join. For me to understand him and for us to stay together. I wanted that, but I couldn't understand. I watched him hurt someone Hana. The job was to steal this equipment from some guy near the docks. But the guys were there and they beat him. They beat him till he couldn't move anymore and he was old and didn't have anything to defend himself. And Ren just acted like it was normal. Like it was okay. But it wasn't and I realized that the guy I thought I knew was a stranger to me." she lowered his head,

"I freaked after that, and pulled the alarm. The Purple dragons ran off but I couldn't seem to do the same. I stayed and waited for the police to arrive, telling them to bring an ambulance for the guy they hurt. I was arrested. Well, kind of arrested. I was too young to full go to jail and when I explained, I kind of got off a little easy. Got suspended for a few months and man were my parents angry. I never really saw Ren again at school. He skips all the time so you'll never see him at school. If you beat up Purple Dragons you might have seen him, who knows... " And have probably caused a concussion but I wouldn't tell her that.

"But that is my story." she laughed painfully, "And so, when I saw you tonight... when you took of your mask and I realized it was you I thought- for a second I thought you were like Ren. That you were part of some weird group that did bad things and I would just lose you like I lost Ren because I wouldn't be able to agree or understand what you do..."

Sadly I only knew the leaders name was Fong so Ren didn't ring any bells, though her story made me understand why she had asked me about hurting people. "I can't say I've never hurt anyone Nicole but we uphold an honor as the remaining members of the Hamato clan. I will admit we find it fun to kick bad guy's butts but I swear we never have gone to far as to almost kill them or ever hurt an innocent." I explained realizing I was starting to sound like Leo and Splinter...Shell.

Looking content with the answer, she nodded, "I understand. I can't say I don't like beating up some Purple Dragon's myself." she smirked. "I've gotten into fights before. I'm not afraid to draw blood from another. But... It was different with that guy. I never went at someone with the intention to kill."

I grinned a little as I said "Just so you know now that you know the secret I'm not doing the weak girl act around you so prepare for consequences when you try to prank me or steal my stuff or annoy me.

Nicole looked honestly confused suddenly, "Weak?" she inquired. "Weak is never a word I would think to describe you as Hana." she snorted, "I've thought you were a love sick puppy sometimes with your little guy crush and artistic as artistic can be, but you were never the best at hiding your strength, now that I think about it. You gave me three hits on the head to prove that."

"You realize I was still holding back when I hit you over the head...I may not be Master Splinter and his staff but still...and hey I'm not a lovesick puppy!" I protested with a pout crossing my arms. Nicole gave her a side look, raising her eye brow and pursing her lips. "... Girl, you've got the puppy love, and you've got it bad."

I flushed and shoved her off the bed. "Oh shut up!" I said hiding my face in a pillow.

It took me a moment to realize though the armor was flexible it wasn't really comfortable to relax in and I said. "I'm going to change outfits try not to stare at my awesome Kunoichi muscles." I stated sticking my tongue our before heading to the closet and picking up a tank top and sweats I usually use for training.

"Girl, tell me you got a six pack or something." Nicole grinned, "Or like some awesome battle scars at least."

"Both i have both." I stayed as I started taking off the armor and such pulling on the tank top letting Nicole see my stomach before pulling it down then swiftly pulled on the sweats. Though I kept the wrappings around my hands and feet on but the boots were off.

"Much better." I declared lying down on the bed arms crossed behind my head.

"Man, now I'm jealous." she cackled. "Artistic, Abs, scars. All the cool things in one Hana like package."

"Hana like package...what is that supposed to even mean?" I wondered.

Right then I heard my Aka-chan call out. "Pizza come and get it while it's hot!"

I got up saying. "We better go grab some before my brothers hog it all." I said grabbing Nicole's hand and hurried her along to the kitchen seeing all my brothers and April there.

"Geesh done braiding each others hair?" Raph asked.

"Yeah sorry Raphael we would have had you join but you're missing the hair part." I said snagging a slice of pizza.

Grabbing a piece of her own, Nicole watched the room in silence. She looked at my brothers looking like she was trying to think of something.

I looked at Nicole she had been so ecstatic earlier...maybe I was rushing her a little too fast. My brothers were wise enough to not question her. "Heard you have extra training from Splinter Hana." Raphael said with a smirk.

"Can't blame him I thought it would be a lot worst." Leo stated.

"You two are such great older brothers." I said sarcastically.

I saw Nicole look at Aka-Chan who was grinning at her…well Aka-Chan always wanted to be friends with humans other then me and April. "...Michelangelo, right?" she asked. He was obviously pleased that she remembered his name and I don't blame him I think my names the easiest to remember among us.

"Yeah!" he grinned. "You like pizza?"

Blinking once, a smile broke across her face. "Of course."

"Sweet totally approve her Hana!" Mikey said with a grin and thumbs up.

"That's my Aka-chan who I always talk about. " I noted with a grin.

"Hey I'm curious though I heard that you fight the purple dragon chumps you actually any good?" Raph asked.

"Raph that's not what you ask a guest!" Leo stated.

"What I just want to know if she's as whiny as Donnie." Raph said.

"I'm not whiny!" Donnie protested pretty much proving Raph's point on whininess.

Blinking once, Nicole titled her head to the side coyly, smirking at Raphael. "Can't say I can beat up those purple freaks at your pace but I've been known to knock a few heads around while simultaneously build myself a pretty wicked ride to school. If my super awesome bike is what is considered whiny, then I guess so."

"It's true." I added. "It's not as fast as the Go carts but it can get some speed."

"Patrol buggy…"Donnie dead panned

"Patrol buggy." Nicole titled her head, "So a super awesome go-cart." she smirked and i laughed.

"It`s not a go-cart...ugh I give up!" Donnie said face palming in annoyance.

"At least she said it was super awesome" April said putting a hand on his arm and Donnie was blushing.

I looked at Nicole remembering telling her I was trying to set my little genius brother and April up together I wonder if she still remembered or not. Hopefully she did because I wanted an ally on this mission.

Nicole,locked her eyes on Donnie's blushing face. Glancing from him to April, she smirked at me nodding. Yeah, she shipped it.

"Okay so-" she cleared her throat, "I'm trying to act as casual as possible with this, and this will take some serious time to get use to, so I hope none of you take offense to me saying I want to go home now. I am seeing stars." She yawned, her body feeling ready to collapse in exhaustion. "Plus, I told my old man I'd be home before it got too late and it's already 1 in the morning."

"Yeah I better head home too see you tomorrow at school Nicole." April said heading out Donnie looking disappointed.

"I'll show you the way out...I have a short cut to your place." I said looking at Splinter from the corner of my eye seeing him nod and walked out into the sewers with Nicole heading to the tunnel that lead to the manhole near her house.

"You just met my brothers in the least annoying and dorky form you should see what it's like when I come home." I said twirling my Kama absentmindedly.

Nicole waved goodbye to April and my brothers before she followed me back down the sewers. "So, I don't need to close my eyes and walk blind on the way home right? Cause this is the first time I've been this deep into the sewers before, so I doubt I would really remember my way anyway- but if you need me too, I can cover my eyes."

"Nah since we're pretty sure that you won't tell you can keep your eyes open. Plus I would have to carry you if I blindfolded you and neither of us wants that." I said.

Nicole pursed her lips, "I wouldn't mind a piggy back ride." she grinned.

"Keep dreaming cause it ain't gonna happen in real life." I said rolling my eyes.

"Besides if you choose to want to come back down to the lair you need to know your own way eventually right?" She asked with a smirk.

"Dude, I am too tired right now to really even notice anything we are passing. Plus, all sewers walls look the same to me and it is dark. So yeah, me remembering it tonight is not going to happen-" she leaped at me, jumping onto my back I resisted the urge to shove her back into the sewage.

"Come on ninja muscles! Show me what you got! Think of it as compensation for me being so kind tonight. Both in me not wearing the banana suit to the party cause you asked and me totally not going off on you in a mad rampage because of your double life."

I easily balanced her on my back rolling my eyes. "Fine fine but I'm mostly doing this too show off...and now we can get there much quicker." I said starting to run through the sewers easily leaping over paths; Nicole might as well be a backpack for how light she is. Nicole cheered as we shot through the tunnel, "Whoop whoop!"

I arrived at the ladder below the grate saying "Last stop, just check before lifting the grate up." I said looking at her. Realizing it was her stop she sighed, "Aww." getting off my back Nicole placed a hand on the ladder. Glancing back at her me, she blinked. "...Hey." she said. "Thanks for saving me tonight and, y'know, being honest. It was probably hard." she grinned, "But I'm glad I got to know the real you tonight, Hana."

"No problem I'll see you Monday since I have training in 4 hours I probably will be imitating a zombie for awhile." I said and watched her leave waiting until she was gone before saying to myself.

"Why do I have a feeling things are going to get more interesting?" Then started heading back to the lair humming.

* * *

Eren looked around as he walked into the church still in his suit as he muttered. "What were those things?"

"What were what things Savas-Kun"

The boy glared the direction of the voice. "Oh shut up Karai" He snapped.

"Now that's not how to treat your Senpai…"

"If I ever call you Senpai I'll commit Senpoku….."

"So you find the girl yet?"

"Not yet, it's possible she doesn't even go to school." He said with a yawn.

"Better hope she does or the Shredder will be pissed that his only son wasted a mission."

"Yea, yeah it's not like we're blood related, he can just say he blames the genetics of my lousy German father…blah blah besides I don't hold as much responsibilities as you do second in command." He smirked before walking away.

When he arrived at his room he took out a picture, it was Hannah putting on her mask when she thought no one was looking. "Pretty cute I think I'll play around with her, don't need dear old father to know the fun I'm going to have" He said and took out a lighter letting the picture burn in his hand.

**Oh boy another child's going to have a crush on the enemy...but it`s the cliche she doesn't know its the enemy! Hope you enjoyed it i don't know when i`ll have the next one up since i have nothing written on it so peace! **


End file.
